


Nossas Vidas em Madison Avenue (Our Lives in Madison Avenue)

by ThereseMara



Category: Carol (2015), Carol 2015 - Fandom, O preço do Sal - Patricia Highsmith, The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, carol 2015
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 123,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereseMara/pseuds/ThereseMara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Therese ao perceber que não conseguiria ficar longe de Carol, vai ao seu encontro em Oak Room dando inicio a uma vida de casal pouco convencional na década de 50.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pós Oak Room

**Author's Note:**

> Sou amante de filme Carol e resolvi escrever essa fanfic exatamente pelo fato de não encontrar fanfics em português sobre essa bela história.  
> É a minha primeira fanfic, sugestões e criticas são bem vindas :)
> 
> Boa leitura.

O encontro de olhares e sorrisos sutis entre Therese e Carol no restaurante Oak Room foi uma explosão silenciosa de amor selada entre as duas belas mulheres. Por mais uma vez Therese ficou hipnotizada pelos olhos da bela loira apenas sentindo o acelerar do seu coração ao saber que ela a amava. Carol não acreditava no que seus olhos estavam vendo, sua respiração ficou irregular, seu coração disparou e o sorriso se espalhou por seu rosto. Carol demorou para acenar e convida-la a se sentar junto com seus amigos, ela estava convencida de que não veria mais Therese após sua declaração de amor, Carol sabia que tinha machucado a confiança e o coração da jovem garota após ficar meses sem dar notícias.

Therese juntou-se a mesa ao lado de Carol e tentou se concentrar na conversa, mesmo não estando interessada. Um dos homens admirou a beleza da jovem o que fez Carol concordar com um belo, o que a fez a jovem ruborizar constrangida. Depois de longas conversas sobre móveis antigos e tendências da decoração, os amigos de Carol se despediram e ambas ficaram a sós na mesa.

\- Obrigada! - Carol tocando a mão de Therese que estava descansando em sua perna e seus olhos brilhantes e apaixonados encontraram-se fixos nos olhos verdes da jovem.

Therese respira fundo - Não agradeça, apenas quero que dê certo, que seja real e sincero.

\- Sempre foi – apertando sua mão.

Elas ficam em silêncio olhando uma para outra, Therese sente um impulso de beija-la ao descer os olhos para os lábios vermelhos de Carol, garçom quebra o silêncio ao perguntar se as senhoritas queriam mais alguma bebida.

\- Não obrigada, já estamos de saída – Therese responde educadamente soltando a mão de Carol, pegando sua bolsa e casaco.

Ao saírem do restaurante, ambas caminham lado a lado em direção ao carro de Carol sem dizer uma única palavra.

\- Então… – Carol abre a porta do passageiro e com um olhar de apreensão mantendo-se ao lado da porta aberta. Therese aperta sua bolsa olhando para Carol e para o banco do passageiro, depois de alguns instantes ela entra e Carol fecha a porta com um sorriso no rosto.

No caminho até o seu novo apartamento, as duas mulheres sentiam a tensão entre ambas percorrer seus corpos, era um misto de excitação, desejo, alegria e medo pois sabiam que o passo que estavam dando era impossível de mensurar, duas mulheres decidindo morar juntas como um casal. Carol delicadamente coloca sua mão no colo de Therese em busca de calma e de segurança, além de uma demonstração de afeto e pertencimento, ela queria mostrar que reaparecido para ficar e ela queria Therese, ela queria para sua vida.

Carol estaciona o carro e Therese fica em pé observando a fachada do belo prédio e lembrando do quanto é pequeno sua morada alugada recém reformada. O som dos saltos correm pelo corredor e o tilintar das chaves ao abrir a porta, Therese percebe o nervosismo de Carol ao ver que suas mãos tremiam ao abrir a porta.

-Por favor – Carol abre passagem para Therese entrar primeiro, ela caminha timidamente observando a grande sala com lareira, grandes janelas com, sofás e poltronas vitorianas e um belo carpete, algumas caixas de papelão com o nome de Carol.

Carol guarda seu casaco no closet da entrada apenas observando a jovem, ela se aproxima e coloca a mão no ombro de Therese apertando.

\- Está tudo bem?

\- Sim… Eu… Eu queria uma bebida - responde timidamente.

\- Claro, fique a vontade para ver o restante do apartamento enquanto preparo algo.

Therese observa Carol na cozinha pegando gelo, a jovem caminha até o corredor e observa 4 portas, ela abre cada uma delas, um cômodo estava apenas vazio, outro com uma cama de solteiro e um guarda roupas para visitas, que provavelmente pertencerá a Rindy. Ela têm certeza de que Carol irá decora-lo para sua filha e fica alguns instantes com a mão na batente da porta refletindo sobre os meses sem notícias de Carol -O que aconteceu com você meu amor, espero do fundo do coração que esse seja o quarto definitivo de Ryndi- ao fechar a porta ela caminha para o outro cômodo. Uma grande suíte com uma bela cama de casal decorado com um papel de parede verde com pequenas flores brancas delicadas, tem poltronas, um belo guarda roupas para duas pessoa, luminária, uma pequena escrivaninha uma linda penteadeira com banco estofado, certamente o cômodo mais bem decorado apesar da mudança recente e Carol. Provavelmente ela fez isso imaginado que Therese viria morar com ela. O banheiro do corredor é mais simples do que o da suíte.

Ao voltar a sala Carol esta no sofá com as bebidas e um pouco de queijo, Carol segura o seu copo de centeio e pega a taça de vinho tinto entregando para Therese.

\- Eu sei que você gosta de vinho. - Therese senta ao lado de Carol e levanta sua taça

Um brinde… – Therese não consegue expressar as palavras para completar o brinde, seus copos tilintam, elas degustam suas bebidas e Carol quebra o silêncio.

\- Então, o que achou? - Therese coloca os dedos na boca enquanto degusta um pedaço de queijo ante de responder

\- Oh, ele é realmente lindo e espaçoso, mas… eu não sei…

Qual o problema Therese? - Carol toma mais um gole de sua bebida e tem um olhar de preocupação.

\- Eu não quero trazer problemas para você e para Rindy - ela dá um gole em sua bebida e diz um pouco melancólica - não sei exatamente o que aconteceu com você durantes esses meses, o que me causa angústias que trazem dúvidas se devemos dar um passo tão grande como compartilhar o mesmo espaço. Não que eu não deseje isso, mas…

Carol deixa o seu copo na mesinha do centro e pega a taça das mãos de Therese e colocando ao lado do seu copo, ela segura firmemente as duas mãos de Therese e olha em seus olhos profundamente com um olhar sereno.

\- Você não me trouxe nenhum problema querida. Nada do que aconteceu é culpa sua e nada do que vir acontecer em relação eu e a minha filha será culpa sua… Como pode haver culpados quando o assunto é o amor? - Therese engole seco ao sentir seus braços sendo puxados para mais perto, ela sente o perfume que ela tanto ama misturado com cheiro da pele da loira - Eu não teria te proposto vir morar comigo se eu não tivesse certeza dos meus sentimentos, mas o fato da minha filha não estar no quarto neste momento, não tem nada a ver com você. Esta relacionado apenas a mim e ao tipo de mulher que sou e não posso mudar isso. Assim como o amor que sinto por você.

\- Eu… Eu pensei que nunca mais iria te ver. Pensei que eu tivesse sido apenas uma aventura, uma mulher com quem você apenas se distraiu por um tempo. Mas quando você não respondia minhas ligações, eu imaginava que você estivesse sendo espionada ou maltratada Harge- Os olhos de Therese lacrimejam apertando as mãos de Carol.

\- Oh querida! - Carol abraça Therese - Sim, ele estava fazendo tudo isso e muitas outras coisas - Carol junta as mãos de Therese e dá um beijo delicado - Eu sinto tanto, eu percebi que não conseguiria viver uma mentira por mais tempo, eu iria enlouquecer. E mesmo eu dando minha vida por Rindy, ela não teria uma mãe verdadeira em meio a tantas mentiras, cenários, sorrisos e falas decoradas em uma vida familiar totalmente falsa.

Therese acaricia a mão de Carol com o polegar

\- Não seria justo com sua filha e nem com você.

\- E nem com você meu anjo – Carol segura o rosto de Therese com as duas mãos e delicadamente oferece um beijo suave de conforto, o coração da jovem respira aliviado, sentindo uma leve excitação. Lentamente Carol desfaz o beijo com um sorriso trazendo segurança para a jovem, Carol pega seu copo de centeio vira em único gole ainda sorrindo se levanta para se servir de mais uma dose, Therese degusta o vinho com um sorriso e olha em volta e finalmente sente a paz que ela estava procurando por meses, fechando os olhos por alguns instante ela solta um suspiro e se levanta com um sorriso no rosto.

Carol a segue com os olhos enquanto mexe seu copo, Therese passa por ela e vai até o closet da entrada e guarda o seu simples casaco ao lado do belo casaco de pele de Carol. Ao voltar para a sala, ela tira os sapatos e pega sua taça de vinho caminhando na direção de Carol. As belas covinhas da jovem ficam salientes e Carol vira o rosto para o lado com um leve sorriso e um olhar brilhante, levanta o seu copo de Jim Beam e diz.

\- É isso.

\- A nossas vidas juntas – Elevando sua taça de vinho e ambas degustam suas bebidas sem tirar os olhos uma da outra e os sorrisos constantes em seus rostos.

Carol pega a taça da mão da jovem e descaçam os copos novamente na mesa, Carol se volta para jovem e ambas se olham por alguns instantes saboreando o momento a respiração e os batimentos dos dois corações se alteram com antecipação e Therese quebra o silêncio sentindo que seu peito iria explodir.

“Eu te amo!”

Depois de alguns instantes Therese agarra o rosto de Carol com as duas mãos e a beija com todo o seu amor, a loira agarra a cabeça da jovem por trás e com a outra mão aperta a cintura de Therese contra si - Sim! Deus obrigada! – O beijo é forte, ofegante, com dentes, língua e saliva de pura saudade e em meio a respiração ofegante e lábios inquietos Therese repete várias vezes.

\- Te amo!… Te amo!… amo…

O beijo diminui o ritmo, Carol morde delicadamente o lábio inferior da jovem que geme e termina com um beijo suave, causando arrepios na jovem. Elas olham uma para outra tentando ler suas expressões de amor e desejo inevitável, a jovem tira um dos cachos dourados dos olhos de vidro que a perfura de desejo, Carol pega sua mão e dá um beijo leve na palma e guia a jovem para o quarto.

\- Venha, vamos conferir a resistência da nossa nova cama.


	2. Amando Carol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mesmo que Carol e Therese tenham tido duas noites amor no filme, não me pareceu que Therese tenha tomado alguma iniciativa na cama devido sua timidez e insegurança, por essa razão resolvi escrever essa noite de amor após Oak Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada pelo comentário :D  
> Fiquei empolgada para continuar a história rs
> 
> Boa leitura.

 

Abril de 1953 – Sábado - 9:28 da manhã

Os olhos de Carol se abrem devagar, ela observa o seu quarto já iluminado pela luz do dia que entra pela janela mal fechada pela cortina, ela pensa – Droga! Eu deveria ter fechado as cortinas direito... Que sonho maravilhoso — Carol fecha os olhos novamente, ao se mover ela sente o centro de suas pernas molhadas devido a noite de amor que ela pensou por alguns instantes devido a sonolência serem apenas um sonho, ao virar para o lado ela encontra Therese dormindo profundamente. Seu coração acelera pela confirmação que a noite passada tinha sido real, ela acordou com o amor da sua vida ao seu lado o que significava que ela tinha aceitado sua oferta de compartilhar sua vida com ela, os dias de solidão e incertezas acabaram, uma vida da qual ela nunca imaginou que iria ter coragem de viver tornou-se realidade, não somente assumir sua identidade sexual mas viver com a mulher que ela se apaixonou perdidamente. Carol sabia que Therese foi o impulso que faltava para sua liberdade plena, a chave que abriu seu coração e expos por completo sua alma.

Lentamente Carol se levanta pega o seu roupão de seda, caminha até o banheiro, lava o rosto e depois de se aliviar sai do quarto fechando a porta com todo cuidado para não fazer nenhum ruído. Na cozinha ela prepara o café da manhã para ambas, enquanto esquenta a água para o café ela prepara a massa de panquecas e sorri enquanto lembra da noite passada.

—--------------------

Abril de 1953 – Sexta – 23:17

Ao entrarem no quarto, ambas tiraram suas roupas ficando apenas com a roupa de baixo. Therese fez questão de ser extremamente atenciosa, beijando e acariciando cada parte do corpo de Carol. Quando Therese retirou o sutiã da loira e beijou os seios como se estivesse com fome, Carol entendeu que essa noite quem tomaria as rédeas seria Therese, ela tremia e sua respiração era inquieta devido ao desejo profundo que estava guardado por meses, Carol se entregou por completo para a jovem inexperiente. Assim como na primeira noite em que Carol a amou de forma carinhosa e profunda fazendo a jovem torna-se mulher pela primeira vez, ela faria o mesmo esta noite. Apesar de Therese e Richard terem tido um relacionamento com certa duração e até mesmo pensarem viverem juntos o casal não chegou as vias de fato, apesar das investidas de Richard, Therese nunca se sentiu à vontade com ideia de transar com Richard. Com Carol tudo foi diferente, tudo aconteceu naturalmente e foi Carol que fez a jovem aflorar como a primavera e em meses Therese tornou-se uma mulher deslumbrante, segura de sí, de suas vontades e opiniões.

Agora, pela segunda vez Carol fez parte do segundo despertar da jovem. As duas noites de amor da qual elas compartilharam, foi Carol que expressou todo o domínio e experiência, Therese não retribuiu os carinhos que recebeu, muito provavelmente por inexperiência e insegurança. Carol almejava os toques de Therese desde da primeira noite mas sabia que a garota teria que se sentir completamente segura em relação a ela.

Therese ficou encantada com os seios da mulher mais velha, ela segurou sentindo o peso em suas mãos e os mamilos já eretos pedindo para serem tocados, quando Therese levou a boca em um dos mamilos de Carol e sentiu a macies em seus lábios soltou um gemido, era a coisa mais maravilhosa que ela já tinha degustado e mesmo sabendo que estava apenas iniciando sua exploração, sua excitação aumentava com todas as possibilidades de sensações e sabores que o corpo de Carol iria lhe proporcionar. Carol suspirou depois de sentir um beijo e uma última lambida em um dos seus bicos endurecido, a jovem se ajoelhou lentamente para desenrolar as meias de Carol e ela fez observando cada detalhe das longas pernas da loira. Ao se livrar das meias, Therese beijou as pernas macias apertando as laterais das coxas e com um olhar apaixonado ela pede permissão.

\- Me deixe te amar

Carol sorri e acaricia os cabelos castanhos escuros da jovem e suavemente trás o rosto de Therese para cima para um beijo enquanto abre o feixe do sutiã expondo os seios cremosos e excitados da jovem.

— Sempre meu anjo! Me ame para sempre – Com um beijo de amor Therese segura Carol pelo quadril apertando para perto de si roçando os mamilos endurecidos na pele de Carol e sem cortar o beijo ela a conduz para cama fazendo a mulher deitar-se.

Carol observa Therese se livrar das meias - Você é realmente linda! – Carol diz enquanto seu olhar percorre o corpo seminu da jovem sobre a luz que vem do abajur do criado-mudo. Therese observa amante deitada na cama vestida apenas com uma calcinha branca, ela não consegue dizer o quanto ela está maravilhada pela beleza da mulher deitada na cama.

Therese se debruça sobre Carol e a beija da forma mais intensa da noite, sua língua percorre a boca da loira, seus lábios a devora de uma forma desesperada passando para o rosto e pescoço, fazendo Carol gemer e expor mais seu pescoço para a jovem se saciar, ela morde e chupa com o desejo único de possuir a mulher que ama. Ela passa a língua do pescoço ao queixo de Carol terminando com um beijo delicado, ofegante ela olha nos olhos azuis escurecidos de desejo – Carol... Eu nunca imaginei que poderia sentir tudo que sinto por você... Não sei explicar, apenas sentir - Carol olha os olhos verdes dilatados de Therese e a puxa pela nuca beijando-a intensamente. Therese senta no colo de Carol sem quebrar o beijo ela acaricia os seios de Carol que faz o mesmo com os seus pequenos seios e belisca os dois mamilos endurecidos da jovem que quebra o beijo para um gemido dando um sorriso. Carol levanta um pouco o tronco para alcançar os pequenos seios da jovem colocando-os na boca, chupando-os e mordiscando de leve, Therese joga a cabeça para trás e move um pouco os quadris, Carol sente o desejo através da calcinha molhada de Therese em sua barriga, ela avança empurrando-a para frente fazendo ela sentar em seu colo e apertando com mãos as coxas em volta de sua cintura.

Carol a beija fortemente e leva a mão para a calcinha encharcada de Therese, ao sentir as mãos de Carol em seu centro através da calcinha ela quebra o beijo com dificuldade e segura a mão de Carol afastando-a e diz com dificuldade – Nn... Não! Espera Carol. Me deixe fazer isso.

A loira entorpecida pelo desejo responde ofegante ao soltar um suspiro – ok, ok... Eu estou morrendo aqui meu amor e percebo que você também.

— Não vou mais te fazer esperar - Therese pega as mão de Carol e estica seus braços fazendo ela deitar novamente, Therese beija seus lábios e desce beijando pescoço, colo, seios e barriga, com os dedos ela retira a calcinha branca de renda de Carol que está totalmente molhada de devido ao desejo. Therese abre as pernas de Carol e começa a dar beijos e mordiscar a parte interna das coxas, ela sente o cheiro da excitação da loira o que a deixa inebriada, ela olha para o centro de das pernas e pela primeira vez ela vê Carol como uma mulher totalmente completa e entregue a ela. A jovem observa o lado mais íntimo do desejo de uma mulher, os lábios inchados, os sucos esperando para serem degustados, os belos cachos loiros de Carol e seu pequeno ponto que comando o corpo todo da bela mulher que ela ama. Therese afasta mais as pernas de Carol e coloca as pernas sobre seus ombros e se posiciona beijando a virilha de Carol que começa a mexer os quadris e sorri.

– Therese, não me mate, vou vir antes de você começar meu amor.

— Você é linda – Therese responde sorrindo nervosamente e suspira. Ela lambe o centro de Carol uma vez fazendo a loira soltar um gemido, lambe mais uma vez de baixo para cima e sua boca saliva ao sentir o sabor forte de Carol, ainda tremendo Therese começa a amar sua amante com todo o desejo que ela guardou durante meses, o sabor, o cheiro de Carol é algo que ela não conhecia por completo e a partir de hoje ela sabia que seria uma necessidade. A jovem estava simplesmente amando todas as sensações, sentir Carol mover os quadris em seu rosto fez aumentar sua excitação, ela nunca esteve tão excitada como hoje, nem mesmo na primeira noite com Carol.

— Me fode...Use as mãos... – Carol diz ofegante enquanto acaricia os cabelos da jovem, Therese coloca um dedo o que faz o quadril de Carol subir e um som quase não sai de sua garganta – Mais! – A jovem obedece e introduz mais um dedo o mais fundo possível, ela nunca imaginou essa sensação tão graciosa, tão excitante e feminina do que as paredes aveludadas, molhadas e quentes de Carol apertando seus dedos. O trabalho dos dedos e a boca de jovem fez a loira mexer mais e mais o quadril, gemer e soltar obscenidades, ao olhar para baixo ela vê a jovem chupa-la com fome até que seus olhos azuis cinzentos se encontram com os olhos verdes esmeralda quase negros de desejo, era o olhar mais lindo que Carol já tinha visto – Vem... Venha aqui... Não pare. – Therese se lavanda sem parar de mover os dedos e se inclina para Carol que a beija e movendo a mão direita para o meio das pernas de Therese afastando a calcinha com habilidade e introduzindo dois dedos e massageando o clitóris com o polegar. _ ... Deus, Carol!!  
A jovem diminui o ritmo dos dedos devido o súbito toque de Carol.

Não!... Não pare meu anjo – Therese engole seco voltando em um ritmo mais forte para atender os desejos da mulher que geme abaixo dela. A jovem abre mais as pernas dando mais acesso a loira e se esforça para se concentrar em foder Carol, que mexe mais e mais os quadris nos dedos da jovem que começa a fazer o mesmo.

Carol beija Therese, ambas ofegantes e afogando seus corpos um no outro, Carol diz em murmúrio – Olhe para mim amor. Venha comigo anjo... vem! - Therese abre os olhos com o rosto colado em Carol, ela fica maravilhada com os olhos suplicantes de desejo de Carol, suas respirações quentes no rosto uma da outra embriagando-as e marcando o ritmo e intensidade de seus corpos que se movem instintivamente em busca de prazer. A loira começa a ficar com respiração descontrolada.

— Therese!!!!! – O corpo de Carol começa a se mover mais e mais rápido até que os dedos de Therese são completamente envolvidos e apertados quando o quadril da loira se ergue em espasmos constantes, um gemido fica preso na garganta de Carol enquanto com a mão livre ela segura o pulso da jovem apertando entre suas pernas que tremem. Therese ao ver e sentir a reação do corpo de Carol tem uma resposta instantânea como uma corrente elétrica fazendo seu quadril aperta os dedos de Carol em busca de seu orgasmo - Deus!

Carol solta um gemido alto de prazer seguido de Therese, seus corpos tremem, a morena enterra o rosto no ombro de Carol, que retira com calma os dedos acariciando o clitóris da jovem que treme com os toques sutis de Carol. Therese ao tirar os dedos da sua amante ela sente seu braço dormente pelo esforço e as lágrimas escorrem de seu rosto

— Carol...Eu te amo.

Carol embala Therese em seus braços, fazendo a jovem se aconchegar em seu peito e limpa as lágrimas de seu rosto – Eu também te amo meu anjo. – E beija suavemente a testa da jovem.

—---------------------

Abril de 1953- domingo - 10:23 da manhã

Carol entra no quarto com a bandeja com panquecas e duas xícaras de café.

—Achei que o meu café nunca iria chegar – Therese diz sorrindo embalada no lençol apertando o travesseiro.

— A senhora acordou e nem foi me ajudar? – Carol diz colocando a bandeja na cama e sentando ao lado da cabeceira com um sorriso

— Eu não queria correr o risco de você não voltar para a cama – Therese fala com um sorriso divertido sentando na cama agarrada ao travesseiro.

— Como posso escapar da sua armadilha com uma isca tão perfeita? – Carol entrega um xicara para Therese dando uma piscadela.

Therese bebe o café sorrindo – estou realmente com fome – levando um pedaço de panqueca a boca ela faz uma expressão de aprovação e saboreia as panquecas com muita vontade, Carol apenas observa a jovem comer com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Perdeu toa a energia ontem pequena? Achei que com sua idade energia seria última coisa que eu precisasse me preocupar.

Therese á uma risada divertida – Eu poderia ficar dias sem comer só para não perder tempo em te amar – Therese coloca a xicara na bandeja afastando-a para o lado, e estica seu corpo como um gato preguiçoso e se arrasta na cama até a ponta da cabeceira em que Carol encontra-se sentada, a jovem fica de quatro em frente a mulher mais velha que degusta seu café calmamente com um sorriso malicioso, Therese morde os lábios com o um sorriso sapeca que faz suas covinhas aparecerem e olhando nos olhos cinzento ela diz.

— Acho que já perdemos muito tempo, não acha?

— Com certeza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentários, criticas e sugestões são bem vindas ;)


	3. Corações Apertados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese encara as perguntas de seu amigo Dannie sobre sua mudança repentina e Carol tem a primeira oportunidade de ver Rindy depois do divorcio, porém com a supervisão de sua ex-sogra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando 
> 
> Boa leitura.

** **

**Julho de 1953  - 15:48**

No Times os sons de maquinas de escrever, homens falando, telefone tocando, preenchem os corredores e salas da grande editora, apesar do aparente caos é a forma exigente e rápida de elaborar informações jornalísticas de uma das revistas mais importantes dos EUA. Um jovem magricela de aproximadamente 15 anos de cabelos loiros esverdeados, de calça jeans e camisa branca com suspensório, anda pelas mesas do grande escritório empurrando um carrinho de arquivos, entregando cartas, envelopes, pastas e pautas, ele para diante de uma mesa pequena e observa uma jovem concentrada lendo um artigo recém datilografado, seus olhos observam as mãos da mulher segurando o cigarro e suas unhas curtas, pintadas apenas com uma base. Ele segue suas mãos quando a jovem leva o cigarro aos lábios pequenos suavemente avermelhados por batom.  Diferente das outras entregas ele coloca dois pacotes delicadamente na mesa e fica ansioso esperando a atenção de Therese que ao notar o jovem parado o cumprimenta com um sorriso.

\- Olá Jason, obrigada.

\- De nada. – Ele responde nervosamente com um sorriso bobo no rosto, feliz por ver as covinhas que ele tanto esperava mas não se move do lugar. Therese ao notar que o garoto continuava parado ao lado de sua mesa, ela apenas levanta os olhos do papel em direção a ele.

\- Você tem mais alguma coisa para mim?

\- Não, infelizmente não... Você quer que eu pegue um café para você? – O sorriso nervoso continua lá.

\- Não Jason, obrigada pela gentileza. – Ela coloca o papel na mesa - Acho melhor você terminar suas entregas se não vai atrasar o trabalho dos outros.

O jovem desperta do seu transe adolescente – Ah... Sim, você está certa. Até mais senhorita Belivete.

Therese ouve barulhos de rodinhas e sente uma pequena batida em suas costas e ela sorri.

\- O que você quer Dannie? – Therese pega o pacote da sua mesa e começa a abri-lo.

As cadeiras de ambos estão com os encostos colados, Dannie apenas vira um pouco rosto para falar com Therese.

\- Deveria ter aceito o café, você vai destruir a vida do menino.

\- Você não se cansa de me perturbar? – Therese responde sorrindo enquanto espalha diversas fotografias em sua mesa que estavam no pacote. – Ele vai destruir a própria vida se não prestar atenção no próprio trabalho.

\- Se ele morrer a culpa vai ser sua. – Dannie diz batendo a ponta da caneta na cabeça de Therese.

\- Ah cale a boca Dannie! – Responde rindo e pregando uma fotografia com um alfinete em um painel ao lado de sua mesa junto com outras fotografias e alguns artigos. – Se existissem outras mulheres trabalhando no Times eu não seria responsável pela morte de ninguém.

\- Bem, do jeito que a nossa sociedade é conservadora, você vai ser responsável por muitas mortes por aqui. – Ele diz arrastando a cadeira para o lado da mesa de Therese ficando de frente para ela. – Falando e conservadora, cadê aquela mulher que sempre ia beber com os amigos a noite depois do trabalho?

Therese olha para o amigo com certa tristeza e coloca a fotografia que estava segurando na mesa.

\- Desculpa Dannie, ando ocupada ultimamente.

\- Você foi no bar com a turma apenas 2 vezes depois que se mudou e o pior, não nos deixou acompanha-la na volta para sua casa mesmo sendo tarde da noite.

Therese desvia o olhar para as fotos em sua mesa e fica em silêncio. Dannie coloca um cotovelo na mesa tentando ver os olhos de Therese.

\- Somos amigos não somos?

Therese levanta os olhos para o seu amigo e responde como se ele estivesse fazendo uma pergunta estúpida.

\- Claro!!! Claro que somos amigos!! Você é o meu melhor amigo, você sabe disso!

\- Então por que não me diz onde mora? Já faz mais de dois meses que você se mudou repentinamente e não contou a ninguém... Nem mesmo o seu melhor amigo.

Therese engole seco e solta um suspiro apertando os olhos com os dedos como se estivesse sentindo uma dor de cabeça. Ela contou a Dannie que se mudou para dividir o aluguel com uma “amiga”, uma amiga que ela nunca o apresentou. Ela já pensou centenas de vezes de como contar a Dannie que sua “amiga” de “quarto” é na verdade a mulher mais linda, gentil e amorosa do mundo, que ela é sua amante e a sua companheira. Que Carol é o amor da sua vida. 

\- Eu sinto muito... É complicado.

\- Qual o problema Therese? Por que você está se escondendo? Por que tanto receio? Por que é tão complicado?

\- Apenas é Dannie! – Therese se volta para o quadro com fotografias pregadas ao lado de sua mesa e finge que está analisando algo, ela sabe que está sendo injusta com o seu amigo e fecha os olhos por um instante para respirar.

\- Acho que deveria incluir essa. – Dannie entrega uma fotografia para Therese que abre os olhos e vê a fotografia próxima ao seu rosto e olha para Dannie que agora está em pé ao seu lado.  – Você sabe que pode confiar em mim.

Therese pega a fotografia e não diz uma palavra apesar da vontade de compartilhar sua felicidade com seu amigo apertar o seu peito, mas o medo de uma reação negativa a impede de dizer qualquer palavra, definitivamente Therese não está preparada para uma reação negativa, nem mesmo saberia como agir. Cansado de esperar uma resposta, Dannie que se afasta caminhando até a cafeteira mais próxima, a jovem o segue com os olhos e abaixa os olhos por um instante e volta para o trabalho colocando a fotografia selecionada por seu melhor amigo no quadro.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Julho de 1953  - 17:50**

A risada de Carol ecoa pela sala principal da casa dos Aird’s seguida da risada gostosa e infantil de Rindy, brinquedos, lápis de cor e livros de colorir estão espalhados no belo carpete. Apesar dos brinquedos, Rindy está fazendo mimica com os dedinhos para que sua mãe adivinhe o animal que suas abstrações infantis criam.

\- Então isso é um coelho??? – Carol diz com um sorriso totalmente aberto de uma mãe apaixonada pela filha.

\- Claro! Aqui são as orelhas, esse é o narizinho dele e o dentinho. Você é muito ruim. – Ela diz mostrando os significados dos seus dedinhos para sua mãe.

No sofá, a mãe de Harge observa atentamente a neta e Carol, mostrando claramente o seu desagrado da visita. Após a separação, a justiça determinou que Carol só poderia ver sua filha uma vez por mês durante uma hora e sob a supervisão da sua ex-sogra, devido ao fato de não ter sido “curada” após o tratamento e ter definido que Carol sofria de uma “doença de comportamento imoral” devido sua sexualidade.

Essa foi a primeira visita agendada depois de quase 3 meses sem ver a Rindy. Carol abraçou tanto a filha que pequenina choramingou com o aperto, as lágrimas de alegria e de desespero de uma mãe surgiu assim que Rindy surgiu descendo as escadas e o grito infantil de surpresa e alegria encheu o coração de Carol sendo chamada de – MAMÃE!! - Depois de tanto tempo, ela era uma mãe que jamais pensou em deixar de fazer esse papel, ela era naturalmente mãe do seu bebê. Rindy fazia parte dela desde o momento em que começou a crescer em seu ventre, era o maior, o mais sincero e espontâneo amor que brotou na vida de Carol quando descobriu que seria mãe e todo esse amor deveria ser contido por que a justiça assim determinou, pois a considerava uma mulher desqualificada para cuidar de sua própria filha.

O relógio bate seis horas e a senhora Aird olha para o relógio e se levanta e diz em um tom sério.

\- Seu tempo acabou Carol, hora de se despedir.

O sorriso desaparece ao olhar para o relógio, ela olha para sua filha e ela sente aquele desespero de uma mãe que será separada da sua pequena filha mais uma vez, ela esfrega o peito para conter a dor.

\- Me dê mais alguns minutos, me deixe ao menos pentear seu cabelo. – Carol diz passando a mão nos cabelos de Rindy.

\- Não foi isso que a justiça determinou, é hora de você ir. Não se preocupe com o cabelo de Rindy, Florence irá cuidar disso.

Carol olha para sua sogra visivelmente indignada – _Sua velha desgraçada! Como pode dizer que a empregada vai escovar o cabelo da minha filha se isso é de Minha responsabilidade._ – Carol achou que seus pensamentos tinham sido alto demais quando Harge apareceu na escada. Seus olhos se cruzaram ambos visivelmente incomodados com presença desconfortável um do outro devido a situação.

 - Venha Rindy, hora de tomar banho para irmos jantar. – Harge fala olhando para a filha.

Rindy pula nos braços de sua mãe – Papai, a mamãe pode jantar com a gente?? Diz que sim. – e se aconchega nos braços que a envolve. Carol dá um sorriso para filha e olha pra Harge, quase suplicando para deixa-la ficar. Harge olha para sua mãe que faz um olhar severo condenando qualquer resposta a favor de Carol, ele engole seco e responde.

\- Melhor não Rindy, sua mãe tem outros compromissos.

\- Aaaah... Papai.

\- Vamos querida, beije sua mãe, ela deve ter comida fria na geladeira esperando por ela em casa, não queremos que a comida da mamãe estrague. – A senhora Aird diz olhando diretamente para Carol com um sorriso de nítido deboche.  Carol apenas levanta seus olhos cinzas querendo estapear a velha e suspira para manter o controle voltando-se para sua filha com um belo sorriso.

\- Me abraça forte ervilha doce. – Rindy aperta Carol – Minha menina especial, mamãe te ama tanto. – Carol enche a menina de beijos e olha nos olhos também cinzas de sua filha. – Mamãe te ama, não esqueça a mamãe.

\- Não vou esquecer!! – sorrindo - Quando vou te ver de novo?

\- Logo meu amor, logo. – E dá um beijo no nariz da filha.

Carol saiu da casa do pais de Harge, assim que a menina desapareceu nas escadas, ela se despediu da ex-sogra e de seu ex-marido a distância sem beijos ou apertos de mãos. Apenas disse para Harge a informar sobre Rindy até a próxima visita, quando Carol se dirigiu ao seu carro ela queria chorar, gritar, correr e pegar sua filha a força e sumir com ela na estrada, não antes de atropelar a senhora Aird. Mas ela se conteve na esperança de ver sua filha o quanto antes, ela acreditava que Harge iria voltar a atrás não por ela mas por Rindy. Manter Rindy longe da mãe era um egoísmo enorme de Harge.

Depois de estar a quase dois quilômetros longe da casa, Carol encosta o carro na estrada e nervosamente abre o seu porta cigarros, com as mãos tremendo leva um cigarro aos lábios mas antes de acende-lo ela desiste e abraça o volante descansando a testa sobre eles, não demora muito paras as lágrimas correm como água de seus olhos, soluços tomam conta pela dificuldade de respirar devido o aperto em seu coração, o cigarro cai de seus lábios e seu corpo se encolhe, tentando fazer a dor de uma mãe desesperada passar. Carol fica alí, chorando sozinha dentro do carro parado no acostamento com os faróis iluminando a estrada enquanto a noite a cobre em silêncio.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Julho de 1953  - 19:22**

Therese abre o forno e retira uma forma com um bolo de carne pronto para servir, ela abre as portas dos armários em busca de um refratário para fatiar o bolo e ouve a porta se abrir e ser trancada, as chaves sendo colocadas na cômoda da entrada e os sapatos de Carol sendo jogados no chão. Da cozinha Therese observa Carol chegar a sala como se estivesse chegado de uma briga, ela vê a loira pegar um cigarro e acende-lo, tragando-o fortemente fechando os olhos e soltando a fumaça olhando para cima, ela pega um copo e se serve de uma dose de Whisky puro, ela pega um cinzeiro e se acomoda em uma poltrona estofada esticando as pernas no pequeno puff logo a frente. Carol não olhou para a cozinha, não procurou Therese, apenas se instalou de frente para as grandes janelas da sala para observar as luzes dos prédios a sua frente, a jovem estava louca para abraça-la e conforta-la, mas ela sabia que Carol precisava de um tempo para digerir o misto de emoções do dia.

Quando o relógio deu oito horas, Therese já tinha posta a mesa para o jantar, ela viu o copo vazio de Carol descansando ao lado pequena mesinha que ficava ao lado da poltrona. Carol sente uma mão em seu ombro e sorri levando sua palma ao encontro da mão da jovem que coloca um copo com mais uma dose de Whisky ao lado do copo vazio. Ela sente os lábios quentes de Therese em sua cabeça para um beijo confortante e ela fecha os olhos quando sua amante inala o perfume de seus cabelos loiros.

\- O jantar está servido, venha comer quando quiser meu amor.

\- Obrigada meu anjo - Carol dá um beijo na mão de Therese que estava em seu ombro antes dela se afastar. Carol suspira como se estivesse saindo do fundo de um lago e bebe um pouco de sua bebida e sente suas forças voltando com ardor em sua garganta, apesar de todo o inferno que Harge e o mundo armou em sua vida ela não estava sozinha, ela tinha Therese e sabia que podia contar com a jovem para enfrentar essa grande batalha.

Carol tinha Therese para compartilhar sorrisos e lágrimas, a dor e o amor, o sofá e a cama, os beijos e o corpo, a amizade e a luxuria, dois corações em um e claro, uma refeição quente para as duas. A mãe de Harge estava errada, Carol tinha muita coisa esperando por ela em casa.

Ela se levanta e vê Therese sentada a mesa jantando quando seus olhos se encontram e as covinhas aparecem com o sorriso esperando por ela - _Definitivamente muito errada._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muito drama nesse capitulo rs. Espero que tenham gostado.  
> Como sempre criticas e sugestões são bem vindas.
> 
> Abraços


	4. Livros e Pensamentos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese aproveita uma manhã preguiçosa de domingo com pensamentos e livros até ser interrompida inesperadamente :b

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demorei para atualizar, mas finalmente postei. Prometo que o próximo será mais rápido.
> 
> Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando :D

 

 

Agosto de 1953 - Domingo - 9:22 

Therese abriu os olhos preguiçosamente em seu despertar e viu uma fresta de luz entrar pela cortina fechada, ela piscou algumas vezes e apertou o travesseiro lembrando que era domingo e não precisa se preocupar com o trabalho. Ela se virou para lado e observou Carol dormindo profundamente, seu corpo relaxado sua respiração profunda que fazia sua camisola se mover lentamente. Therese se atreveu afastar algumas mexas loiras com delicadeza para observar a beleza do rosto em paz de Carol, ela ficou em silêncio como uma guardiã do sono de sua amante e tendo pensamentos a respeito do seu futuro com a mulher que amava.

Therese pensou em novas viagens, restaurantes que conheceriam, bebidas que compartilhariam, decoração de sua nova casa que estava quase pronta, rotinas diárias que elas estavam dividindo muito bem, sorrisos, beijos e amor... Muito amor, pensou em tudo que Carol a ensinou em relação a sexo entre mulheres até o momento – _Wow!!_ –  ela não podia negar que estava plenamente satisfeita com sua vida sexual, claro que o ritmo mudou após alguns meses morando juntas, a euforia louca das primeiras semanas passou, teve dias em que elas deixavam até mesmo de fazer alguma refeição durante o dia apenas para saciar o desejo incontrolável uma da outra, elas não tinham limites. Claro que o desejo era o mesmo, mas ambas sabiam se controlar pois o desespero da falta uma da outra passou, o casal sabia que sempre estariam juntas após um dia de trabalho.

Therese não sabia absolutamente nada sobre sexo entre mulheres antes da sua primeira noite com Carol, ela já tinha ouvido falar de mulheres que ficavam com mulheres, mas não tinha ideia de como tudo acontecia, existia especulação, mas a jovem nunca falou sobre esse tema com ninguém, obvio que era um tabu intocável para a maioria das pessoas se tratando de mulheres, o mundo não sabia nem mesmo lidar com a atração física da mulher por um homem quanto mais a relações românticas entre mulheres. Muitas vezes sentia-se envergonhada sem saber o que fazer ou esperar, mas seu desejo era muito maior que sua vergonha, na verdade ela se sentia ansiosa e tudo ocorria naturalmente, seus corpos conversavam entre si se comunicavam por instintos que as levavam a fazer coisas inesperadas em busca de prazer. De repente Therese sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes, imaginou quantas mulheres Carol teve antes dela, ela sabia de Abby, mas será existiram outras depois ou em sua juventude? Perguntas que um dia ela tomaria coragem em expor.

Ela teve pensamentos positivos sobre Rindy no futuro, ela esperava que a criança convencesse o pai do quanto a mãe era importante para ela e quem sabe no futuro ela entenderia o papel de Therese em sua vida e na vida de sua mãe. Rindy não sabia que a mãe dividia o apartamento com Therese, Carol ainda estava tentando convencer Harge em liberar a menina para passar um dia em seu apartamento, mas todas as suas investidas foram negadas e as visitas supervisionada de uma hora mensal continuava.

Será Rindy vai gostar de min? – Therese se questionou imaginando como seria ser mãe de Rindy e se ela mesma um dia teria um filho estando com uma mulher e se Carol quisesse outro filho, como elas poderiam resolver essa questão _– Impossivel_ – Pensou.

Imaginou como seria o mundo e os jovens no futuro, será que um dia ela poderia deixar de sentir medo ou preocupação sobre o amor que sentia por Carol? Ela estava esperançosa com futuro.

\------------------------------

Ao se levantar, Therese caminhou preguiçosamente pelo corredor pensando em café, mas ao olhar para a sala se deparou com livros amontoados no chão, alguns ainda dentro de caixas de papelão e a estante de livros quase completa com a organização iniciada por ela durante a semana. Therese caminha até a sala e abre um pouco as cortinas para a luz alaranjada brilhante e quente iluminar o ambiente e senta de frente as pilhas de livros _– Vamos terminar isso antes de começar o dia -_ Lendo os títulos ela os separou para terminar sua organização com prazer.

Boa parte dos livros são de Carol, apesar de Therese ser uma leitora avida seus livros preferidos ficavam guardados em caixas de papelão por não ter uma estante para organiza-los em seu pequeno apartamento, toda semana Therese trazia um livro novo para casa e muitos deles eram trocas feitas em feiras da cidade. Em seu apartamento com Carol, Therese poderia pela primeira vez organizar seus títulos favoritos e deixar descansar suas novas aquisições semanais para suas futuras leituras. Carol se surpreendeu o quanto a jovem devorava os livros, mesmo sabendo do gosto da jovem pela leitura.

Therese acompanhava 3 livros de uma vez, sempre deixando em lugares estratégicos, um título ficava ao lado da cama junto com o livro que Carol estivesse acompanhando, outro ficava separado na sala e um pequeno título que a acompanhava quando sai de casa dentro de sua bolsa, para momentos de pausa, filas, ônibus, taxis ou metrôs.  A jovem se perdia nos livros durante as noites preguiçosas com Carol deitada em seu colo ambas envolvidas pela leitura enquanto seus dedos acariciavam os cabelos loiros de sua amante, Carol sempre era a primeira a adormecer durante a leitura e ficava aconchegada no colo de Therese que continuava envolvida em seu mundo literário com a luz franca do abajur ao lado cama ou do sofá. Esses momentos eram especiais para ambas, pequenos prazeres divididos em silêncio com pequenos gestos e toques de carinho que sempre as acompanhavam.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Therese estava na cozinha de pé encostada no balcão lendo o livro da vez enquanto degustava o seu café quente, suas torradas saltaram com um click mas ela estava tão compenetrada na leitura como sempre que não deu bola.

\- O que faz fora da cama a esta hora da manhã senhorita Belivet?

Therese se virou para a entrada da cozinha e seus olhos congelaram, ela abriu a boca para dizer algo mas não saiu devido a tamanha surpresa ao se deparar com Carol nua de pé com braços cruzados encostada no batente da entrada. Seus olhos verdes quase saltaram, sentiu um calor subir pelo seu pescoço espalhar por seu rosto. Elas já estavam compartilhando suas vidas a alguns meses, fazendo a intimidade de ambas crescerem junto com seus sentimentos, mas Therese nunca pensou na possibilidade de Carol andando nua pela casa. Ela estava muito natural com os cabelos bagunçado que lhe dava um ar selvagem e sem maquiagem, mas sua postura relaxada de intimidade não tirava sua sensualidade, na verdade estava extremamente sexy, nua, com um sorriso malicioso que ela conhecia muito bem o seu significado e os olhos brilhantes que fuzilavam.

Carol caminhou lentamente como uma leoa sem tirar os olhos de sua presa, a loira parou na frente da jovem que encostou o quadril no balcão e apertava o livro que estava em uma das suas mãos e olhava diretamente para os olhos cinzas, Therese não conseguiu segurar o olhar por muito tempo seus olhos desceram para os seios expostos de sua amante - _Droga! Ela quer me matar_ \- fazendo o coração da jovem acelerar, Therese amava o corpo de Carol mas os seios eram detalhes que faziam sua cabeça girar e sua excitação era praticamente automática.

Carol sabia o efeito que seus seios causavam em sua amante e seu sorriso malicioso se alargou, lentamente sem encostar em Therese ela estende o braço por trás da jovem e pega a caneca de café que descansava no balcão e o degusta - Que café gostoso. - diz sorrindo devolvendo a caneca no balcão atrás da cintura de Therese, ela volta tocando com os dedos a pele da cintura da jovem debaixo da camiseta do pijama fazendo Therese estremecer, Carol estava amando a brincadeira e aproxima o rosto ameaçando um beijo deixando a morena sem ar por esquecer de respirar ai abrir os lábios para sua amante, mas Carol apenas sorri e se afasta caminhando em direção a sala e diz 

\- Venha aqui meu anjo.

Therese apenas observa seu caminhar, suas costas largas e seu quadril balançando suavemente, quando Carol não está mais a vista, a jovem engole seco e coloca o livro sobre o balcão e caminha a passos tímidos até a sala, imaginando o que Carol tinha em mente. – _Deus... Ela está me mantando lentamente._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capitulo foi curto mas espero que tenham gostado :) 
> 
> Confesso que eu queria ser a Therese hahahahaha... 
> 
> O que será que Carol tem em mente para sua amante?  
> vamos aguardar ;) 
> 
> Sugestões, criticas e elogios são bem vindos.


	5. Manhã de êxtase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma leitura cheia de êxtase... apenas.
> 
> fiquei em dúvida em postar essa história pois é minha primeira fanfic totalmente explicita, certamente não cola muito com as personagens (na minha historia talvez) mas eu queria fazer algo além do esperado com as duas e provavelmente não irá acontecer tão cedo novamente.
> 
> Na verdade era para ser uma história explicita a parte mas acabei incluído.

 

Agosto de 1953 - Domingo 10:25

Ao chegar na sala, Therese encontra Carol sentada em uma das poltronas vitorianas da sala de pernas cruzadas, mexendo em seu cabelo bagunçado e o pequeno e sutil sorriso malicioso continua em seu rosto. Therese observa a cena antes de se aproximar, sua amante nua sentada na bela poltrona da sala parcialmente iluminada pela luz brilhante alaranjada da manhã quente que entra pela janela através da cortina brevemente aberta, fazendo a pele branca de Carol ofuscar e seus cabelos brilharem mais intensamente. A jovem se encanta com a composição, pensou em sua câmera para ter um registro dessa bela cena, mas é uma imagem que ela terá que guardar apenas em sua mente como inspiração – _Ela é uma musa, uma deusa_ – pensou.

\- Cigarros, por favor – A voz de Carol quebra a reflexão da jovem.

Therese pega o maço na mesa próxima e os oferece para Carol escolher, Carol leva um dos cigarros a boca, Therese estava prestes a fazer o mesmo, mas é interrompida.

\- Não!! Fumar não é a sua prioridade no momento - Carol diz acendendo o cigarro e dando uma grande tragada e solta a fumaça para cima.

\- Tire a roupa. -  Seu olhar percorre o corpo da jovem de baixo para cima.

Therese sentiu-se tensa por um instante, nunca viu Carol tão mandona, mas não negava que o seu íntimo estava achando tudo muito excitante. Ela despe de seu pijama tentando manter a calma, ela sente seu coração acelerar e um calor subir por seu corpo todo, Carol apenas observa tragando lentamente seu cigarro e mexendo no cabelo, Therese fica apenas de calcinha olhando para Carol que sorri.

\- Você ainda não acabou. -  Therese remove a última peça, expondo seus pelos pubianos de jovem mulher, os olhos de Carol percorrem toda a extensão do corpo nu a sua frente - Você é realmente linda... Nunca vou me cansar de dizer isso.

Therese leva uma das mãos ao ombro apertando-o e uma covinha aparece com um sorriso, ela não está acostumada com elogios verdadeiramente sinceros, ela sabe apenas pelo olhar de Carol, a loira dá mais uma tragada observando Therese. 

\- Que sorte a minha.  Carol diz olhando no olhos verdes em seguida repousa o cigarro no cinzeiro da mesa ao lado e faz um gesto chamando-a para chegar mais perto.

Therese se aproxima, Carol se apoia mais a frente do assento da cadeira e suas mãos tocam delicadamente os seios delicados de Therese, seus dedos percorrem o corpo da jovem de forma delicada fazendo uma eletricidade percorrer o corpo da jovem. Ao chegar ao quadril Carol o aperta e puxa delicadamente para mais perto de si iniciando suas carícias com beijos delicados e calmos na barriga e umbigo da morena, Therese enterra os dedos nos cabelos loiros, enquanto sente uma onda prazer tomar conta de seu corpo, sua respiração começa a se alterar.

Os lábios de Carol roçam os pelos escuros da jovem que estavam tão próximos de seu rosto, os olhos cinzentos procuram o olhar da sua amante - Meu anjo... – suas mãos tocam o rosto de Therese trazendo os lábios para sí em um beijo apaixonado, sua língua acariciava e amava a jovem fazendo sua pele se arrepiar e suas mãos apertarem os ombros de Carol com as ondas de excitação crescendo entre suas pernas, em meio a beijos e línguas ela sente o hálito quente de Carol próximo ao seu rosto - Fique de joelhos meu amor.

Therese fica de joelhos em frente a Carol que dá um último beijo e se encosta na cadeira novamente pegando o cigarro, dando um tragada profundo como quem tenta recuperar o fôlego e abre as pernas, colocando uma das pernas no braço a cadeira.

O coração de Therese começa a palpitar intensamente com cena, ela pensa o quanto essa imagem é erótica, não, erótica não, indecente até mesmo obscena. Mas ela sente o quanto isso é intimo ver uma mulher como Carol em uma cena tão cheia de luxuria, as pernas brancas como leite totalmente abertas expondo o seu centro como uma fruta vermelha tenra, decorada com cachos dourados, brilhando com um mel que mina em busca de prazer.

Carol dá mais uma tragada e solta a fumaça calmamente e diz - Se toque para mim meu amor.

Therese engole seco com o pedido, ela nunca fez isso na frente de Carol, não dessa forma. Ambas fixam seus olhares uma na outra em uma conversa silenciosa, sem desviar o olhar Therese leva uma das mãos em seu seio massageando-o, seus dedos apertam o mamilo ereto, a outra mão desliza entre suas pernas, a jovem sente o quanto ela está excitada ao passar os dedos entre seus grandes lábios úmidos, ela começa a acariciar seu clitóris em movimentos circulares lentos, sua respiração aumenta fica irregular e ela observa os olhos de Carol se tornarem completamente escuros. Carol repousa o cigarro no cinzeiro próximo e sem perceber uma das suas mãos acaricia sua perna que está descansando no braço da poltrona. Therese observa o quanto Carol esta excitada, pois ela fica mais molhada, o peito de Carol se move com sua respiração profunda de desejo, um tom rosado começa a dominar seu colo e pescoço; Therese fica completamente entregue a cena de Carol sentada e exposta para ela morrer de desejo, ela geme alto, sua boca fica seca em seguida saliva querendo sentir o gosto de Carol, ela leva a cabeça para trás fechando os olhos aumentado a pressão dos dedos em seu clitóris e começa a mexer o quadril.

Carol, engole seco ao ver tal beleza em sua frente, Therese ofegante com as bochechas vermelhas de excitação, o quadril mexendo junto com o ritmo dos dedos inquietos e experientes da jovem que provavelmente ficou muitos anos sozinha conhecendo-se de forma solitária em seu pequeno quarto. Quando os olhos de Therese voltam a abrir seus olhos estão totalmente presos ao desejo, sem timidez e sem pudor.

Carol morde os lábios inferiores apertando os lábios e diz

\- Venha!

Therese obedece com um pequeno sorriso, de joelhos em frente a Carol ela passa as unhas dentro das coxas da loira e as aperta afastando-a ainda mais, sem cerimônia Therese coloca sua língua no centro de umidade Carol para sentir o sabor que tanto desejava, automaticamente Carol treme as pernas e solta um gemido alto devido o atrevimento e a sensação de prazer que correu rapidamente todo seu corpo. Therese sorri e se ocupa um tempo se deliciando com sabor que a fenda da bela loira lhe oferece, sua língua macia percorre toda sua extensão e procura o sabor mais profundo da sua amante, sempre querendo mais.

Carol passa a mão nos cabelos da morena apertando o rosto da jovem contra o seu sexo em seguida a puxa para cima para um beijo molhado e apaixonado, durante o beijo Therese aperta os seios de Carol que engole o gemido enquanto beija fortemente sua amante. A necessidade de sentir os seios de Carol em seu lábio faz Therese se desvencilhar da boca macia que ela tanto ama, ela desce os lábios em um dos seios lambendo e acariciando com língua, ela mordisca um mamilo ereto fazendo Carol gemer e soltar alguma indecência, enquanto sua boca se ocupa com os belos seios de sua deusa loira, suas mãos descem e apertam os quadris, Carol e Therese gemem juntas ambas se deliciando com o corpo uma da outra.

Subitamente, Carol puxa o cabelo de Therese afastando-a de seus seios fazendo com que seus olhos se encontrem. Therese sente uma leve e suave dor prazerosa devido ao puxão inesperado, elas ficam em silêncio um instante ofegantes olhando uma para outra até Carol escovar suavemente os lábios de Therese com os dedos e diz com um sorriso “Me chupe forte! Quero gozar nessa sua boca nervosa de boneca. -  Therese beija delicadamente os dedos de Carol e avança entre as pernas da loira levando os lábios ao clitóris, ela chupa, lambe de cima para baixo, em círculos e fazendo pressão com a boca. A Loira começa a gemer alto encorajando sua amante a manter o ritmo forte, Therese leva uma das mãos para os seios de Carol e brinca com os mamilos eretos da mulher mais velha.

\- Assim... Isso! Amor. Me fode! -  Therese escorrega dois dedos dentro de Carol com facilidade, ela estava escorrendo de desejo, os movimentos fortes e profundos dos dedos de Therese, mais sua língua acariciando intensamente a parte mais sensível de seu corpo e a outra mão se ocupando em apertar e esfregar seus seios que ela tanto ama, faz Carol gemer alto e os quadris seguirem o ritmo dos dedos da jovem.

Os quadris de Carol se movem em desespero pelo seu gozo, ao perceber que o orgasmo de Carol estava chegando, Therese levanta seus olhos verdes para observar Carol em seu belo descontrole de êxtase, ela intensifica o ritmo e a chupa mais intensamente. Carol começa a balbuciar meias palavras e em em meio a respiração falha e ofegante, ela abre mais as pernas e seu quadril se levanta da cadeira para ir ao encontro do gozo que a boca da jovem lhe oferece sua mão inesperadamente segura com força cabeça e Therese entre suas pernas; Carol solta um gemido alto “Meu... Anjo!”. Therese sente a carnes de Carol se agarrarem em seus dedos e seu corpo estremecer por inteiro.

Carol volta o seu quadril para a poltrona derrota pela pequena e delicada garota, ofegante ela repousa a mão sobre os cabelos de Therese que retira com calma um dedo e depois outro, e beija levemente seu ponto sensível fazendo Carol estremecer devido as ondas de choque supersensíveis.

Carol descaça a perna que estava no braço do sofá no ombro de Therese e leva um dos braços esconde o rosto respirando com alivio, satisfação e dificuldade. Therese salpica de beijos delicados a perna que está em seu ombro

\- Carol? Esta tudo bem?

Carol sorri dando um pequeno riso

\- Está... Está perfeito!!... Perfeito!

Mesmo cansada, ela olha para baixo e observa por um minuto o rosto vermelho de Therese, seu queixo e boca molhados de amor e os lábios com um tom vermelho extremamente vivo, certamente mais bonito que qualquer batom. Mesmo cansada de pura satisfação, Carol se endireita na cadeira e pega os dois lados do rosto de Therese puxando para um beijo forte, ela senta na ponta da poltrona sem quebrar o beijo, ela mantém Therese de joelhos entra suas pernas e desce uma das mãos para o sexo da jovem que esta escorrendo implorando para ser tocada. Carol continua beijando Therese com todo o seu amor e segura o rosto da jovem próximo ao seu segurando-a por trás o pescoço para que ela não sai de perto. Carol começa a esfregar o clitóris de seu anjo lento e com força o que a faz afastar mais as pernas e sua respiração travar por alguns instantes, ela abre os olhos e encontra Carol olhando para ela com seus belos olhos azuis brilhantes e lagrimejantes do orgasmo, levemente suada e com o rosto colado uma de frente para outra.

\- Meu amor... Vou te foder mesmo que eu perca todas as minhas forças. - Ao dizer isso, Carol penetra de Therese com um dedo o mais fundo que consegue em seguida introduz mais um e a jovem geme na boca da sua amante. Carol a fode com força e paixão enquanto a segura com o braço livre em um meio abraço segurando-a pela nuca mantendo-a próxima de si, a loira beija e chupa o pescoço delicado e ofegante tão próximo de seu rosto, Therese agarra as costas de Carol e a arranha levemente com suas unhas pequenas. Os sons molhados e indecentes se espalham pela sala, com os movimentos dos dedos de Carol e os gemidos cada vez mais altos de Therese, a euforia quebra para quando Therese crava as unhas nos ombros de Carol e aperta os dedos da sua amante entre si, fazendo seu prazer escorrer sobre as mãos de seu amor enquanto um beijo quente a afogando em seu gozo de amor.

Therese desaba e Carol a segura com as poucas forças que resta, ela se ajeita na cadeira puxando a jovem para si fazendo ela sentar em seu colo.

Therese se encolhe abraçando e roçando nariz delicadamente no pescoço de Carol.

\- Eu te amo Carol...

\- Eu também meu anjo -  em sussurros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capitulo foi apenas intenso rsrs pensei se eu deveria ou não escreve-lo mas decidi por faze-lo. 
> 
> Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando e não perca os próximos capítulos de muito amor, êxtase, dramas e alegria. 
> 
> Deixem suas sugestões, criticas e elogios :D


	6. Exigências

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a vida de Carol e Therese :)
> 
> Carol tenta mais uma vez fazer um acordo com Harge mas terá que seguir suas exigências.

Setembro de 1953 – Quinta-feira 11:22

 

Um homem alto de cabelos pretos com um corte masculino impecável, assim como seu terno cinza escuro, de olhos cor de mel, observa os belos móveis antigos e fica um bom tempo olhando para um belo abajur colorido.

\- Vejo que gostou da peça senhor, bela escolha.

O homem vira para trás e fica alguns instantes sem palavras ao observar a bela mulher loira, usando uma saia azul marinho escura levemente justa com um blazer vermelho vinho e um belo sorriso amigável completa todo encantamento.

\- É... Olá, realmente... Realmente é uma bela peça. – o homem fala se atrapalhando nas palavras e com o seu chapéu passando de uma para a outra.

\- Esse é um abajur Louis Comfort Tiffany, um dos primeiros modelos a serem produzido para decoração, a máscara do abajur é feito de vidro que imita vitrais e sua base é feita de metal com belos desenhos, todo feito a mão, essa peça especificamente é datada de 1895. – a Loira responde olhando para a peça.

\- Realmente encantador... Vejo que conhece muito sobre móveis antigos. – Ele diz olhando a bela loira ao seu lado que se vira ficando de frente para ele e estende a mão em cumprimento com um sorriso.

\- Meu nome Carol Aird, sou compradora e vendedora dessa loja. – Carol não gostava do sobrenome do ex-marido, mas o manteve por causa de Rindy.  

\- Me chamo Moore, James Moore. Vocês tem um belo acervo aqui. – Disse o homem, com um sorriso encantado, Carol não se surpreendia com isso ou com flertes, já estava mais do que acostumada e sabia muito bem usar isso ao seu favor para fechar negócios, porém sem jamais dar abertura para qualquer investida. – Você conseguiria encontrar outros desse para mim?

\- Bom, levaria um tempo para encontra-los. Depende de quantos você precisa e quanto está disposto a pagar senhor Moore.

\- Dinheiro não é problema – Ele lhe entrega um cartão – Sou dono de uma rede de hotéis e estou querendo fazer algumas suítes especiais decoradas com móveis antigos de requinte. Acredito que você poderia me ajudar nessa tarefa, seria interessante conversarmos a respeito e agendar uma visita aos espaços dos hotéis, talvez você possa contribuir com ideias de decoração. – Carol pega o cartão e o lê enquanto ele fala.

\- Com certeza! Vamos conversar sobre sua proposta na minha sala, me deixe te servir um café – Ela caminha entre os móveis e o homem a segue com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

_________________________________________________________________________

Setembro de 1953 – Quinta-feira 11:40

 

Os dedos ágeis deslizam pela máquina de escrever, os lábios se movem sem fazer nenhum som narrando o texto mental que começa a surgir na folha em branco com cada som da palavra datilografada. Therese redige um texto totalmente concentrada e alheia ao barulho a sua volta.

\- Therese! - Dannie aparece inesperadamente em sua mesa, empolgado.

\- Droga Dannie! Que susto! – Ela coloca a mão no peito.

\- Desculpe a empolgação, mas o editor Pearson que falar com você. Agora! – Dannie fala com um sorriso.

\- O que ele quer comigo?? – Com os olhos apreensivos.

\- Vá lá agora, não demore!

Therese bate na porta do Editor Pearson que pede para ela entrar.

\- Eu não vou pedir para você se sentar porque serei breve.

Therese fica na frente da mesa do homem de 40 anos levemente grisalho, que usa uma camisa branca com as mangas dobradas, sua gravata estava frouxa devido o leve calor.

\- Preciso de alguém para substituir o fotografo Wilder na convenção de teatro que vai acontecer hoje... - Olhando para o relógio - Exatamente daqui a uma hora. Acompanho o seu trabalho e gosto do que vejo – Ele encosta na cadeira olhando para Therese

 – Acha que está preparada para um trabalho de campo para cobrir um evento grande como a maior convenção de espetáculo da cidade de Nova York?

Therese sente um vazio no estômago e sem pensar muito ela responde sem hesitar. – Sim senhor Pearson!

\- Ótimo!! Dannie vai cobrir o evento, pegue o seu equipamento e vá para a convenção agora!  - Ele diz sem olhar para Therese voltando a mexer nos papéis da sua mesa.

\- Obrigada pela oportunidade senhor!

-Therese. Vou me arrepender?

\- Não senhor!! – Therese diz antes de fechar a porta.

Dannie que estava do outro lado da porta entrega o equipamento fotográfico para Therese.

\- Vamos logo!! – Com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Dannie... Caramba eu não sei como vou fazer isso. Eu não consigo acreditar.

\- Eu sei!! Você vai tirar fotos incríveis e mostrar como se faz arte e história com fotografia.

__________________________________________________________________________

Setembro de 1953 – Quinta-feira 18:15

 

Carol olhou o relógio e notou que já eram 18:15, ela já tinha fechado a loja e estava apenas organizando sua agenda, fechou um envelope e o guardou no cofre que ficava na sala do senhor Cardigan o proprietário da loja. Ao voltar para sua sala Carol sentou em sua cadeira e para relaxar jogou a cabeça para trás e suspirou, seus olhos descansam na fotografia emoldurada da Rindy em sua mesa, ela estende a mão para pegar sua bolsa e retira um cigarro, acendendo-o e dando uma profunda tragada, ela relaxa com o tabaco envolvendo seus pulmões e fica apreciando o seu cigarro com os olhos fechados por um tempo. Ela volta os olhos para a imagem da filha sorrindo na fotografia, em seguida coloca os cotovelos na mesa e pega o porta-retratos com a fotografia de Rindy e acaricia a imagem com uma ternura que enche o seu coração e um sorriso surge em seus lábios, seus olhos observa novamente o relógio da parede 18:30. Carol pega sua bolsa, seu blazer e apaga a luz da sua sala.

__________________________________________

Setembro de 1953 – Quinta-feira 19:05

 

Carol entra no restaurante Delmonico’s e encontra Harge sentado em uma mesa para dois, ao ver Carol se aproximar ele se levanta e puxa a cadeira para ela se sentar.

\- Olá Harge, não se preocupe com a cadeira. - Carol diz parada ao lado da cadeira sem olha-lo diretamente.

As mãos de Harge se deslizam do encosto e abandona a cadeira com pesar e senta em seu lugar de frente para Carol. Carol se acomoda em seu acento, abre a bolsa pega um cigarro e o acende imediatamente.

\- Um Dry Martini por favor. – Falando com o garçom ao lado e somente agora ela olha diretamente para Harge.

\- Você está linda. – Ele diz olhando diretamente para ela esperando alguma reação, mas Carol apenas traga o cigarro em silêncio.

\- Como está Rindy? – Carol pergunta sem dar bola para o comentário do seu ex-marido.

Harge engole seco antes de responder, ele se sente incomodado com a situação apesar de serem separados judicialmente e separados um bom tempo de corpos, ele ainda têm dificuldade de aceitar a separação e ficar perto de Carol sempre o deixa nervoso.

\- Ela está bem, fez um desenho de dinossauro na escola porque alguns meninos duvidaram que ela poderia fazer.

\- Não esperaria menos da nossa menina. – Carol diz sorrindo, enquanto bate as cinzas do cigarro no cinzeiro e ele também sorri.

Garçom chega com a bebida de Carol e pergunta se querem fazer o pedido e Carol responde sem abrir o menu.

\- Ovos Benedict, por favor.

\- Eu ainda vou escolher. – Harge diz abrindo o menu. – Estou na dúvida se entre o filé ou a lagosta, o que você acha Carol?

Carol suspira olhando para as mesas ao lado, ela definitivamente não está interessada em estender esse jantar com amenidades.

\- Pensou sobre a minha proposta? – Ele levanta os olhos do menu olhando para Carol e volta para a ler o cardápio.

\- Vamos jantar primeiro, depois conversamos.

Carol morde a azeitona do seu drink e solta um suspiro cansada olhando para o casal feliz ao lado de sua mesa.

____________________________________________________

Setembro de 1953 – Quinta-feira 20:20

 

Therese observa as fotografias tiradas no evento de hoje que acabou de pendurar no varal para secar, ela estava muito orgulhosa de seu trabalho e esperava que o editor gostasse do seu trabalho, era a oportunidade de ser uma fotografa responsável por trabalhos de campo das matérias da revista mais importante do EUA, era a hora a oportunidade de começar a fazer sua história. Ela desliga a luz vermelha e sai da sua câmara escura e caminha em direção a sala que esta iluminada pelo abajur. Therese montou uma câmara escura no quarto vazio, Carol fez essa proposta assim que ela terminou de trazer suas coisas para o apartamento, ela tinha certeza que Carol tinha pensado sobre o estúdio quando comprou o apartamento, mesmo não tendo certeza se Therese iria aceitar o convite em dividirem o apartamento com ela não deixou de pensar em seu amor, Carol tinha muito claro do que ela queria e ela queria Therese.

A jovem pega um livro na mesa da sala e entra na cozinha abrindo a geladeira, ela prepara um sanduiche simples com alface, uma fatia de carne do jantar anterior e tomate. Ela senta na mesa da cozinha, abre o livro na página marcada dando uma mordida em seu lanche, observa as horas no relógio da cozinha e solta um suspiro com pensamentos em Carol.

__________________________________________________

Setembro de 1953 – Quinta-feira 20:22

 

A água no rosto é uma tentativa de refrescar o nervosismo, Carol puxa a toalha de papel e enxuga o rosto calmamente olhando para sí no espelho – Desgraçado!!! Como ousa – ela apoia os braços na pia e baixa a cabeça com olhos fechados tentando entender a exigência absurda de Harge, suas mão apertam o mármore com raiva, ela volta a olhar para o seu reflexo no espelho por alguns instantes e se recompõe retocando o vermelho de seus lábios com o batom.

\- Ok! - Carol diz voltando ao seu lugar na mesa, enquanto seus pratos são retirados, Harge a fita por alguns instantes tentando ler sua mente.

\- Que tal uma sobremesa? O garçom pergunta gentilmente.

\- Uma dose dupla de bourbun com gelo – Carol responde visivelmente irritada.

\- Um café com creme por favor. – Harge diz de forma gentil para o garçom.

Carol acende outro cigarro e fuma evitando olhar para Harge, alguns minutos passam e ele resolve quebrar o silêncio;

\- Como está indo as vendas?

\- Bem.

\- Está precisando de dinheiro?

\- Não! Mas isso não é da sua conta.

As bebidas chegam e o garçom serve ambos.

\- Como está sendo viver em Madson Avenue? – ele pergunta mexendo o açúcar em seu café.

Carol mexe em seu copo com gelo observado a cor dourada avermelhada envolver o gelo e um pensamento vem sua cabeça – Therese... Rindy. – Ela vira o copo e bebe toda a bebida forte de uma vez fazendo o seu peito queimar, tentado fazer a angustia sumir do peito.

\- Vamos embora. Vamos terminar isso logo! – Carol se levanta e caminha até a saída, Harge apenas observa o seu andar bebendo seu café calmamente.

______________________________________________

Setembro de 1953 – Quinta-feira 23:41

 

Carol entra em seu apartamento, vê que as luzes da sala acesa, a porta da varanda aberta e as cortinas afastadas, ela caminha calmamente até a porta e encontra Therese dormindo encolhida na espreguiçadeira com uma manta azul, um livro em seu colo e uma xicara de chá já frio na mesinha. Carol fica em silêncio observando a jovem, uma lágrima escorre inesperadamente em meio ao seu sorriso. Ela agacha ao lado de Therese e tira os cabelos de seu rosto.

\- Meu anjo... Acorde meu amor.

Therese se encolhe resmungando, ela abre os olhos calmamente e pisca focando Carol.

\- Carol... Você demorou.

\- Sim, eu não esperava demorar tanto. Me desculpe, eu deveria ter ligado.

\- E aí? Como foi com Harge? Ele aceitou? – Therese pergunta se sentando de pernas cruzadas na espreguiçadeira.

\- Sim querida! Ele aceitou.

\- Meu Deus Carol isso é Maravilhoso!!! – Therese puxa Carol para um grande abraço, Carol sorri e abraça Therese e as lágrimas escorrem de seu rosto.

\- Sim! É maravilhoso meu amor!!!

\- Como você conseguiu convencer o Harge? - sorrindo Therese limpa as lágrimas do rosto de Carol, a loira leva uma das mãos e acaricia o rosto da jovem. Os olhos verdes observam os olhos cinzentos e ela percebe uma tristeza neles e o sorriso de Therese se desfaz.

\- Rindy poderá te visitar e passar o um dia inteiro com você. Mas... você não parece muito feliz.

\- Não é nada meu amor. Ver Harge nunca é uma boa experiência. – Carol suspira desviando o olhar.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ele foi rude? Te ofendeu? – Carol se levanta em silêncio e Therese a segue com cabeça.

\- Rude?? Hã, ele não perde a oportunidade de me colocar para baixo desde que nos divorciamos. Mas isso não importa, vamos dormir estou exausta.

\- Carol, você andou bebendo mais do que o normal. – Therese se levanta.

\- Como eu não iria beber? É impossível aguentar Harge sóbria. – Carol diz caminhando para dentro.

\- Carol!.... Carol! – Therese segue Carol que caminha em direção ao quarto despindo-se no caminho e seguindo para o banheiro.

Therese encosta na porta observando Carol esquentar a água do chuveiro.

– Carol... O que aconteceu? Já te vi brava com Harge mas parece que têm alguma coisa muito errada...Você está diferente – A jovem se aproxima.

Carol entra no chuveiro e deixa a água cobrir o seu rosto, passa a mão nos cabelos e olha para Therese.

\- Eu dormi com o Harge.

Os olhos verdes de Therese saltam com uma expressão de interrogação – O quê? – A pergunta grita em sua mente, mas ela não consegue dizer nada é como se estivesse em choque, apenas fica olhando para Carol, incrédula.

\- Feche a porta querida, eu preciso muito de um banho. – ela pega o sabonete virando as costas para Therese.

Therese, engole seco os olhos tremem, ela pisca algumas vezes e observa a sua volta como se estivesse perdida até achar a saída, a jovem sai batendo a porta fazendo o corpo de Carol tremer com o som


	7. Exigências - parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Após revelar a Therese que cedeu as exigências de Harge, Carol nota que seu apartamento está vazio...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para escrever esse capitulo eu me inspirei no novo clipe do Massave Attack que Cate Blanchett participa <3  
> Ouçam https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8r31DFrFs5A

Setembro de 1953 – Sexta-Feira 00:40

Carol deixa a água escorrer em seus ombros se apoiando nos azulejos, ela quer se limpar, quer tirar a traição que carrega em seu corpo. A traição da sua natureza, do seu coração e do coração de Therese, ela se sente suja e com raiva de si por ter cedido aos caprichos da chantagem absurda de Harge. Com a esponja Carol esfrega seu corpo com força deixando sua pele branca vermelha na esperança de tirar qualquer vestígio do seu ex-marido do corpo.

Ela desliga o chuveiro fica um tempo no box antes de sair para se secar, Carol veste seu roupão branco e de frente para a porta pensa como será encarar Therese, ela não tinha nenhuma intenção de contar sobre o ocorrido, mas seria um grande peso para carregar em seus ombros.

Ao abrir a porta ela sente o vazio no quarto e o silêncio da casa, ela não chama por Therese porque sabe que ela não está, ela sente isso em seu coração. A loira caminha até a sacada onde a jovem morena tinha adormecido a sua espera, ela olha para o céu escuro sem estrelas devido a iluminação da cidade e sente o frio da madrugada em seu rosto, Carol pega a manta azul que Therese estava coberta dobrando cuidadosamente e senta em uma das cadeiras abraçando a manta e inalando o perfume da sua amante impregnado no tecido macio e sem aviso as lágrimas descem e os sussurros de desculpas saem inevitavelmente de sua garganta como um nó sendo dolorosamente desmanchado.

\- Me desculpe... Me desculpe.

________________________________________________________

_Setembro de 1953 – Quinta-feira 21:05_

_Harge abriu a porta do quarto do hotel, Carol entrou tirando os sapatos e caminhando direto para o frigobar para pegar todas as minigarrafas de bebida, ela abriu uma por uma enchendo um copo._

_\- Espero que goste do quarto, eu escolhi o melhor para nós. – Diz apreensivo._

_\- Não dou a mínima para o quarto Harge. – Carol diz dando um grande gole em sua bebida pura, sem olhar para Harge._

_\- Hey, vá com calma, você pode apreciar a bebida a noite toda. Não exagere._

_\- Isso não é um encontro romântico. Pelo amor de Deus._

_Carol o encara e termina a bebida virando o copo de uma só vez e o coloca em cima do frigobar junto com as minigarrafas, ela tira o blazer e começa a desabotoar sua camisa, mas Harge segura suas mãos para impedi-la._

_\- Me dê o prazer, por favor. – Olhando em seus olhos._

_\- Harge... Sem romance ou preliminares, vamos acabar com isso por favor. – Carol diz desviando o olhar._

_\- Calma, você já me amou e pode fazer isso novamente. Eu sei que existe algo aí dentro, não pode ter simplesmente desaparecido._

_\- Harge... Por favor._

_As mãos de Harge sobem até os ombros de Carol e ele a vira de costas, trazendo seu corpo ao dele apertando seus ombros, suas mãos grandes começam a desabotoar a camisa branca de Carol, ele enterra o rosto no pescoço da loira – Eu amo o seu cheiro... – e salpica beijos no pescoço tirando a camisa branca de Carol._

_Carol fica sem reação e deixa Harge fazer o que deseja com o seu corpo, não foi tão simples como tinha sido durante seus anos de casada, ela sempre se desligava nas noites em que tinha que cumprir o seu papel de esposa, e claro, muitas vezes se esforçava para tirar algum prazer da situação porque ela também tinha os seus anseios, mas raramente acontecia. Porém hoje sua cabeça briga com o significado dessa noite entre o desejo de ter mais tempo com sua filha e a traição inevitável de seu amor por Therese, mesmo que ela não queira fazer isso do fundo do coração, Carol sabe que está traindo Therese._

_Ela percebeu que Harge iria estender essa tortura de toques, beijos e apertos que seu corpo em nada correspondia, Carol tentou leva-lo para a cama para acabar com isso o mais rápido possível, mas ele a impediu, ele queria toca-la e senti-la._

_\- Por favor Carol... – Ele sumplicou._

_Por um momento Carol não sabia se tinha raiva ou pena Harge, ela não poderia negar que teve momentos felizes com ele, mas nunca foi uma felicidade completa, nada foi completo com Harge, os sentimentos, a atração, o sexo, as festas, as viagens, os almoços em família a única felicidade plena que eles tiveram juntos foi Rindy e ele estava destruindo isso devido seu egoísmo e egocentrismo. Harge se dizia apaixonado por ela mesmo depois do divórcio, mas na verdade era seu ego que estava abalado, um homem poderoso, de boa aparência, de uma família tradicional e bem-sucedida que perdeu um belo troféu para exibir em reuniões e festas. O pouco de pena que ela sentia por ele se transformou em raiva e ela se fechou ainda mais, ficando completamente neutra a tudo o que ele fazia._

_Quando Harge a levou para cama e tentou beija-la, ela se recusou virando o rosto, Carol quis apagar a luz do abajur, mas ele não permitiu. Quando seu ex-marido a penetrou e os movimentos começaram, ela evitou olha-lo ao máximo, queria estar no escuro, queria estar de costas não queria encara-lo, Harge estava destruindo muitas coisas neste momento, o pouco de carinho e consideração que Carol tinha por ele devido suas vidas juntas estava se desfazendo por completo a cada movimento._

_Por mais que ela quisesse chorar, gritar ou empurrar Harge para longe de seu corpo, tinha algo que ela deseja muito mais, Carol queria ver sua filha. Carol não tinha como recorrer, não tinha como buscar ajuda; a justiça a encarava como uma degenerada e os médicos como uma doente, a única pessoa que poderia dar acesso sua filha era Harge, e ele sabia disso e estava usando esse poder ao seu favor. Dentro desse quarto Carol fez o possível para não pensar em Therese não queria ela participando desse momento vergonhoso de fraqueza de uma mãe desesperada, Therese não existia alí porque ela não merecia isso._

_Quando tudo acabou, Carol ficou alguns minutos em silêncio apenas ouvindo a respiração de Harge voltar ao compasso normal enquanto ele fumava um cigarro, uma cena que ela já tinha presenciado muitas vezes em sua vida de casada, ele plenamente satisfeito com o seu prazer e seu desempenho e ela deitada vazia como uma boneca, e mais uma vez ela repetiu para si que isso nunca mais iria acontecer. De repente ela teve dúvidas e medo, Harge faria essa proposta absurda novamente só para ela poder ver Rindy? Carol se sentou na beira da cama de costas para Harge e ele observou as costas largas da ex-esposa e passou os dedos lentamente nas costas de Carol._

_\- Você é maravilhosa._

_\- Não me toque! Você já terminou! – diz rispidamente com a voz amarga._

_Carol se levanta, pega suas roupas e caminha até o banheiro._

__________________________________________________________

Setembro de 1953 – Sexta-Feira 01:37

\- Puta que pariu Carol!!! Você ficou louca?

Abby diz quase gritando com Carol dentro da cozinha, com uma cara de incrédula.

\- Não grite Abby, vai acordar os vizinhos.

\- Quem se importa com vizinhos, você me chama no meio da noite para me contar um absurdo desses, como você quer que eu reaja? – Abby anda de um lado para o outro dentro da cozinha.

\- O que você queria que eu fizesse?? Eu não tenho escolha, não tenho opções, o mundo não me dá Uma Porra de Opção! – Carol diz balançando a cabeça e batendo na mesa.

Os olhos de Abby se entristecem por que infelizmente é uma verdade, Carol não tem como escapar judicialmente da situação da guarda da sua filha, existem fitas de sua intimidade e laudos médicos, sua amiga senta de frente para ela na pequena mesa da cozinha.

\- Desculpe, eu não devia te julgar... É que... Porra!! Ele é um maldito desgraçado, como ele pode fazer isso? – Ela encosta na cadeira arrasada.

\- Eu não sei Abby, quando ele aceitou conversar comigo sobre o meu pedido de ter um dia livre com Rindy, eu jamais imaginei que ele iria me propor algo assim em troca, eu quero tanto minha filha de volta que acabei cedendo. Estou vendo o tempo passar, estou vendo ela crescer e não quero que ela se esqueça de mim, não quero deixar de ser parte da vida dela, não quero ser um mero detalhe. Não quero que ela cresça achando que sou uma mãe que abandonou a filha.

\- Você nunca abandonou Rindy, ela foi tirada de você. – Abby pega a mão de Carol por alguns instantes e solta para acender um cigarro - Sempre odiei o Harge, mas não imaginei que poderia odiá-lo ainda mais.

\- Agora poderei ter uma visita de Rindy daqui 20 dias, será a primeira vez que passarei o dia inteiro com minha filha depois de meses. – A notícia que era para ser dito com alegria e empolgação sai com uma voz cansada,

\- Você sabe que o seu belo ex-marido filho da puta poderá usar essa chantagem nojenta sempre que quiser, agora ele sabe que poderá aproveitar da sua fraqueza quando quiser.

\- Eu sei... – Carol aperta os olhos com os dedos – Eu sei, foi um erro. Meu maior medo agora é perder Therese... Que inferno!! Sinto que não tenho controle sobre a liberdade dos meus sentimentos nem por minha filha e nem por Therese. O mundo é complicado demais para mulheres como nós Abby.

\- Eu disse que não seria fácil assumir sua identidade, o mundo é cruel conosco porque não nos entende, não existe liberdade plena para mulheres como nós, mas isso não significa que não devemos tentar encontrar nossa felicidade, seja como for – Ela traga o cigarro - Não temos culpa pela ignorância do mundo.

\- Obrigada Abby – Suspirando.

\- Tem ideia onde podemos encontrar a Therese?

\- Não! Ela saiu sem dizer uma palavra... Deus! Por que eu fui abrir a boca, porque não guardei esse tormento comigo como fiz com todos os outros? Porque não a poupei dessa sujeira?

\- Carol, não se culpe. Se não foi fácil para eu ouvir essa história imagine para Therese? Ela é jovem, mas não é burra, ela só precisa de um tempo para organizar as ideias. Logo ela estará de volta você vai ver... Além disso, seria muita burrice largar uma mulher tão sexy como você.

Cale a boca Abby!! – Carol sorri.

Você sorriu, isso que importa. – Abby passa o cigarro para Carol e coloca a mão sob a mão da amiga de infância.

– Therese te ama, ela te ama de verdade e você sabe disso. Ela vai entender não se preocupe.

\- Espero que sim! – Carol aperta a mão de Abby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada a todos os comentários e a todos que estão acompanhando a fanfic 
> 
> Espero estar agrandando e sempre estou aberta a sugestões e criticas obrigada. 
> 
> Até a próxima ;)


	8. Exigências - Parte 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese saiu completamente perdida pelas ruas de Nova Iorque ao devido o choque ao saber que Carol tinha dormido com o ex-marido. 
> 
> Boa leitura.

Setembro de 1953 – Sexta-Feira 01:15 da manhã

A campainha toca uma, duas, três vezes insistentemente até a porta se abrir.

\- Dannie!! É... hã, Dannie está?

\- Desculpe, mas o Dannie foi procurar algum lugar aberto para comprar algumas cervejas. – Um rapaz alto de cabelos e olhos cor de mel, com óculos de armação grossa, usando uma camiseta branca surrada e calça preta atende a porta, deixando Therese sem graça.

\- A essa hora? – Therese diz um pouco decepcionada, não esperava não encontra-lo.

\- Eu sei, eu disse que não precisava, mas ele insistiu, disse que não existe jogo de poker sem cerveja e cigarros. – Therese olha para o chão, pensando no que fazer o rapaz a sua frente a observa, notando que a jovem esta vestida apenas de pijama e com uma blusa de lã preta.

\- Eh, meu nome é Jacob, você é...??

\- Therese.

\- Quer aguardar até ele chegar? Podemos dividir a bebida e conversar.

\- Não, eu preciso ir... É...  Não diga ao Dannie que eu estive aqui.

\- Mas??... Jacob fica confuso e Therese chama o elevador.

-... Ok... Você está bem moça? Parece que você estava chorando. – Therese olha para Jacob parado ao lado da porta, assim que o elevador chega e ela aperta o botão de térreo sem dizer uma palavra.

\- Garota estranha. – fechando a porta.

Therese anda pelas ruas de Nova York, abraçada a si mesma se sentindo perdida sem saber qual rumo tomar, não é a primeira vez que ela se sente assim, ela sentiu a mesma coisa quando ela acordou e Carol tinha simplesmente ido embora sem dizer uma palavra. A jovem sabe que a situação é completamente diferente, mas o problema é o mesmo, o problema é o desgraçado do Harge e a situação da guarda de Rindy, a jovem sabia que vivenciaria e dividiria dificuldades, responsabilidades e problemas com Carol em relação a Rindy quando decidiu viver com a mulher que ama. Mas nada, nada a tinha preparado para a ideia ou a possibilidade de Carol um dia dormir com o ex-marido novamente.

Therese encontra uma lanchonete 24 horas aberta e resolve entrar, o lugar está com alguns clientes típicos da noite um policial, um taxista, uma prostituta com um senhor, homens solteiros conversando bebendo e fumando. A jovem se acomoda em uma mesa no canto ao lado da janela para observar a rua, uma garçonete de aparentando 40 anos pergunta se ela quer fazer um pedido, ela olha o cardápio rapidamente.

\- É... quero uma torta, uma torta de creme por favor. – A garçonete anota o pedido e se retira.

Therese fica olhando os poucos carros passarem eventualmente na rua, enquanto espera o seu pedido e um turbilhão de lembranças passam por sua mente, todas as alegrias que ela vivenciou nesses meses compartilhando sua vida com Carol, ela nunca tinha experimentado tantas emoções antes de ter conhecido Carol, nunca tinha sido tão feliz em toda sua vida mas como Carol tinha escrito em sua carta de despedida a meses atrás, Therese era jovem e que talvez ela tivesse outros amores e possibilidades em sua vida em vez de se envolver tanto com uma mulher mais velha com uma filha e saindo de um casamento conturbado. Mas será que ela queria outra vida??

\- Aqui está – A garçonete coloca a torta na mesa, fazendo Therese voltar sua atenção para a senhora de cabelo preso, ela olha para a torta e fecha os olhos como se tivesse lembrado de algo.

– Desculpe... espere. Por favor, você poderia cancelar o pedido, acabei de lembrar que esqueci de pegar algum dinheiro quando sai de casa.

A garçonete solta um suspiro de desaprovação e pega a torta da mesa nitidamente irritada por ter feito um trabalho de graça.

\- Desculpe. – Therese responde envergonhada e seus olhos se voltam para fora e suas com luzes amarelas.

\- Hey, coma, você parece alguém que precisa de algo doce esta noite.

Therese olha para a torta e para a figura alta ao seu lado de vestido, casaco, com ombros largos, maquiagem pesada, pulseiras, brincos grande e peruca de cabelo curto um pouco armado.

\- É por minha conta querida – Diz sentando a mesa com Therese que a segue com os olhos verdes, aparentemente impressionada e confusa.

\- Cigarros? – empurra o maço para a jovem enquanto acende.

\- E... Não, obrigada. - Ela continua a olhar para a figura a sua frente.

\- Vamos coma, eu não paguei isso para você ficar olhando para o meu belíssimo rosto.

\- Ah, hã... me desculpa, obrigada pela torta. – Therese pega o garfo e leva um pedaço de torta a boca e silêncio.

\- Noite ruim?

\- Sim. – pegando outro pedaço.

\- Meu nome é Jane Prince – apresentando a mão em cumprimento.

\- hã, o meu nome é Therese Belivet. – A mão pequena da jovem se perde na mão grande de unhas compridas vermelhas com anéis, a saudação é barulhenta devido as pulseiras de Jane.

\- Não é comum me deparar com garotas de pijamas no meio da noite. Quer conversar?

\- Não. – Therese responde melancolicamente, com os olhos na torta e a corta em vários pedaços.

\- Ok mocinha, vou deixa-la sozinha. – Se levantando.

-Não! Espere! Eu... Na verdade preciso falar com alguém... Realmente preciso falar com alguém. – Jane volta ao seu lugar.

\- A tempos eu acho que vou explodir, são tantos sentimentos que ando vivenciando nos últimos meses que preciso compartilhar com alguém. – Jane bate as cinzas do seu cigarro e Therese a encara procurando por onde começar.

\- Estou ouvindo querida.

\- Eu nunca contei isso para ninguém, mas... eu gosto de mulheres. – Silêncio - Acho que você deve achar isso estranho.

\- Hahahaha... Querida, olhe para mim, você realmente acha que eu vou te achar estranha?? – diz sorrindo.

Therese fica um pouco envergonhada, porque ela sabe que a olhou de forma estranha, curiosa, ela não tinha ideia o que aquela figura significava ou o que queria dizer, mesmo sendo muito bonita e elegante, ela sabia que se tratava de um “homem”.

\- Desculpe, estou um pouco confusa, mas você é gay?

\- Não! – Jane dá uma tragada e bate o as cinzas do cigarro – Apesar de gostar de rapazes não me considero gay, mas sei que a maioria das pessoas me veem desta forma, sou uma travesti ou transexual, alguns médicos diriam que eu sofro de “sentimentos sexuais contrários” ou “inversão sexoestética”, pela necessidade de me vestir de mulher, porque é assim que me vejo.

\- Hmm... – Balançando a cabeça em afirmação, mas ainda confusa.

\- Então você é uma lésbica que gosta de sair de pijama pela cidade?

\- Uma o quê? - Franzindo a testa.

\- Você está realmente perdida heim mocinha? Lésbica é como chamamos as mulheres que gostam de mulheres. Bom, isso na verdade não importa porque no final das contas somos consideradas todas doentes com distúrbios mentais e hormonais.

Therese reflete por um instante, lembrando que Carol ficou afastada dela por meses e a única coisa que ela sabia era que Carol tinha passado por um tratamento profundo de recuperação e que ela não queria envolver Therese nos processos devido as gravações, ela não queria que a jovem fosse intimada a depor sobre a noite de amor que elas tinham vivenciado. Mas ela não tinha ideia de como tinha sido o tratamento e nem o que ela tinha passado neste período.

\- Não me diga que você se descobriu lésbica e resolveu sair correndo com a roupa do corpo pela noite em Nova Iorque?

\- Não! – Therese dá um pequeno riso.

\- Estou vivendo a meses com a mulher mais linda que já ví na vida, como se fossemos casadas... Deus, uma mulher maravilhosa. – Um sorriso surge em seu rosto com as covinhas.

\- Pelo seu sorriso consigo imaginar o quanto ela é maravilhosa.

Tenho uma longa história para contar, têm certeza que quer ouvir?

\- Não se preocupe, sou uma mulher que adora a noite. – Jane empurra os cigarros novamente e desta vez Therese aceita. – Traga duas cervejas – Jane pede para a garçonete.

Therese conta como conheceu Carol e como ela ficou encantada pela loira, o convite em passar o final de semana em sua casa, a viagem, a primeira noite de amor, a gravação feita pelo detetive contratado por Harge para espionar a esposa, o afastamento de Carol e seu retorno inesperado depois de 3 meses, a sua decisão de mudar para Madson, o complicado caso da guarda da filha e finalmente o ocorrido que a fez sair completamente perdida pela cidade.

\- Minha Nossa!! Que história impressionante para uma garota tão jovem... – Jane bebe um pouco da sua cerveja.

\- Eu não sei o que eu faço, eu amo Carol mais do que qualquer pessoa que eu já tenha encontrado em toda minha vida, mas... Como eu posso lidar e suportar uma situação onde um homem está tirando vantagens dos sentimentos dela?

\- Para ser sincera eu não sei querida. Você se sente traída?

\- Não!... Eu não me sinto traída, não sinto que Carol me traiu. – Ela suspira – Eu me sinto impotente, fraca e perdida com a situação.

\- Entendo.

\- Sinto como se um monstro estivesse destruindo minha vida e da pessoa que eu amo e eu não tenho forças ou formas para evitar que isso ocorra. – Ela dá um grande gole em sua cerveja - E se ele sempre exigir encontros na surdina para que ela possa ver a filha? Eu não posso suportar isso, mas também não posso impedi-la. – Therese diz balançando a cabeça.

\- Bem, eu não conheço Carol, mas ela parece ser uma mulher incrível por tentar te proteger de diversas formas, arriscar toda sua vida enfrentando tudo e a todos para ficar com você, e certamente uma grande mãe por se submeter a tanta humilhação e violência. Tenho certeza que vocês duas juntas irão conseguir resolver esse problema e eu tenho certeza que ela está precisando muito de você neste momento.

Therese engole seco, seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas.

\- Eu sei!! Eu fui egoísta em ter abandonado Carol em casa, eu me desesperei com a ideia de Harge tocando Carol, minha razão sumiu quando ela disse que tinha dormido com ele. Eu tenho certeza que não foi ela que propôs sexo para ver a filha, não estou julgando, mas... Sei que não foi ela... Droga!! – Therese coloca os cotovelos na mesa e leva as mãos na cabeça.

\- Ouça criança, pessoas como nós sofrem uma infinidade de abusos e violência no decorrer da vida, mas a maior violência é a solidão, boa parte das mulheres como você ou como eu chegarão ao fim da vida sozinhas por não terem a oportunidade de encontrar um relacionamento pleno ou alguém para amar. A maioria das mulheres lésbicas estão presas em um casamento de mentira, esperando o marido para o jantar todas as noites, são mulheres solitárias que provavelmente nunca saberão o que é o amor de verdade por falta de opção. Você teve muita sorte de se deparar com alguém como Carol disposta a viver esse relacionamento, um amor complicado e dolorido porque o mundo vai querer destruí-lo por não compreende-lo. E muitas pessoas podem usar as armas mais cruéis para acabar com a felicidade alheia.

\- Como Harge, usando a própria filha para desestabilizar Carol.

\- Apesar do ocorrido seus sentimentos mudaram?

Therese responde sem tirar os olhos da rua do lado de fora.

\- Não! Ela continua sendo o maior amor que tenho na vida.

\- Se você realmente estiver pronta para enfrentar as dificuldades que esse amor e essa vida irá lhe impor, recomendo que você volte para casa e dê forças para sua mulher que foi abusada por uma figura que acredita ter o direito sobre ela pelo fato de terem tido uma filha.

Therese encosta na cadeira e agarra a garrafa de cerveja com as duas mãos apertando e olha para Jane.

\- Se você quiser pode dormir na minha casa, eu moro alguns quarteirões daqui.

Therese termina sua cerveja.

\-------------------------------------------------      

Setembro de 1953 – Sexta-Feira 02:20 da manhã              

\- Não! Você têm que se acalmar.

\- Como me acalmar Abby? Não tenho ideia onde Therese está, já faz horas que ela saiu. Não é nada prudente uma mulher sair sozinha pela noite de Nova York.

\- Eu sei Carol, mas ela é adulta. Deixe-a, acho que é importante você dar esse espaço para a menina pensar.

\- Eu deveria ir a polica.

\- Que policia o quê. Pare com isso Carol. Ouça, vá dormir, você precisa dormir, precisa dar um tempo para sua cabeça e para o seu corpo. Tenho certeza que amanhã de manhã Therese estará nua te acordando com um belo café de manhã. – Abby segurando os ombros de Carol.

\- Abby, é sério. Eu não posso dormir sabendo que a minha menina está vagando pela noite a fora. – balançando a cabeça em negativo, Abby abraça a amiga.

\- Eu entendo você, mas também entendo Therese e acho que você está se preocupando demais, vou repetir, dê um tempo para a morena digerir toda a informação. Eu vou fazer um chá para você. Ok? Se ela não aparecer até o amanhecer nós vamos procura-la.

\- Ok. – Carol abaixa a cabeça e ambas vão para a cozinha e Abby pega uma chaleira enche de água e procura um chá calmante para dar a amiga. Ela prepara o chá em silêncio e Carol fica sentada na mesa vagando em seus pensamentos.

Abby coloca a xícara na frente de Carol.

\- Pronto, beba amiga. – Carol sopra a o liquido quente na caneca antes de tomar um gole. – Você realmente está péssima, não te vejo assim desde que você teve sua primeira briga com Harge sobre a guarda de de Rindy. O rosto de Carol está abatido pelas lágrimas, pela bebida, pelo desgaste emocional e psicológico que passou durante essas últimas horas infernais

\- Uma briga que parece não ter fim.

\- Eu vou arrumar sua cama e o sofá para mim, eu já volto. – Abby fez um afago no cabelo loiro antes de ir para o quarto.

Carol bebeu o chá em silêncio pensando se realmente iria conseguir dormir, mas assim que deitou na cama pegou no sono mesmo relutante devido ao cansaço psicológico do dia, ela estava despedaçada por dentro, sentia como se tivesse sido violentada, não sabia onde encontrar Therese e o medo de nunca mais vê-la era crescente com as horas passando. Carol não conseguia mais imaginar sua vida sem Therese e seu único conforto era saber que poderia ver Rindy, mas o preço era alto demais para ser pago e se arrependeu amargamente de seus atos, foi a segunda vez que ela se arrependeu de ter seguido o jogo sujo Harge, primeiro o tratamento na clínica e agora esse abuso e novamente ela não apenas se machucava mas machucava Therese. Carol adormeceu pensando nos olhos verdes esmeraldas, os olhos grandes cintilantes que tinham fisgado o seu coração desde o primeiro olhar, adormeceu pensando em seu anjo perdido no espaço.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fotografia da capa é de uma transsexual dos anos 50 tirada nas noite de Paris, do trabalho do fotografo Strömholm.
> 
> Obrigada por acompanharem e desculpe pelos capítulos curtos.   
> Espero que estejam gostando desse momento dramático da história. 
> 
> Deixem comentários, sugestões e criticas, lembrem-se elas são sempre bem vidas :) 
> 
> Abraços.


	9. exigências - Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente o desfecho de um momento tão difícil para Therese e Carol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá leitoras e leitores. 
> 
> Obrigada por todos os comentários e apoio, estou muito feliz por ter tantos leitores acompanhando minha fic, isso me dá mais vontade para escreve-la, pois sei que tenho leitores aguardando os próximos capítulos.   
> Vocês são inspiradores <3 
> 
> Boa leitura.

Setembro de 1953 – Sexta-Feira 02:02 da manhã    

Therese não pode deixar de observar outras pessoas como Jane durante o caminho até o apartamento, aquilo a incomodou um pouco, estava entrando em um mundo de figuras da noite, um mundo de pessoas que eram obrigadas a sobreviverem no submundo por falta de oportunidade. Ao entrarem no apartamento, Therese notou sua simplicidade, era menor e mais simples que o seu antigo apartamento, mas era limpo e organizado o que a surpreendeu.

\- É simples mas é o meu o refúgio, o lugar onde me protejo do mundo. – sorrindo - Fique a vontade – Jane diz tirando o casaco e guardando-o em seu pequeno guarda roupa, ela acende as luzes dos abajures.

\- Obrigada. – Therese senta na cama timidamente sentindo o colchão e retira a blusa de lã, dobrando cuidadosamente e coloca na cômoda ao lado da cama.

\- Se quiser tomar um banho quente é na porta vermelha. – Apontando enquanto mexe em uma caixa de papelão com pequenos vinis.

\- Eu estou bem obrigada. – Com um sorriso sem graça e estalando os dedos.

Jane pega um disco e coloca em uma pequena vitrola, a música de Bessei Smith enche o ambiente.

\- Relaxe menina. Espero que não se importe com a música até eu tirar minha maquiagem.

\- Não, de maneira alguma, posso pegar um pouco de água?

\- Claro, fique a vontade.

Therese caminha até a cozinha, enche um copo com água da torneira e volta para o quarto e encosta no batente da porta e observa Jane sentada de frente em uma simples penteadeira massageando os pés grandes que se livraram dos sapatos apertados.

\- Deus isso é bom!! – Diz gemendo, Therese acha engraçado imaginando como os pés grandes de Jane entravam em sapatos femininos e sorri, apesar de todos os problemas ela gostou muito de conhecer Jane, ela estava se sentindo mais a vontade com ela do que com Dannie, o que era estranho pelo fato dela ter acabado de conhece-la. Jane começa a desabotoar a camisa, Therese pisca algumas vezes achando aquela intimidade inesperada estranha, ela observa a amiga ficar apenas de sutiã o que a faz ficar curiosa sobre o corpo e Jane, em seguida suas mão grandes vão para o feixe do sutiã de suas costas demasiada largas e o desabotoa.

\- Oh meu Deus! – Therese diz pra si mesma ficando extremamente sem graça e olha para o chão com o rosto vermelho, Jane olha para a jovem através do espelho.

\- Estou te constrangendo? Posso fazer isso no banheiro se quiser. – Therese bebe o restante da água olhando para o lado, tentando não olhar para o espelho.

\- Não! Éh... Não se preocupe comigo... Eu....– Ela olha para a imagem de Jane no espelho e nota que ela não tem seios – É... desculpe eu apenas estou achando tudo isso estranho.

\- O que é estranho? – Diz tirando a maquiagem do rosto com algodão. Therese fica surpreendida com a auto-confiança de Jane ficando de certa forma admirada e observa a mesma tirar o excesso da maquiagem dos olhos.

\- Nada... – O sorriso com as covinha aparecem como pedido de desculpas.

Therese deita na cama abraçando o travesseiro enquanto observa Jane desfazer toda a maquiagem e um novo rosto começa a surgir, a peruca é retirada e um rosto andrógino com corte de cabelo feminino curto aparece, fica nítido que ela não é o estereótipo mais esperado de um homem, sua delicadeza e os traços finos que lembram uma mulher certamente devem ter sido motivo de zombaria quando mais jovem; quando Jane termina de desfazer a maquiagem, ela tira os brincos e se levanta cantarolando sorrindo para Therese, ao vê-la em pé ela a observa mais nitidamente, seu corpo, seu rosto e ela pensa – _Ele... Ela é um rapaz diferente mas muito bonito, não sei se devo vê-la como um rapaz, por que também é uma mulher bonita_ – Ela observa a amiga vestir uma camisola verde clara de seda e apoia o cotovelo na cama e segura a cabeça para observar melhor.

\- Você é muito bonita. Quando você percebeu que queria ser uma garota? – Jane pega um creme e começa passar nas pernas e responde sorrindo.

-Bem, eu não saberia dizer exatamente, mas lembro que eu amava ver minha mãe se arrumando. Ela era tão linda... Lembro de ficar observando ela se maquiar, eu amava vê-la de salto porque a destacava devido sua altura. Eu comecei a mexer nas coisas delas quando ainda era uma criança, tentava colocar seus saltos e mexia em suas maquiagens com todo cuidado do mundo, eram como tesouros para mim, além disso não queria que meus país soubessem. – Ela acende um cigarro – Até que um dia meu pai me pegou usando as coisas da minha mãe.

\- Como foi a reação dele?

\- Ele enlouqueceu, me arrastou para fora do quarto tirou o vestido que eu estava usando me deixando nu no quintal de casa e me bateu... muito.

\- Sinto muito. – Therese senta na cama.

\- Depois com 15 anos eu juntei o dinheiro por um longo tempo e comprei minhas primeiras maquiagens, roubei um vestido do varal de uma casa próxima ao meu trabalho, ele serviu perfeitamente, não imagina a felicidade quando me olhei no espelho e me ví por completa, expressando tudo o que eu era. Eu sabia que nunca mais poderia voltar a viver como o mundo esperava. Durante a noite eu me maquiava, colocava o vestido e ia ao encontro dos garotos, até que um dia eu me deparei com meu pai e minha mãe ao voltar para casa.

Jane caminha e senta ao lado de Therese e se joga na cama suspirando, colocando um braço atrás da cabeça, dá uma tragada e passa o cigarro para Therese que traga olhando para Jane com um olhar triste.

\- O que aconteceu com você? – Ela pergunta de forma cuidadosa.

\- Fui internada em um asilo para loucos com o diagnóstico de transtorno de identidade de gênero, me consideravam esquizofrênica, passei por um logo tratamento com drogas, choques elétricos mas quando percebi que pretendiam fazer uma lobotomia, eu tinha que fugir, era uma questão de sobrevivência. Organizei uma fuga e por sorte fui bem-sucedida, depois de morar um tempo nas ruas, consegui juntar dinheiro com programas baratos para vir para Nova York.

\- E seus pais?

\- Nunca mais os ví.

Therese fuma o cigarro em silêncio, apesar da música ambiente ela simplesmente some quando ela mergulha em seus pensamentos refletindo sobre o que Jane acabará de lhe contar, ela faz ligação com o fato de Carol ter ficado três meses sem dar nenhuma notícia, ela nunca questionou Carol sobre o que exatamente ocorreu nesse período, ela só dizia – “ Algumas lembranças são doloridas demais meu anjo, a melhor coisa a se fazer é deixar algumas lembranças serem enterradas e esquecidas”. -  a jovem sabia que Carol tinha passado por um tratamento psicológico e que não tinha conseguido chegar até o fim, e esse tinha sido a principal motivo que a levou a perda total da guarda de Rindy, ao ponto de não ter o direito nem mesmo de ficar sozinha com sua filha. Mas o que exatamente ocorreu nesse período? A jovem fecha os olhos por um momento sentido medo e angustia imaginando o que Carol tinha passado durante esse período.

\- Hey! Está tudo bem querida. – A mão de Jane repousa sobre seu ombro.

\- Sim, sim está... É que sua história é muito triste. – Ela diz com um olhar reconfortante.

\- Bom, isso não importa, já passou. Me fale sobre você – Jane sorri e pega o cigarro de volta – Quando você descobriu que gostava de mulheres?

Therese sorri mas se encolhe um pouco constrangida.

\- Minha mãe me abandou na assistência social quando eu era criança, passei boa parte da minha vida com garotas e sendo educada por freiras. Nós tomávamos banho em um banheiro compartilhado e aquilo me causando uma vergonha exagerada se é que me entendo. – Diz olhando Jane com as bochechas ficando vermelhas e Jane rí.

\- hahahaha... Sim entendo, não precisa ficar com vergonha mocinha.

\- Desculpe, eu nunca falei nada sobre isso com ninguém. Eu guardei isso comigo durante anos, eu não entendia o que havia de errado comigo e fazia muitas orações em busca de entendimento que nunca foram ouvidas. Quando eu saí da assistência fui trabalhar, conheci um rapaz chamado Richard e começamos um relacionamento.

\- Então você teve um namorado? – Diz surpresa

\- Sim, achei que era o correto, eu estava crescendo e estava seguindo o que era esperado de uma mulher, eu sabia o que mundo esperava de mim, mas eu não sabia o que esperar da minha própria vida. Uma noite dormi na casa de Richard e encontrei uma revista de fotografias sensuais de pin ups, folhei a revista e aquilo me deixou surpresa, mesmo constrangida eu folheava e quanto mais eu folheava mais eu queria ver aquelas imagens, e pela primeira vez meu corpo teve uma reação impulsiva quase descontrolada em relação a mulheres.

\- Você está corando de novo querida. – diz com um sorriso

\- Ai! Me desculpe. – Colocando as mãos no rosto sorrindo e depois ela olha para cima – Até que um dia meus olhos encontraram Carol... Deus, foi instantâneo eu fiquei hipnotizada. Quando ela olhou para mim, meu coração parou e eu não conseguia desviar olhar, era a mulher mais encantadoramente linda que eu já tinha visto em minha vida. Eu quase não conseguia me mexer, eu sentia uma onda de calor dentro de mim e tudo nela me fascinava, tudo nela eu desejava, seus dedos, olhos, perfume, cabelo, o sorriso e sua boca... Sua boca.

\- Você está com os olhos encantadores agora, suponho que seja amor.

\- Sim! Carol foi a minha libertação, com ela eu descobri que poderia amar uma mulher eu achava que minhas reações com garotas eram apenas uma atração confusa da minha cabeça e nada mais. Sempre imaginei que paixão e o amor fossem coisa de livros, apenas uma ficção do que se esperava do amor, mas eu me apaixonei por Carol assim que a ví, meu corpo e meu coração se apaixonaram por ela.

Um sorriso toma conta de Jane e de Therese que olha para o chão por um tempo antes voltar o olhar para a amiga.

\- Eu amo Carol.

Jane pega a mão de Therese e aperta.

_____________________________________________

Setembro de 1953 – Sábado 10:15 da manhã    

Caro desperta e sente um grande dor de cabeça.

\- Inferno!! – Colocando as mãos nos olhos apertando, sente um cheiro de café e abre os olhos piscando para se acostumar com a claridade, ela vira para o lado e vê que Therese não está deitada ao seu lado, ela fecha os olhos por uns instantes e suspira desejando que ela esteja na cozinha – Por favor! Por favor! – com coração apertado ela se levanta coloca seu roupão de seda e caminha para cozinha.

\- Bom dia. – com voz melancólica ela cumprimenta amiga enquanto frita alguns ovos.

Carol fica parada olhando para Abby em sua cozinha, querendo não acreditar no que seus olhos estão vendo, era o que ela mais temia, era um maldito pesadelo, com o corpo tremendo de preocupação e com os olhos perdidos Carol volta para o quarto. Em seu quarto ela caminha de um lado para o outro pensando no que fazer e vai até o seu guarda-roupas e pega o primeiro vestido que encontra.

\- Carol... Carol calma.

\- Pelo amor de Deus Abby!! – Praticamente gritando com Abby.

\- Você têm que ficar calma, não adianta ficar tão nervosa.

\- Não adianta?? Ela sumiu!! Você têm noção do que está me pedindo?? Carol tira a camisola e coloca o primeiro sutiã que encontra, e veste o vestido o mais rápido possível ajeitando no corpo alisando com as mãos e calça os sapatos sem ao menos colocar suas meias.

\- Como você acorda e resolve fazer café Abby? Por que não me acordou?

\- Ela poderia chegar nesse intervalo, você estava péssima precisava da porra de um descaço. Não me culpe por me preocupar com você.

\- Therese some e você resolve me fazer café da manhã? Você achou mesmo que eu iria acordar e me sentar para um café da manhã?

\- Você está sendo ingrata Carol!! Estou apenas preocupada com você e é obvio que também estou preocupada com Therese, não sou louca! Se você desmaiar por aí vou ter que me preocupar com as duas!!

Carol coloca a mão já tremula na testa – Me desculpe Abby, eu não posso perde-la.

Abby a abraça – Não vai perde-la. – Carol enxuga as lagrimas dos olhos rapidamente.

\- Vou no Times ver se ela apareceu no trabalho, Therese iria trabalhar meio período hoje, por favor você poderia ligar para o senhor Cardigam e dizer que não posso comparecer a loja hoje?

\- Claro. Posso te acompanhar?

\- Não, fique aqui para caso ela apareça por favor.

\- Têm certeza?

\- Sim. – Carol pega a bolsa e sai em direção a saída do apartamento. – Ligarei da rua para saber de alguma novidade.

______________________________________________________

Setembro de 1953 – Sábado 10:40 da manhã    

Carol chega a recepção quase correndo e pergunta ofegante.

\- Bom dia. Estou procurando uma funcionária de vocês, como posso obter essa informação?

\- Qual é nome da pessoa?

\- Belivet, Therese. Ela é uma garota de cabelos castanho escuro, olhos verdes, pequena e  magra, fala pouco e é muito bonita... quando sorri aparece umas covinhas encantadoras.

A recepcionista faz um olhar de estranhamento para Carol, sentindo que ela está um pouco alterada. – É... Só nome basta senhora, você pode aguardar um momento no sofá ao lado.

Obrigada – Carol senta nervosamente no sofá, pensa em acender um cigarro mas sabe que não pode fumar na recepção, ela fica olhando para entrada na esperança de que Therese apareça para mais um dia de trabalho, se passam eternos 10 minutos até a recepcionista chama-la novamente.

\- Desculpe, mas a senhora Belivet não compareceu ao trabalho hoje.

Carol sente seus pés sumirem e seus olhos encherem de lágrima, a recepcionista fica preocupada com a loira a sua frente.

\- Você está bem? Quer um copo de água?

\- Não, obrigada eu estou bem. – Ela abre a bolsa pegando um cigarro e caminha para a saída e acaba esbarrando em um homem e ela deixa o cigarro cair.

\- Me desculpe, desculpe. – Carol continua a andar

\- Calma.... – Ele olha para Carol e fica um tempo olhando para loira que passa por ele apressada.

\- O que foi Dannie?

\- Nada... É que eu acho que já ví essa mulher, acho que em alguma fotografia...

Carol resolve ir a polícia, mas descobre que é impossível contar com a polícia, pois para acionar uma busca é necessário constar 48 horas sem notícia da pessoa desaparecida, mesmo com o escândalo de Carol na delegacia devido o seu desespero os policiais em nada poderiam ajudar, nada poderia ser feito a não ser esperar. Ela tenta um último lugar e vai até o antigo apartamento de Therese e pergunta para a vizinhança se a viram pelas redondezas e não encontra nenhuma esperança.

Carol volta para o apartamento arrasada e cansada, sem forças para conversar com Abby, ela pede a melhor amiga ir embora. Mesmo relutante Abby deixa Carol sozinha e pede para a amiga ligar a qualquer hora do dia pois ela estaria lá para ajuda-la como sempre. Carol queria ficar sozinha com seus pensamentos e ela não queria tomar mais o tempo da amiga. Ela tinha que esperar e ela queria fazer isso em silêncio.

_____________________________________________________________

Setembro de 1953 – Sábado 11:30 da manhã    

Therese dorme mais do que ela esperava, fazia muito tempo que ela não dormia tanto. Ela acorda e Jane esta na janela fumando toda arrumada e maquiada.

\- Achei que não iria mais acordar.

\- Me desculpe, eu estava exausta. – Ela levanta pega sua blusa de frio e caminha para o banheiro em seguida ela volta colocando a blusa. – Eu já vou indo, você poderia me dar uma carona se não for pedir muito?

\- Você está brincando? Você não vai sair assim, vá tomar um banho e vista esse vestido, eu acabei de compra-lo com minha amiga Tifanny assim como os sapatos.

Therese olha o vestido vermelho simples mas muito bonito, ela passa os dedos no tecido sentindo sua suavidade.

\- Não posso aceitar isso Jane. Você já fez muito por mim.

\- Não, não me venha com essa conversa. Vá tomar um banho, coloque o vestido e eu vou maquia-la... – Ela pega o vestido e vai atrás de Therese e o na frente do corpo pequeno da jovem na frente do espelho – Você têm que ficar linda e poderosa, não como uma louca desvairada de pijama. – Therese rí

\- Hoje você vai mostrar quanto grande você pode ser.

\- Ok! – Sorrindo.

Após o banho, Jane faz uma maquiagem suave do agrado de Therese combinando com o seu vestido novo, com elas não tinham tomado café elas resolvem comer um pequeno lanche em uma pequena lanchonete próxima ao apartamento de Jane, Therese estava feliz por ter conhecido Jane, era um tipo curioso que chamava muito atenção, porém ela se mostrou ser uma pessoa de confiança, delicada e muito prestativa, ela não sabia como iria agradecer tanta ajuda.

______________________________________________________

Setembro de 1953 – Sábado 13:20 da tarde  

O carro de Jane estaciona.

\- Tem certeza que quer ir sozinha?

\- Sim! Não se preocupe comigo.

\- Boa sorte – Jane aperta a mão pequena de Therese.

A Campainha toca uma, duas vezes até a porta é atendida por uma mulher que fica olhando para Therese tentando lembrar de seu rosto.

\- Olá, gostaria de falar com o senhor Aird.

\- Quem gostaria?

\- Therese Belivet.

O nome fez os olhos de Florence se abrir, ela recordou de Therese na casa de Carol e de todos os problemas que surgiram na casa dos Ard’s, ela faz uma carranca e fecha a porta não permitindo que ela entrasse para aguardar na sala.

\- Desculpe interromper seu almoço senhor Aird, mas você tem visita.

\- Visita? A essa hora, quem seria?

\- Therese belivet. – diz com uma cara carrancuda de lealdade, Harge coloca os talheres no prato calmamente e toma um grande cole de sua água antes de se levantar aparentemente incomodado.

Ao abri a porta, eles trocam olhares e o batimento de Therese se altera com a presença de Harge.

\- O que você quer? Como ousa vir até aqui? – Ele avança pela porta fazendo Therese se afastar da entrada.

\- Quero conversar com você sobre Carol.

\- Conversar? Conversar?? Não tenho nada para conversar com você garota. Suma daqui, suma da minha casa. – Harge avança em Therese o que a faz se afastar e descer as escadas, Harge estava aparentemente agressivo, Therese queria se proteger, mas não sentia medo.

\- Você machucou Carol!! Como você pode aproveitar dos sentimentos de Carol por Rindy??

\- O quê? Do que você está falando?

\- Você a obrigou Carol dormir com você pela Rindy. Como teve coragem de machuca-la?

\- Machucar? Pelo amor de Deus, ela é minha esposa.

Aquilo atingiu o peito de Therese ela se aproxima de Harge.

\- Ela não é mais a sua esposa, ela não é mais a sua esposa a muito tempo senhor Aird. Ela minha... minha esposa! E você não tem direito de machuca-la.

Harge fica furioso e empurra Therese pelo ombro fazendo a jovem cambalear.

\- Você está com ela? Você deveria ter sumido, como ouça aparecer aqui e me humilhar dessa forma? – A mão de Harge se levanta e Therese se assusta com a reação violenta e se encolhe, mas seu braço é torcido inesperadamente em suas costas.

\- Aaaaahhh... Droga.

\- Não!! Não é assim que se trata uma dama querido. Que coisa mais feia. – Jane leva Harge até o carro o pressiona na lateral segurando seu braço torcido nas costas.

\- Que porra é isso, o que... Que coisa é você? - Tentando olha pata Jane.

\- Sou apenas uma mulher alta. – E aperta mais seu braço, fazendo ele gemer, Therese se aproxima um pouco assustada. – Pode falar querida, tenho certeza que ele é um cavalheiro.

\- Harge, não era para ser assim, mas eu vim aqui para te pedir para nunca mais encostar na Carol, nunca mais machuca-la, nunca mais se aproveitar do amor que ela sente por Rindy. Não importa se você me odeia, mas não é justo machucar Carol como você a machucou. Prometa, por favor, estou pedindo por favor, me prometa que nunca mais vai pedir para ela fazer esse tipo de coisa?

Harge engole seco, ele olha para Therese e para Jane.

\- A jovem está esperando uma resposta querido.

\- Sim... Eu prometo.

Jane o solta, ele se afasta massageando o braço, ele observa Jane entrar no carro.

\- Obrigada senhor Aird. – Therese caminha até o carro e coloca a mão na maçaneta, mas antes dela entrar Harge diz:

\- Só saiba que ela gostou.

Therese aperta a maçaneta do carro e fecha os olhos tentando se controlar, mas uma raiva do seu peito toma conta da jovem e ela caminha rapidamente até Harge, ele sente quando um estalo enche seus ouvidos e um ardor toma conta de seu rosto devido o tapa violento descarregado com a raiva por Therese, ele leva a mão rosto e a olha com um olhar indignada para a pequena garota a sua frente que aponta o dedo em seu rosto.

\- Preste atenção senhor Aird. Pense em sua filha, se preocupe com ela de Verdade!! A Ame de Verdade!! Lembre-se que Rindy está crescendo sem o amor da mãe, uma mãe que faz os sacrifícios mais absurdos pela filha, logo ela será uma mulher e espero do fundo do coração... – ela aperta os olhos com raiva e as lágrimas descem - ...que ela jamais tenha a infelicidade de encontrar um homem como senhor, espero que ela nunca tenha que passar o que mãe dela passou por causa de um homem egoísta como você. – Ela diz com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Carol é uma mulher maravilhosa e sei que Rindy também será, espero que ela tenha mais sorte que a mãe quando encontrar um marido e que Deus a proteja para que ele nunca, NUNCA a machuque como VOCÊ machucou Carol!!

Therese enxuga as lágrimas com a palma da mão e volta para o carro. Harge, apenas observa o carro ir embora, ele fica em choque com as palavras de Therese e engole seco se sentindo um monstro e envergonhado. As palavras expos uma ferida, ele era o pai de Rindy e sabia que não iria querer um homem como ele perto de sua filha, estava se sentindo humilhado, mas uma humilhação que ele mereceu, ele reconheceu...

_____________________________

Setembro de 1953 – Sábado 17:40 da tarde    

No fim do dia a luz do por do sol ilumina os cabelos loiros de Carol que observa a rua encostada no para peito da varanda, esta com um olha sereno, ela já tinha passado toda dor que ela deveria passar, não tinha mais o que ser feito. Ela fecha os olhos sentindo a brisa do fim do dia e sente pequenos braços a envolver inesperadamente em um abraço delicado por trás. Carol suspira e sente o pequeno corpo que ela já conhecia se encaixar para um abraço completo, não acreditando ela abre os olhos e desliza suas mãos embrulhando os braços da jovem fazendo abraça-la mais fortemente. Therese beija as costas da loira com ternura, Carol sente o coração de Therese bater mais rapidamente devido o encaixe de seus corpos e Therese sente o mesmo da sua amante, ambas ficam em silêncio por alguns minutos sentindo a tensão de um certo medo e ternura de amor que as envolve, até que o medo se dissipa e apenas sentem o amor reconfortante.

\- Carol... – Com uma voz embargada e sussurrando

\- Sim meu anjo.

\- Me desculpe por ter saído sem avisar.

\- Tudo bem, eu entendo.

\- Saiba que eu te amo mais que qualquer coisa nessa vida e eu estarei ao seu lado sempre.

\- Obrigada querida. – Carol beija a mão de Therese delicadamente entrelaçando seus dedos nos dela.

\- Carol...

\- Sim.

\- Só me responda uma coisa? – Ela faz a pergunta com receio.

\- Claro.

\- Foi... Foi você ou foi o Harge... que fez a proposta?

Carol suspira antes de responder.

\- Ele.

Carol se vira para olhar nos olhos de Therese na luz do final da tarde ilumina seu olhos verdes e ela acaricia o rosto da jovem que faz o mesmo. Elas ficam sentindo os toques suaves dos dedos em seus rostos em silêncio com olhar fixo uma na outra, Therese vê o cansaço no rosto da mulher que ama.

\- Eu... Eu sinto muito. – Therese diz com a voz embargada e os olhos marejados ao encarar os os olhos cansados e tristes de Carol.

\- Pensei que não te veria mais. – Carol diz com um nó na garganta.

\- Não... Nunca mais pense isso. – Therese responde suavemente e a trás o rosto da loira para beijo delicado, foi beijo casto como se tivesse medo de danificar o presente mais precioso de sua vida, elas se beijam calmamente, lentamente e em sintonia como uma dança tentando acalentar a alma. Através de seus lábios elas confortam uma a outra sem que nenhuma palavra seja dita, seus corações se enchem de calor com as batidas cheias de sentimentos sinceros de amor uma pela outra.

Therese abre os olhos e quebra o beijo olhando nos olhos azuis brilhantes e marejados que sempre a faz ficar perdida.

\- Casa comigo? – Therese perguntou por impulso, ela sabia que não era possível, mas seu coração simplesmente expos o pedido.

O sorriso toma conta de Carol.

\- Me casei com você na noite que você aceitou morar comigo meu anjo.

\- Casa comigo todos os dias?

\- Sempre!! Sempre meu amor!!  - segurando o rosto de Therese com as duas mãos e com o rosto cheio de lágrima.

Carol beija a jovem e elas se abraçam, Therese enterra o rosto no peito de Carol, aproveitando o calor e conforto do corpo da sua amante, ambas ficam aconchegadas uma na outra enquanto são cobertas pela noite sentindo apenas seus corações em paz uma com a outra. Depois dessa noite elas não disseram mais nenhuma palavra sobre o ocorrido, Carol não iria dizer nada caso Therese não perguntasse, ela estava aberta para responder qualquer questionamento, porém nunca aconteceram. A jovem morena por sua vez achou que o melhor a se fazer era poupar Carol do desgaste já passado de ter que relembrar o abuso ocorrido contando a ela ou lhe dando explicações, além disso Therese não iria suportar ouvir detalhes que não importava a mais ninguém a não ser para a própria Carol.  

A única coisa que realmente importava a partir de hoje seria a decoração do quarto de Rindy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpe pelo capitulo demasiado longo.   
> Espero que tenham gostado de pois de tanto drama rsrs :D 
> 
> Não deixem de comentar trazendo sugestões e criticas. 
> 
> Abraços.   
> Até a próxima ;)


	10. Tintas e sorrisos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma semana se passa após o drama vivido pelo casal em relação a exigência de Harge,   
> Therese e Carol focam em preparar o quarto da pequena Rindy, novos momentos na vida de ambas está prestes a ser construído com carinho.   
> Um capitulo feito de tinta e sorriso.

Setembro de 1953 – Domingo 13: 27 da tarde    

A luz da tarde invade as janelas dos apartamentos da Madson Anenue, um em especial com grandes janelas e uma grande varanda, que neste momento se encontra vazia apenas com uma pequena mesa com duas cervejas vazias e um cinzeiro com bitucas de cigarros e um ainda por terminar com marcas de batom descansa levantando a fumaça lentamente, duas cadeiras de descanso vazias uma do lado da outra e a grande porta da varanda aberta. A brisa do dia quente faz as cortinas balançar e a voz alegre de Frances Faye toma conta da grande sala, na cozinha ouve-se risadas e um xingamento.

\- Você sempre foi idiota por achar que ninguém iria descobrir seus segredinhos.

\- Bom, boa parte das pessoas não sabiam desses segredinhos.  – Carol diz terminando de montar os sanduiches.

\- Não tenha tanta certeza, a vida pode ter te ensinado a ser discreta, mas você era completamente impulsiva na adolescência, você sabe disso. – Abby diz abrindo duas cervejas geladas.

\- Não mais que você Abby. Na verdade, eu desconfio que você continua na adolescência, lembro-me do seu olhar nada discreto para a morena de vestido azul que encontramos no pianos bar. – Carol dá uma piscadela para a amiga.

\- Eu estava apenas impressionada com o vestido, ele estava lindo naquelas curvas. – Abby dá um gole em sua cerveja com um sorriso nos lábios.

Carol corta os sanduíches ao meio e entrega um prato para a amiga.

\- Tão impressionada que queria arranca-lo.

\- Com os dentes!! – Ambas riem alto.

As duas caminham até o quarto e ouvem uma voz feminina que acompanha a música. Carol e Abby param na porta observando a jovem de jeans, descalça, com uma camisa masculina amarrada na cintura que provavelmente pertencia a Richard, e um pano vermelho amarrado na cabeça para proteger os cabelos. A morena está pintando distraidamente a última parede do quarto e cantarolando.

\- Nossa Therese!! Acho que você deveria se dedicar a carreira de cantora em vez de fotografa. O que você acha Carol?

\- Nem pensar!! Ela precisa fazer uma poupança para cuidar de uma velha senhora no futuro. Além disso ela está indo muito bem no Times.

Carol dá um beijo em Therese entregando um sanduiche e uma cerveja.

\- Obrigada amor. – Mordendo o sanduiche.

\- Não contamos a novidade, Therese além de fazer parte do grupo de seleção fotográfica, também estará fotografando matérias da coluna de cultura e arte da revista.

\- Sério? Isso é maravilhoso! Parabéns! Como conseguiu? – Abby levanta a cerveja e brinda com Therese.

\- Obrigada Abby, foi realmente muita sorte. Consegui a coluna por acaso, após substituir um amigo no evento anual de teatro da cidade. Fiz o melhor que eu pude, sabia que seria uma grande chance de mostrar o meu trabalho.

\- Vai conhecer as pessoas pretensiosas e bem-humoradas do mundo da arte. Espero que você receba convites para festas, porque eles dão festas ótimas.

\- Ouvi dizer – Therese rí e dá um gole na cerveja.

\- Está ficando realmente bom querida. – Observando a pintura do quarto.

\- Estaria pronto se vocês estivessem me ajudando.

\- E estragar minhas unhas? Jamais.  

\- Azul?? Não é uma cor convencional para garotas. -  Abby diz olhando para o teto e as paredes.

\- Foi Rindy que escolheu depois de uma longa conversa sobre cores por telefone com Coral.  – Therese morde o sanduiche.

\- Minha menina ama o mar, assim como ama a cor azul.

\- Sua filha não é convencional Carol, cuidado, ela já ganhou um trem e agora um quarto azul, logo ela estará marcando encontros escondida e mandando bilhetinhos para as garotas do colégio.

\- Abby!! – ela dá um empurrão com o quadril na amiga – Não diga isso, Rindy poderá trazer as namoradas para casa. – Elas riem.

\- E se forem namorados? – Abby entrega o prato para Carol e pega metade de um sanduiche.

\- Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer - Carol rí do próprio comentário- Na verdade, pela personalidade da Rindy acredito que ela não irá pensar em namoro tão cedo. Nem quero pensar quando eu tiver uma adolescente em casa.

\- Eu acho que Rindy terá muitos namorados, consigo imagina-la dando muitas desculpas esfarrapadas para as mamães quando chegar tarde da escola. – Abby morde o sanduiche e levanta a sobrancelha como uma provocação.

\- Por isso vamos busca-la todos os dias, inclusive até o último ano da faculdade.

\- Graças a Deus você não é a minha mãe.

\- Jura que vocês estão discutindo sobre a vida amorosa de uma menina que só têm 4 aninhos?? – Therese diz com a boca cheia achando a conversa engraçada.

\- É bom pensarmos cedo sobre essa questão, assim podemos elaborar planos para afastar os garotos predadores da nossa pequena. Me lembre de comprar um taco de beisebol.

\- Só estou imaginando o problemão que vocês vão ter quando Rindy crescer – Abby se aproxima de Therese dando um gole de cerveja e apontando para Carol com a cabeça.

Olhe para essa mulher, ela não é extremamente sexy? – Abby olha Carol dos pés a cabeça, e Carol revira os olhos.

\- Com certeza. – Therese responde sorrindo e achando graça.

\- Lembre-se Therese, Rindy se parece muito com a mãe, se os meninos faziam fila na porta da casa de Carol para vê-la quando ela era adolescente, não espere nada diferente com Rindy; e você como segunda mãe terá que protege-la desses monstros predadores, babões cheios de hormônios.

\- Os meninos faziam fila na sua casa? – Therese pergunta com um sorriso divertido.

\- Não dê ouvidos a Abby, venha tomar um ar fresco lá fora conosco. Venha descansar um pouco depois você termina de pintar. – Carol caminha até a varanda.

\- Hey, espera! Quero saber dessas histórias.  

\- Abby! - Carol grita da varanda em reprovação acendendo um cigarro e sentando em uma das cadeiras.

\- O que foi? – Abby senta ao lado Carol fazendo cara de desentendida e Therese encosta no para-peito da varanda bebendo sua cerveja, ela sente brisa e respira fundo depois de ficar tanto tempo mexendo com tinta.

\- Nossa! Está ótimo aqui fora... Agora me conta sobre os meninos fazendo fila na sua porta.

\- Abby é uma exagerada! Eles não faziam filas, eu apenas recebia muitos cartões, cartas e as vezes eles apareciam na casa dos meus pais na esperança que eu atendesse a porta, mas eu não estava interessada. Meus pais me obrigavam a fazer sala para os garotos que eram de boa família.

\- Se eles estivessem de saia quem sabe as chances deles aumentassem. – Therese rí do comentário de Abby e tira o lenço vermelho que estava cobrindo seus cabelos.

\- Não era em saias que eu estava interessada Abby.

\- Eu sei – ambas trocam olhares com sorrisos, Therese fica um pouco incomodada com a intimidade das duas.

\- A propósito Therese, você está muito sexy com esse jeans e essa camisa masculina amarrada, não é mesmo Carol.

\- Não fale meus pensamentos em voz alta Abby. – Carol traga o cigarro, olhando para Therese e sorri para Abby.

\- Você ficaria uma gracinha de terno.

\- Eu nunca usei um terno, nem consigo me imaginar em um. Já ví algumas garotas com roupas masculinas pelas ruas, principalmente a noite com ternos e gravatas. Na verdade, eu sempre achei que as mulheres que gostavam de mulheres eram todas assim. Me sentia estranha por não ser como elas.

\- Existem muitos tipos de mulheres que gostam de mulheres, não existe um padrão, mas cada uma se expressa como se sente melhor, você tem muito o que aprender sobre esse mundo dominado por mulheres.

\- Vem aqui meu rapazinho!! - Carol puxa Therese pelo bolso do jeans fazendo ela sentar em seu colo e rouba um beijo, em seguida ela toma um gole da cerveja da morena. – Você ficaria linda com qualquer roupa querida. - Therese se sentindo totalmente descontraída com a conversa e a cerveja resolve perguntar.

\- Você já ficou com alguma garota nesse estilo Carol?

\- Não! Não é o meu tipo de mulher.

\- Carol gosta de mulheres jovens e ingênuas com cara de boba. Não sei se você percebeu, mas Carol é uma predadora.

\- Hey!!! – Carol dá um tapa na amiga.

\- Vem me dizer que quando vocês estavam na estrada Carol nunca te fez um olhar de “fuja coelhinho se não vou te comer!”

\- Sim, ela fez esse olhar! – elas explodem no riso.

E você Abby? Já ficou com uma mulher nesse estilo? – Abby e Carol se entreolham.

\- Sim, já fiquei. – ela pega o cigarro da amiga.

\- E como é? Como elas são?

Abby olha novamente para Carol devolvendo o cigarro e Carol dá uma tragada segurando a nuvem de fumaça na boca antes de solta-la, esperando a resposta de Abby.

\- Gentis e macias como uma mulher e quentes como o inferno. – Olhando para cima como se estivesse visualizando alguma lembrança.

\- Uau! Você falou de um jeito que me deixou curiosa. 

\- Mas o que é isso Belivet?

\- Ah desculpa, mas olha a cara dela, parece uma experiência interessante. – A jovem sorri e pega o cigarro de Carol.   

\- Espero que esteja apenas querendo me deixar com ciúmes.

\- Com certeza!! – Therese agarra a o rosto de Carol é dá um grande beijo.

\- Fica a dica. – Abby abre um sorriso ao ver o beijo do casal e termina sua bebida.

______________________________________

Setembro de 1953 – Domingo 18:32 da noite    

Depois de terminar a pintura, Carol e Therese observam o quarto.

\- Essa cor ficou linda. Aposto que ela vai amar.

\- Vai ficar mais lindo quando a mobília chegar. – Therese coloca os braços no pescoço de Carol que atende apertando a cintura da morena.

\- Obrigada por gastar o seu final de semana fazendo esse trabalho chato.

\- Não foi chato, apenas cansativo eu diria. Quero muito ver a carinha da Rindy quando ela ver que o quarto é da cor que ela escolheu.

\- Eu ainda não acredito que poderei ver minha filha todos os domingos.

\- Sem ninguém te vigiando como uma criminosa e contando os minutos para você ir embora. – Therese passa o nariz no pescoço de Carol e inala o perfume que a deixa atordoada.

\- Eu amo esse seu perfume, sempre lembro do nosso primeiro encontro. E o amo ainda mais quando misturado com seu cheiro... Eu amo o seu cheiro. – Therese inala mais profundamente o perfume de sua mulher, fazendo os pelos loiros de Carol se arrepiarem.

\- Eu sabia que esse trabalho todo teria um preço. – Carol diz sorrindo e fechando os olhos, a jovem enterra mais o rosto em seu pescoço.

\- Certamente madame. – Therese abre a boca e aperta os lábios no languido pescoço, sugando-o lentamente enquanto sua língua acaricia a pele sensível enviando um convite de amor para o corpo de Carol que responde institivamente.

As mãos de Carol sobem vagarosamente invadindo a camisa larga no pequeno corpo da jovem, e acaricia lentamente com os dedos as costas que se contraem com o toque suave, suas mãos deslizam na pele macia até chegar aos seios livres de baixo da camisa, os dedos passeiam desenhando o formato dos pequenos seios já excitados. Therese geme enquanto continua sua exploração no pescoço que começa a ficar quente e vermelho devido o aumento do batimento cardíaco em resposta as suas gentis carícias, ela leva as mãos ao zíper do vestido de Carol e começa a abri-lo, a jovem segura as mãos de Carol e a vira de costas terminando de abrir o vestido e o desliza para fora fazendo-o cair aos pés da loira que retira os sapatos.

Therese observa as costas brancas de Carol salpicadas com pequenas sardas espalhadas, ela abre o feixe do sutiã e a mulher mais velha os deixa cair para frente, caindo aos seus pés. A boca pequena da jovem beija e acaricia com a língua suave cada sarda das costas largas, enquanto suas mãos agarram os seios cheios por impulso, Carol geme sentindo as carícias ágeis dos dedos da jovem em seus mamilos, suas mãos agarram as mãos de Therese fazendo aperta-los e segura-los mais firmemente e gira o corpo para um beijo apaixonado, ela pega a mão da jovem e a conduz para fora do quarto, mas Therese a puxa de volta sorrindo e a abraça pela cintura.

\- Não quero ir para cama.

\- Não? - Abrindo os botões da camisa da jovem e expondo os pequenos seios.

\- Estava pensando, esse é o único cômodo que nós não... fizemos.

\- Aqui vai ser o quarto de Rindy, não sei se devemos.                                       

\- Ouvi dizer que casais que não transam em todos os cômodos correm risco de ter má sorte. – Therese diz com uma cara divertida com as covinha amostra.

\- Você acabou de inventar isso. – puxando Therese para mais perto de seu quadril pelos bolsos do jeans.

\- Talvez... – Com a boca entre aberta esperando um beijo.

Carol recebe a oferta levando a língua ao encontro da boca da jovem que suspira e seus lábios se enchem enquanto suas línguas acariciam uma a outra em uma dança que faz seus corpos quererem mais e mais uma da outra. A loira desabotoa o jeans levando a mão para dentro da calcinha já úmida, Therese quebra o beijo em suspiros ela segura o rosto de Carol com uma mão, e seus olhos se fecham sentindo as caricias dos dedos longos em suas dobras molhadas; a respiração fica cada vez mais inquieta, a jovem se desfaz da camisa e agarra o rosto de Carol com as duas mãos beijando-a em meio a dificuldade de respirar.

\- Meu amor... No chão. Deite-se no chão.

Carol retira a mão de dentro da calça da jovem e deita no chão de madeira como foi pedido. Therese se livra das calças e da sua peça intima enquanto observa Carol no chão retirando sua última peça. A jovem se aproxima e Carol a agarra com as pernas cruzando na cintura fina da morena e puxando-a para perto de si, a jovem apoia as mãos no chão para não cair com todo o peso de uma vez sobre o corpo da loira que sorri.

Seria a primeira noite de amor depois da complicada situação com Harge que foi enterrada por definitivo por ambas. Therese a olha nos olhos por alguns instantes enquanto sente um carinho crescer dentro do peito ao observar os olhos que a faz mergulhar no mais profundo sentimento de amor que ela já sentiu, uma excitação, um desejo e um querer que ela descobriu quando a olhou pela primeira vez para o mar azul acinzentados tomou conta do seu coração, e novamente seu coração transborda.

\- Eu não quero transar com você. – Sussurrando.

\- Não?... Está difícil de te entender hoje. – Carol diz com um sorriso largo no rosto.

\- Que sorrido lindo... Eu quero fazer amor você.

Carol observa os olhos verdes de Therese e vê o mesmo encantamento do primeiro olhar, ela acaricia o

 rosto já vermelho da jovem, seu coração dispara junto com seus sentimentos pela jovem mulher em seus braços. Carol precisou viver boa parte da sua vida para descobrir um sentimento tão intenso por alguém, ela nem mesmo imaginou que cairia de amor pela jovem, mas não pôde evitar e nem mesmo fugir ou esconder.

Carol empurra jovem e ambas sentam com a pernas entrelaçadas entre si, ela olha profundamente nos verdes, suas mãos seguram o rosto da jovem delicadamente.

\- Eu tenho tanta sorte de ter você. Meu anjo... – Elas se beijam amorosamente, cheias de sentimentos, porém não menos excitante, os quadris de Carol sobem um pouco mais como um chamado para Therese, que leva as mãos apertando delicadamente a bunda da sua amante, Carol levanta mais os quadris como um segundo chamado; a jovem abandona a boca e escorrega a boca ofegante aos seios doloridos pela excitação, ela dedica uma atenção especial a cada um deles com sua boca úmida e aveludada, sua língua terna se aproveita da carne tenra; a loira geme e arqueia o corpo entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos já úmidos da morena.

\- Faça amor comigo. – ela diz enfiando o rosto nos cabelos escuros, enquanto sente as carícias dos lábios da jovem em seus mamilos, apertando o rosto da jovem em seu peito.

A jovem abraça a cintura da loira trazendo-a para mais perto de si e a outra mão aperta a cintura da mulher mais velha, ela levanta o olhar para o azul já negros de Carol quando seus dedos encontram o centro pulsante, quente e úmido de desejo, a jovem acaricia lentamente toda a extensão da fenda e acaricia em movimentos circulares o clitóris saliente de desejo da loira, ela observa o rosto de Carol se contorcer aos seus toques enquanto manipula com desejo o ponto sensível da sua mulher.

Com apreço ela penetra Carol, seus corpos começam a criar um ritmo de ardor por instinto, os minutos passam, enquanto beijos, olhares, suor, gemidos e palavras de amor e devoção se encontram se entrelaçando ao entusiasmo do amor de ambas, que se repete até adormecerem...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando <3 
> 
> Desculpem pela demora, foi uma semana corrida. 
> 
> Foi uma capitulo simples de dia-a-dia, espero que tenham gostado. 
> 
> Até a próxima :D


	11. Mulher do século XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um dia de trabalho importante para Therese, mas existem barreiras que ela terá que quebrar aos poucos para mostrar o seu valor.

** **

**Outubro de 1953 – Terça feira – 07:41 da manhã.**

Carol está de roupão vermelho mexendo nos ovos na frigideira, ao notar que os ovos estão no ponto que Therese gosta ela os retira colocando em um prato. Enquanto passa geleia em uma torrada ela observa Therese entrar correndo na cozinha, segurando um casaco e pegando um pouco de café.

\- Bom dia anjo, dia corrido?  - Therese pega a torrada da mãos de Carol, dá um beijo rápido em sua mulher e morde a torrada.

\- Estou atrasada!! Hoje vou fotografar o artista plástico Willem de Kooning em seu ateliê para uma matéria importante. – Ela degusta dois goles de café entregando a caneca para Carol, corre para sala, pega a bolsa que estava no sofá, vai até estante de livros dá uma olhada rápida e pega um livro. A morena sai correndo para a saída com a torrada na boca, dando tchau com as mãos para Carol que manda um beijo da cozinha.

\- Bom trabalho! – Carol grita da cozinha e a porta se fecha.

Carol bebe um pouco de café e senta para comer os ovos que ela preparou para a jovem.

_________________________

 

 **Outubro de 1953 – Terça feira – 08:22 da manhã**.

Therese encontra Dannie na entrada do Times.

\- Oi, está atrasada Terry! – ambos caminhando em direção ao carro de Dannie.

\- Desculpe Dannie, da próxima vez coloco o despertador para tocar mais cedo. –  eles entram no carro e o jovem dá partida seguindo seu caminho.

\- Se você me dissesse onde mora, não teria esse problema, eu poderia ir te buscar tranquilamente.

O silêncio toma conta do carro, Therese olha para Dannie e desvia o olhar para pegar sua câmera e começa a limpar a lente.

\- Juro que não vou mais perguntar ok.

\- Prefiro. – Therese diz tirando uma foto de Dannie.

\- Jacob me contou que você apareceu no meu apartamento a uns 3 finais de semana atrás no meio da noite, o que você queria comigo? Esperei que você me procurasse, mas nunca me disse nada, achei estranho. Me procura no meio da noite e depois fica calada, parece que quer esconder algo. Além disso, Jacob me disse que você pediu pra ele não me contar que você estava me procurando.

A jovem olha pela janela, coloca o protetor na lente da câmera, ela sente vergonha por não se abrir com Dannie – " _Sua idiota! Fale de uma vez, por que está com tanto medo? Ele é seu amigo."_

– Não importa, já passou.

\- Espero que você confie em mim de verdade Therese. Não sei do que você tem medo, mas pode ter certeza que minha amizade não é de mentira. - Dannie para em um semáforo, Therese fica olhando para o amigo e as palavras quase saem.

\- Eh... Poderíamos pegar um café? – Ainda não acordei direito.

Decepcionado ele suspira.

______________________________

 

**Outubro de 1953 – Terça feira – 12:09 da tarde.**

\- Você não irá se arrepender, é uma peça para colecionadores, definitivamente um grande presente.

\- Meu marido gosta de antiguidades, estava procurando algo para presenteá-lo que não fosse apenas decorativo, mas que pudesse ser útil.

\- Esse Telefone Candlestick está em pleno funcionamento após a restauração, garanto que poderá usá-lo plenamente para os próximos 50 anos.

\- Obrigada! Estou muito feliz por me ajudar a encontrar um presente melhor que charutos... E eu odeio charutos. – A mulher diz fazendo uma careta.

\- Todas odiamos. – Carol diz sorrindo, ela estende a mão para fechar a venda e ambas apertam as mãos. Elas caminham até uma mesa onde uma jovem loira de cabelos levemente curtos, com maquiagem leve está fazendo anotações em uma pequena agenda.

\- Olá Anne, a senhora Lewis irá ficar com o Telefone Candlestick de 1902, com detalhes dourados, como é para presente você poderia fazer o favor de agilizar a entrega para manhã?

\- Certamente, por favor sente-se senhora Lewis. – Sorrindo.

\- Irei almoçar, assuma por favor Anne. Obrigada senhora Lewis.

Carol almoça em um café próximo a loja de antiguidades, enquanto espera o seu pedido ela analisa um catalogo de leilão de móveis antigos e seleciona as peças que acredita ser interessante para a loja, ela faz anotações em sua agenda. O prato de Carol chega, uma torta de frango acompanhada de uma salada simples.  

Carol pega um punhado de salada com o garfo e leva a boca, ao mastigar ela faz uma careta e toma um grande gole de água. Carol pega um pedaço de torta e sente um sabor metálico na boca, o que a faz tomar mais água, ela tenta pegar mais uma garfada da torta.

\- Que horrível. - Apesar da fome, ela desiste do prato e volta a se concentrar em suas anotações.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Outubro de 1953 – Terça feira – 12:20 da tarde.**

 

Dannie entrevista o pintor Willem de Kooning, enquanto Therese fotografa o ateliê do pintor que está ganhando muito destaque no mundo da arte com sua série Woman que irá para o Museu de Arte Moderna NY,  ele conta a Dannie como foi pintar Marilyn Monroe. Therese observa os quadros com encantamento, até mesmo as obras não terminadas, a jovem tem uma queda natural pelas artes, não sabe exatamente de onde vem esse gosto pelo mundo artístico, talvez seja algo genético devido seus pais terem sido artistas, seu pai tentava viver de pinturas em tela e sua a mãe através da música. Certamente era algo que ela lamentava, Therese queria ter conhecido melhor os seu pais, porém foi deixada na assistência social ainda muito pequena.

Therese fotografa o artista durante a entrevista buscando a melhor forma de representa-lo em meio ao ambiente do ateliê, a naturalidade é um dos aspectos mais importantes em para uma foto que conta a vida de alguém. Enquanto ela tira as fotos, ela nota através da lente que Kooning a olha diretamente, ela fica um pouco sem graça e resolve olhar para a câmera como se estivesse conferindo algo – " _Droga! Therese, não deixe ele te desconcentrar, seja profissional"_ – Ela volta a câmera para o rosto e continua a fotografar.

\- Notei como você observa as obras, você gosta de arte? – O pintor interrompe a entrevista de repente, Dannie vira e olha para Therese que descança sua câmera.

\- Sim, bastante senhor Kooning. Não tive muitas oportunidades de ver grandes obras, mas sempre admirei artes em geral. Seu trabalho é incrível, melhor que Pollock no meu humilde ponto de vista.

\- Hmm... Uma crítica. Não encontro muitos jovens amantes de arte.  

Therese fica um pouco sem graça e dá um sorriso.

\- Adoraria pinta-la.

Therese fica surpresa e desconfortável, pois percebe nitidamente que o pintor esta tentado fletar, ela olha para Dannie com um olhar de socorro, mas o amigo faz uma cara de quem não sabe o que fazer.

\- Eh, obrigada senhor Kooning, sinto-me lisonjeada.

\- Vocês estarão no coquetel de estreia, espero que vocês possam se divertir além de trabalhar, gostariam de mais um convite para levar seus respectivos parceiros?

\- Sou solteiro, mas obrigado senhor Kooning.- Dannie responde coçando a cabeça, o artista plástico se vira pra Therese.

\- A senhorita sendo tão bonita, certamente deve ter algum galanteador aos seus pés.

\- Não senhor. – Ela diz envergonhada colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha.

\- Como pode? É um desperdício deixar uma jovem como você sozinha por aí, ou você é uma garota muito exigente.

Therese limpa a garganta se sentindo incomodada e dá um sorriso sem graça;

\- Provavelmente.

\- Gostaria de me acompanhar no coquetel? Ou não supro suas exigências?

Os olhos de Therese se abrem olhando para o pintor e para Dannie que não diz nada, e Therese começa a ficar nervosa, mas tenta manter a compostura. Ela sabia que isso iria acontecer quando estivesse fazendo trabalhos de campo e com pessoas desapegadas do mundo artístico que encara encontros amorosos e noites boemias como algo natural, sem apegos ou romances. Não que ela tenha algum tipo de problema com esse tipo de vida, mas ela queria que as pessoas a respeitassem quando estivesse trabalhando.

\- Estarei a trabalho senhor, não posso me envolver com questões profissionais, estarei no coquetel apenas como uma fotojornalista credenciada, não seria correto acompanha-lo.

Kooning aperta os olhos observando Therese e morde os lábios, a jovem olha para o lado se sentindo extremamente invadida, ela não queria imaginar o que ele estaria pensando.

\- Bom, eu tenho uma proposta. – Ela o olha novamente - Se você me acompanhar no coquetel, eu posso conseguir uma cobertura exclusiva para o Times, o que acham?

Therese fica sem reação, tentando entender se ela ouviu o que acabou de ouvir.

\- Com licença senhor.

Dannie se levanta rapidamente e pega Therese pelo braço indo para o lado de fora do ateliê.

\- Aceite!

\- O quê? – com os olhos indignados.

\- Esse cara não vai fazer nada com você além de te oferecer alguns copos de bebida.

\- Dannie?!?!

\- É uma grande oportunidade, podemos tentar entrar para a seleção da capa, pense o quanto isso pode significar para nós.

\- Eu não vou fazer isso. Tire a mão de mim. – Therese se desvencilha da mão de Dannie que segurava seu braço.

\- Terry, ouça, é uma cobertura exclusiva para a abertura da amostra do museu com o mais importante expressionista moderno da atualidade, com essa exclusividade poderemos poupar meses de trabalho com o que iremos receber.

\- Cale a boca Dannie! Vai se ferrar!! – Therese entra de volta ao estúdio, com a cara fechada.

\- Terry, espera. Droga!

\- Senhor Kooning, agradeço imensamente o convite e a oportunidade, mas faremos o nosso trabalho como foi solicitado. Caso o senhor queira exclusividade para a divulgação do seu trabalho, estaremos dispostos a faze-lo com muito prazer e certamente seria uma honra para a revista Times, mas como lhe expliquei anteriormente, não posso acompanha-lo ao evento, pois estarei apenas a trabalho e nada mais. – Therese diz extremamente segura com olhos verdes olhando diretamente para o artista.

O pintor sorri e acende um cigarro.

\- Gostei de você! Mulher esperta, moderna... Não tem medo de impor o seu lugar diante de homens bobos como eu, uma verdadeira profissional... Vamos continuar a entrevista.

Dannie passa por Therese, e ela dá um olhar de ódio ao amigo.

\- bem, é... Onde paramos?

_____________________________________

**Outubro de 1953 – Terça feira – 13:50 da tarde.**

 

Após o fim da entrevista, e de muitas fotografias e retratos. Ambos voltam para o Times sem falar uma palavra. Ao chegarem na editora, Therese vai até a sala de convivência pegar uma café e Dannie a segue.

\- Desculpe Terry, eu fui um grande estúpido. – Diz completamente sem graça.

\- Foi!! – Com tom de raiva na voz, ela para de mexer o açúcar no café e olha diretamente para o amigo.

\- Como você pôde achar que eu iria sair com ele só para tentar um destaque na revista?? É assim que você me vê? Foi por isso que me indicou para o senhor Peterson? Ter uma mulher te acompanhando poderia abrir seus caminhos como jornalista?

\- Não! Não!... Eu nunca pensei isso, eu sempre te achei talentosa. – Dannie diz mexendo as mãos como se isso fizesse Therese entender suas palavras.

Therese senta no sofá suspirando profundamente.

\- Achei que fosse meu amigo. Nunca esperei isso de você. Se me acha talentosa me trate como profissional e não deixe que me vejam como um objeto de negócios, uma moeda de troca, pois era assim que você estava me vendo.

\- Eu nunca estive naquela situação, eu fui um ridículo um completo idiota. Sinto muito.

\- Eu também sinto Dannie. Você sempre teve uma cabeça aberta e hoje você me tratou da pior forma possível. Não é porque sou mulher que estou enfeitando esse lugar. Eu estou trabalhando! Dou duro tanto quando você aqui! Já é difícil estar em um ambiente majoritariamente masculino e eu não preciso que o meu amigo me veja como inferior, pois sei que muitos aqui não me consideram capaz simplesmente por ser uma mulher.

\- Eu sei Terry... Eu ouço as bobagens nas horas do café e sei que minha atitude foi tão escrota como a de qualquer outro.

\- Não devemos nos tratar diferente aqui ou quando estivermos em campo só pelo fato de eu ser mulher. Se isso acontecer prefiro trabalhar sozinha.

\- Eu fui egoísta, extremamente egoísta. Pensei nas vantagens que poderíamos ter sem levar em conta os seus sentimentos. Isso jamais irá acontecer novamente. Me desculpe Terry.

\- Vou te desculpar daqui uma semana, ainda estou brava com você e acho que vai durar um tempo. Mas não se preocupe, minha raiva não irá atrapalhar o nosso trabalho – Therese se lavanta, na saída esbarra com jovem e apaixonado Jason, que a olha com o olhar bobo admirado.

\- Olá senhorita Belivet.- com um grande sorriso.

\- Ah pelo amor de Deus! – Therese diz rispidamente, visivelmente irritada com o olhar de encantado do estagiário.

Dannie olha para o jovem e diz.

\- Temos que melhorar Jason, as mulheres estão reivindicando seus espaços e nós homens temos que parar de sermos bobos e as vezes estúpidos... Bem vindo ao século XX.

____________________________________

**Outubro de 1953 – Terça feira – 18:24 da noite.**

Therese entra na loja, olhando em volta tentando encontrar Carol, e vai até sua sala e a encontra conversando com Anne, a jovem está sentada ao lado de Carol enquanto presta total atenção na explicação da loira de olhos azuis cinzentos sobre a organização das fichas de cadastros para catalogação das peças que irão chegar.

\- Oi... – Na entrada da porta a morena diz timidamente olhando para a jovem loira e Carol.

\- Olá, entre Therese, já estamos terminando. – Carol diz com grande sorriso.

A jovem loira a cumprimenta com um sorriso, e Therese só faz um gesto com as mão de olá. A morena pega um livro de dentro da bolsa, para tentar se distrair pois se sente extremamente incomodada. De todas as mulheres que Therese já viu próxima a Carol, nenhuma a deixava mais incomoda que Anne, por alguma razão ela sentia um ciúme quase incontrolável ao ver Anne perto de Carol. Talvez pelo fato dela ter a mesma idade que ela, ou por acha-la extremamente bonita, além disso, Anne tinha seios fartos coisa que Therese não tinha e isso a incomodava.

\- Prontinho, finalmente terminamos. Pode ir Anne amanhã retiro suas dúvidas.

\- Obrigada senhora Aird, boa noite. – A jovem pega a bolsa e sai dizendo tchau a Therese que não responde. Anne levanta sobrancelha e saí, a jovem loira não tinha ideia o por que Therese não gostava dela.

Carol encosta na cadeira achando graça, fica olhando para a cara amarrada de Therese e só fala depois de ouvir a porta da loja ser fechada.

\- Amo esse seu ciúme bobo.

\- Como eu a odeio.

\- hahaha... A coitada nem imagina o por que você têm tanta raiva dela.

\- Espero que ela nunca descubra.

Carol se levanta e dá um beijo em Therese.

\- Sua tonta, tire essa cara brava sem motivo do rosto, porque você é a única mulher que eu desejo.

\- Sei... – Therese se levanta com um sorriso sapeca, e Carol a olha de lado.

\- Não desconfie do meu amor. – Ela diz passando as mãos nos quadris de Therese. – Você é muito mais do que eu sonhei e jamais trocaria essas covinhas por outra mulher ou uma aventura sexual. – ela diz batendo o dedo indicador nos buraquinhos das bochechas da jovem, fazendo ela sorrir mais ainda.

\- Nem por um par de seios fartos?

\- Ah, agora entendi... Jamais querida. Amo o seu pequenos e delicados seios... eles se encaixam perfeitamente na minha boca. – Carol diz em tom baixo como se estivesse contando um segredo, a jovem sente um calor instantâneo e os bicos dos seios endurecerem com essa declaração explicita.

\- Carol.. – Com um sorriso e com rosto corado.

\- Sou sua mulher não fique com vergonha – Carol passa os braços nos ombros da jovem apertando-a e a conduz para a saída.

\- Venha, vamos para casa estou faminta.

Carol apaga as luzes da loja e para diante da porta dando um beijo grande na morena antes de saírem para a rua como se fossem duas amigas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado.  
> Nota importante: O pintor Willem de Kooning realmente existiu e a exposição realmente aconteceu em 1953, porém sua personalidade nada tem haver com essa história . O usei como personagem devido o fato importante ocorrido na historia da arte em 1953. 
> 
> Abraços. 
> 
> Não deixem de comentar, fazer criticas, sugestões e elogios ;)


	12. Rancor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente chegou o dia que Carol esperava, o dia de Rindy visitar o apartamento de sua mãe em Madison Avenue

Outubro 1953 – Domingo – 8:16 da manhã

A luz clara de outono ilumina a manhã de New York, Therese acorda com um delicioso cheiro doce que toma conta do apartamento, ela abre os olhos preguiçosamente e embrulha seu corpo nu na coberta, aproveitando a sensação aconchegante do calor da cama.

Carol está na cozinha plenamente acorda, com um vestido azul simples levemente rodado, e com avental com estampa de pequenas flores, ela prepara animadamente um grande café da manhã, com bolo, cookies e torta, ela espreme as laranjas distraidamente, quando Therese aparece na cozinha com o seu roupão de seda preto, chinelos e cabelos bagunçados.

\- Que cheiro maravilhoso.

\- Bom dia anjo. É torta de amora. – Diz sorrindo.

\- Hmm... Amora é vida. Você madrugou preparando um festival de guloseimas para Rindy, espero que ela venha morar definitivamente conosco, adoraria ter torta de amora no café todos os dias. – Ela diz pegando uma xícara de café e dando um beijo no rosto de Carol.

\- Você tem tanto amor por doces quanto Rindy, se esse sonho acontecer prometo que teremos torta todos os dias.

\- Você ainda tem aquela arma? Temos dois ótimos motivos para dar um fim no Harge.

\- Therese!!

\- Brincadeira. – Sorrindo – Vou tomar um banho rápido e organizar a casa para nossa ilustre visita de 4 aninhos. – Therese sai da cozinha caminhando em direção ao quarto com sua xícara de café.

\- Eu vi você roubar um cookie mocinha! – Carol diz da cozinha

\- Você está delirando. – Therese grita do corredor mordendo o Cookie macio recém feito.

_____________________

Outubro 1953 – domingo 11:12 da manhã

A arrumação da casa fica aos cuidados de Therese, Carol organiza cuidadosamente a mesa para a espera de sua filha, elas trazem uma caixa de brinquedos para sala, livros de colorir, lápis de cor e giz. O quarto de Rindy está impecável Carol tomou todo o cuidado com a mobília, e com a decoração, uma bela cama de madeira com uma colcha branca com travesseiro e almofadas vermelhas. Um pequeno baú para os brinquedos de Rindy, uma penteadeira, um criado mudo e uma luminária, um guarda roupa pequeno com algumas roupas, um tapete de cor creme fofo para Rindy ter a liberdade de brincar no chão. Uma fotografia do mar emoldurada colocada na parede acima da cabeceira da cama tirada por Therese ao visitar a casa na praia de Carol.

A visita de Rindy estava marcada para as 10:00 da manhã, Carol começou a ficar inquieta após meia hora de atraso, após uma hora ela passou a ligar para a casa de Harge, porém, ninguém atendia, o que não fazia sentido, pois algum empregado iria atender, a não ser que Harge tivesse dado ordens para não atenderem o telefone. Para tentar manter a calma Carol pega uma dose de centeio, mas Therese toma de sua mão.

\- Não Carol! São onze da manhã e não é assim que você vai resolver os seus problemas. – Therese vai para a cozinha e despeja a bebida na pia, ela volta e senta ao lado de Carol, alisando suas costas com ternura – Fique calma, logo eles vão aparecer. – Therese não tinha certeza do que estava falando, mas precisava deixar Carol calma.

Mais uma hora se passa, Therese está sentada no sofá pintando um desenho do livro de pintar de Rindy na mesa de centro, ela estava tentando manter a calma, alguém tinha que manter a calma nessa situação. A jovem sabia que a qualquer momento Carol iria surtar, Carol fuma um cigarro na sacada observando o movimento das ruas, ao terminar o cigarro, ela entra decidida.

\- Aquele filho da puta!! – Carol passa pela sala bufando de raiva, vai até o quarto e volta com sua bolsa e as chaves do carro na mão, Therese se levanta em um salto.

\- Carol espere! – diz apreensiva.

\- Eu tenho que ir até lá Therese. Desculpe, mas eu tenho que ir.

\- Eu vou com você, não posso deixar você ir sozinha, não posso deixa-la sozinha com Harge, ele pode... Pode... Droga! – Ela suspira quando uma angustia toma conta de seu peito.

\- Não posso te levar comigo, você sabe que sua presença pode piorar as coisas. – Carol alisa os ombros de Therese.

\- Por favor, me prometa que não vai deixa-lo persuadi-la, me prometa que não vai deixa-lo abusar de você novamente... Não deixe ele fazer isso com você. – Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

\- Não vai acontecer nada anjo. Eu não conseguiria... Eu não me perdoei até hoje pelo que aconteceu, foi um dos piores momentos da minha vida. – ela segura o rosto da jovem acariciando-o.

\- Eu te amo com todas as minhas forças, mas eu não aguentaria isso mais uma vez. – Therese diz tristemente olhando para Carol.

\- Meu amor, eu sinto tanto pelo que aconteceu... Eu sinto tanto por ter feito você sofrer por minha causa. Ele nunca mais vai me tocar, ele nunca mais irá usar minha filha, ele nunca mais vai estar entre nós, eu não vou permitir isso meu anjo. – Carol diz apertando Therese contra si em um grande abraço, apertando a jovem morena no peito.

\- Prometa Carol. Prometa que não vai deixa-lo se aproveitar dos seus sentimentos por sua filha.

\- Prometo meu anjo, prometo. – Carol alisa os cabelos escuros da jovem, enquanto sente o nó na garganta, ela beija a testa da jovem e sai do apartamento. Therese senta no sofá, respirando fundo e pedindo a Deus que não permita que nada de ruim aconteça com amor da sua vida.

_______________________________________________

Outubro 1953 – Domingo 13:08

Carol aperta a campainha da casa de Harge incessantemente e bate na porta. Florence abra a porta e Carol entra sem dizer nada.

\- Senhora Carol, espere.

\- Onde está Harge?

\- No escritório senhora, vou anuncia-la.

\- Anunciar? Pare com isso Florence, saía da minha frente.

Carol passa por Florence subindo as escadas e entra no grande escritório de Harge, e o encontra olhando para o jardim pela grande janela.

\- Desculpe senhor, ela não quis me ouvir. – Florence diz na entrada do escritório, Harge se vira e olha para Carol.

\- Pode ir Florence, não se preocupe.

\- Sim senhor. – Florence sai fechando a porta.

\- Onde está Rindy? Estou esperando por ela a horas.

Harge caminha até o bar e enche dois copos de bebida e oferece um para Carol. Os olhos cinzas se estreitam olhando diretamente nos olhos de Harge. Ela dá um tapa na mão estendida oferecendo a bebida, fazendo o copo cair.

\- Pro inferno Harge! Você está bêbedo. Onde está Rindy?

\- Ela não está aqui.

\- Como não está aqui?!? O quer dizer com ela não está aqui? – Carol diz nitidamente nervosa.

\- Estou com saudades de você. – Harge se aproxima.

Carol engole seco, ela não consegue acreditar nesse inferno.

\- Harge... Por favor. – diz fechando e abrindo os olhos lentamente.

Ele passa por Carol ficando atrás dela, ela fecha os olhos para tentar manter a calma, mas sua respiração fica ofegante devido uma paralisia que a consome, ela jamais teve medo de Harge, mas não estava conseguindo evitar esse pânico devido sua presença. Ela sente o cheiro do álcool em excesso que emana de seu ex-marido, Harge a segura pelos ombros e os aperta.

\- Por favor, pare.– Ela leva uma mão sobre a dele.

\- Olhe a mesa... Você lembra? Eu estava trabalhando até tarde da noite e você entrou decidida. Quantas vezes fizemos?

\- Três. – Carol diz olhando para a mesa, quando uma lágrima desce

\- Você queria muito um filho, nunca ví você como naquela noite, você estava linda, amável e desinibida, fez de tudo para garantir que conceberíamos a Rindy.

\- Por que está fazendo isso?

\- Eu não consegui tirar a cenas da minha cabeça, por isso eu queria que você viesse aqui. Se eu bem me lembro, você tinha gostado.

Carol fecha os olhos – _“Esse inferno vai se repetir, vai se repetir sem parar, até acabar comigo e com minha sanidade_.”

\- Eu tinha gostado?... Eu gostava de você Harge. Mas hoje... Você está fazendo eu ter os piores sentimentos por você. – Ela vira para olha-lo nos olhos, as lágrimas apenas descem – O que está acontecendo com você? Você não era assim.

\- Por que não pode me amar novamente? O que eu fiz de errado? – Harge diz quase chorando.

\- Você não fez nada de errado Harge, eu errei quando me casei com você, não fui a mulher que você esperava, eu não pude ser. Eu tentei ser a esposa que você sonhava, a nora que sua família esperava e tentei cumprir o papel que mundo tinha pré-estabelecido para uma mulher... Mas eu não pude evitar, não poderia negar por mais tempo o que eu sempre fui.  – Carol começa a chorar.

 

\- Eu não me arrependo da vida que tivemos porque eu ganhei o maior presente da minha vida, sem você eu jamais teria tido Rindy, e sem mim você também não a teria, mas você quer tira-la de mim e isso não é justo. Você sabe o quanto eu desejava ser mãe, ninguém deveria saber mais do que você da importância e do significado Rindy em minha vida. Você é o pai da minha filha Harge! E sei que você é um ótimo pai, mas está se tornando um homem odioso.

\- Você está com aquela garota! Você continua com ela, eu não posso enviar Rindy para sua casa sabendo que aquela aberração está lá.

Carol o olha com estranhamento e se afasta.

\- Como você sabe que estou com Therese?

\- Ela apareceu aqui, querendo tirar satisfação sobre nós. Um absurdo.

Carol não sabia sobre esse fato, elas não conversaram depois que Therese reapareceu. Ela nunca iria imaginar que Therese iria encarar Harge sozinha.

\- Harge... Therese não é uma aberração, ela é como eu. Entenda que eu a amo, ela vive comigo porque a amo.

\- E você não me ama?

\- Não Harge... Você sabe que não. – Ela passa a mão na testa impaciente.

Ele baixa o olhar e depois volta a fita-la com rancor, com lágrimas nos olhos e sua respiração aumenta.

\- Você... Você na mesa, como naquela noite. Eu pensei nisso a manhã toda.

\- Deus! Pare com isso. Eu não estou aguentado esse inferno, não seja esse tipo de pessoa por favor. – Ela diz em meio as lágrimas, com um ressentimento absurdo – Eu não posso fazer isso.

Carol olha os olhos de raiva de Harge, um olhar de ódio crescente. Um olhar que ela nunca viu antes, ela engole seco e sente como se fosse um animal acuado.

\- Harge, você não está bem, você está bêbedo. – Tentando trazer a sanidade do ex-marido. Ele a olha de um jeito que nunca a olhou. Carol não sabe o que dizer, o que pensar ou o que fazer, apenas fica olhando para ele com uma sensação de perigo.

De forma inesperada Harge vai para cima de Carol e a empurra para mesa.

\- Harge... Pare! – Ela usa a força tentando se desvencilhar do ex-marido, mas ele é mais forte.

Ele a levanta colocando-a sobre a mesa e coloca o peso sobre ela, ele segura o rosto de Carol, olhando diretamente para ela.

\- Me explica uma coisa... O que essa menina tem? O que ela faz quando vocês estão juntas? Como vocês fazem?

\- Não faça isso Harge. – Em meio as lágrimas. – Você não é assim...

\- Como pode duas mulheres??...

\- Não faça... Você vai se arrepender depois. – Carol diz com lábios tremendo.

\- Como acontece?? PORQUE ESSA PORRA NÃO TEM NENHUM SENTIDO!!! – Ele grita.

Carol fica olhando para ele tremendo, enquanto ele a olha nos olhos sem se mover. Ela visualiza a raiva de Harge e percebe que não é uma raiva contra ela mas contra Therese.

\- Ela não tem culpa de nada Harge.

 

\- Como ela conseguiu? Como ela conseguiu o seu coração?  – Ele começa a chorar e tira o peso de cima de Carol saindo lentamente.

Eles ouvem uma batida fraca na porta.

\- Papai?!?

Carol joga Harge para o lado e corre em direção a porta, ao abri-la ela cai de joelhos abraçando Rindy.

\- Minha pequena... amor da minha vida... – aos soluços.

Harge tenta limpar as lágrimas para se recompor, mas não consegue. Carol salpica o rosto e a cabeça da filha de beijos.

\- Minha ervilha doce. Mamãe sentiu tanto sua falta.

Rindy fica um pouco assustada ao encontrar os pais chorando, e passa a mãozinha pequena no rosto molhado da mãe, apontando os pequenos dedinhos para as lágrimas.

\- Você tá chorando. – Ela olha para seu pai e para sua mãe. – Tá chorando porque o papai gritou com você?

A garganta de Carol aperta ainda mais, Harge olha para cima sentindo o mesmo, Carol não consegue responder.

\- Papai te machucou?

Carol olha para Harge que está arrasado com o que acabou de acontecer e por ter colocado sua filha no meio dessa situação.

\- Não querida. – ela acaricia o cabelo de sua filha e estende a mão chamando Harge para ajuda-la . O ex-marido pega a mão de Carol e se agacha para ficar no nível de Rindy e Carol, eles trocam olhares, ele diz um obrigado com o olhar sem dizer uma palavra.

\- O papai e a mamãe estavam apenas falando alto e nada mais.

\- Por que vocês estão chorando? – com uma carinha triste de vê-los com os olhos molhados. – Vou chorar também.

\- Estamos chorando porque amamos você. – Rindy abraça sua mãe e depois seu pai.

\- Eu também amo vocês... – com os olhinhos cheios de água.

\- Ai meu Deus. Você tá chorando ervilha doce? – Carol diz achando fofo a reação de Rindy.

\- Ué, tá todo mundo chorando, esfregando os olhinhos.

Harge e Carol, sorriem achando engraçado a reação infantil da filha. Desde que Carol chegou é primeira vez que ambos sorriem um para outro de verdade.

\- Rindy... Quer ir para a casa da mamãe?

\- Quero! Quero muito!! – Ela diz com entusiasmo genuíno de uma criança.

Carol olha para Harge, a menina amoleceu seu o coração, apesar da bebida ele voltou ao normal.

\- Vamos pegar algumas roupas para você passar a noite lá.

_ Wow! Vou poder dormir lá?

\- Com certeza. – Harge diz firmemente e sorrindo para a filha.

\- Yeah! Vem mamãe, vamos pegar minhas coisas. Vou ver meu quarto novo.

\- Você vai adorar.

A menina sai correndo pelo corredor. Carol e Harge se levantam observando a filha correr, Harge se vira para a ex-mulher.

\- Carol... Me perdoa?

\- Eu não sei Harge. Mas vou tentar, vou tentar por nossa filha e você também deveria fazer o mesmo.

\- Farei... Eu prometo.

Carol suspira e caminha para em direção ao quarto de Rindy.

\- Carol!

Ela se vira para o ex-marido.

\- Eu não deveria ter falado aquilo sobre a Therese, ela não é uma aberração.

\- Eu sei.

Carol caminha em direção ao quarto de Rindy, deixando Harge sozinho com seu arrependimento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradeço de coração aos meus querido leitores por me apoiarem a continuar esse fanfic, graças a vocês a fanfic já passou do capitulo 10 <3
> 
> Como sempre, deixem comentários, sugestões e criticas.
> 
> beijos


	13. Rindy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá.  
> Finalmente a Rindy passará o dia com sua mãe, mas irá descobrir que uma jovem encantadora divide o apartamento com sua mãe. 
> 
> Boa leitura <3

Outubro 1953 – Domingo 14:10

A jovem morena ficou inquieta depois que Carol deixou o apartamento, Therese tentou iniciar uma nova leitura, ao terminar uma página sempre tinha que voltar ao início devido sua leitura desatenta, sua mente vagava pensando no que estaria acontecendo com Carol na casa de Harge, quando imaginou as mãos do senhor Aird tocando Carol, Therese jogou o livro longe.

\- Inferno!

Therese massageou as temporas, se levantou arrependida de ter atirado o livro longe ao ver que tinha amassado e dobrado as páginas, ela o pega acariciando-o e o acomoda com os outros livros na estante. Ela suspira olhando os títulos, mas não adianta, ela não consegue pensar em nada além de Carol. Ao observar o relógio da sala, ela olha para a cozinha e resolve desfazer a bela mesa que Carol fez para receber Rindy de manhã, ela guarda o bolo, os cookies e a torta de amora que ela mesma estava ansiosa para experimentar e empolgada para cortar o primeiro pedaço com Rindy.

Depois de tudo guardado e arrumado, ela decide ir trabalhar em algumas fotos que ela registrou no caminho de ida e volta do Times. A fotografia era algo que a tranquilizava, fechou a porta de seu estúdio com a esperança de abri-la apenas quando Carol e Rindy chegassem.

 _________________________________________

Outubro 1953 – Domingo 15:45

Carol abre a porta segurando Rindy no colo, ela a coloca no chão e a menina corre para a grande sala. A criança vê uma caixa de brinquedos e vai direto nela.

\- Wow, olha quanta coisa. São para mim? – Ela vira para sua mãe com um grande sorriso.

\- Sim, floco de neve. Como seus brinquedos estão na casa do seu pai, resolvi comprar alguns para você. – Carol se ajoelha ao lado da filha e ajuda tirar os brinquedos. Uma pequena boneca, um carrinho de bebê, um jogo de chá infantil, roupinhas de boneca, um jogo de madeira para montar e um urso azul de flanela de estampa xadrez com uma gravatinha.

\- Que fooofinhoooo!! – Rindy agarra o urso em um abraço apertado sentindo sua maciez.

\- Eu sabia que você iria ama-lo.

\- Obrigada mamãe. – Abraçando Carol entre ela e o ursinho azul.

\- Na verdade, você tem que agradecer outra pessoa pelo ursinho, foi uma pessoa muito especial para a mamãe que trouxe ele para casa.

Rindy balança o ursinho pelos bracinhos enquanto olha para sua mãe.

\- Querida, você lembra da Therese? Aquela moça bonita que nos ajudou a montar a arvore do último Natal?

Ela para de balançar e agarra o ursinho.

\- Lembro, a gente comeu biscoito com leite. – diz sorrindo.

\- Ela mora aqui com a mamãe agora. – Rindy começa olhar em volta, como se Therese pudesse estar por perto.

\- Cadê?

\- Venha aqui. – Carol pega a mãozinha da filha e a leva pelos corredores dos quartos, ao ver a luz vermelha acessa do estúdio de Therese, ela bate na porta.

Therese estava observando as fotografias já reveladas no varal, já tinha terminado o trabalho, apenas estava refletindo sobre as imagens que tinha capturado durante a semana. Ao ouvir a batida na porta, seu coração acelera e sente um alivio. Ela esqueceu de apagar a luz de aviso para não entrar, ao abrir a porta se depara com Carol e por um instante de felicidade a jovem quase a beija, mas Carol olha para baixo sorrindo e Therese segue seu olhar para a pequena Rindy, segurando a mão de sua mãe e o ursinho.

Rindy e Therese ficam olhando uma para outra. A morena olha para Carol e elas trocam sorrisos, Therese se volta para Rindy.

\- Oi Rindy.

Rindy fica com vergonha e encosta na perna mãe e diz um - Olá – timidamente, Carol se abaixa para olhar para Rindy.

\- Agradeça o presente.

\- Obrigada pelo ursinho... Therese. – colocando os braços para trás.

\- Ela está tímida, mas ela adorou.

As covinhas de Therese ficam saliente, ela nota a curiosidade de Rindy em relação a sala de iluminação vermelha, os grandes olhos azuis tentam espiar dentro da sala atrás das pernas da morena, Carol e Therese trocam olhares e a jovem entra de volta na sala retirando algumas fotos secas do varal.

Rindy dá alguns passos tímidos para dentro, Therese ao perceber a curiosidade da criança, tentou fazer com que essa curiosidade a aproximasse. Rindy olha para sua mãe como se estivesse pedindo permissão e ela diz baixinho.

\- Pode ir.

Rindy entra na sala e Therese fingi que está mexendo nas fotografias. Rindy fica ao lado de Therese, ela estica o pescoço e os pés para ver o que Therese estava fazendo.

\- Por que aqui é vermelho?

\- Porque aqui é uma sala de mágica.

\- Sala mágica?

Carol se levanta achando graça, Therese capturou a atenção de Rindy.

\- Sim, é aqui que eu faço as lembranças durarem para sempre.

\- Como assim?

\- Quer que eu te mostre?

\- Quero!! – sorrindo.

Carol fecha a porta, Therese pega a cadeira e coloca Rindy sobre na cadeira de frente para os recipientes com o revelador, o inibidor de revelação, fixador e água. Carol fica apenas próxima as duas observando Therese e Rindy.

\- Uma coisa Importante, você não pode tocar em nenhum desse líquidos, é perigoso. Tá bom?

Rindy balança a cabeça em afirmativa, com os olhos azuis cinzas de curiosidade para ver o que iria acontecer.

\- Está vendo esse papel em branco? – Therese mostra o papel dos dois lados, a menina olha curiosa o papel – Nesse papel têm um cachorro e um senhor de nariz engraçado comendo um cachorro quente.

\- Não tem nada aí.

\- Tem sim, vou te mostrar.

Therese coloca o papel no primeiro recipiente e começa a mexer delicadamente, os olhos de Rindy estão fixo no papel, uma imagem muito clara começa aparece e formar a imagem.

\- Wow... Olha mãe!! Olha. – Apontando para a foto aparecendo. – Olha o cachorro. – ela rí.

\- Eu disse que tinha um cachorro. – Therese diz sorrindo – Agora a gente passa para esse aqui - ela passa para o outro recipiente. 

\- É um foto... Achei que as fotos saiam das câmeras. Ela diz coçando a cabeça.

\- As câmeras guardam as fotos bem pequenininhas lá dentro, eu tiro elas lá dentro e faço elas ficarem grandes. – ela passa para o outro recipiente.

\- Therese faz fotos mãe! – sorrindo.

\- Sim, ela faz querida.

\- É muito legal!

\- Agora colocamos para secar e pronto... Uma lembrança que irá durar para sempre.

______________________________________

Depois de outras demonstrações de como revelar as fotos, Rindy ficou mais a vontade com Therese e ambas resolveram mostram o quarto para Rindy.

\- Isso, fique com os olhinhos fechado. – Carol segura Rindy no colo que está com as mãozinhas nos olhos, mas ela espreita entre os dedinhos abertos para observar o que se passa.

– Estou vendo seus olhos abertos, sua boba. Feche os olhos.

Tá bom! ... Posso abrir?

\- Calma. – Carol fica no meio do quarto de Rindy – Pronto pode abrir.

Rindy abre os olhos, e observa com encantamento, fazendo um wow com a boca, mas não sai o som.

\- É azul!!! O Meu quarto é azul, como o mar mamãe!! – Carol a coloca no chão e Rindy corre para a cama e fica em pé para olhar a foto que está na parede na cabeceira da cama.

\- É a praia da nossa casa?

\- Sim querida, foi Therese que tirou essa foto. – Ela sorri para Therese que está na entrada do quarto.

\- Eu adoro azul!! Como o meu ursinho. Gostei mais desse quarto do que o da casa do papai.

\- Mas o seu outro quarto é bem maior que esse querida.

\- Mas não é azul. – ela sorri.

\- Esta vendo aquele baú com estrela? Quando você terminar de brincar, vai guardar todos os seus brinquedos ali dentro.

\- Tá bom. – Ela desce da cama, abre o baú para olhar dentro e depois deita no tapete, segurando o ursinho.

\- Você deve estar com fome, vou prepara um lanche para você querida.

\- Quero ovos mamãe.

\- Ok, pode curtir seu quarto enquanto isso.

\- Simmm!! – Diz achando graça e rolando no tapete felputo e macio.

Therese e Carol vão para a cozinha, Therese arruma a mesa enquanto Carol pega os ovos e pães.

\- Ela parece bem feliz. – Therese diz colocando a toalha de mesa.

\- Ela queria a muito tempo vir me visitar. Fico feliz em saber que minha filha sente saudades de mim. – Carol diz colocado duas fatias de pão com manteiga para tostar.

Desde que Carol chegou, Therese estava angustiada para saber o que aconteceu na casa de Harge, enquanto arruma a mesa, ela fica tentando iniciar a conversa sem saber como começar.

\- Como foi com Harge? – Se servindo da jarra de suco e se acomoda na mesa.

Carol mexe nos pães virando-os cuidadosamente, pensando no que tinha ocorrido, Therese bebe o suco em silêncio como se tivesse tirando um nó preso na garganta e espera uma resposta.

\- Foi péssimo, foi dramático e estupido. – Diz sem se virar para Therese, mas com um tom de rancor. Therese bebe mais gole de suco para juntar coragem e pergunta.

\- Ele... Ele tentou alguma coisa?

\- Sim... – Carol quebra os ovos na frigideira, mantendo seus os olhos e sua atenção aos ovos.

\- Que desgraçado. – Therese diz em voz baixa.

\- Carol... Você...

\- Não!! – Ela se vira para a morena. – Não Therese! Eu disse que nunca mais iria acontecer!

Ao ouvirem um barulho Carol e Therese observam Rindy falando sozinha na sala, enquanto pega algum brinquedo e o leva para o quarto, Carol senta de frente para Therese pegando em sua mão.

\- Anjo, preciso te pedir uma coisa. Por favor não se aproxime do Harge sozinha, nunca mais faça isso. – Therese nota a preocupação no rosto de Carol.

\- Por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Apenas me prometa. – Apertando a mão de Therese.

\- Ok... Desculpe se eu compliquei as coisas para você, mas eu precisava ir falar com ele.

\- Não se desculpe. Na verdade, achei uma grande demonstração de amor você ir até lá só para me defender.  – Carol diz sorrindo e esfregando polegar na mão de Therese.

\- Ele não tinha direito de se aproveitar de você, eu precisava mostrar para ele que você não estava sozinha, sei que eu não assusto Harge, mas precisava que ele soubesse que além dele não ter o direito de exigir nada de você, você tinha alguém de apoiando... Alguém que está ao seu lado, compartilhando sua vida.

\- Obrigada. Eu te amo. – Carol beija a mão de Therese.

\- Eu também. – As covinhas aparecem encantando Carol – Você pode fazer um desses lanches para mim como demonstração de amor?

Carol rí e levanta indo até o fogão.

\- Me diz uma coisa, onde você dormiu aquela noite? – Retirando os ovos e colocando sobre os pães.

\- Você não vai acreditar. – Therese sorri bebendo seu suco.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Depois de comerem o lanche, Therese finalmente pôde comer a tão esperada torta de amora junto com Rindy, a jovem fotografa fez um registro com sua máquina do primeiro pedaço cortado por Rindy como se fosse um aniversário, certamente era um dia de comemoração, um dia que marcava um novo momento na vida do casal e merecia ser registrado. Carol achou engraçada a felicidade de suas duas meninas com seus respectivos pedaços de torta doce, diferente de Therese, Carol não era tão fã de doces e se satisfez roubando algumas garfadas do prato da morena.

O Casal brincou com Rindy, pintaram alguns desenhos, Carol e Rindy tentaram montar um quebra cabeça enquanto Therese dedicou um tempo com suas fotografias, além de deixarem a criança a curtir o espaço do quarto novo. Ambas tomaram cuidado para não demonstrar a afinidade de casal para a criança, mas os olhares, sorrisos e pequenos toques de carinho eram inevitáveis que ocorriam naturalmente.

Therese fez questão de preparar o jantar enquanto Carol acompanhou sua filha no banho. A menina brincava distraidamente com um elefante de borracha na banheira, Carol ensaboava os cabelos loiros da filha.

\- Seu cabelo está crescendo, precisamos cortar.

\- Por que Therese tem aqueles buraquinhos?

\- Buraquinhos? – A mãe estranha a pergunta.

\-  Aqueles buraquinhos, aqui. – Rindy aperta os dedinhos nas bochechas, fazendo Carol rir.

\- Eu não sei querida, mas acho que é para ficar encantadora.

\- Eu vou ter buraquinhos? – Apertando as bochechas.

\- Bom, você não precisa deles porque já é encantadora sem eles. Mergulhe. – Rindy mergulha e Carol tira o sabão dos cabelos da filha, Rindy volta limpando o rosto.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Outubro 1953 – Domingo 22:33

Depois do jantar Rindy ficou no tapete da sala com um de seus brinquedos até adormecer, enquanto Therese e Carol leram um livro próximas uma à outra, Carol pegou a filha delicadamente e a aconchegou na cama, ficou um tempo olhando para sua filha, fazia meses que Carol não via sua Rindy adormecer, uma grande felicidade toma conta do seu coração, depois de alguns minutos ela fecha a porta em silêncio.

Therese sai do banho vestida com seu pijama e observa Carol de camisola arrumando a cama.

\- Acha que devo dormir na sala? – Carol olha para Therese e joga o travesseiro na cama.

\- Confesso que não pensei sobre isso.

\- Eu não me importo, de verdade.

Carol senta na cama pensativa, Therese senta ao seu lado segurando sua mão.

\- Carol, está tudo bem. Vai ser apenas algumas noites até ela se acostumar.

Carol beija a mão da jovem, a deita sobre a cama e debruça sobre sua mulher delicadamente.

\- Eu não quero que você durma na sala. – Tirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto da morena.

\- Têm certeza? E se ela aparecer aqui no meio da noite?

\- Rindy está aqui para somar e não para nos dividir. Ela é uma menina esperta e de ótimo coração, saberemos lidar com a situação, além disso em algum momento ela irá entender qual é o seu real significado em minha vida.

Os grandes olhos de verdes brilham e descem para os lábios cheios de Carol

\- Meu anjo... Você é minha vida agora. - Suavemente Therese coloca uma mecha loira solta atrás da orelha de Carol – Você é a minha esposa.

Ao ouvir as palavras de afeto de Carol a morena trás o rosto da loira para si e gentilmente seus lábios se tocam, em um beijo casto e doce de amor, seus dedos se entrelaçam nas mexas loiras delicadamente. As caricias sutis dos lábios e da língua dividindo os lábios pedindo passagem para troca de carícias e sabores, ambas se beijam agradecidas uma pela outra, terminam em um grande abraço sentindo o calor e os corações uma da outra.

Nenhuma palavra foi dita, não era preciso porque seus corpos sentiam todo o carinho e agradecimento, elas não iriam se dividir independente do que acontecesse, era a casa delas, era a vida delas e Rindy seria a filha delas, mesmo que a criança não entendesse em primeiro momento, mas era assim que ela seria tratada, enquanto estivesse na vida de Carol e Therese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado.  
> Demorou, mas Carol conseguiu :) 
> 
> Até a próxima. 
> 
> deixem elogios, criticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas 
> 
> Abraços


	14. Quando tive que desistir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá.  
> Carol passou um domingo maravilhoso com Rindy, mas segunda-feira chegou e sua filha têm que voltar para sua casa com o pai.  
> Um café da manhã compartilhado por uma família diferente e algumas revelações intensas. 
> 
> Boa leitura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada pelos elogios e comentário :D  
> Saber que tenho leitores aguardando novos capítulos me inspira.
> 
> Abraços.

** **

**Outubro 1953 – segunda-feira 8:11**

Therese estava terminando sua maquiagem, quando Rindy apareceu no quarto se aproximando timidamente da jovem que estava passando o batom.

\- A mamãe tá chamando você para o café. – A menina diz, sem tirar o olhos do Batom.

\- Gostou da cor? – Rindy balança a cabeça em afirmação. – Vem cá, abra a boca assim. - Rindy imita Therese, a morena passa o batom segurando delicadamente o queixo da menina.

\- Pronto, agora feche os lábios e aperte assim hmmm... Isso. – Therese sorri, achando engraçado ver Rindy de batom, ela coloca a criança no colo para Rindy observar o rosto no espelho da penteadeira. – Você está linda!

\- Tipo a mamãe? – O sorriso cresce no rosto da morena salientando suas covinhas, junto com um pequeno riso.

\- Sim, tipo a mamãe. Mas vamos tirar, porque você não tem idade para usar batom.

Rindy faz uma cara decepcionada, Therese limpa o batom com um lenço e vai para a cozinha encontrar Carol, Rindy corre para mesa e diz que quer mais um pedaço de torta. Carol estava arrumando um pacote com os cookies que ela fez para Rindy levar, Therese apenas se aproxima passando a mão nas costas da loira que sorri. A campainha toca.

\- Pode deixar que eu atendo. – Therese para na porta por alguns instantes e respira fundo, ao abrir a porta ela encontra Harge parado com seu chapéu em mãos, eles se encaram em silêncio, a sensação de desconforto entre ambos é clara, Therese se afasta da porta abrindo caminho para Harge entrar.

\- Bom dia, entre.

Harge entra lentamente observando o apartamento, Rindy que estava na cozinha, corre para abraçar o pai que a pega no colo dando um beijo na bochecha da filha.

\- Minha princesa está pronta para ir embora? – Rindy não responde apenas olha para sua mãe.

\- Olá Harge, ela irá tomar café antes ir.

\- Podemos tomar café quando chegarmos em casa. Não é Rindy?

\- Carol preparou muita coisa para Rindy ontem, temos muita comida, tome café conosco. – Harge não responde, como se o silêncio fosse uma resposta de não, definitivamente ele não queria trocar palavras com Therese, mas a jovem insiste.

– Pela Rindy.

Harge olha para Therese e para Carol, não dava para recusar se a questão era Rindy.

\- Ok, mas não vamos demorar por que sua mãe vai trabalhar logo mais.

Harge vai para cozinha com Rindy, a criança fica em cima da cadeira dizendo que quer a torta de amora. Carol diz um obrigada sem som com os lábios para Therese, e a morena retribui o sinal com uma piscada. Carol prepara uma xícara de chá com leite para sua filha, e Therese serve café para os demais, enquanto Rindy se delicia com seu pedaço de torta ela conta animadamente para o seu pai o que aprontou durante o domingo, e como tinha amado seu novo quarto azul, Carol e Therese estavam sentadas uma do lado da outra, Harge ficou de frente para Carol e Rindy na ponta da mesa chamando a atenção de todos e tirando sorrisos dos adultos enquanto comenta suas aprontações, sua boca fica suja de amora e Therese limpa com o guardanapo.

\- Você tá muito empolgada ervilha doce. – Carol observa Therese limpar a boca da criança.

\- Foi muito legal vir aqui. – Rindy diz sorrindo para sua mãe, os olhos de Carol brilham. – Quando você vai voltar pra casa mamãe?

Therese olha para a menina e lentamente ela volta para sua xícara de café, Therese fixa seu olhar na torta a sua frente. Ela não se atreve a olhar para Harge ou para Carol. A jovem morena se sentiu completamente sem chão ao ouvir o questionamento de Rindy para sua mãe. Ela queria não estar alí, o constrangimento toma conta de Therese por estar presente em uma situação que envolve a filha de Carol e a si mesma. A última coisa que ela queria sentir era alguma culpa em relação a separação de Carol e sua filha.

O sorriso de Carol desaparece, ela observa sua filha a espera de uma resposta, assim como Harge, o que faz loira ficar insegura de como falar para sua filha que ela nunca mais irá voltar.

\- Eu... Eu não vou voltar floco de neve. Mamãe mora aqui agora, não posso mais voltar.

\- Por que? Você ainda tá doente?

\- Doente? – Therese questiona franzindo a testa.

\- Papai disse que eu não podia te ver porque você tava doente. – Therese e Carol olham para Harge, que tenta desviar o olhar. – Disse que era perigoso, porque eu podia ficar doente também. Mas agora eu posso te visitar, então você melhorou.

O olhar de indignação tomam conta de Therese e Carol. A jovem morena que já estava com o batimento cardíaco acelerado de raiva, se levanta dizendo que precisava ir trabalhar, ela não queria ficar ali sem poder mandar Harge se foder, expulsa-lo da mesa e do apartamento. A jovem passa mão delicadamente na franja de Rindy.

\- Venha, vamos pegar sua mochila para você ir para casa. Vamos esperar o seu pai lá embaixo, papai e mamãe precisam conversar.  

Rindy desliza da cadeira e vai abraçar sua mãe, Carol a pega no colo e a aperta, enchendo a menina de beijos fazendo ela rir. Ela diz o quanto a ama e a deixa ir com Therese, a jovem diz tchau apertando o ombro de Carol para lhe dar segurança, Rindy corre para pegar sua mochila e Therese a conduz para saída segurando em sua mãozinha pequena.

Ao ouvirem a porta se fechar, Carol é a primeira a falar.

\- Que porra Harge!! Que porra você andou falando para nossa filha?

\- Apenas a verdade. Não fui eu que concluí que você tem uma doença, foram os médicos.

Carol se levanta, pega seu maço de cigarro e acende um tragando-o profundamente, enquanto encosta no balcão da cozinha. O que Harge disse era um fato, foram os médicos que definiram que Carol era uma pessoa perturbada e de comportamento desviante, imoral e indecente.

\- As vezes eu acho que você faz de tudo para acabar comigo.

\- Não, pelo contrário. Eu fiz de tudo para salvar o nosso casamento.

\- Salvar? Pro inferno... – Ela balança a cabeça em negativo e traga seu cigarro sentindo a fumaça encher seus pulmões, incrível como a nicotina a acalmava.

\- não sei como você irá corrigir isso com Rindy, mas é melhor que faça o quanto antes. Não quero que minha filha fique pensando que sou doente ou que vou passar algo para ela.

Harge suspira e joga o guardanapo na mesa, como se estivesse cansado.

\- O que você queria que eu dissesse? Que eu mentisse?

\- Como você pode dizer que ela poderia ficar doente como eu? Que absurdo foi esse? Você queria que Rindy tivesse medo de mim?

\- Os médicos falaram que ela poderia correr riscos estando ao seu lado.

Carol engole seco e fecha os olhos tentando controlar a raiva de uma das piores lembranças de sua vida, o tratamento que passou durante meses, os questionamentos mais absurdos e o diagnóstico distorcido sobre sua pessoa.

\- Eles não sabiam o que estavam dizendo, eles não entendem as pessoas como eu e inventam as piores teorias, a maioria delas totalmente sem fundamento.

\- Como eles podem inventar? Eles são médicos!

\- Você acha mesmo que em algum momento da minha vida eu olhei diferente para a nossa filha??

Harge engole seco desviando o olhar.

\- Olhe para mim Harge! Responda! – Carol diz quase gritando e com seus grandes olhos azuis bem abertos esperando uma resposta.

\- Não, nunca!

\- Por que você acreditou neles? Por que acreditou naqueles médicos estúpidos.

\- Eu... Eu só não consigo entender o que aconteceu com você.

\- Não aconteceu nada. Eu nasci assim Harge.

Harge suspira e se levanta parando na frente de Carol e observa seus olhos cinzas.

\- A torta estava ótima.

\- Obrigada.

Harge queria beija-la, queria toca-la, mas fica ali parado olhando para sua ex-mulher até sentir um aperto na garganta e resolve sair de perto, ele pega seu chapéu e caminha em silêncio até a saída.

Carol levanta o rosto para cima com os olhos fechados e suspira profundamente em alivio.

 _________________

**Outubro 1953 – segunda-feira 9:15**

Quando Harge aparece no estacionamento, ele encontra Rindy rindo alto de alguma história que Therese está lhe contando.

\- Está pronta para irmos para casa mocinha?

\- Sim.

Therese se abaixa para receber o abraço forte da menina loira. - Hmmm... que abraço gostoso!!!

Rindy chama Therese com os dedinhos para ela chegar mais perto como se fosse lhe contar um segredo, com as mãozinhas no ouvido de Therese e fala baixinho.

\- Cuida da mamãe.

Aquilo bate no coração de Therese apertando-o, ela engole seco e olha nos olhos de criança, um sorriso surge com suas covinhas em meio a sentimentos de alegria e tristeza. A criança mostrava sua preocupação com a mãe, mesmo sendo tão pequena e a confiança em Therese para tomar conta de sua mãe.

\- Sim, eu cuidarei. – ela passa a mão na franja da menina, que faz o mesmo na franja de Therese, imitando-a.

\- Tchau Rindy. – Ela se levanta.

\- Tchau! - A criança entra no carro, Harge e Therese ficam um de frente para o outro.

\- Obrigado, espero que ela não tenha dado trabalho.

\- De maneira nenhuma, ela é uma menina muito doce. 

\- Gostaria de uma carona até o trabalho?

\- Não, muito obrigada.

Harge fica olhando Therese como se estivesse a analisando, ela nota questionamentos e curiosidade em seu olhar. A jovem se sente insegura com o olhar inquisidor de Harge e fica extremamente incomodada.

\- Até a próxima semana, senhor Aird.

Therese não aguarda a resposta e se retira a caminho do elevador. Ela aguarda o elevador e ouve o carro sair, mas não vira para olhar, não sabia qual a razão, mas uma sensação de insegurança tomou conta de seu corpo.

__________________________

**Outubro 1953 – segunda-feira 9:26**

Therese entra em seu apartamento, e encontra Carol na varanda.

\- Amor?

\- Oi meu anjo, vem aqui. – Therese se aproxima e Carol puxa a jovem apertando pelos ombros perto de si.

\- Acho que hoje iremos chegar atrasadas no trabalho. – Carol diz com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Sim, mas não importa. – Therese encosta a cabeça no ombro de Carol.

\- Você está bem?

\- Sim.

\- Sinto muito eu ter saído repentinamente mas achei que o melhor a ser feito naquele momento, era tirar Rindy antes que iniciasse uma discussão.

\- Você foi ótima, obrigada por cuidar da minha filha.

\- Rindy não tem medo de você, ela apenas se preocupa, mesmo sendo tão pequena. Ela te ama muito Carol.

Carol encosta no para peito da sacada, o vento da manhã balança seu cabelos loiros e a luz faz seus olhos brilharem ainda mais.

\- Não foi tão ruim para uma primeira vez não acha?

\- Sim, mas o Harge me preocupa.

\- Por que?

\- Não sei, não gostei da forma que ele me olhou no estacionamento.

Carol muda a expressão totalmente, e a preocupação toma conta de seus pensamentos.

\- Ele tentou alguma coisa?

\- Não, não. Apenas senti que ele estava me julgado, mas estava curioso, não sei exatamente com o que.

\- Eu deveria ter descido com ele, Harge anda muito estranho.

\- Como ele pôde ter dito a Rindy que você estava doente, e que poderia passar algo pra ela?? De onde ele tirou isso?

Carol olha para cima sentindo o sol de outono esquentar seu rosto.

\- Bom, os médicos disseram que sou uma pessoa doente, Therese. Essa suposta doença foi o que me afastou por completo de Rindy. Nenhuma autoridade ou médico sabe que Rindy, está vindo a minha casa, isso é um acordo entre eu e Harge apenas. Conforme o laudo depois do meu tratamento, eu não posso me aproximar de Rindy sozinha, devido aos relatórios e diagnóstico médico, para eles eu represento uma ameaça a segurança e a saúde da minha filha.

\- Como assim?

\- Os médicos, associam a homossexualidade a um comportamento moralmente destrutivo e de perversões.

Therese sente um mal estar ao ouvir tais palavras, realmente um diagnóstico com essas descrições conseguiria assustar qualquer pessoa.

\- O principal motivo de terem me afastado da minha filha, é que acreditam que posso tentar fazer algo ruim com ela.

\- O que? Como assim? Tentar o que?

\- Abusos Therese. Associam a homossexualidade com tendência ao abuso de crianças, entre outras indecências em relação a condutas sexuais.

Therese fica em choque, seus olhos verdes quase saltam. Ela não consegue acreditar no que Carol acabou de falar, como podem associar tal abominação com os sentimentos que ambas têm uma pela outra? Como podem associar tal absurdo a Carol?

\- Como podem??... Eu não entendo. Meu Deus Carol.

\- Eu não sei meu anjo. Juro que tentei fazer de tudo para conseguir obter a tal “cura”, mas cheguei ao meu limite no tratamento.

Carol conta como foi despedaçada em seu tratamento e no tribunal, como mexeram com sua intimidade, com os seus sentimentos de amor e com a coisa mais pura que ela tinha em sua vida, o amor por sua filha. Sujaram o seu amor e seus momentos com Therese, com as fitas gravadas de sua primeira noite com Therese, expuseram no tribunal sua intimidade, seu momento mágico com o amor de sua vida. Foi exposto como um ato doentio e de perversão, algo que era puro e cheio de sentimentos destruído na frente de todos, com olhares de horror e reprovação. Foi o momento mais constrangedor que Carol passou, porém, ela não negou por nenhum momento as gravações, as palavras, os sussurros, gemidos e sons de amor. Nunca vivenciou algo tão vivo e real em sua vida. Carol jamais negaria o momento mais importante de sua vida depois do nascimento de Rindy.

As lágrimas descem em silêncios dos olhos azuis que brilham como pedras ao sol, Therese aperta a mão de Carol sentindo sua tristeza.

\- Eles queriam te achar, queriam te levar ao tribunal para questionamentos, Harge queria a guarda total de Rindy e faria qualquer coisa para conseguir. Eu tive que sumir, por que não queria que você passasse pelo que eu passei, eu não atendia a ligações por que sabia que o meu telefone estava grampeado durante o tratamento. Eu queira você, eu queria minha filha, eu queria minha vida... Mas tudo estava se perdendo, até mesmo minha identidade.

As lágrimas não se seguram nos olhos verdes que penetram no olhar triste azul.

\- Carol...

\- Um dia, médicos e advogados entrevistaram Rindy, fizeram questionamentos sobre minha conduta em relação a minha pequena. A minha filha... ela foi exposta a um grupo de pessoas que queriam distorcer meus sentimentos de mãe. Queriam saber como eram nossas brincadeiras, o que eu fazia quando a colocava para dormir, como eu a dava banho. Minha menina ficou em uma sala com pessoas estranhas insistindo que ela dissesse algo que pudesse ser usado contra a minha conduta.

\- O meu bebê não tinha ideia o que aquelas pessoas queriam, a pressionaram, a expuseram a perguntas absurdas que ela não tinha ideia de como responder, acharam que ela estava escondendo algo... Ela é uma criança, ela não iria responder o que ela não conhece e não entende.

Carol aperta os olhos, tentando impedir o avanço inevitável das lágrimas, Therese coloca a mão nos lábios, limpa o nariz devido excesso de lágrimas que não se contém.

\- Sinto muito...

\- Eu desisti, não podia deixar minha filha exposta a isso, deixei o tratamento o que levou a uma conclusão não satisfatória ao meu favor no tribunal. Entreguei Rindy para Harge, não importava o que iria acontecer, eu não poderia deixar que a pressionassem com perguntas absurdas... Ela é minha filha...

\- Carol... Droga...

Therese abraça a loira o mais forte que pode, ela levanta os pés para se aproximar mais de seu ombro. Ela segura os cabelos da loira e aperta em si, a jovem se sente arrependida de ter ficado magoada com Carol durante os 3 meses de ausência, Therese se sentiu egoísta por isso. A jovem queria ajuda-la, ela queria agradecer por tê-la poupado, queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido, mas ela não conseguia dizer nada. Era tudo tão errado, tão injusto.

\- O que posso fazer para te ajudar meu amor?

\- Você está comigo, é isso o que importa. Eu preciso de alguma forma fazer com que Harge assine o meu direito a guarda de Rindy. Eu não tenho nada ao meu favor.

Em meio as lágrimas, Thereser segura o rosto de Carol com as duas mãos e olha profundamente em suas joias azuis que brilham devido a água que as envolve.

\- Rindy... Rindy é ao seu favor. Sua filha te ama Carol, não importa o que digam, ela é uma criança que ama a mãe. Tenho certeza que vamos conseguir em algum momento... Sua filha é mais forte e mais inteligente que nós três juntos. Em meio a tantos absurdos, ela é a única que olha tudo a sua volta com carinho e sem julgamentos. Você cuidou muito bem da sua filha até o momento e sei que ela irá retribuir esse amor.

Carol sorri para Therese.

\- Obrigada! Obrigada por me ajudar.

Therese retribui o sorriso.

\- Acho precisamos refazer a maquiagem.

Carol rí limpando os olhos, molhados e borrados.

\- Venha meu anjo, eu te ajudo a recompor a maquiagem.

Elas entram no apartamento segurando a cintura uma da outra.

\- Você passou batom na Rindy essa manhã?

\- Eu? Não, ela é muito nova para isso, acho que ela comeu torta de amora demais.

\- Sei. – sorrindo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não deixem de acompanhar os próximos capítulos ;)
> 
> Elogios, criticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas.
> 
> Até a próxima história <3


	15. Necessitando de seus toques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá leitores.  
> Um capitulo quente de amor, mas não menos importante <3  
> Certamente necessário.

Outubro 1953 - quarta-feira 20:12

 Na mesa de jantar, taças de vinho pela metade, pratos de uma refeição abandonada no meio com salada e filés que esfriam com seus talheres descaçando em seus pratos. Uma camisa feminina verde esquecida no chão da cozinha, um vestido creme fica no corredor a caminho do quarto e sapatos de saltos ficam em cada canto do corredor sem seus pares.

A porta aberta do quarto do casal faz os sons ofegantes se espalharem pela casa, o quarto é iluminado pela luz do corredor.

Um sutiã creme e um branco combinando com uma calcinha da mesma cor ficam jogados ao pé da cama. Os dedos longos decorados com unhas vermelhas impecáveis percorrem o lençol e o agarra, como se estivesse se segurando para não cair em um abismo. Os gemidos cada vez mais urgente presos no peito, como se estivesse pronto para se afogar, com o colo vermelho arfando enquanto os seios livres e pesados se movem no ritmo instintivo de seu corpo languido, que fica um pouco fora do colchão macio devido o apoio nos cotovelos, possibilitando que seus olhos azuis dilatados possam olhar para sua amante.

As mãos macias e pequenas deslizam e apertam o abdômen da mulher loira na cama para impedir seus movimentos, seus pequenos braços envolvem a cintura acima de sua cabeça que está enterrada entre as pernas longas que rodeiam seu pescoço, segurando-a em seu lugar. As costas nuas da jovem, tem um leve brilho de suor de seu esforço continuo devido a exigência da loira insaciável, seus joelhos estão vermelhos devido o atrito no chão, sua calcinha encharcada de tesão por sua mulher fica escondida debaixo da saia longa cinza, por não ter havido tempo de tira-la devido a urgência de sua mulher.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, assim que se acomodaram para jantar, Carol colocou um pouco mais de vinho na taça de Therese, o que vez a jovem perceber que sua esposa queria deixa-la mais leve e não era comum beberem mais do que meia taça durante o jantar. A jovem, ao se levantar para pegar a garrafa de água na geladeira foi puxada pela loira, fazendo Therese sentar em seu colo. Carol agarrou o rosto da jovem lhe oferecendo um beijo apaixonado, acendendo o desejo da morena automaticamente, Carol abriu a camisa da jovem, abandonando a peça no chão para dar início a sua sede por amor.

A boca de lábios cheios beija e suga o colo da jovem enquanto a abraça com força, apertando o pequeno corpo de Therese ao seu. Carol adorava sentir a delicadeza do corpo da morena, sempre que Therese estava em seu colo ela sentia a fragilidade de seu tamanho em seus braços e sua leveza, porém ela sabia que essa sensação era um erro, porque Therese era forte quando se tratava em trocas de amor. Suas belas mãos deslizam pelo pescoço delicado da morena, empurrando o rosto da jovem para cima, expondo o seu comprimento e sua garganta que salta com a respiração, o coração pulsa em sua garganta, como um sinal de seu desejo. Os dentes de Carol deslizam delicadamente na pele macia branca, enquanto seus lábios fazem pressão no pescoço quente da jovem.

Em meio a beijos de amor, Carol diz como passou o dia pensando na jovem morena e o quanto necessitava de seus toques e que sonhara com eles o dia todo. A jovem se levanta puxando Carol em direção ao quarto, ao irem para o corredor a jovem gira a loira de costas e a pressiona na parede, abrindo seu vestido e tirando-o; Carol se volta para jovem puxando seu rosto para capturar os lábios de sua mulher, elas caminham até o quarto desfazendo de seus sapatos sem abandonar a boca uma da outra. Ao encostar a perna da loira na beirada da cama, Therese leva as mãos ao seu sutiã desabotoando para se livrar dele, Carol faz o mesmo, mas antes que a taça esteja totalmente fora de seus seios a jovem toma a carne suave do seio esquerdo com sua boca. Carol segura o rosto da morena em seu seio e a puxa para se juntar a cama com ela, aproveitando dessa posição a jovem agarra delicadamente ambos os seios, seus lábios macios passeiam entre um mamilo e outro, sua língua acaricia e umedecendo os bicos cheios, Therese nota que os bicos de Carol estão mais inchados e sensíveis que o normal, sua língua ágil e delicada faz Carol estremecer devido sua excitação descontrolada.

A jovem fica de joelhos e junta as pernas de Carol para retirar a calcinha branca molhada, ao retirar a última peça, Carol vira de costa ficando de bruços para Therese, que observa a beleza absurda de Carol, ela desliza as mãos na pele branca que reluz mesmo na meia luz, ela acaricia a bunda de sua mulher, fazendo a loira levantar o quadril e o coração de Therese acelera ainda mais. Nas últimas semanas, Carol estava agindo de forma exibicionista e sexy, como se quisesse devorar e ser devorada o tempo todo. Carol se ajoelha e antes de enterrar o rosto no travesseiro ela diz

 – Vem logo!!

Therese aperta a bunda de Carol e sua boca se pressiona contra o sexo molhado da loira que geme alto. Therese aperta Carol em seu rosto para sentir o centro molhado em sua boca, suas mãos percorrem as costas de sua amante, enquanto sua língua saboreia tudo o que a bela loira lhe oferece. A morena mordisca amorosamente as nádegas brancas, deixando-as levemente avermelhadas, ao dar um tapa em sua mulher o som ecoa no quarto, Carol vira o rosto vermelho por cima do ombro e olha para Therese.

– Isso foi muito atrevimento Therese Belivet. – com um olhar de repreensão mas com um sorriso malicioso de quem adorou.

A jovem que já estava com a bochechas vermelhas devido sua excitação, se intensificam pela vergonha devido seu impulso inesperado, ela sorri e volta seus lábios chupando com vontade as dobras da loira que move o quadril em seu rosto pedindo mais. Carol desce seu quadril, voltando a ficar de bruços. Therese aproveita esse momento para penetrar Carol com os dedos, fazendo a loira balbuciar indecências, Carol era mais sonora que a jovem, falava o que vinha na cabeça, Therese gostava de ouvir as indecências e os jogos da esposa, pois sabia que quanto mais indecente fosse suas palavras mais excitada Carol estava, isso acontecia quando transavam e não quando faziam amor. Ultimamente, transar era o objetivo de Carol e Therese não tinha o que reclamar, apenas agradecer.

Therese se debruça sobre sob o corpo da bela mulher e beijos fortes percorrem a nuca de Carol, fazendo a loira girar o tronco para alcançar os lábios de Therese, os lábios macios se encontram e suas línguas brincam uma com a outra, enquanto a loira sente o seu próprio sabor misturado na boca da mulher que ama. A morena retira os dedos, ela puxa sua mulher para mais perto de sí, elas fica deitadas de lado encaixando o quadril uma na outra; Therese levanta uma das pernas de Carol para deixar seu sexo mais exposto e a penetra novamente, Therese desce um pouco para que seus lábios possam alcanças os seios que tanto ama, Carol gira um pouco do corpo para ajudar a jovem em sua dedicação de caricias.

Carol fica mais ofegante, sente os mamilos de Therese roçarem suas costas. A jovem olha para Carol, e seus dedos se aquietam dentro de sua mulher e começa uma exploração silenciosa, ofegantes seus olhos ficam fixos uma na outra, Therese a explora por dentro a procura do local que mais dá prazer a loira, ao toca-lo a respiração de Carol treme em aviso, a jovem o acaricia delicadamente por alguns instantes fazendo a loira gemer e morder o lábios. A mulher mais velha leva seus dedos longos ao seu clitóris, devido uma grande onda de prazer que começa a crescer, a jovem move os dedos calmamente sempre acariciando o local encontrado.

Carol começa a ofegar descontroladamente, a jovem fecha os olhos, seus lábios e língua se fixam em adoração em um dos mamilos da loira, Therese se concentra totalmente em manipular o máximo sua mulher para lhe proporcionar um final de amor intenso, o quadril de Carol se move em busca de mais de Therese, os movimentos dos dedos com belas unhas vermelhas manipulam intensamente seu clitóris familiar. A jovem não observa o grande orgasmo que o corpo de Carol estava prestes a sentir, devido sua concentração para que ele ocorresse, esse era o objetivo da jovem dar o máximo que pudesse para a mulher que ama. Um som primal sai de dentro de Carol, com olhos fechados, com as veias do pescoço saltadas, um calor toma conta de todo seu colo, pescoço e rosto fazendo o vermelho se intensificar rapidamente, os músculos de seu corpo se contraem explodindo em um prazer primoroso que ela esperava. A jovem apenas ouve e se mantêm fixa em seu trabalho até sentir Carol voltando aos poucos, ela abre os olhos e vê sua mulher suada, vermelha e respirando com dificuldade. Ela retira os dedos sentido o prazer de Carol escorrendo em seus dedos.  

A Jovem busca os lábios de sua esposa, que a beija ofegante, mas a empurra para o chão mesmo estando fraca, Therese não diz nada apenas obedece e fica de joelhos na beira da cama, Carol abre as pernas e trás o rosto da jovem para o seu centro sensível e totalmente molhado de prazer, ofegante Carol diz:

– Continue...

A jovem lambe todo líquido de amor que envolve os cachos loiros pós o gozo. Com as pernas Carol aperta a jovem em sua fenda, as manipulações da língua em seu ponto sensível mandam choques para o corpo de Carol, fazendo com que essas faíscas de prazer reacendesse o fogo, fazendo seu corpo queimar novamente, ao ver o quadril de Carol se mover, a jovem a aperta na cama com as mãos. Carol teria o seu segundo orgasmo desta vez oferecido pela boca macia da jovem.

Carol soca colchão e aperta os lençóis quando seu segundo extasse explode entre suas pernas, Therese segura mais forte o quadril de Carol na cama, para que ela sinta mais intensamente essa briga de prazer. Carol se joga na cama acabada, Therese se afasta e deita no chão apoiada em seus cotovelos, na esperança que sua respiração volte ao normal, seu coração acelerado, totalmente excitada, se durasse mais alguns instantes a jovem teria tido um orgasmo sem se tocar, ela lambe os lábios e observa Carol largada na cama. A morena senta e pega o maço de cigarro na cabeceira, o cinzeiro e o isqueiro; ela acende um cigarro e sua testa brilha devido sua transpiração.

Carol não se move, o silêncio toma conta do quarto, onde apenas as respirações são ouvidas, Therese se apoia em um braço e fuma soltando a fumaça calmamente, seus olhos verdes lacrimejantes ficam observando sua mulher imóvel e exausta. Alguns minutos se passam, o cigarro chega a metade, o corpo da morena volta a temperatura normal e finalmente o corpo de Carol se move lentamente, voltando as pernas para cama, deitando de lado na beirada da cama e agarra ao travesseiro para apoiar a cabeça e olhar Therese. Seus olhos azuis melindrosos brilham para a jovem.

\- Cubra esses seios. Jovem indecente.

Therese sorri e traga o cigarro.

\- Achei que você tivesse desmaiado.

\- Quase... por muito pouco...Estou acabada. – Carol diz fechando e abrindo os olhos lentamente. – Queria tanto esse cigarro, mas estou sem forças para pega-lo.

Therese fica de joelhos e coloca o cigarro na boca de Carol que o traga, a jovem o toma de volta e senta novamente.

\- Deus, o que eu fiz para conseguir uma menina como você? – Diz sorrindo depois de soltar a fumaça.

Elas ficam uma olhando para outra, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios devido o momento intenso que acabaram de compartilhar, Therese continua aproveitando o seu cigarro e observa as curvas de sua mulher iluminada pela luz do corredor, salientando a bela imagem feminina de luz e sombra.

\- Posso tirar uma foto sua?

\- Faça o que quiser, eu não tenho forças para te impedir. – Ela sorri.

Therese descansa o cigarro no cinzeiro, se levanta e pega sua câmera, ela senta novamente no chão para registrar a visão que acabou de ter, a jovem empurra o cinzeiro próximo a Carol, para a fumaça fazer parte da composição. Ela observa a imagem através da lente e faz o registro, ela aproxima e foca no rosto de Carol, com o seu pequeno sorriso, com uma das mãos próxima ao lábio, o rosto levemente suado e seus olhos brilhantes de quem foi amada intensamente, seus belos olhos azuis estão focados em Therese que depois do clique, descansa a câmera e olha nos olhos de sua mulher.

\- O que foi meu anjo? – Carol pergunta com uma voz suave como veludo.

\- Consigo ver amor em seus olhos.

\- Não precisava registra-lo, por que o verá todos os dias. Te Garanto. – ela dá uma piscadela para jovem morena, que sorri, sua câmera é colocada de lado e ela pega o cigarro novamente.

\- O que está havendo com você? Você anda com um tesão louco ultimamente.

Carol dá um pequeno riso - Estou mesmo, mas não sei explicar.

\- Deve ser algo hormonal. Está tomando alguma vitamina?

\- Therese!! Olha a minha idade, não sou uma velha!! Se eu tivesse forças eu jogaria um travesseiro em você ou o abajur.

\- Aposto que será uma velha super charmosa. – as covinhas aparecem.

\- Quero só ver o que você vai fazer quando tiver uma velha reclamando pela casa.

\- Vamos torcer para eu continuar gostando de mulheres mais velhas.

\- Vou rezar para você gostar de idosas. – elas riem.

\- Estou morrendo de fome, vou voltar a comer.

\- Pode ir amor, eu não quero sair da cama.

Therese se levanta apaga o cigarro no cinzeiro. – Quer que eu trague seu prato?

 - Não meu amor, eu estou sem fome apesar de tudo. Mas gostaria de vinho.

Carol senta na cama.

\- Venha cá.

 Therese se curva para receber um beijo doce, suave de amor e afeto.

\- Meu anjo mais lindo. Eu te amo.

\- Eu também te amo.

Therese sorri enquanto observa sua esposa.

\- Não sei como isso é possível... Mas, parece que você está cada dia mais linda.

\- Está enchendo muita minha bola mocinha. – Carol sorri.

\- Deve ser suas vitaminas.

Carol a olha de lado como uma provocação e Therese deixa o quarto rindo, a loira senta na  cama esticando os braços, se levanta e caminha até o banheiro. A loira lava o rosto e após enxuga-lo, ela se observa no espelho grande.

– Seu vinho está aqui – A voz de Therese vem do quarto e Carol agradece em voz alta, a loira observa seu corpo, seu rosto, ela passa a mão na cintura, ela pega em seus seios e sente seu peso e formato, ela vira de lado e de costas. Definitivamente ela gostou do que viu e realmente ela estava mais bonita. A loira fica de frente ao espelho olhando para sua imagem nua por um tempo, como se ela estivesse lendo o seu corpo, ela sorri nervosamente e balança a cabeça em negativo afastando seus pensamentos, que rapidamente caem em Therese e a satisfação que ela acabou de lhe proporcionar, sorri sozinha para si mesma antes de voltar para o quarto.

Outubro 1953 - quarta-feira 22:22

Depois de terminar sua refeição, Therese arrumou a louça na pia e guardou as sobras. Tomou um banho rápido e ao ir pra cama, encontrou a taça de vinho intacta na cabeceira, Carol deve ter simplesmente capotado. A jovem resolve pegar a taça e a coloca ao seu lado cabeceira, acendendo o abajur; a morena pega o livro que descansava ao seu lado e degusta a bebida levemente adocicada, azeda e saborosa, enquanto observa sua esposa que dorme pesadamente. Ela passa a mão cuidadosamente nos cabelos loiros como um afago de boa noite, a jovem abre seu livro para mais uma leitura silenciosa ao lado da mulher que ama.

\- Boa noite Carol. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quente.  
> Obrigada por estarem acompanhando minha historia.  
> E sempre acho importantes o leitores estarem participando com criticas, observações e sugestões, isso me ajuda a orientar o caminha da história. (claro eu tenho o meu enredo pronto, mas sempre posso adicionar alguns toques dos leitores)
> 
> Obrigada a todas novamente


	16. Lembranças e medos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo apenas narrado de retrospectiva de pequenos momentos da vida de Carol.
> 
> Espero que gostem desse capitulo de lembranças, algumas boas outras nem tanto...
> 
> Boa leitura

Outubro 1953 - quinta-feira 11:04

Carol tinha acabado de sair de um leilão de peças musicais de uma família de músicos, arriscou as ficham em um piano Vitoriano construído por Chickering de 1860, em uma briga acirrada com um admirador de música clássica. Assim que o martelo foi batido a favor de Carol, o homem foi até Carol parabeniza-la pela compra com um aperto de mão, encantado com a mulher loira, ele a convidou para um café, o que Carol aceitou educadamente, ela sabia que ele poderia ser um comprador e um cliente em potencial das peças da loja. Depois de uma conversa sobre instrumentos antigos, ambos trocaram os cartões, ele demonstrou total interesse em visitar a loja e ver o acervo disponível.

Antes de se despedirem o homem não pode deixar de elogiar a beleza da loira que agradeceu com um sorriso cordial com total desinteresse, Carol sabia muito bem se impor como profissional de forma extremamente educada, passou a vida sendo cordial e dispensando homens a sua volta, elogios a sua beleza nunca lhe causou orgulho, ela sabia que era bonita, exatamente pela quantidade de pretendentes que teve que dispensar em sua vida, atrair os olhares masculinos a cansava, a desgastava e não tinha como evita-los por completo. Por sua vez, sua beleza causava encantamento em algumas mulheres, claro, nada passava além de admiração e Carol sempre foi extremamente sutil sobre seu interesse por mulheres, seria um escândalo sem precedentes para sua vida e família.

Depois da despedida a loira, sentou-se novamente e pediu mais um café, acendeu um cigarro, abriu sua bolsa para pegar sua agenda para guardar o cartão e fazer anotações, ao abrir viu uma foto de Rindy e de Therese coladas por dentro na capa dura, era algo íntimo e particular, dois grandes amores de sua vida que o mundo a impedia de tê-las por completo sem medo. Ela começou a refletir sobre sua vida e tudo o que tinha acontecido até o momento.

Ela recordou dos raros encontros e casos que pode desfrutar com mulheres em sua vida, foram rápidos, passageiros ou de apenas uma noite e nada mais. Jamais imaginou na possibilidade de viver abertamente sobre seus desejos e muito menos em ter um relacionamento amoroso real com uma mulher, era totalmente impensável.

Carol casou-se com Harge, por razões totalmente sociais, sua família gostava dele, era um bom partido e a pressão familiar a fez aceitar o casamento, mesmo sendo uma jovem inteligente, as pessoas de sua família a viam como uma dona de casa, com filhos e um bom marido, uma família tradicional como a dela, esse era o maior sucesso para uma mulher, ter sua própria família. Ela tentou desenvolver amor por seu marido, com o tempo desenvolveu um grande carinho apenas, mas amor jamais. Tentou ser uma boa esposa, era atenciosa e era uma mulher que sempre apoiou o marido nos negócios, a vida tediosa suburbana não a encantava em nada, porém o que ela deveria fazer? Era a regra, era praticamente natural, essa vida de jantares de negócios com homens egocêntricos, esposas fechadas que nunca conseguiam se expressar em nada e isso a sufocava. Ela era uma mulher inteligente, de boa família, formada, gostava de beber e fumar, Carol tinha uma tendência boêmia, mas não era algo correto para uma mulher, principalmente casada, ela soube deixar esses momentos para eventuais encontros com sua amiga Abby

Após o casamento, Carol tentou afastar de si qualquer pensamento relacionado aos seus desejos em relação as mulheres, negou isso dentro dela diariamente. Apesar de serem casados, Harge e Carol não faziam tanto sexo como um casal comum, a loira sempre teve que se esgueirar das investidas do marido, não gostava de transar com Harge, tudo era morno, fechado e restrito no quarto do casal, escuro ou apenas a meia luz, Carol preferia assim, não se sentia totalmente a vontade com Harge mesmo ele sendo o seu marido.

Carol não suportava o cheiro de loção de barba, seu corpo forte, suas mãos grandes, a barba por fazer raspando em sua bochecha pela manhã irritando sua pele, Harge era um homem bonito e atraente, ela sabia disso, mas não tinha como negar, Carol não suportava toda essa masculinidade que nada a atraía, o cheiro do quarto pós sexo, era algo que ela odiava, ter que conviver com isso beirava o insuportável. Harge sempre respeitou as vontades de Carol, era um homem egocêntrico com os negócios, mas apaixonado pela esposa, jamais a forçou fazer nada que ela não quisesse, mas não entendia a falta de libido da esposa, não era fácil ter uma mulher linda como Carol dormindo na mesma cama todos as noites. A primeira vez que Carol sugeriu sexo oral para Harge, ele ficou envergonhado e desconfiado, queria saber de onde Carol tinha tirado essa ideia, claro que ele sabia do que se tratava, ele era homem e homens sempre falavam de suas aventuras sexuais, encontros e reuniões com acompanhantes que faziam de tudo por um bom pagamento. Mas ela era sua esposa, de onde ela tirou essa ideia? Carol disse que uma de suas amigas comentou que o marido praticava esse tipo de carícia e que realmente era muito bom segundo a amiga. Apesar de ser algo novo para ele, o que poderia despertar ainda mais o desejo por sua mulher, não lhe causou excitação, se sentiu desconfortável em realizar tal desejo de Carol, Harge considerava o sexo oral mais íntimo que ato da penetração, não via sentido nesse tipo de prática, achava desconexo não considerava sexo ou caricias, acha exageradamente íntimo. Para frustração de Carol, o marido não sabia como realizar o seu único pedido na hora do sexo, fazia sem vontade e cheio de pudores. 

Quando seu relógio biológico disparou, a ideia de ter um filho tornou-se seu objetivo de vida naquele cenário de marasmo. Algo de bom deveria existir nessa vida tão bem pré-estabelecida e programada para uma mulher dona de casa, Carol não queria ter um filho para se sentir menos sozinha, ela queria porque sempre desejou uma criança, Harge achava que deveriam esperar o fim da guerra, mas Carol não estava disposta esperar o mundo resolver os seus problemas para ela realizar o seu desejo de ser mãe.

Quando Rindy nasceu, foi a maior felicidade vivida pelo casal, foi a coisa mais forte realizada por ambos, eram apaixonados pela filha, existia algo maior a ser compartilhado, uma responsabilidade além da casa e dos negócios. A vida de casal não era a sonhada, mas eram ótimos pais. Porém com o tempo, Harge ficou cada vez mais focado nos negócios e Carol se distanciou do marido como mulher, não queria mais ter intimidade com ele, isso começou a gerar atritos e brigas entre o casal e eles foram ficando cada vez mais distantes. A loira chegou ao seu limite quando Harge passou a beber mais do que sociável, o que começou a torna-lo um homem rude, o casamento de mentira, que era como ela sempre viveu essa relação não estava mais sendo suportada. Ao sugerir o divórcio pela primeira vez, o homem negou incrédulo e furiosos tal pedido, a vida do casal tornou-se algo completamente encenada quando estavam em público e em casa beira do insuportável.

Em meio esse turbilhão Harge foi convocado para a guerra, Carol ficou livre para desenvolver o seu negócio de móveis e suas habilidades de venda com sua amiga e sócia Abby. A solidão em um cenário caótico mundial, vez ambas se aproximarem, fortalecendo ainda mais a amizade de uma vida, porém, Carol deu abertura para a paixão de Abby, deixou-se levar por necessidade e vontades reprimidas. A paixão de Abby cresceu e virou amor, diferente de Carol que apenas desenvolveu uma paixão sexual de uma mulher que tinha se fechado por completo após casamento.

Quando Harge voltou da guerra, Carol e Abby ainda tinham seus encontros de prazer. Mesmo que as experiências com Abby tenham sido intensas, não durou mais do que alguns meses, não era uma relação que Carol queria, e percebendo que Abby estava cada vez mais apaixonada, ela resolveu dar um fim aos encontros, porque ela também não queria acabar com a relação de amizade de uma vida por culpa do seu desejo sexual reprimido. De início não foi fácil para Abby, mas ela sabia que era melhor ser amiga de Carol do que perde-la para sempre, ela amava Carol desde da juventude, voltar o que era não seria tão doloroso como se nunca tivesse tido a possibilidade de ter tido a oportunidade de tê-la em seus braços.

Apesar de ficar feliz em ver o pai de sua filha de volta, Carol tentou uma reconciliação frustrante, por mais que ela se esforçasse não teria resultado, o que a fez pedir constantemente o pedido de divórcio. Quando Harge ficou sabendo do caso de sua mulher com a melhor amiga, ele a obrigou fechar a loja e a proibiu de ver Abby. Harge achou que o motivo do divórcio tinha sido causado por Abby, mas quando Carol explicou que Abby não tinha ligação alguma com o fim do casamento, que eles estavam degastados antes mesmo dela o trair e que Abby não tinha sido sua primeira mulher isso o frustrou ainda mais. As brigas

eram constantes, Carol e Harge se separaram em casa, cada um em um quarto, o processo ficou nas mãos dos advogados, as brigas eram constantes e frequentes devido as tentativas de Harge em tentar reconquistar a esposa, vendo que as brigas poderiam ser um problema para a pequena Rindy, Harge resolveu sair de casa e ambos ficaram no aguardo do processo e a discussão futura da guarda de Rindy.

Essa espera dolorosa e tediosa do processo foi quebrado quando seus olhos encontraram os olhos verdes esmeralda de Therese. A atração foi automática, por alguma razão o destino a coloram juntas e foi apenas questão de um único olhar para transforma a vida de ambas para sempre. Carol nunca pensou na possibilidade de se apaixonar tão fortemente como aconteceu ao se aproximar do balcão onde a jovem se encontrava, ela queria sentir aqueles grandes olhos verdes de perto e percebeu instantaneamente que não era apenas encantamento que eles reluziam, era uma atração forte inconsciente vindo de dentro da bela jovem, era como se ela quisesse toca-la, os olhos denunciavam esse desejo e Carol gostou.

Naquele balcão, Carol sentiu um calor vir em seu corpo apenas naquela simples conversa, ela nunca tinha sentido essa atração automática e tão forte, toda aquela delicadeza e tensão imanado da jovem de uma apreensão juvenil, fez a loira se atrair ainda mais pela morena. Sem perceber ela flertou com a jovem com o olhar, diferente de Therese o olhar de Carol era predatório, ela analisava a jovem como uma presa, tentava ler suas reações para poder ir adiante e ela sentiu que poderia investir sem medo.

O mais estranho não era sentir-se atraída por uma mulher mais jovem e inexperiente, mas se apaixonar, se apaixonar de uma forma como nunca aconteceu, percebeu que era amor na noite de ano novo, quando teve sua primeira noite com Therese e ela não soube lidar com isso de imediato. Quando a jovem se entregou a ela e viu o corpo tremulo, quente e excitado de Therese, a loita sentiu um desejo que nunca tinha sentido antes, era uma atração misturado com sentimentos, sentimentos intensos que Carol  nunca tinha sentido antes. A forma que a bela morena a olhou naquela noite foi com se atingisse sua alma, a loira sabia que seria uma viagem sem volta, ela sentiu ao primeiro estremecer da jovem, todo seu corpo respondeu a eletricidade emanando daquela mulher inexperiente de baixo dela.

Quando Therese a interrompeu para dizer que nunca tinha feito aquilo, ela achou que a garota nunca tinha estado com uma mulher antes, mas na verdade a jovem era virgem. Por um momento Carol pensou em desistir, mas o desejo da jovem era tão claro quanto o seu e ela seguiu o caminho e os sinais de seus corpos, ignorando por completo qualquer pensamento de regras sociais ou tabus. Quanto mais ela sentia Therese mais ela a queria, Carol foi extremamente cuidadosa e amorosa, sabia o significado que aquela noite teria para a jovem e ela queria que ser especial, não somente por uma noite.

Ela pediu para a jovem relaxar mesmo sentindo o rio de excitação da jovem, ela a beijou com todo amor que nunca tinha sido exposto a ninguém, seu coração batia em seu peito como uma rocha, seus olhos úmidos se encontraram e cuidadosamente ela introduzir um dedo na jovem, abrindo passagem para ama-la por inteiro. Carol sentiu um calor que nunca tinha sentido antes, seu corpo queimava, as gotículas de suor brotaram em suas costas e testa, ao mesmo o tempo o corpo de Therese respondia a essa tensão, também queimando, as bochechas da jovem ficaram absurdamente coradas, a morena vendou os olhos com o braço, devido uma vergonha juvenil e ela gemeu aos toques cuidadosos da loira.

Carol fez o caminho entre as pernas da jovem, levando sua língua ao clitóris da morena, que começou a se mover em seu rosto devido seus toques, ela percebeu que poderia introduzir um segundo dedo, o que fez com todo cuidado e novamente o corpo da jovem se contraiu, mas em seguida relaxou devido a língua de Carol que causava uma misturava a dor com prazer. Carol amou e cuidou do corpo da jovem como o maior presente que ela pudesse ter recebido na vida, o som dos gemidos de Therese era como um chamado para ela ama-la mais intensamente, ela se atreveu ir mais profundamente fazendo ela arquear o corpo e começar a moer o quadril em seu dedos. Carol quase saiu de sí, mas se concentrou no pequeno e delicado clitóris da jovem em seus lábios, ele era pequeno, mas muito voraz, com o tempo Carol iria descobrir que Therese era inteiramente voraz apesar de sua fragilidade e timidez aparente. Ao chegar ao clímax, o corpo todo da jovem tremeu, suas mãos procuraram no que se agarrar as cegas como se sua vida dependesse disso e encontrou a mão de Carol, seus dedos se entrelaçaram e a jovem a apertou como se fosse a única forma de se salvar, ela soltou um gemido alto, seguido do nome da loira, a exaustão do sexo, da tensão do corpo da primeira experiência da jovem e de um amor contido explodiu de uma só vez, fazendo Therese se esgotar, Carol viu as lágrimas correr dos olhos verdes e o corpo pequeno procura-la para se aninhar, foi a única coisa que o corpo de Therese conseguiu fazer antes de adormecer. Carol apenas suspirou, acariciando o cabelo da jovem e dando beijos no topo de sua cabeça, sentindo a respiração de paz vindo daquele corpo jovem e delicado, ela fechou os olhos e disse que a amava em silêncio.

Quando Carol acordou, ela acariciou gentilmente o rosto da jovem que dormia profundamente, ela estava grata e feliz por ter tido a oportunidade de ama-la, ela pensou em como ela chegou até aqui, não conseguiria esquecer a jovem porque ela estava apaixonada. Sabia que tinha entrado em um mundo novo com um futuro nublado, ela era um anjo, jovem e frágil que tinha aparecido para salva-la de uma vida de mentiras. Carol se levantou cuidadosamente, a procura de um café, mas apenas encontrou chá, fez um pouco na garrafa elétrica, tomou o liquido fumegante observando o movimento do lado de fora, sua mente vagava, pensando como seria sua vida depois dessa noite de amor, ela não queria voltar para sua vida de mentira e pela primeira vez na vida se sentia realmente viva. Sorriu sozinha por lembrar que ainda teria um bom caminho a percorrer nessa viagem com sua bela companheira, o que significava que elas iriam ter outras noites de amor de preferência em uma cama de casal, onde elas pudessem se sentir mais livres e ela pensou como iria se declarar a jovem, como iria expor esse amor que a consumia sem controle.

Quando ela recebeu o telegrama sobre as fitas, foi como se um sonho tivesse se tornado um pesadelo instantaneamente. Como ela pode sonhar se sua vida era um pesadelo? O medo tomou conta de Carol, era o medo de perder sua filha para sempre devido uma paixão inesperada, o medo de machucar Therese, era um maldito medo que ela não poderia controlar porque sabia que tudo estava prestes desmoronar e era inevitável. Nunca em sua vida ela se odiou tanto, como ela pode colocar Therese em um cenário de tantos problemas? Por que ela deixou se envolver com uma jovem inexperiente que tinha muita coisa para viver? Como ela pode ser tão egoísta?

As as gravações de sua noite de amor com Therese estava em posse do seu ex-marido, esse fato absurdo fez Carol decidir se distanciar da jovem, era o melhor a ser feito, como envolver uma garota tão jovem em uma vida tão conturbada como a dela? Era errado, a jovem nem sabia direito o que ela queria, estava vivendo um momento importante de crescimento de sua identidade, Carol se sentiu culpada em colocar a jovem e uma situação inesperada, em um problema particular de família, que de repente tornou-se um problema para jovem devido aquelas malditas gravações. O momento mais íntimo da vida de Therese, algo tão especial tinha sido gravado e seria ouvido por terceiros, ela jamais iria colocar a jovem em uma situação tão vergonhosa.

Carol soltou a fumaça presa em seus pulmões ao lembrar desse momento tão tenebroso de sua vida e como sofreu na tentativa de esquecer seu anjo, ela passou os dedos carinhosamente na fotografia de Therese colada na agenda, foram meses de dor, pois seu coração nunca esqueceu a jovem. Ela estava apaixonada e não tinha nada que ela pudesse fazer para tirar isso de dentro do peito, ela queria Therese e não iria negar. Quando Therese aceitou morar com ela em Madson Avenue, Carol nunca iria imaginar o quanto a jovem tinha amadurecido nos meses que tinham se passado, Carol se surpreendeu o quanto a jovem tornou-se forte e o quanto ela a amava.

A jovem a perdoou por tê-la abandonado depois de uma noite amor, enfrentou Harge para defende-la, acolheu carinhosamente Rindy e a pediu em casamento. Os olhos de Carol se enchem de lágrimas fechando a agenda, seus olhos azuis olharam para cima, Carol pensou como ela iria agradecer tudo que Therese fez a ela até o momento, ela era de fato um anjo, mas não era mais um anjo perdido no espaço, mas um anjo forte, protetor e que sabia muito o que queria, mas Carol não tinha ideia o quanto de dor seu anjo poderia suportar, não sabia o quanto sofrimento aquele pequeno, porém forte coração poderia carregar. 

Carol se levanta deixa o pagamento na mesa, coloca seu óculos escuros, veste seu casaco vermelho e caminha se mistura com as pessoas nas ruas movimentas, levando consigo apenas seus pensamentos e angustias. 


	17. Oportunidades e Novidades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prelúdio...

**Novembro 1953 – Terça 13:15**

Therese entra em um café, carregando sua bolsa, ela tira o casaco, o local estava cheio devido o horário de almoço, bem diferente da madrugada em que ela apareceu no estabelecimento por acaso. Ela observa a sua volta e encontra sua amiga sentada na mesma mesa em que elas se conheceram ao lado da janela. Jane abre um grande sorriso para Therese e se levanta para cumprimenta-la com um beijo no rosto.

\- Como você está linda, aquele rosto triste definitivamente não combinava com você. – diz esfregando os braços de Therese com ternura.

As covinhas aparecem no rosto de Therese, ela tinha esquecido o quanto Jane era alta e se acomoda em seu lugar. A garçonete se aproxima para anotar os pedidos, Jane pede uma massa e uma soda, Therese a sopa do dia e um café, ela abre a bolsa e entrega uma pequena caixa para Jane.

\- Ah não, sério? – Pegando a pequena caixa.

\- É apenas um pequeno agradecimento pelo que você fez por mim naquela noite.

\- Não vou dizer que não precisava porque eu amo ganhar presentes. – Ela tira o pequeno laço com um sorriso no rosto, e encontra uma pulseira de pedras de âmbar. – Olha isso, adorei! Por favor.

Jane estende a mão para Therese colocar a pulseira em seu pulso, ela mexe as mãos com a pulseira nova, sorrindo.

\- Que bom gostou, muito obrigada querida.

\- É apenas uma lembrança. – As bebidas chegam.

\- Como está indo a vida com Carol?

\- Hmm... – tomando um gole de café - Está sendo maravilhoso. Sinto muito ela não estar aqui comigo, mas ela não trabalha perto daqui.

\- Faço questão de conhecer sua mulher. Estou curiosa para conhece-la.

\- Ela também quer te conhecer, podemos marcar um jantar em casa um dia desses. O que acha?

\- Adoraria. É só marcar querida.

\- E você? O que conta?

\- Nada diferente, mas estou em busca de novas casas para me apresentar, quero estender minha performance para outras casas. – Ela toma sua soda com o canudo – acho que você e Carol deveriam ir me ver um dia.

\- Seria interessante. – Sorrindo. Therese ficou imaginando como seria o show de Jane, ela não tinha ideia de como era o entretenimento adulto. Ela leva a xícara aos lábios e a olha como os grandes olhos verdes.

\- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

\- Sempre.

\- Você... Você faz programas?

Jane chupa sua soda com o canudo olhando para Therese antes de responder, Therese fica um pouco constrangida.

\- Cheguei a ser acompanhante, mas isso a muitos anos atrás. Hoje eu apenas danço, faço performance, como um teatro burlesco. Ninguém pode tocar esse belo corpinho, a não ser que eu permita.

\- Desculpe se te ofendi.

\- De maneira alguma. – Ela balança a mãos como se fosse uma bobagem.

A comida chega e ambas se servem.

\- Aquele psicopata bonitão parou de atrapalhar sua vida?

\- De certa forma sim, mas estranhei a forma que ele me olhou a algumas semanas atrás.

\- Como assim?

-Não sei.... Parecia que ele queria me olhar mais de perto, não sei... Senti como se ele estivesse me despindo com os olhos, fiquei extremamente incomodada.

\- Acho melhor você tomar cuidado. Não é bom quando um homem nos olha como um pedaço de carne.

Jane espeta o penne com garfo e o leva boca fazendo cara de quem aprovou, Therese pensa por alguns instantes sobre Harge e sobre o que Jane acabou de dizer, isso não tinha o menor sentido, por que ele a viria dessa forma se o que ela sentia vindo dele era apenas raiva. Ela toma uma colherada de sua sopa.

\- Você está saindo com alguém?

\- Juro que eu adoraria, mas poucos homens têm um gosto tão requintado e coragem para ter uma mulher como eu.

\- Você é tão bonita, uma pena.

\- Ah, como sempre gentil... Me conte, você e a Carol namoram muito? – com um sorriso malicioso, Therese fica vermelha e toma mais um pouco de sopa antes de responder.

\- Não poderia estar melhor, para dizer a verdade, Carol anda terrível.

\- Eu quero alguém para ser terrível comigo – ela pisca para a jovem e elas riem, a conversa segue descontraída depois de tanto tempo sem se verem até o fim do horário de almoço.

____________________________

**Novembro 1953 – Terça 14:55**

De volta ao Times, Therese e Dannie estão lado a lado trabalhando em uma matéria sobre os 10 melhores poemas americanos, estavam trabalhando nisso a duas semanas, visitaram alguns centros acadêmicos e entrevistaram professores de literatura de renome, o artigo tinha que estar pronto em dois dias.

As fotografias dos entrevistados, e das universidades estavam na mesa, Dannie arranca a folha que estava na datilografando e a amassa irritado, Therese, continua lendo uma pauta e fazendo anotações na própria folha com um lápis, ela não liga para a irritação do amigo porque era uma característica dele como jornalista. O telefone da mesa de Danni toca duas vezes até ele atender.

\- Dannie... Sim, ela está aqui comigo. Ok. – Ele desliga e bate a caneta na cabeça da amiga. – O chefe nos quer na sala dele, agora. Disse que teremos uma grande oportunidade de trabalho.

\- Oportunidade?? - Therese franzi a testa.

Na sala, ambos estão sentados de frente a mesa do senhor Pearson, a mesa do editor é um completo caos de pilhas de textos e fotografias, um caos que somente ele entende.

\- Vocês irão cobrir o festival de música que irá ocorrer em São Francisco, vão cobrir a organização a chegada dos principais cantores e o festival, ficarão durante uma semana, e como o evento será extenso, vocês farão parceria com uma das melhores fotografas e jornalista do NY Times.

Ele entrega uma pasta de portifólio, com fotografias e matérias para Dannie e Therese darem uma olhada, Therese observa as fotografias com cuidado, ela reconheceu o trabalho e admirou a energia que as fotos passavam. A porta se abre e o senhor Pearson se levanta convidando a mulher alta de aparência de mais de 30 anos, cabelos negros, pele clara, olhos castanhos. A mulher entra pedindo desculpa pelo atraso devido o transito, ela tira o casaco preto, revelando um corpo volumoso que é acentuado devido o corte de seu vestido cinza, era formal porém muito sexy. Dannie e Therese se viraram para ver a mulher e ambos a olham de baixo para cima e depois se entre olharam, Dannie não conseguiu evitar o levantar de sua sobrancelha como um Wow, Therese vira os olhos em desaprovação, mas ela também tinha achado a mulher incrível.

\- Essa Ellen Sherman, a jornalista e fotografa que irá acompanha-los no festival de música. Essa Therese Beliviet nossa fotografa e esse Dannie McElroy. Ambos responsáveis pela coluna sobre arte e cultura da Times.

\- Olá, prazer. – Ela cumprimenta ambos com um forte aperto de mão cheio de energia e um grande sorriso.

Ela se acomoda ao lado de Therese que estava com o portifólio aberto no colo.

\- Vejo que está fazendo o seu reconhecimento, o que achou?

\- Ah, são realmente muito boas, reconheci o seu trabalho assim que ví, são muito melhores que as minhas.

\- Não se subestime, ví o seu trabalho e gostei muito do que ví, o senhor Pearson realmente soube escalar alguém com um olhar sutil em relação a arte.

Therese sorri com o elogio.

\- Ellen irá coordenar o trabalho de vocês, além de fazer apoio extra, é importante vocês seguirem as orientações dela devido sua experiência. Dannie é um ótimo jornalista, gosto muito da forma como ele elabora as perguntas, acho que vocês vão se dar muito.

\- Obrigado, ansioso para trabalhar com alguém do NYT.

\- Lí alguns de seus artigos, gostei muito como apresenta a matéria ao leitor, sabe como fisga-los. Mas vou ensina-lo a ser mais agressivo na hora da entrevista. – Ela dá um piscada para Dannie, que retribui com um sorriso.

\- Como a equipe está reunida, eu gostaria de informar que irão partir na quarta-feira, quero que me enviem qualquer material possível e disponível via correio expresso, não deixem de me ligar uma vez por dia para informar o andamento da matéria. Peguem filme extra, tentem se aproximar ao máximo do Frank Sinatra, ele será o principal artista da noite, tentem algo exclusivo, na verdade esse é o objetivo de vocês. Não tem limite de gastos com hospedagem, bebidas e comida, porém não abusem, a não ser que vocês consigam chamar o Sinatra para uma entrevista durante um jantar ou drinks.

Bom, é isso... Therese, aproveite da experiência da senhorita Ellen para melhorar o seu trabalho que já é ótimo.

\- Sim senhor Pearson, com certeza. Será uma grande oportunidade.

\- Vou acordar alguns pontos com senhorita Ellen e vocês podem voltar ao trabalho.

Ambos agradecem e se retiram da sala, Dannie estava olhando para Therese com uma cara maliciosa.

\- O que foi Dannie?

\- O que achou dela?

\- Simpática, mas parece uma pessoa agitada.

\- Só isso?

Therese olha para Dannie com uma cara de brava.

\- O que você está querendo dizer?

\- Não achou ela... sexy? – Therese dá meio sorriso para o amigo.

\- Sim, mas ela é um tipo de mulher naturalmente sexy. – Assim como Carol ela pensou.

\- Você ouviu? Ela vai me ensinar a ser mais agressivo.

\- Você precisa de uma namorada Dannie. – Diz rindo.

\- Acho que encontrei.

Therese volta ao seu lugar de trabalho, ela senta na cadeira olhando Dannie com as covinhas a mostra, com uma cara de quem quer aprontar.

\- Conheço essa sua cara Terry.

\- Quer fazer uma aposta?

Ele arrasta a cadeira ficando de frente para Therese, com um sorriso desafiador e estendendo a mão.

\- Se você conseguir sair com ela, uma noite no Blue Pub por minha conta com a turma.

\- Rá!! Lamento dizer, mas você vai perder. Pode separar o dinheiro.

Dannie aperta a mão de Therese e arrasta a cadeira de volta para sua mesa.

\- Está muito confiante, é uma mulher e tanto para se investir. Aproveite a oportunidade. - Therese se volta para sua mesa e aos textos.

\- Veja Dannie o sedutor entrar em ação.

Therese rí com o comentário, enquanto faz uma anotação em um dos textos, o telefone da mesa de Dannie toca.

\- Pronto, sim. Um momento. É para você - Esticando o braço para Therese atender.

\- Alô... Oi. – Um grande sorriso brota no rosto de Therese.

“-Oi me anjo, espero que esteja tudo bem por aí. Eu queria marcar um jantar com você e Abby está noite no restaurante Tavern on the Green, as 19:00, reservei a mesa 10 para nós.”

\- No Tavern on the Green?? Pelo visto vamos comemorar algo realmente especial?

“- Tenho uma novidade para contar a vocês.”

\- Novidade?... Já estou curiosa, você poderia me adiantar já que eu sou sua... – Ela para a frase ao lembrar que está em seu escritório e que Dannie está ao seu lado, mas nota que ele não percebeu.

“- Prefiro contar para vocês duas juntas. Nos vemos logo mais. Te amo.”

\- Eu também. – Ela desliga o telefone, com um sorriso bobo no rosto. O tempo passava e ela continuava a sentir borboletas no estômago ao ouvir Carol dizer que a amava. Therese ficou refletindo sobre o que Carol queria lhe contar o resto do expediente, ela parecia animada do outro lado da linha.

_______________________________________________________

**Novembro 1953 – Terça 19:14**

Quando Therese chegou no restaurante, Abby já estava sentada tomando um martine e acompanhada de um cigarro a espera de Carol. Ela entrega o casaco vermelho na entrada da recepção para ser guardado.

\- Oi Abby. – Ela diz se acomodando em uma cadeira e colocando sua bolsa junto a bolsa de Abby em uma cadeira ao lado.

\- Olá moça bonita, está frio lá fora, suas bochechas estão vermelhas.

\- Sim, esfriou muito, acho que irá começar a nevar cedo este ano. – Ela diz passando as mãos nas bochechas e se virá para o garçom. – Meia garrafa de Pinoit por favor.

\- Têm ideia qual seria a grande novidade da loira sexy?

\- Nem imagino, passei o fim da tarde pensando nisso. – Therese acende um cigarro. – Se você não sabe, então ela realmente está guardando segredo, ele sempre te conta tudo.

\- Nem tudo, algumas coisas mudaram depois que você chegou. – Abby, morde uma azeitona de seu martine, Therese se arruma na cadeira, se sentiu incomodada com o comentário de Abby.

\- Espero não ter atrapalhado a amizade entre você e Carol. – Garçon chega com o vinho e serve Therese.

\- Não, de maneira alguma. Na verdade você definiu um amadurecimento claro da minha amizade com Carol. Eu entendo que nem tudo cabe a uma amiga depois que estamos em um relacionamento e acredite, estou realmente feliz por Carol ter encontrado... Nunca a ví tão feliz. – Diz com um sorriso.

\- Obrigada. Saúde. – Therese brinda com Abby, ao levar a taça aos lábios seus olhos se voltam para a entrada do restaurante e seus olhos verdes caem sobre Carol na recepção com seu casaco de pele dourado como seu cabelo, o mesmo casaco que Carol usava quando ela a viu pela primeira vez, esse era o acessório mais marcante para Therese em relação a sua mulher, o casaco trazia um misto de admiração, amor, atração e fetiche. Assim que Carol olha para a mesa seus olhos se encontram fazendo novamente o coração da jovem tremer como no primeiro olhar, trazendo uma forte onda de lembranças cheias de sentimentos, desta vez o encontro de olhares revelou um sorriso dos lábios vermelhos da loira, um olhar de reconhecimento, um olhar íntimo de duas amantes. Therese agradeceu o inverno por reviver essa imagem tão bela, a imagem de quando viu a mulher da sua vida pela primeira vez e Therese sorri de volta para Carol...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá leitoras e leitores do meu coração (será que tenho leitores ou será que são todas leitoras rs) 
> 
> Espero ser mais rápida para postar os próximos capítulos. Esse caítulo foi simples apenas um prelúdio para o que vem a seguir. 
> 
> Como sempre deixem comentários, sugestões e criticas. 
> 
> beijos


	18. Tensão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol finalmente conta as novidades para Abby e Carol, porém nem tudo segue como o esperado.

** **

**Novembro 1953 – Terça 19:35**

Therese brinda com Abby, ao levar a taça aos lábios seus olhos se voltam para a entrada do restaurante, seus olhos verdes caem sobre Carol na recepção com seu casaco de pele dourado como seu cabelo, o mesmo casaco que Carol usava quando ela a viu pela primeira vez, esse era o acessório mais marcante para Therese em relação a sua mulher, o casaco trazia um misto de admiração, amor, atração e fetiche. Assim que Carol olha para a mesa seus olhos se encontram fazendo novamente o coração da jovem tremer como no primeiro olhar, trazendo uma forte onda de lembranças cheias de sentimentos, desta vez o encontro de olhares revelou um sorriso dos lábios vermelhos da loira, um olhar de reconhecimento, um olhar íntimo de duas amantes. Therese agradeceu o inverno por reviver essa imagem tão bela, a imagem de quando viu a mulher da sua vida pela primeira vez e Therese sorriu de volta para Carol...

Ela observa Carol entregar seu casaco, revelando um belo vestido vermelho claro opaco que marca sua bela silhueta, seus olhos de admiração ficam fixo em Carol e ela observa o seu caminhar deixando a jovem completamente sem ar. Carol se aproxima da mesa com um belo sorriso.

\- Olá Abby. – Carol esfrega as costas da amiga que estava sentada de costas para entrada.

\- Oi Carol, eu tinha certeza que você estava chegando. Respire menina. – Abby diz sorrindo para Therese, ao levar a bebida aos lábios.

\- Hã... A jovem ruboriza.

Carol se acomoda e pega a mão de Therese apertando.

\- Oi meu anjo. Tudo bem?

\- Tudo ótimo, eu... Eu achei esse vestido lindo. – percorrendo o corpo da loira com o olhar.

\- Obrigada.

\- Vamos ser sinceras aqui, não só o vestido. Este vestido vermelho é uma ousadia.

\- Que exagero, ele só é vermelho.

\- Duas cores que acentuam sua beleza, o vermelho e preto, tome cuidado o que escolhe para sair de casa, você quase mata a criança aqui. – Carol abre um grande sorriso para Therese, que bebe um grande gole de vinho com suas covinhas acentuadas. Estava se sentindo realmente inquieta e encabulada por não conseguir esconder sua surpresa e sua atração instantânea em relação a Carol.

\- Quer me acompanhar? Eu pedi meia garrafa, mas podemos pedir mais meia.

\- Não obrigada anjo, estou bem. Mas estou realmente com fome, foi um dia corrido. Podemos pedir?

\- Claro.

Elas pedem o cardápio e escolhem seus pratos, Carol ajudou Therese escolher um prato fazendo sugestões do menu que poderiam ser de seu agrado, o tempo de convívio com Therese a fez aprender os gostos da jovem em relação a comida; escolher pratos em restaurantes sofisticados não era algo que Therese gostava de fazer, sua vida todo comer se resumia a algo rápido, prático e barato, ler o menu e escolher sua refeição era algo que ela tinha dificuldade de se habituar, geralmente seguia os pratos escolhidos ou sugeridos por Carol.

\- Achei que você iria trazer sua ruiva, Abby?

\- Minha ruiva? Ela não está totalmente segura para um relacionamento desse tipo, só vocês duas são loucas para tentar brincar de casinha... E aí qual grande novidade? – levantando um sobrancelha.

\- Passei o dia todo pensando nisso, me deixou super ansiosa.

\- Duvido que ficou mais ansiosa que eu. Juro que andei pesando em todas as possibilidades possíveis.

Carol pega o cigarro de Therese e traga, sorrindo para Abby.

\- Será que descobriu? – Abby cruza os braços na mesa e faz um olhar desafiador para a amiga.

\- Talvez, mas não vou dizer nada antes de você.

Elas ficam uma olhando para a outra, o sorriso de Carol some, não gostou da forma que Abby a olhava. Nesse momento os pratos chegam, Therese olhou para o seu prato com uma expressão de felicidade, era peru marinado, com batatas e creme de amora e ele realmente parecia apetitoso.

\- Bom, hoje eu tive uma reunião com o senhor Cardigam e ele me fez uma grande proposta.

\- E o que seria essa grande proposta? – Abby pergunta cortando um pedaço de seu filé.

\- Me chamou para ser sócia.

\- Você está brincando? – Therese diz muito surpresa, descansando os talheres no prato.

\- Ele estava extremamente decidido, quando me ofereceu parte da empresa. De inicio eu não estava acreditando, mas quando ele apresentou os papéis, ví que realmente era sério.

\- Meu Deus Carol. Isso é incrível, definitivamente um grande passo pessoal. Eu realmente espera um aumento de salário ou algo do tipo, mas nunca iria pensar em algo assim.

\- Sim, eu esperava conseguir ter minha própria loja entre um ano ou dois, mas como eu e o Cardigam nos conhecemos a anos, ele me confiou parte da loja depois de notar o avanço nos lucros após minha entrada, disse que não via motivos para não oferecer tal pedido. Ele quer crescer e acredita que serei essencial para o futuro da loja.

\- Parabéns amor. Realmente é algo para se comemorar – Therese aperta a mão de Carol com um sorriso orgulhoso por sua mulher, ela levanta a taça de vinho, Abby seu martine, Abby não disse nada está apenas com uma cara decepcionada.

\- Vai brindar com água? Um copo de água nunca combinou com você. – Abby diz com um olhar sério para Carol, a loira percebe que sua amiga estava a desafiando e a julgando. Carol levanta seu copo de água e elas brindam. Therese olha para Carol e Abby sentindo uma tensão entre as duas.

\- Hey, é uma notícia maravilhosa, mas parece que têm algo acontecendo aqui. – A jovem coloca sua taça na mesa e olha novamente para as duas, que estão com o olhar fixo uma na outra, como se estivessem em uma discussão silênciosa.

\- Também acho que têm algo acontecendo aqui, Therese.

\- O quê?... Carol? – novamente ela olha para as duas mulheres – Mas que droga! O que está havendo com vocês duas? Achei que era para ser uma noite especial.

Carol fecha os olhos e respira fundo, mantem os olhos fechados e respirando fundo novamente. Abby e Therese a olham com preocupação.

\- Carol? Você está bem?

\- Sim, estou... – Ela se levanta meio sem jeito. – Me deem licença um momento.

\- Carol? – Carol se retira da mesa e Therese se levanta para acompanha-la.

\- Droga! Espere aqui Therese. Eu vou ver o que ela têm. – Abby diz impedindo Therese de segui-la.

\- Mas...

\- Não se preocupe, fique aqui.

Abby vai atrás de Carol e Therese fica em pé com mão uma mão no peito. Ela bebe mais um gole de vinho ainda em pé ao lado da mesa.

\- Therese? – A jovem ouve seu nome e se vira para encontrar quem a chama.

______________________

**Novembro 1953 – Terça 20:16**

Carol estava trancada em uma cabine do banheiro e Abby estava encostada no balcão do lavatório de braços cruzados, ela apenas ouve o som do enjoo de Carol, depois de alguns minutos ela sai da cabine ainda respirando fundo e tentando controlar o mal estar, ela não diz nada e abre a torneira e lava a boca e joga água no rosto. Ela apoia as mãos no balcão antes de olhar para Abby ao lado dela pelo espelho.

\- Não me olhe assim. – O olhar de Abby era de desaprovação.

\- Eu sabia. – Abby diz balançando a cabeça em negativo, Carol pega um papel toalha e seca o rosto, antes de sentar em uma das poltronas almofadadas de espera. Ela respira fundo e massageia os ombros.

\- Quando vai contar a Therese?

\- Eu ainda não sei... Estou tão cansada.

Abby fica triste pela amiga e suspira, ela senta ao lado de Carol e esfrega as costas da amiga, para trazer algum conforto.

\- Carol... Sabe que não precisa tê-lo.

Carol olha para cima e antes de olhar para Abby, elas ficam em silêncio olhando uma para outra.

\- É uma opção. – Abby diz em tom sério, um tom raro se tratando da amiga de longa dada.

Carol joga o corpo para traz e levanta a cabeça fechando os olhos, pensando antes de responder se é que ela queria responder.

\- Não... Não é uma opção.

\- Essa criança não vai substituir a Rindy.

\- Eu sei... nem quero isso. – ainda com os olhos fechados.

\- Como você acha que Therese irá reagir? – Um longo silêncio paira antes de Carol responder.

\- Da pior forma possível. – Ela abre os olhos e vira o rosto para Abby. – Eu não sei o que fazer, não sei como posso ter essa criança e manter o Harge longe da minha vida, não sei o que vou fazer se... Therese ir embora.

Um nó fica preso na garganta de Carol, uma grande angustia toma conta de seu peito, ela solta o ar com dificuldade, chorar não era uma opção, ela já tinha chorado o suficiente quando o medo a tomou por completo ao descobrir. Por sua vez Abby fica apenas olhando para Carol, nada vem a sua mente para conforta-la, ela não nada o que dizer, então ela abre a bolsa e entrega uma bala de menta para Carol.

___________________________________

**Novembro 1953 – Terça 20:31**

\- Não imaginava encontra-la por aqui. – Ellen diz com um grande sorriso,  Therese apenas retribui, sua preocupação com Carol era constante.

\- Você está sozinha? Gostaria de me acompanhar no jantar.

\- Não. É... – Therese aperta os olhos, notando sua falta de educação. - Desculpe, eu estou acompanhada de duas amigas, uma delas não estava se sentindo bem.

\- Entendo... – O sorriso continua nos lábios de Ellen.

“Por que elas está me olhando desse jeito?” – fica um pouco incomodada com Ellen.

\- Estou realmente empolgada para trabalhar com você.

Therese volta sua atenção para Ellen, isso não tinha sentido, Therese estava a pouco meses fotografando profissionalmente e ainda tinha muito o que melhorar, diferente de Ellen que já tinha uma carreira estabilizada e reconhecimento no mundo do fotojornalismo.

\- Por quê? – Ela teve que perguntar.

\- Gosto do seu trabalho, suas fotografias são... Lindas. – Ela diz frisando a palavra lindas e olhando diretamente nos olhos verdes de Therese, como se quisesse descobrir algo, o que a fez ruborizar, jovem pisca algumas vezes antes de voltar sua preocupação com Carol, mas nesse instante Abby e Carol chegam.

\- Carol?

\- Não se preocupe ela está ótima.

\- Certeza? – Therese pega na mão de Carol.

\- Sim, foi só um mal-estar. – Carol diz e olha para mulher parada ao lado de Therese.

\- Hã... Desculpe. – Therese tinha se esquecido de Ellen.

\- Essa é Ellen Sherman, fotografa do NY Times, irá coordenar o meu próximo trabalho para o Times. Essas são minhas amigas Abby Gerhard e Carol Aird.

\- Prazer.

Ela cumprimenta Abby, que lhe dá um sorriso de lado admirada.

\- Encantada.

Ela aperta a mão de Carol, mas diferente de Abby seu cumprimento é seco e com um sorriso falso, ela se sentiu ameaça pela bela mulher a sua frente, aparentava ser um pouco mais nova  que ela, tinha uma beleza forte, quase selvagem, um tipo de beleza admirável e atraente e ela não gostou nenhum pouco desse tipo de armaria ao lado de sua Therese. Apesar do sorriso, ela mandou um olhar congelante para a mulher.

\- Nos vemos amanhã então. – Ellen dá um beijo na bochecha de Therese e antes de se afastar ela frisa – Foi um prazer te rever.

Therese sentiu um arrepio repentino, era um misto de prazer e de desagrado por essa intromissão a seu espaço, também se sentiu confusa com a atitude de Ellen. “Ela está tentando ser gentil ou ela está flertando comigo?... Não é possível.” Pensou, seus olhos se cruzaram e Therese desviou sentindo-se extremamente incomodada.

\- Até mais Ellen. – A jovem morena diz voltando sua atenção para Carol que demonstra seu total desagrado em relação a mulher que acabara de conhecer, seus olhos azuis acinzentado observou a bela mulher se afastar. Carol voltou ao seu lugar a mesa, Abby sentou em sua cadeira com um sorriso malicioso no rosto e Therese por sua vez, se acomodou em sua cadeira totalmente desconfortável com o que acabou de ocorrer e toma um grande gole de seu vinho.

\- De onde saiu esse demônio? – Carol pergunta sem tirar os olhos da mulher que se acomoda em uma mesa distante e de costa para elas.

\- Demônio? Aposto que saiu dos sonhos mais tentadores. – Abby, diz maliciosamente e Carol fuzila a amiga, Abby não precisava afirmar o quanto a mulher era sexy e que ela estaria ao lado de Therese. 

A jovem se move na cadeira inquieta e volta para o seu prato, tentando evitar a tensão que se criou envolta da mesa, outro momento tenso inesperado ela pensou, realmente não era o tipo de noite que ela estava esperando. Carol observou Therese envolvida com o seu prato.

\- Não gostei como ela te olhou. – Therese olha para Carol, pela primeira vez ela viu ciúmes em seu olhar, a loira parecia realmente brava com Ellen; A jovem teve a sensação que Carol iria se levantar a qualquer momento, ir até a mesa de Ellen para afirmar que Therese a pertencia. Ela não pode negar que gostou de saber o quanto ela mexia com Carol, mas não queria algo absurdo acontecesse, como duas mulheres se estapeando dentro de um restaurante, obvio que Carol não faria algo ridículo como isso, mas esse pensamento adolescente passou pela cabeça da jovem que estendeu mão na mesa em direção a Carol.

\- Meu amor, está tudo bem. – Carol coloca sua mão sobre a mão de Therese – Não têm com o que se preocupar, lembre-se eu sou sua e de mais ninguém.

\- Assim espero. – Ela diz apertando a mão da jovem.

\- Quer voltar para casa? Têm certeza que está bem?

\- Não se preocupe comigo meu anjo. Termine sua refeição, não te trouxa aqui para sair com fome.

\- E você não vai comer?

Carol olha para o seu prato, ela sabia que era saboroso, mas o enjoo era inevitável, realmente o sabor e o aroma não agradavam o seu estômago irritadiço, ela desviou o olhar.

\- Desculpe, mas realmente perdi o apetite.

Therese suspira devido sua preocupação com Carol, o jantar foi saboreado por Abby e Therese, a conversa se estendeu com amenidades, Abby estava preocupada com Carol, pois sabia que a aparência calma da amiga era pura encenação e que na verdade a loira estava quase tento um ataque de nervos, era uma vida de medos constantes, ela queria ajudar mas não sabia como. Quando terminaram o jantar elas foram para o estacionamento rindo descontraídas dos relatos absurdas de Abby, elas se despediram, Therese entrou no carro do lado passageiro e antes de Carol entrar no carro Abby a chamou até seu carro.

\- Ouça, sei que é difícil, mas você precisa tomar essa decisão logo.

\- Eu sei Abby.

\- Conte a Therese... O que tiver que acontecer não terá como evitar hoje ou daqui nove meses.

Abby segura as duas mãos da amiga apertando e a faz olhar em seus olhos.

\- Eu posso te ajudar, ok? Independente da sua decisão, estarei com você, juramos lealdade uma a outra sempre.

\- Abby... – Carol diz em um tom emocionado.

\- Conheço um médico, um ótimo médico, ele pode te ajudar, é discreto e totalmente confidencial. Mas você precisa decidir o quanto antes... Você disse que não é era uma opção, mas se mudar de ideia me ligue ou então... Conte a Therese de uma vez, ela tem o direito de saber.

Carol e Abby se abraçam fortemente em silêncio. Therese observa de dentro do carro e ela abaixo o vidro.

\- Hey! Vocês duas estão muito sentimentais hoje. O que está acontecendo com vocês?

Elas riem e se despendem com um beijo no rosto, ambas voltando para seus carros e Abby grita.

\- Therese!! Cuide bem dessa loira delicia ou eu pego ela pra mim!

\- Lamento Abby, mas não tenho intenção alguma de abandonar o mais belo presente da minha vida.

Abby buzina e sai primeiro do estacionamento. Therese fecha o vidro do carro, e liga o aquecedor sorrindo para Carol.

\- Sei que não é o local apropriado, mas posso arriscar um beijo?

\- Por favor arrisque.

Ambas se inclinam dentro do carro, Carol toca o rosto da jovem com a palma da mão enquanto seus lábios se tocam com ternura, Therese agarra com as duas mãos o casaco macio de Carol e a puxa para mais perto, para um beijo mais forte, elas ficam alí um tempo sentindo essa troca de sentidos que aquece seus corpos através dos lábios. Elas terminam o beijo com a testa uma na outra.

\- Temos que parar... Espero que ninguém tenha nos visto.

\- Ninguém nos conhece, eu não ligo.

Carol rí e acariciando o queixo fino da jovem antes de se afastar, ela coloca marcha do carro, olhando de lado para Therese.

\- Que garota mais impertinente. Querendo uma foto escândalo para as colunas de fofocas da cidade.

\- Seria engraçado, Mulheres se agarram no estacionamento do Tavern on the Green - ela diz fazendo gestos com as mãos ao ler a manchete.

\- Definitivamente um escândalo, seriamos presa por atentado ao pudor e por transformar o Tavern on the Green em um point Gay.- Elas riem e Carol segue o caminho até Madson Avenue.

No elevador, Therese abraça Carol por baixo do grande casaco, e a loira a abraça envolvendo seu pequeno corpo. Therese encosta a cabeça no ombro de Carol e inala seu cheiro e sente como em um sonho.

\- Passei a amar mais o inverno por sua causa. – Ao ouvir isso, Carol a aperta mais perto – Tenho que confessar que tenho pensamentos cheios de luxurias com você e esse casaco – a jovem levanta o rosto para encontrar o sorriso de sua mulher.

\- Isso soa muito sugestivo... Bom saber.

__________________

**Novembro 1953 – Terça 22:52**

A jovem desenha o rosto da loira com os dedos, o cheiro do amor de ambas ainda está no ar, quarto está escuro iluminado apenas pelas luzes da cidade que entra pela janela, elas ficam em silêncio por alguns minutos cada uma com seus pensamentos após serem consumidas pelo amor.

\- Carol... Vou ter que ficar fora da cidade durante uma semana. Vou cobrir o Festival de música em São Francisco.

\- Quando você vai partir? - Carol beija os dedos da jovem, quando eles passam próximo aos seus lábios.

\- Amanhã.

\- Eu deveria deixar você sem dormir para compensar minhas noites solitárias.

As covinhas aparecem ao ver o olhar de malicia da esposa.

\- Aquele Ellen sei lá o que vai estar com você?

Therese rí e joga o corpo em cima de Carol e senta sobre o quadril de sua mulher.

\- Sim. – Diz passando os dedos no abdômen da loira, enquanto a observa com um olhar divertido e as covinhas a mostra. – Você está com ciúmes.

\- Eu? Imagina... – Ela aperta a pequena cintura da morena – Eu só quero mata-la.

\- Eu não sabia que você era tão possessiva. – Diz achando graça – Você quase a matou com o olhar.

\- Se Deus tivesse me dado esse poder... Mas ainda tenho os meus dentes.

\- Nossa que selvagem! Gosto... – Therese morde os lábios e desce no pescoço de sua esposa com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Me conta o que você e Abby estavam conversando?  

Carol fica séria e elas se entre olham.

\- Meu anjo... – Carol tira o cabelo do rosto da jovem delicadamente e seus olhos ficam fixo uma na outra, Therese percebeu que o olhar de Carol mudou de tranquilidade para preocupação, o mesmo olhar que ela fez para Abby. A jovem não diz nada, apenas espera Carol expor essa angustia, ela vê os olhos azuis lacrimejarem.

\- Sabe que eu te amo. – Carol se declara com a voz embargada.

Therese diz que sim, apenas balançando a cabeça. Sua respiração fica inquieta ela sente o medo vindo de Carol.

\- Você... Você não está doente?... Está?

\- Não meu anjo. – Ela passa os dedos no rosto de Therese.

\- Então... o que é? – com uma voz baixa e de preocupação.

\- Eu... – Carol fecha os olhos por alguns instantes e abre para criar coragem e solta de uma vez.

– Estou gravida. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinto muito se algumas leitoras ficaram decepcionadas com o andar da fanfic, mas foi o enrendo que acabei escolhendo (sim eu tenho vários rsrs), juro que relutei para chegar até esse momento da história, mas optei por ele. Existe muita coisa para acontecer (rascunhos de opções diferentes para o caminhar da história não falta), essa fanfic está longe de acabar, muita coisa irá acontecer, claro sempre pode mudar durante o caminho (ela já mudou muito desde da minha ideia original). Confesso que se essa fic chegar ao fim, terá uma segunda. 
> 
> Agradeço de verdade a tod@s que estão acompanhando.   
> Fico feliz em saber que existe um publico que gosta tanto desse casal quanto eu <3 
> 
> Beijos.


	19. Medos e canções (parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese descobre sobre a gravidez de Carol e em meio a essa revelação inesperada a jovem viaja a São Francisco, para cobrir o festival de musica no maior clube de Jazz Soul da cidade, acompanha de seu amigo Dannie e da bela Ellen.

Novembro 1953 – Domingo 2:10 da manhã

Os dedos macios tocaram seu rosto, a jovem morena sentiu hálito quente da respiração se aproximar de sua bochecha, um pequeno beijo aparentemente inocente, mas molhado, cheio de malicia e desejo, ela virou o rosto um pouco de lado envergonhada e foi presenteada com um segundo beijo em seu pequeno queixo delicado, em seguida, os beijos desceram para o seu pescoço que pulsava com receio, seus olhos tremiam ao se fecharem. Era um toque diferente, era uma forma diferente de sentir seu pescoço sendo explorado, ela estava gostando... Seu coração acelerou e ela não sabia o porquê, mas certamente era um misto de excitação e medo, nos últimos dias o seu pequeno coração estava sendo bombardeado de sentimentos e emoções. Quando os lábios vermelhos se aproximaram do seu, Therese lambeu os lábios para tentar falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu, seu lábios tremeram e sua boca ficou apenas entre aberta parada até os lábios se tocarem em um pequeno beijo. Um calor tomou conta de seu corpo, Therese não soube distinguir se era uma sensação relacionada ao excesso de álcool em seu sangue ou se eram as mãos delicadas e fortes que apertavam sua cintura, ela tremeu ao sentir seus corpos pressionados um ao outro. Quando beijo iniciou-se ela não se deu conta de como iria reagir e sem perceber ela estava retribuindo o beijo, sentindo suas línguas se encontrarem em uma dança diferente, um sabor diferente, um cheiro diferente, ela se sentiu estranha e não era apenas Ellen que estava beijando Therese mas, Therese também estava beijando Ellen...

_________________________

Novembro 1953 – Quarta-feira 8:58 (4 dias atrás)

Therese estava no avião olhando pela janela para as nuvens abaixo dela, em sua cabeça a única coisa que ecoava eram as palavras de Carol dizer que estava grávida, ela torcia um guardanapo de papel que ela pegou após servirem o café da manhã no avião. Dannie apenas observava as mãos de Therese, mas já estava incomodado com a repetição do gesto.

\- Terry... Terry.

\- Hã... O quê?

\- Você não está bem, chegou no aeroporto com o rosto de quem não dormiu e não para de torcer esse papel, parece que quer matar alguém de forma obsessiva. Quer conversar?

Therese olha para as mãos, nem percebeu que estava segurando algo, fato, ela queria matar alguém, ela queria torcer o pescoço do Harge, ele era um maldito desgraçado que parecia que nunca iria sumir de sua vida e muito menos da vida de Carol. Ela odiava essa sensação de impotência e de falta de controle de sua vida. Therese fecha os olhos e Dannie percebendo o suspirar da amiga, coloca a mão sob a mão de Therese.

A jovem abre o sinto.

\- Desculpe Dannie. Lincença. – Ela passa pelo amigo que apenas a olha com preocupação.

Ela vomita, vomita a raiva e o medo dentro daquele cubículo sem ar. Ela encosta na porta tentando respirar, ela passa os dedos no rosto retirando as lágrimas que simplesmente escorreram de seu rosto sem nenhum esforço. Therese estava com medo, ela não sabia o que iria acontecer quando ela voltasse, mas ela sabia que iria encontrar uma vida diferente do que ela estava sonhando com Carol quando foi para Madson Avenue e ela estava com medo, estava com medo de enfrentar Harge, era demais pra ela, era jovem demais para se meter em outra briga judicial em relação a guarda de uma criança. Imaginou a presença constante de Harge enquanto a criança era amamentada, ele do lado de Carol, comprando coisas para o bebê, enchendo o saco em relação a criação da criança. Therese sabia que Harge iria se sentir dono de tudo e todos, que ele iria criar ideia louca de uma família e atormentaria a vida de Carol e a dela constantemente. A jovem aperta os olhos e serra o dentes com raiva.

\- Porra! – Ela soca a porta atrás dela, o problema não era ter mais uma criança, o problema era todo o contexto, a forma como Carol engravidou, tendo que ceder as vontades de Harge, _“Droga!Droga!DROGA!”_ ela grita em sua cabeça com olhos fechados, querendo afastar as imagens de Carol com Harge em sua cabeça, ela não conseguia imaginar o que Carol sentiu naquela noite, sozinha com Harge se aproveitando dela devido seu amor por sua filha. A jovem volta a respirar fundo, mais uma onda de enjoo sobe em seu estomago e mais um vomito de raiva e medo é despejado e ela senta no chão cansada.

_____________________________________________

Novembro 1953 – Quarta-feira 14:10 (4 dias atrás)

Therese, Dannie e Ellen chegaram ao Hotel, a jovem estava encostada no balcão da recepção usando óculos escuros que ela comprou no aeroporto para amenizar o rosto cansado, os quartos ficaram um ao lado do outro. Dannie fez questão de carregar as coisas de Ellen, que cedeu sem muitos problemas, Therese carregou sua própria mala, não gostava que terceiros fizessem o que ela poderia fazer sozinha, a vida toda a ensinou a cuidar de si mesma. Apesar de Dannie, demostrar total cavalheirismo, Ellen apenas sorria para ele em agradecimento, carregar a mala a deixou livre para falar com Therese.

\- Tome a chaves do meu quarto Dannie e guarde minhas malas por favor.

Therese olha de relance para Dannie um pouco atrapalhado com as malas e as chaves para abrir o quarto de Ellen que ficaria no meio entre Therese e Dannie. A jovem abre a porta do seu quarto e Ellen entra sem ser convidada, mas não fecha a porta e Therese coloca a mala na cama.

\- Therese.

A jovem retira os óculos e se vira para Ellen, que observa o rosto cansado de Therese. – É... Você não parece nada bem, eu e Dannie começaremos o trabalho depois do almoço, você pode ficar aqui e descansar um pouco, na verdade eu te dispenso do trabalho por hoje.

\- Não. Eu prefiro trabalhar. Eu não quero ficar aqui com os meus pensamentos...

\- Têm certeza? Eu posso cobri-la sem problemas – Ellen esfrega um dos braços da jovem, que não têm nenhuma reação.

– Quer conversar? Sei que não nos conhecemos muito, mas se quiser.

\- Não obrigada. Eu... Vou tirar um cochilo e encontro vocês depois do almoço se não se importar.

\- De maneira alguma – sorrindo

– Descanse, precisamos de você. – Ela pisca para Therese e se retira do quarto.

– Bons sonhos.

Therese olha em volta e tranca a porta. Ela caminha até a janela e observa a rua e fechas as cortinas deixando o quarto escuro; ela acende um abajur e começa a se despir e ao se livrar das roupas ela entra debaixo das cobertas macias abraçando um travesseiro, e estende o braço para desligar o abajur. Therese fecha os olhos, ela precisava dormir, ela precisava sair do corpo mesmo que fosse por uma hora, estava totalmente esgotada.

Não demora muito e ela cai no sono.

______________________________

Novembro 1953 – Quarta-feira 15:44 (4 dias atrás)

Dannie, estava no maior The Club Jazz de São Francisco onde iria ocorrer o festival de música, o clube estava fechado sendo apenas organizado para o evento, o jovem estava conversando no bar com os dois coordenadores do evento que duraria 4 dias e Ellen estava ao lado de Dannie, observando sua entrevista e levantando alguns pontos.

Therese estava afastada, sentada em uma mesa longe de Dannie e dos entrevistado, o que não era comum, porque ela gostava de se envolver com toda a história que seria contada. Ela já tinha tirado muitas fotos, tanto dentro do clube como fora, o seu interesse seria mais tarde quando Tony Bennett iria se apresentar. Ellen já tinha conseguido a entrevista com o cantor antes da apresentação e eles iriam se encontrar logo mais. Ellen observa Therese distante, mesmo prestando a atenção na entrevista ela não consegue deixar de observar a jovem. Therese tira a câmera do pescoço e massageia com dedos a parte de trás do pescoço.

Therese pega um cigarro em sua bolsa e se levanta fazendo sinal para Ellen que iria sair um pouco, mesmo sabendo que poderia fumar dentro do bar, ela queria ar fresco. Ao sair os olhos de Therese piscam devido o sol brilhante de inverno e acende o cigarro o protegendo do vento fraco e frio, ela encosta na parede e olha para o céu azul deixando seus olhos se acostumarem com a luz e o calor suave e confortante do sol que aquece delicadamente suas faces, Therese fecha os olhos e traga novamente o cigarro. A morena estava pensando o quanto errado foi não ter ligado para Carol, ela não avisou que tinha chegado bem em São Francisco, Therese não queria ouvir nenhuma pergunta a respeito do que ela pensava sobre o bebê. A jovem não conseguia pensar em nada de bom para dizer a respeito dessa gravidez para vida de ambas, não que ela não quisesse a criança, mas não sabia como dizer a Carol que a vida não seria fácil para elas e que não poderiam compartilhar um filho ou filha de forma livre, já era difícil com Harge no pé delas por causa de Rindy, o que dizer de um bebê. - _“- Carol... Droga! Eu devia ter te ligado..._ “ – A jovem se sentia arrependida e egoísta, como deixar Carol preocupada no estado que ela estava.

\- Hey... – Therese pisca algumas vezes, para voltar a se acostumar com a luz e olha para Ellen a sua frente.

– Poderia me fazer o favor? – Ellen leva o cigarro a boca e Therese leva a chama do isqueiro até a ponta do cigarro, Ellen faz concha com as mão para proteger a chama, assim que o cigarro acende ela toca a mão de Therese delicadamente com os dedos, a jovem apenas a olha de lado com estranhamento, afastando a mão e se sentindo incomodada ela guarda o isqueiro e a mão no bolso. A jovem traga seu cigarro totalmente alheia a Ellen olhando o movimento da rua, mas Ellen estava supervisionando o seu trabalho, Therese não podia ficar tão isolada, depois de alguns instantes fumando em silêncio, a morena resolve falar algo.

\- Como Dannie está indo?

\- Muito bem, acho que terá muito material para enviar amanhã cedo. Na verdade, vocês podem deixar o material comigo que eu chamarei alguém para enviar ao Times... Empolgada para hoje a noite?

\- Sim... – Ela traga o cigarro olhando para Ellen, que lhe dá um pequeno sorrido de lado levantando as sobrancelhas, o que faz Therese sorrir e rir um pouco de sua resposta mentirosa.

\- Está tão obvio assim?

\- Sim, foi bem ridículo.

Therese sorri.

\- Desculpe, eu não estou nos meus melhores dias, prometo ser mais verdadeira nas minhas próximas mentiras. – O vento sobra fazendo os cabelos de ambas cobrirem parte de seus rostos, elas ficam olhando uma para outra com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Therese afasta o cabelo do rosto e termina o cigarro.

\- Bem... Até mais. – Therese volta para dentro do bar e Ellen apenas a observa ainda com o pequeno sorriso nos lábios, assim que a porta se fecha, Ellen fala consigo mesma.

\- Realmente mocinha... Você não consegue mentir. – Ela traga o cigarro, achando graça no que acabou de dizer sozinha.

_____________________________

Novembro 1953 – Quarta-feira 22:16 (4 dias atrás)

Therese estava sorrindo ao ouvir a música agitada que tinha tirado as pessoas de suas mesas e a fazendo os casais se arriscarem na pista de dança, a jovem estava de cabelo preso e diferente da habitual vestido ela estava de calça e camisa social, raramente ela usava calça, mas acreditava que se sentiria mais solta para fotografar em um ambiente agitado. Apesar do grande público ter vindo para prestigiar Tonny Bennett, a música que estava agitando as pessoas neste momento era um jovem cantor negro e cego, chamado Ray Charles.

\- Nossa! Ele é realmente incrível! – Therese diz gritando para Dannie ao seu lado.

\- Estou impressionado.

\- Acho que você deveria dar uma atenção especial a ele. – Therese diz a Dannie, antes de voltar ao salão para fotografar os casais dançando, ela queria um foto que mostrasse a música tomando conta das pessoas e não foi difícil de conseguir depois de alguns tiros. Therese se aproxima do palco e tenta fazer uma foto especial do jovem cantor negro com seus óculos escuros, ela queria aproveitar a pouca luz para destaca-lo, ele tinha muita energia no palco mesmo estando sentado diante de seu piano. A jovem gostou da entrevista com Tonny Bennett e de conhecer um dos maiores cantores americanos, mas gostou muito mais do iniciante Ray Charles, de sua simpatia e energia na pequena entrevista que deu a Dannie, ele estava ganhando espaço na grande mídia, Therese e Ellen acharam que deveriam dar destaque ao jovem promissor que tinha assinado recentemente um contrato com uma grande gravadora.

Quando Therese o fotografava na entrevista, ele quis conhece-la, falar com a mocinha da câmera e vê-la, Charles tocou seu rosto o que a deixou tímida, ele frisou a beleza de seu sorriso e disse que ela tinha uma bela voz. Apesar de Therese estar sorrindo o tempo todo ele a perguntou o porquê ela estava sentindo tanto medo, o que a surpreendeu. O cantor respondeu que o fato de não ter a visão, o fez descobrir outras formas de chegar ao coração das pessoas e que a música era uma delas, as vezes o toque ou uma canção era a melhor forma de expressar e ouvir uma pessoa. De fato, ele foi o único que percebeu seu medo, ela apenas o agradeceu pelas palavras e pela preocupação, mas ao sair do camarim ela pensou muito sobre esse modo de se comunicar com o mundo.

____________________________________

Novembro 1953 – Quarta-feira 23:41 (4 dias atrás)

Após muitas fotografias, entrevistas e um dia de corrido, o trio voltou ao hotel. Dannie estava falante e cheio de um charme canastrão para cima de Ellen, o que fazia Therese achar graça e rir as vezes. Eles pararam no corredor da entrada para seus quartos.

\- Nós não comemos nada, deveríamos pedir uma pizza e tomar umas cervejas, que tal meninas?

Therese olha para Ellen e Dannie, ela sorri para o amigo, ela queria que ele ganhasse a aposta, mesmo percebendo que ele estava longe de ganhar.

\- Desculpe, mas eu preciso colocar o meu sono em dia, vou pedir algo para comer no quarto e ir direto para cama.

\- Uma pena. – Diz Ellen.

\- Aproveitem sem mim. – Therese diz caminhando até o seu quarto.

\- Um programa a dois e uma pizza... Era o meu sonho pra hoje a noite.

\- Por favor. - Dannie dá o braço para Ellen para acompanha-lo e ela o faz rindo.

\- Você realmente tenta.

\- Sempre.

Therese entra em seu quarto, tirando os sapatos e abrindo as calças, ela acende o abajur e pega o telefone e liga para a recepção, enquanto tira as calças faz o pedido para lhe enviarem qualquer lanche que tiverem e um suco de maçã. Em seguida ela vai direto para banheiro para uma ducha rápida, depois de 15 minutos sua comida chega. De roupão sentada na cama ela come seu lanche de atum em silêncio e olhando para o telefone, pensava em Carol e de como ela queria protege-la, mas não se sentia capaz. Depois de comer metade do lanche, ela resolve ligar para Carol. O telefone tica várias vezes, Carol deveria estar deitada com sua camisola de seda, Tehrese adorava as camisolas de Carol, amava sentir o corpo da loira no tecido delicado, ela sorriu com a lembrança e finalmente alguém atende o telefone.

\- Oi... Sou eu. – Therese diz com cuidado e apertando o telefone na orelha.

“- Finalmente. Estava morrendo de preocupação, por que não me ligou mais cedo? ”

Therese coloca a mão na testa e aperta o olhos e respondeu mentalmente _“Porque sou uma idiota medrosa! ”_

\- Desculpe amor, eu estava muito cansada e o dia foi realmente corrido.

“- Eu entendo. Espero que a viagem tenha sido tranquila”

\- Sim foi. – e mais uma vez ela completa mentalmente sua resposta _“Tirando o fato que passei mal o voo todo de tanta preocupação. ”_

Um silêncio se instala entre elas na linha telefônica, certamente era o momento em elas estavam esperando alguém dizer algo sobre o bebê e era exatamente desse momento que Therese estava com medo. A jovem ainda não estava pronta para responder qualquer pergunta sobre a gravidez, mas seu coração não negava que estava morrendo de preocupação com Carol.

\- Carol... Você está bem?

“-Sim meu anjo. Apenas preocupada com você. ”

\- E eu com você.

Silêncio novamente, era um silêncio estranho, parecia que o tempo estava indo embora como água. Ambas estavam com medo e sabiam disso, mas estavam tentando parecer forte de alguma forma, mas era obvio para as duas que não estavam conseguindo, principalmente longe uma da outra.

\- Eu... Eu preciso dormir... Prometa que irá se cuidar até eu voltar.

"- Com certeza... Agora descanse. Te amo."

\- Eu também te amo Carol... – um pequeno sorriso aparece em seus lábios. – Boa noite.

"- Boa noite anjo."

Therese desliga o telefone e fica com a mão sob ele pensando sobre o que Carol significava para ela. Elas nunca tinham tido uma conversa tão vazia e cheia de buracos como essa, o amor que a jovem sentia por Carol era imenso, mas de fato ela estava precisando de um tempo para organizar as ideias de seu futuro com sua mulher e a última coisa que ela queria era Carol machucada de alguma forma, mas parecia que independente da decisão que fosse tomada a dor estaria presente de alguma forma. A jovem morde seu lanche e fecha os olhos e ao abrir ela diz para si mesma.

\- Daremos um jeito.

Therese queria acreditar em seu pensamento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venham!! Estou preparada para as pedradas hehehehe
> 
> Comentem, me xinguem, briguem e se alguém quiser elogie hahahaha...
> 
> Beijos.


	20. Medos e Canções (parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese descobre sobre a gravidez de Carol e que da noite para o dia sua vida poderá se transformar para sempre. No meio desse turbilhão de sentimentos e desafios aparece a bela Ellen que não tem vergonha de demonstrar seu interesse pela jovem.

** **

**Novembro 1953 – Domingo 2:10 da manhã**

Therese não esperava por isso, sabia que Ellen estava flertando com ela descaradamente, mas não esperava por isso. A jovem deixou que a beijasse, deixou que a tocasse e no meio dessas sensações sua mente gritava. “Que porra você está fazendo Therese!”

**\-------------------------------------------------------**

**Novembro 1953 – sexta 12:45 (2 dias atrás)**

 

O trio do Times estavam almoçando em uma lanchonete próximo ao hotel, logo mais estariam de volta ao clube de jazz para cobrir o terceiro dia do evento musical.

Therese estava comendo seu hambúrguer, enquanto ouvia Dannie repassar com Ellen as perguntas que fariam na entrevista logo mais.

\- Lembre-se, Eddie Fisher estará te analisando ele é um formador de opinião além de cantor e crítico de música, então vá com calma, o mesmo para as fotografias, seja rápida e objetiva, para dizer a verdade eu acho ele um chato.

\- Estou me acostumada com pessoas chatas, eu convívio com Dannie. – Therese dá um sorriso para o amigo.

\- Engraçadinha.

\- Licença vou ao banheiro, acho bom vocês resolverem suas diferenças. – Dannie e Therese sorriem para Ellen.

Therese pega um punhado de batatas, com um sorriso divertido para Dannie.

\- Então, como anda as investidas do Dannie o sedutor?

\- Praticamente vamos casar. - Therese rí alto do comentário cômico.

\- Fale a verdade, ela não deu nem sinal.

Dannie toma mais um grande gole de sua coke, e pede para Therese se aproximar um pouco mais.

\- Ela não teve nenhuma reação com os meus olhares, gestos, cavalheirismo, ela apenas agradece formalmente... Eu acho que ela é frigida.

\- Dannie!! Que grosseria.

\- Ah, o que você quer que eu pense? Eu sou tão feio assim?

\- Pense que talvez ela não esteja nenhum pouco interessada em você. Acho que é uma resposta clara. – Diz ríspida - Também achou que eu era frigida quando você me beijou e eu fui embora.

\- Não... Eu só te achei estranha, porque achei que você estava afim, mas como você estava namorando o Richard, acho que esse era a pedra no meu caminho.

\- Convencido demais.

\- Se o problema daquela noite não era o Richard, o que era então?

\- Provavelmente eu não estava nenhum pouco interessada em você. – Therese diz bebendo sua soda.

\- Sei. – ele diz piscando para a amiga.

\- Dannie o irresistível. Só que não.

Dannie sorri e olha em direção Ellen e Therese diz em voz baixa sorrindo.

\- Não se preocupe, você não é TÃO feio, é só feio mesmo. – Ela morde o lanche, satisfeita com sua resposta e Ellen se acomoda mordendo seu lanche. Dannie franzi a testa e diz com os lábios sem sair som “Malvada.”, a jovem sorri.

\- Uma pena estarmos trabalhando tanto, seria interessante sairmos para ver a outra parte da cidade.

\- Eu adoraria. Não me importaria em perder uma noite de sono. – Dannie diz empolgado.

\- E você Therese? Não quer se arriscar por aí?

A jovem pega um guardanapo para limpar a boca antes de responder.

\- Não, eu prefiro ficar com o meu livro e minha cama. – Sorrindo.

\- Vamos Therese! Faz muito tempo que você não sai para beber e rir das minhas incríveis piadas. – Therese chuta a perna de Dannie que dá um pulo “Como pode ser tão idiota” ela pensa.

\- Então uma jovem como você passa noite pós noite sozinha na cama acompanhada de um livro? É um pouco triste para tanta juventude. – Ellen diz comendo suas batatas. Therese se sentiu desconfortável com o comentário de Ellen, sentiu como se ela quisesse que ela se sentisse mal, a jovem ignora o comentário e apenas continuou a comer seu lanche, que estava muito bom por sinal.

\- Você têm namorado, noivo ou coisa do tipo? – Ellen pergunta para Therese sem demonstrar interesse, parecendo que apenas estava puxando assunto. A jovem levanta os olhos do lanche  para Ellen e antes de responder nota a curiosidade de Dannie, seu amigo tinha certeza que Therese estava tendo um caso muito intimo com alguém, mas Therese nunca confirmou nada, simplesmente por receio de Dannie descobrir sobre Carol.

\- Não. – Um simples não, nada mais e nenhuma explicação, ela acreditava que Ellen iria entender que a jovem não estava aberta para conversas intimas.

\- Nem mesmo outra pessoa?

\- Outra pessoa? – Therese se sente confusa.

\- Uma mulher... Uma namorada. – Therese vê um sorriso malicioso surgir no canto do rosto de Ellen. Dannie, engole um o pedaço do seu lanche sem mastigar o que o faz tomar um garnde gole de seu refrigerante. A jovem fica desconcertada e suas bochechas ficam coradas como se tivessem descoberto algo muito íntimo.

\- Ellen, que tipo de pergunta é essa? – Therese tenta demostrar total estranheza com a pergunta, como se aquilo fosse impossível, mas seu rosto estava vermelho de vergonha.

\- Uma pergunta simples, é só responder. – ela leva uma batata e leva a boca com um sorriso desafiador para Therese, a jovem não conseguia acreditar. “Não é possível. Como ela pode saber?”, Dannie estava se sentindo sem graça entre as duas, ele percebeu ama tensão no ar.

\- Não! Não tenho ninguém! – Therese responde olhando diretamente para Ellen, que move a cabeça para o lado e sorri com a resposta.

_ Ok... Sabe mocinha, você deveria ir comigo e com seu amigo chato, conhecer alguns lugares interessante na noite de São Francisco. - Ela pisca para Therese e Dannie franzi a testa achando aquilo tudo muito estranho. A jovem achou um atrevimento da parte de Ellen coloca-la assim na frente de seu amigo, na verdade ela estava desconcertada com esse flerte descarado.

\- Licença, eu já terminei. Vejo vocês logo mais.

Therese coloca seu casaco de forma desajeitada, sai um pouco constrangida e chateada da lanchonete.

“Não, eu não tenho ninguém!... Que inferno! Claro que eu tenho, eu tenho uma mulher linda que amo mais do que qualquer coisa. “ ela odiava a ideia de não poder falar abertamente sobre Carol, as vezes ela queria gritar para dizer o quanto a amava. Foi a primeira vez que alguém a colocou na parede sobre sua sexualidade e seu relacionamento, definitivamente ela não esperava isso. Ela caminhou até o hotel pensando como a pergunta de Ellen tinha soado como um desafio. De alguma forma Ellen sabia e sentia que Therese era uma jovem diferente e que tinha preferências por mulheres desde da primeira vez que a viu e por alguma razão Therese sentiu o mesmo em relação a Ellen quando foram apresentadas.

**_____________________________________________________**

**Novembro 1953 – Terça 22:52 (5 dias atrás)**

Os olhos verdes ficaram fixos nos olhos azuis, apesar da pouca luz elas conseguiam ver o rosto uma da outra. A expressão de Therese era apenas de surpresa, Carol não conseguia fazer nenhuma outra leitura de seu rosto. O silêncio era o pior som que poderia ter vindo da jovem, Carol sabia que o silêncio era uma característica própria de Therese em momentos difíceis ou de tensão, significava que ela estava processando e refletindo sobre a informação. Mas Carol queria que Therese tivesse gritado, chorado, não importava se fosse alegria ou tristeza, ela queria uma resposta, precisava de uma resposta.

Therese sentou novamente no colo de Carol, seus olhos desceram para o abdômen liso de sua mulher e o tocou novamente com os dedos, agora sabendo que existia uma criança sendo gerada, seus olhos se voltaram para Carol sem dizer uma palavra. A jovem saiu de cima da loira e sentou-se ao lado da cama, esfregando os joelhos e olhando em volta do quarto como se estivesse procurando por algo, ela acendeu o abajur e pegou um cigarro acendendo-o,  a jovem o tragou várias vezes em silêncio de costas para Carol, que apenas a observava. Porém o silêncio estava apertando o coração da loira, o que Therese estava pensando? Ela queria ou não essa criança? O coração de Carol começou a palpitar de preocupação.

\- Therese??... – Ela aguarda alguma resposta, mas a jovem continua em silêncio e ela acabava falando a única alternativa para por fim a esse momento de angústia

\- Eu sinto muito, eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido... Se você... Se você achar que o melhor a se fazer é não te-lo, podemos...

\- Pare Carol! – Therese aperta os olhos – Não Carol... Eu... Eu Nunca te pediria algo assim!

A jovem balança a cabeça em negativo e Carol nota a mão que segurava o cigarro nos dedos tremer levemente, a preocupação, a vontade de proteger sua menina fez a loira querer agarrar, apertar Therese e dizer que tudo iria ficar bem, mas ela sabia que não iria.

\- Eu não esperava por isso... A culpa foi minha, me desculpe.

\- Não diga isso!! Jamais culpe o seu amor por sua filha, a culpa é total daquele... Maldito egoísta! – a jovem diz com amargura. 

Carol senta na cama tocando o ombro da jovem e sente o leve estremecer de seu corpo.

\- Therese... - Carol se aproxima sentando ao lado da jovem e passa a mão na franja escura e sentido o coração partir. A jovem continua fumando em silêncio e Carol respeitou esse momento, apenas acariciando levemente seus cabelos, ela notou as lágrimas se formando nos olhos de seu amor, Therese estava segurando as lágrimas e seu rosto estava ficando cada vez mais triste. Carol queria perguntar o que ela estava pensando o que ela estava sentindo, a morena terminou o cigarro e soltou a última fumaça para cima e depois ficou olhando para o chão, Carol a acariciou levemente as bochechas de Therese com os dedos e a jovem saiu de seu transe, ela fechou os olhos, segurou a mão de Carol para sentir o toque em seu rosto antes de pegar sua mão e dar um beijo carinhoso, a morena olha para sua mulher e aperta os lábios.

\- Desculpe Carol. – Suspirando.

\- Você não tem que se desculpar por nada.

Carol nunca viu a jovem com esse olhar, era um olhar triste era como se estivesse pedindo ajuda, ela não queria ter deixado a jovem nessa situação, Carol estava se sentido culpada.

\- Carol... Eu não posso... - os olhos verdes brilham devido as lágrimas e sua mulher a olha mais profundamente querendo entender o que ela estava querendo dizer.

\- Eu não posso te proteger. - as lágrimas escorrem - Não posso proteger você do Harge... Eu não vou conseguir.  - A jovem balança a cabeça em negativo e começa realmente a chorar.

\- Eu sinto muito... Eu não pude te proteger antes e eu não vou conseguir te proteger agora... Eu... Eu não vou conseguir.

\- Therese... - Carol passa um braço envolta do ombro da jovem

\- Não têm como Carol... Não têm.

Carol esperava que a jovem não fosse aceitar a criança, mas não foi o caso, a jovem estava preocupada com ela, preocupada com o que Harge poderia fazer. Ela viu a expressão de tristeza de sua menina e aquilo estava quebrando seu coração, Carol não conseguia segurar a tristeza em ver seu anjo daquela forma e as lagrimas desceram dos olhos azuis.

\- Meu anjo. - ela abraça Therese e a aperta com medo de perde-la.

\- Me desculpe por machuca-la desta forma... Desculpe por coloca-la nessa situação. - ela beija os cabelos escuros da jovem, Carol estava vivenciando um dos seus maiores medos, ela fecha os olhos, enquanto sente o calor do amor de sua vida e ela pede mentalmente. _“Não me deixe, não diga que não poderá seguir comigo. Eu te amo tanto.”_

Carol aperta mais a jovem contra si, com medo de seu amor fugir e as palavras simplesmente saem.

\- Eu... Eu posso tira-lo.

Therese que estava com o rosto enterrado no pescoço de sua mulher com um refúgio de proteção, ela abre os olhos e reflete sobre o que Carol acabou de lhe dizer, ela sente seu corpo ser apertado mais fortemente com o corpo da loira tremendo levemente de medo. Therese se afasta de Carol para olhar em seus olhos, a jovem limpa o rosto com a mão e a olha profundamente, a jovem olha para os lados e levanta se afastando de Carol com as duas mãos na cabeça, tentando processar a situação.

\- Talvez... Talvez seja o melhor a se fazer. – Carol diz de forma hesitante, ela não tinha certeza do que estava dizendo e Therese percebeu, ela conhecia muito bem sua mulher. Um mal estar toma conta da jovem, atitudes desesperadas era a última coisa que elas precisavam tomar e Carol estava começando a ficar desesperada.

\- Ouça Carol... Eu não quero que você faça isso por minha causa... Vou repetir, eu nunca te pediria para fazer tal coisa, eu te amo demais para te sugerir esse ato desesperado, essa é uma decisão sua e não minha. Fui criada em um ambiente religioso, ví casos de meninas abortarem por medo e depois cobrirem tal pecado com orações dolorosas de arrependimento. Sei que não sou o melhor exemplo para falar de Deus... Mas sei que Deus não iria querer que você fizesse isso.

\- Deus não iria querer que eu fizesse muitas coisas Therese. – Carol sabia que Therese tinha sido criada por freiras depois de ser abandonada na assistência social, mas ela nunca ouviu Therese falar de Deus antes.

Therese olha para o teto soltando o ar preso em seu peito, ela tinha um pouco de fé, ela cresceu em um ambiente religioso, mas a jovem sempre foi muito mais racional que qualquer coisa e o que ela queria falar para Carol não tinha nada a ver com Deus, só não queria que ela se machucasse mais do que já tinha se machucado. Therese sabia que Carol estava falando em aborto apenas para a proteger, sabia que Carol estava com medo de perde-la e a última coisa que ela queria era ver Carol se flagelando por sua causa. A jovem se ajoelha na frente de sua mulher e segura suas mãos.

\- Olhe bem nos meus olhos, por favor. – Os olhos azuis encontram as joias verdes tristes olhando para ela, porém sentiu que eles queriam ver mais do que seus olhos, eles queriam sentir sua alma e Therese sempre conseguia ler seus sentimentos mais profundos com o olhar.

\- Carol, eu jamais iria te julgar por qualquer que seja sua escolha, mas a única pessoa que pode decidir sobre essa criança é você... É o seu corpo e minha opinião não deve ser relevada, sei que envolve nossas vidas, porém não quero ser motivação de nenhuma decisão sua... Eu te amo tanto... – As lágrimas descem dos olhos verdes sem piscar – Olhe para mim e diga... Você realmente deseja não ter essa criança?

Carol olha fixamente para Therese, sua respiração fica difícil e sua boca fica seca.

\- Diga meu amor... Você quer interromper a gestação? – Therese aperta mais as mãos de Carol que estão suando.

Os lábios de Carol tremem, ela sabia a resposta. Carol sabia a resposta desde do primeiro dia em que descobriu que estava gravida, apesar de toda injustiça, da dor que sofreu e do medo, ela queria essa criança.

\- Não... – A resposta saí tremula, com ar de medo, mas segura da resposta. Therese observou mais profundamente nos olhos cinzentos, a jovem desceu os lábios para as mãos de Carol e as beijou delicadamente. Era isso que ela precisava saber, independentemente da decisão de Carol, ela queria que viesse de dentro de seu coração, da parte em que ela não interferisse. O corpo era de Carol, ela tinha que decidir por conta própria e com plena consciência do que desejava.

\- Ok.

\- Eu sinto muito.

\- Não se desculpe, por favor. - Therese a abraça, a situação era complicada e parecia que elas não tinham saída. Therese amava Carol mais do que qualquer coisa que a vida já tenha lhe dado, mas ela estava apavorada, tudo a partir deste momento seria tão incerto, independente do que ela fizesse, a jovem sabia que não conseguiria proteger Carol e nem a criança da presença de Harge. Therese não sabia se conseguiria levar a vida para frente, não sabia quanto tempo iria aguentar o inferno que Harge faria em suas vidas. Ela amava Carol mas o medo presente não a deixava ter certeza do seu futuro com a mulher que amava.

A jovem coloca a mão sobre a mão de Carol e a aperta antes de se levantar, a jovem veste seu roupão macio preto e caminha para a janela para observar a rua. A loira não diz nada, apenas a observa.

Therese olha para o céu escuro e nota as pequenas e leves partículas que brilham com o luz cidade.

\- Neve... Está nevando.

Carol

veste roupão vermelho e se aproxima ao lado de Therese e vê do lado de fora os pequenos e brilhantes flocos de neve. Elas ficam observando a neve suave por uns bons minutos sem que nenhuma palavra seja dita, até Carol quebrar o silêncio.

\- Por favor... Diga alguma coisa.

Therese olha para Carol e em seguida volta os olhos para a rua novamente.

\- Eu... Preciso de um tempo para pensar.

Certamente não era a resposta que Carol queria ouvir, mas ela entendia, era sensato e justo.

\- Leve o tempo que precisar.

Therese pegou a mão de Carol e beijou sua palma, em seguida, lhe ofereceu um beijo leve e doce nos lábios, Carol sentiu todo o carinho do coração da jovem vir de sua pequena boca, um meio sorriso apareceu antes de Therese se retirar do quarto.

Carol ficou sozinha, ela não conseguiu dormir esperando Therese voltar para cama e ela não voltou, a jovem ficou na sala um bom tempo e Carol a ouviu entrar em seu estúdio. Com luz vermelha a envolvendo, Therese ficou horas pensando em sua vida enquanto mexia com fotografias aleatoriamente fazendo testes. Pensou em Harge como uma pessoa constante em sua vida e que sempre traria problemas; pensou no bebê que iria nascer daqui alguns meses e que transformaria sua vida para sempre, pensou se seria um menino ou uma menina e se ela saberia cuidar, na verdade pensou se Harge iria deixa-la amar e criar essa criança como pertencente a ela e Carol, provavelmente não. Certamente ela seria uma figura a parte, mesmo vivendo com Carol a criança seria de Harge e de Carol, eles seriam e eram seus pais, assim como Rindy. Mesmo que Carol quisesse a participação plena de Therese na construção de sua vida e família, Harge jamais iria permitir a intervenção de Therese na criação de seus filhos, ela sempre estaria em segundo lugar, porque os filhos seriam de fato apenas de Carol e Harge.

A jovem sabia que seu amor estava sendo posto à prova, certamente ter essa criança seria o maior desafio que já enfrentou na vida, não, a criança não era um desafio, o desafio era Harge, como criar essa criança com Harge presente, esse era o maior problema. Depois de horas de reflexão, lágrimas e trabalho para se distrair a jovem só saiu do estúdio para tomar banho e partir para o aeroporto a trabalho.

Carol ficou em pé ao lado da porta olhando para Therese, sabia que não tinha nada a ser feito, independente do que o futuro estivesse lhe reservando ela queria que Therese estivesse lá. Ela viu o medo e a insegurança nos olhos da jovem e uma coisa que Carol precisava era se sentir forte, porque Therese precisava dela e vice-e-versa. Carol pegou o rosto de Therese e a trouxe para um beijo, elas se beijaram para acalmar seus corações amedrontados, se beijaram com calma sem presa, com um carinho íntimo de amor que as acalentava, ao terminarem o beijo Therese disse olhando nos olhos que ela tanto amava que iria voltar o quanto antes.

 


	21. Medos e Canções - Parte 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rindy chora para ver sua mãe e Therese resolve sair com Dannie e Ellen depois do trabalho para conhecer a noite de São Francisco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quero agradecer a todas as leitoras, as que elogiam, as que choram, as que xingam, as que querem me matar e as que se emocionam por me inspirar a escrever essa fanfic, é uma fanfic cheia de dramas com assuntos delicados, que envolve amor, dor, perigos, sexo e uma família não convencional na década de 50.  
> Muito obrigada por me fazerem escrever mais de 20 capítulos <3 
> 
> Beijos, boa leitura

Novembro 1953 – Domingo 2:10 da manhã

O beijo se intensificou e Therese sentiu os lábios de Ellen apertarem mais sua boca, suas línguas se perderam uma na outra em um ritmo que estava crescendo em desejo e deixando de ser apenas um beijo. Diferente de Carol que tinha um charme natural arrebatador, Ellen tinha uma sensualidade natural, ambas eram mulheres mais velhas e extremamente sexys, porém, elas tinham formas diferente de atrair a atenção; Carol tinha um encantamento, um charme desconcertante que fazia qualquer pessoa tremer com um sorriso, Ellen transmitia uma segurança de uma mulher forte e selvagem, uma malicia inteligente que a deixava muito atraente.

Quando Ellen empurrou Therese na parede , sua mão percorreu seu pequeno corpo tremulo e parou em sua cintura por debaixo de sua camisa tocando sua pele arrepiada, essa atitude fez querer parar o beijo, mas Ellen não permitiu o beijo ser quebrado, por que ela estava no controle e sabia muito bem o que queria.

___________________________________________

**Novembro 1953 – sábado 9:58 (1 dias atrás)**

Era sábado de inverno, mesmo não sendo dia da visita de Rindy, pois o combinado era aos domingos, Harge levou sua filha para ver a mãe de tanto ela chorar, ele avidando que iria chegar bem cedo, mas chegou um pouco mais tarde devido a neve fina que deixava tudo molhado, escorregadio e a estrada mais perigosa. Ao chegar, foi convidado a entrar para uma bebida quente, Carol não gostava nem um pouco da presença de Harge no apartamento, na verdade não gostava da presença dele em lugar nenhum, deixou de confiar em seu ex-marido desde da última vez que ficaram sozinhos, mas estava muito frio e Rindy queria mostrar o caderno de desenhos que ficava na casa de sua mãe.

Apesar de Carol ir a cozinha pegar as canecas de chocolate quente que ela tinha preparado para Rindy, ao chegar na sala viu Harge se servindo de uma dose generosa de Whisky, Carol o encarou em desaprovação, mas ele não levou em conta e se acomodou no sofá enquanto Carol colocava a bandeja com os chocolates na mesa de centro da sala. Carol sentou no sofá com uma das canecas e assoprou sua bebida quente antes degustar, ela observou Harge dar um grande gole e fazer cara de satisfação, era uma cena nada agradável vê-lo sentado em seu sofá como se fosse dono casa com um copo de bebida pela manhã, Harge sempre gostou de uma bebida, porém, ano após ano a bebida estava se tornando algo presente na vida de Harge, a bebida deixou de ser algo para celebrar ou para acalmar, estava se tornando uma necessidade constante.

\- Esta cedo demais para beber Harge.

\- Agora vai controlar o que eu bebo? Até onde me lembro não lhe devo satisfação – Ele toma mais um gole de sua bebida olhando para Carol.

\- Não! Faça o que quiser da droga da sua vida, estou me lixando. Minha preocupação é com a Rindy, não quero você bêbedo na frente da nossa filha e espero que isso não esteja acontecendo! -Ela diz com um olhar de repreensão.

Rindy volta correndo com o caderno de desenho e pula no sofá para mostrar suas últimas pinturas e desenhos para seu pai. Ele observa interessado e fazendo perguntas, Rindy se empolga e diz que vai fazer um desenho dos dois, ela desce do sofá e apoia o caderno na mesa com seu canetão.

\- Ervilha doce, tome o seu chocolate antes que esfrie.

Ela pega sua caneca que têm o desenho de um urso com cachecol, ela assopra para esfriar e bebe devagar.

\- Mãe, cadê a tia Therese? Quero desenhar ela também.

\- Ela está trabalhando floco de neve. – Carol diz sorrindo, sentindo uma alegria por saber que Rindy se lembrou de Therese, suas duas meninas estavam realmente se dando muito bem, em brincadeiras, conversas e desenhos, Therese tinha um jeito muito especial de lidar com Rindy, talvez pelo fato de crescer com crianças no orfanato a ajudou a entende-las.

\- Aos sábados? – Harge pergunta cruzando as pernas.

\- As vezes ela tem que viajar a trabalho, nem sempre ela tem os finais de semana livre.

\- E você não reclama? – Tomando mais um gole de sua bebida

\- O que quer dizer? – Carol franzi a testa.

-Quando eu ficava fora e viajava a trabalho você sempre reclamava. – Ele toma um grande gole da sua bebida.

\- Você sumia Harge, não tinha tempo para nada. Mas o que acontece aqui não é da sua conta.

\- Então a culpa de tudo que aconteceu foi minha?

\- Não! Eu já disse que ninguém tem culpa de nada Harge... Que inferno! – Carol levanta irritada caminhando na direção da cozinha, Harge vai ao seu encontro e a segura pelo braço fazendo Carol derramar o chocolate em seu vestido. Ela fecha os olhos e respira fundo para não começar a gritar com Harge na frente de sua filha.

\- Vá embora Harge... – apertando as têmporas – Eu vou me trocar e quando eu voltar não quero ver você aqui. Por favor.

Carol entra em seu quarto e bate a porta, fazendo Rindy se assustar, a menina olha para seu pai e volta a rabiscar em seu caderno, Rindy era uma criança esperta e estava começando a entender que seus pais não gostavam um do outro, as vezes ela ficava triste, mas não queria entender o mundo dos adultos, ela preferia ficar em seu pequeno mundo infantil. Apesar de ser uma criança privilegiada, passava a maior parte do tempo sozinha com suas ideias, brincadeiras e monólogos, depois que a mãe foi embora, teve que se adaptar com uma solidão maior e estava se saindo muito bem em seu pequeno mundo de solitário, longe dos problemas de adultos, porém, as vezes a criança tinha crises para ver a mãe ou para brincar com o pai que nunca estava presente. Apesar de todo seu privilégio, Rindy não tinha seus pais próximos e ela estava aprendendo a crescer com isso.

Harge ficou olhando um bom tempo para o corredor em que se encontrava o quarto de Carol, por um instante ele pensou em entrar sem aviso, apenas para ter a oportunidade de ver Carol sem roupa novamente, ele suspirou virando seu copo de uma vez sabendo que era um pensamento horrível, mas o desejo que ele tinha por sua ex-mulher não cessava e se sentia um homem completamente frustrado; olhou para Rindy que estava distraída em seus desenho e chocolate e se serviu de mais uma dose de Whisky, quando ouviu o telefone tocar.

_______________________________

**Novembro 1953 – sábado 10:31 (1 dias atrás)**

 

Era sábado, Therese dormiu um pouco mais que o esperado, ela não desceu para tomar café e preferiu comer no quarto, a jovem não queria encontrar Ellen. Depois da pequena conversa no almoço passado, Ellen começou a ser mais atrevida durante o trabalho, jogava sorrisos para Therese e a tocava sempre que tinha a oportunidade, fosse para agradecer algo, para elogiar e até mesmo para chamar sua atenção de algo que não concordava. Therese fez o que pôde para ficar longe de Ellen. Foi a primeira vez que uma mulher estava demonstrando interesse de forma totalmente aberta, isso nunca tinha acontecido antes, ela se sentia extremamente constrangida, como se estivesse sendo invadida, mas no seu íntimo ela tinha gostado, pois era como se tivesse sido notada, ela sentiu isso quando Carol começou a flertar com ela discretamente, mas Ellen não era nada discreta, tratava esse interesse com naturalidade e isso a deixava de certa forma admirada.

Ser paquerada por uma mulher bela como Ellen fazia bem ao ego da jovem morena, que sempre teve rapazes em busca de sua atenção, mas desta vez era algo novo e estava mexendo com sua cabeça, Therese estava sentindo uma curiosidade juvenil natural. O fato de uma mulher como Ellen estar flertando diretamente com ela afirmava sua beleza e sua sexualidade, Therese nunca se achou bonita, mesmo com os rapazes querendo sua atenção, ela se sentia sem muitos atrativos, magra demais, pequena demais, seios pequenos como de uma garota que estava na puberdade, mas depois de ter despertado o interesse de Carol isso mudou e a fez se sentir mais segura em relação a sua beleza e corpo, e agora, Ellen aparece. Carol e Ellen eram duas mulheres realmente lindas e isso a fez repensar sobre sua própria beleza e auto estima, Carol já tinha feito isso por ela, mas Ellen só estava afirmando o que Carol sempre tinha dito sobre sua beleza. Além disso, Ellen afirmou algo que a jovem pensava sobre ter ficado tão atraída por Carol, ela sempre queria entender o que mais a atraía em Carol, mas nunca conseguiria colocar na mesa todos os detalhes que lhe atraia, porque um coração apaixonado não sabe selecionar o motivo de tal paixão e amor, porém, Ellen afirmou o seu gosto por mulheres mais velhas; realmente mulheres mais velhas era um gosto peculiar da jovem, que gostava da força, da determinação, do cuidado e do ar de experiência que vinha delas. A atração que ela estava sentindo por Ellen não era o acaso, era um misto de seus desejos internos em relação as mulheres. Se sentir atraída por Ellen não significava que não amava Carol, mas que de fato ela estava se conhecendo melhor como mulher e seus gostos.  Não significa traição, porque ela não estava pensando nisso, era apenas algo particular de sua intimidade que ela ainda estava aprendendo a conhecer e lidar.

Therese estava terminando de comer sua torrada com geleia de morango e lembrou de Rindy e que todo domingo ela dividia um pedaço de a torta de amora com a criança, Therese se divertia com Rindy aos domingos, hoje era sábado e Carol não gostava de acordar cedo, mas ela imaginou sua mulher de camisola sem nada por baixo por que era assim que ela dormia, pensou no tecido delicado na pele de leite e em suas pernas longas, como ela amava acorda-la acariciando suas coxas delicadamente, o cheiro de Carol pela manhã era afrodisíaco, Therese amava os sábados preguiçosos de manhã e fazer amor com sua mulher. Sentindo que estava ficando animada, ela resolveu ligar para Carol e dizer seus pensamentos e quem sabe fazer um jogo diferente; a jovem sorriu para sí mesma com seu pensamento, lambendo os dedos sujos de geleia ela discou o número de seu apartamento, o telefone tocou várias vezes até ser atendido, Therese estava com um sorriso no rosto quando o telefone foi atendido.

\- Bom dia meu amor. – Nenhuma resposta do outro lado da linha.

\- Amor sou eu. – Ela ouve apenas uma respiração e seu rosto fica sério, ela tinha certeza que tinha discado o número certo, só duas pessoas poderiam atender o telefone em sua ausência, Carol ou Abby.

\- Carol?

 _\- Ela está ocupada._ – Therese prende a respiração ao ouvir a voz de Harge, como ele se atreveu a atender o telefone e o que ele estava fazendo lá a essa hora? Será que Carol estava conversando com ele sobre a gravidez? Therese começou a ficar nervosa ao lembrar de tal assunto e desse desgraçado que estaria constantemente em sua vida.

\- Poderia chama-la por favor.

 _\- Ela vai demorar, está no banho._ – Ao ouvir tal explicação a jovem balança a cabeça achando totalmente estranho o fato de sua mulher estar no banho com Harge presente em casa. Carol não tinha costume de tomar banho de manhã aos sábados, ela não tinha que trabalhar não tinha compromisso, o banho sempre ficava para noite ou para o final do dia para relaxar,  diferente de Therese que só começava o dia depois de um café e um bom banho, independente do dia da semana. Na verdade o banho não era problema, o problema era Harge estar de manhã em seu apartamento e com sua mulher, pensamento absurdos passou por sua cabeça.

\- Por que diabos Carol estaria tomando banho com você em casa?... Na verdade, o que você está fazendo aí a essa hora? – Therese pergunta como se estivesse pensando alto, Harge não responde, fica um silêncio na linha e em seguida vem a resposta.

_\- O que você acha? Pense o que quiser._

A resposta bate em Therese como um raio e ela desliga o telefone e fechando os olhos e diz mentalmente para si mesma _“Ele está te provocando Therese, se acalme.”_ Ela abre os olhos e suspira, se levanta e caminha até o banheiro para se arrumar e começar o dia, debaixo do chuveiro ela diz alto.

\- Filho da puta!                           

________________________________________

**Novembro 1953 – sábado 22:12 (1 dias atrás)**

Therese estava no palco fotografando a empolgação das jovens ao ouvirem o cantor Johnny Ray no palco. Essa empolgação era algo novo em apresentações musicais, as jovens se amontoaram para vê-lo de perto e Therese tentou capturar a alegria que vinha das jovens. Quando Therese focou sua lente em Johnny, notou seu sorriso e o olhar fixo em um ponto enquanto cantava, a jovem seguiu o olhar e viu seu empresário Bill Franklin do outro lado do bar retribuindo o sorriso, ela fotografou o sorriso e o olhar de Johnny para Bill e ela tinha certeza que não era apenas um olhar de amizade. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso por estar observando essa intimidade que certamente seria um escândalo, mas ela não iria comentar nada sobre essa pequena suspeita, com ar de certeza, muito se falava sobre sua sexualidade principalmente depois de ter se divorciado recentemente.

Assim que o show terminou, Dannie se aproximou de Therese.

\- Essa galera estava muito agitada hoje.

\- Eu adorei, consegui ótimas fotos.

Ellen se aproximou sorrindo.

\- Como estão meus pupilos? Vamos ir para outra parte da cidade? – Ela diz olhando diretamente para Therese, que olha para Dannie.

\- Vamos Terry, já estamos aqui mesmo, se não for divertido ao menos será interessante conhecer outra parte da cidade.

Therese sabia que ao chegar no hotel iria ligar para Carol para falar sobre o maldito Harge, a jovem não estava disposta a ouvir qualquer coisa sobre Harge.

\- Ok. Estou precisando me distrair um pouco. - Ela diz guardando sua câmera e Dannie a levanta no ar fazendo a menina gritar e rir.

\- Terry!! Nem acredito!! Vamos esquecer o trabalho, os problemas e nos divertir hoje!! – Dannie a coloca no chão, ela arruma a camisa que saiu do lugar e Ellen apenas sorri.

O trio divide um taxi, Dannie sentou ao lado do motorista, Therese e Ellen dividiram o espaço do passageiro.

\- Então, para onde? – O taxista pergunta e Dannie olha para as mulheres, Ellen tira um papel de sua bolsa e entrega ao taxista.

\- Poderia fazer a gentileza de nos levar nesse endereço?

O homem lê o endereço e olha para Ellen pelo retrovisor e diz:

\- A corrida vai sair um pouco mais cara moça. – Ellen olha para o taxista pelo retrovisor e eles trocam olhares.

\- Ok, eu cubro.

\- Não. Porque vai cobrar mais caro senhor? – Therese pergunta e Ellen aperta a coxa de Therese com a mão.

\- Não se preocupe Therese, relaxe, sei exatamente para onde estamos indo.

Therese olha para a mão de Ellen em sua perna e seus olhos se encontram, a jovem fica vermelha e se afasta um pouco para o lado. A viagem continua com Dannie fazendo piadas sem graça, mas exatamente pelo fato de ninguém rir que Therese ria, o que foi bom, pois ela estava precisando se descontrair devido todo o peso em seus ombros. Quando o taxi entrou em ruas pequenas e escuras Therese e Dannie começaram a observar o lado de fora com certo estranhamento, ao entrar em um beco o taxi para.

\- Pronto.

\- Chegamos? Que lugar é esse? Não tem nada aqui. – Dannie pergunta.

\- Bom, foi sua amiga que pediu para trazer vocês aqui, desçam logo, eu não quero confusão.

\- Ellen, que lugar é esse? – Therese pergunta ao ver Ellen retirar o dinheiro na bolsa e entrega ao taxista.

\- Se eu quiser outro taxi, como posso conseguir um rápido quando sairmos?

\- É só seguir em frente, tem um ponto de taxi do outro lado da rua, mas você pode pedir um taxi na recepção por questão de discrição. Sabe como é, ninguém quer ser visto nesses lugares.

\- Obrigada. – Ellen Desce, seguido por Dannie e Therese é a última a desembarcar com certo receio. O Taxi vai embora e os deixam sozinhos, Ellen caminha em direção uma pequena porta em prédio antigo, Dannie e Therese se entreolham e caminham lado a lado e Dannie diz em voz baixa.

\- É impressão minha ou ela nos trouxe em um lugar ilegal?

\- Com certeza. – Ela diz para Dannie com uma expressão de preocupação. Eles observam Ellen bater na porta e dizer os nomes dos três, o homem da recepção confere uma lista e pede as identidades para conferir os nomes antes de liberar a entrada, ao conferir eles entram e seguem Ellen descendo uma escada, ao chegarem ao final eles passam por uma cortina e Dannie e Therese observam o lugar com o uma expressão perturbada, eles se entreolham e Dannie diz.

\- Definitivamente, esse lugar é ilegal... Ela nos trouxe em um bar gay?

Therese olha para Dannie com um olhar de preocupação e eles caminham em direção a Ellen, jovem olha a sua volta timidamente, observando as mulheres travestidas com ternos, outras com roupas femininas, além de homens conversando e bebendo alegremente muitos com gestos delicados, outros com jeans e camiseta branca, aparentemente homens jovens muito simples.

-Ellen! Por que nos trouxe em um bar Gay?? – Dannie diz bem próximo de Ellen para que ninguém ouça – Ninguém é gay aqui.

Ellen cruza os braços e olha para Therese.

\- Não?

Dannie olha para Therese, a jovem abre os seus olhos verdes incrédulos com a atitude de Ellen, Dannie fica olhando para Therese confuso e a jovem fala constrangida.

\- Ellen... Podemos ser presas aqui. Isso... Isso é ilegal.

\- Calma Therese, a policia não vai aparecer. Relaxe e aproveite, tenho certeza que você estava precisando disso.

A jovem se fecha constrangida, olhando para o chão, ela estava realmente sem saber o que fazer ou o que dizer, Dannie não parava de olhar para Therese e ela não conseguia encara-lo. Ellen ao perceber o constrangimento da morena passa o braço em volta do obro da jovem e pede para Dannie pegar uma bebida que elas iriam sentar em uma mesa.

Elas se acomodam em uma das mesas no canto do salão, com uma pequena luminária vermelha, Ellen acende um cigarro e fica observando Therese ainda de cabeça baixa com vergonha.

\- Therese, não fique assim. Você esta entre iguais.

Os olhos da jovem sobem encarando a mulher que fuma tranquilamente, ela não conseguia acreditar como ela conseguia ser tão segura e calma com sua identidade sexual a ponto de traze-la aqui.

\- O Dannie... Ele não sabia.

Ellen traga o cigarro e bate as cinzas no cinzeiro e se aproxima de Therese.

\- Ele é o seu amigo, ela vai entender. Se não entender é porque não era o seu amigo e não fará diferença em sua vida.

Therese levanta a cabeça e olha para Ellen, de fato ela tinha razão, a mulher tragou o cigarro sorrindo para Therese, a jovem odiava esse ar seguro que emanava da mulher e isso causava um certa inveja e atração ao mesmo tempo. Dannie se aproximou da mesa com uma garrafa de vinho e uma cerveja para si e sentou ao lado de Therese.

\- É um vinho barato, mas acho que dá para alegrar sua noite - ele despeja a bebida em duas pequenas taças servindo as mulheres e levanta a sua cerveja.

\- Bom, já que estamos aqui... Um brinde a uma noite de ilegalidade. – Therese rí e eles brindam. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota 1 - O cantor Johnny Ray, foi o primeiro cantor a iniciar uma histeria de fãs apaixonadas (antes do Elvis). Apesar de ter sido muito famoso na década 50, principalmente entre 1950 a 1955, acabou perdendo a luz do holofotes, e sua sexualidade sempre foi especulada, principalmente sobre uma relação amorosa com seu empresário e um casamento heterossexual de fachada. A confirmação de sua homossexualidade só veio a tona após sua morte.
> 
> Nota 2 - Na década de 50, bares homossexuais eram considerados ilegais em São Francisco, além de mulheres com roupas masculinas ser proibido, existia uma lei que uma mulher era obrigada a usar ao menos 3 peças femininas para não ser presa.
> 
> Não deixem de comentar ;) pois sempre me inspiram.
> 
> até o próximo capitulo


	22. Medos e Canções - parte 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A empolgação de estar em um bar Queer pela primeira vez e o excesso de álcool, faz Therese agir de forma curiosa e inesperada.

** **

**Novembro 1953 – Domingo 1:20 da manhã**

A noite passou de forma descontraída, Dannie não fez nenhuma pergunta a Therese sobre sua sexualidade ou sua intimidade, provavelmente não achou conveniente por estar na presença de Ellen, que aproveitou o máximo que podia da noite flertando com outras garotas, porém sem tirar os olhos de Therese. Por sua vez, Therese ficou apenas sentada conversando com Dannie e observando o local que era completamente estranho e abstrato em comparação com o mundo lá fora. A jovem morena nunca imaginou como seria esses locais e que teria tanto público, era um misto de estilos e classes, ficou muito claro que independente da classe social todos tinham algo em comum e se misturavam em um único local que poderiam encontrar o seus iguais e ter um pouco de liberdade, até mesmo alguns homens e mulheres negras se encontravam nesse local, independente de como a sociedade os separavam pela cor, existia algo mais forte que os unia nesse ambiente.

Ocorreu uma pequena apresentação de uma mulher trans com um show sexy e ao mesmo tempo engraçado, o que fez Therese lembrar de sua amiga Jane. Jogos de poker entre mulheres ocorria na parte do fundo do salão, ela não foi até lá, porém observou de longe ouvindo os gritos das mesmas devido suas jogadas e alguns casais arriscaram dançar uma música lenta, o que a fez sorrir com a atitude romântica, dançar com Carol era uma de seus desejos. O que mais impressionou a jovem foram os casais que se beijavam e trocavam caricias nas mesas, isso era realmente impensável em qualquer ambiente do lado de fora, certamente algo que seria punido com prisão, era uma imagem tão difícil de imaginar que até ela ficou constrangida ao ver mulheres e homens beijando seus pares, mesmo beijando Carol, ela nunca tinha visto a imagem de duas mulheres ou de dois homens se beijando, era bonito e dava uma sensação de liberdade, mas também era constrangedor por falta de qualquer referência, era confuso como um sonho materializado.

As mulheres de terno realmente chamavam a atenção, tinha algo nelas que emanava uma força, uma transgressão inaceitável, seus cabelos curtos penteados e lustroso com pomada, seus rosto andróginos e atraentes, charmosas com seus cigarros e charutos, era realmente ousado demais uma mulher se expor dessa forma, era como se elas estivessem desafiando tudo que era imposto a elas, estavam pegando os valores e regras instituídas e virando de cabeça para baixo, Therese não pôde deixar de admitir que toda essa coragem as deixavam muito sexy e ela lembrou de Abby comentar sua experiência quando saiu com uma delas.

A jovem já tinha bebido mais do que devia ela riu sozinha ao ver um jovem dar em cima de seu amigo Dannie, achou engraçado como ele ficou constrangido e tentou recusar as investidas de forma educada, porém mesmo depois de voltar ao seu lugar os olhares para Dannie não cessaram.

\- Vamos Dannie, ele é um rapaz muito bonito. - diz com um sorriso engraçado no rosto devido a bebida.

\- Ele pode ser bonito, mas não era exatamente o que eu tinha em mente para essa noite. – ele bebe sua cerveja e olha para Ellen que conversa animadamente com uma mulher loira no balcão, a jovem vê a cara de decepção do amigo.

\- Sinto muito Dannie.

\- Você ganhou a aposta e nem tenho como recorrer. Ela é uma mulher linda, me sinto injustiçado.

Therese não diz nada, assim como Dannie ela observa Ellen, ao terminar ela levanta um pouco tonta e caminha em direção ao toalete e Ellen a segue com os olhos.

Ao sair da cabine Therese esbarra em um casal que estava ao lado da porta se beijando, ela se desculpa e as observa por um instante, ao ir lavar as mãos encontra Ellen encostada na parede com um cigarro.

\- Se divertindo?

A jovem lava as mãos e o rosto, ela não queria estar em um lugar pequeno e fechado com Ellen, a bebida estava a deixando um pouco mole e desinibida, ela gostava do efeito que o álcool tinha sobre ela, mas não estava gostando nenhum pouco de sentir isso agora, não confiava em Ellen devido suas atitudes atrevidas e não queria colocar seus sentidos e sobriedade a prova, a jovem enxugou o rosto, olhou novamente o casal se beijando e diz para Ellen.

\- Acho melhor irmos embora. – Ela sai do banheiro e Ellen dá um pequeno sorriso tragando o seu cigarro.

_______________________________________

**Novembro 1953 – Domingo 2:10 da manhã**

Ao voltarem para o hotel com o álcool um pouco acima da média, Dannie se despediu das duas beijando suas mãos, ele observou Ellen caminhar ao lado de Therese até o quarto da jovem, ele derrubou as chaves no chão, por imaginar cenas inapropriadas das duas juntas, ambas olharam para Dannie que constrangido pegou suas chaves e entrou em seu quarto.

Therese estava procurando suas chaves na bolsa e Ellen se aproximou.

\- Espero que tenha gostado da experiência.

\- É... foi... foi interessante. – Ela diz constrangida devido a aproximação.

\- Boa noite...

Ellen diz quase sussurrando, os dedos macios tocaram seu rosto, a jovem morena sentiu hálito quente da respiração se aproximar de sua bochecha, um pequeno beijo aparentemente inocente, mas molhado, cheio de malicia e desejo, ela virou o rosto um pouco de lado envergonhada e foi presenteada com um segundo beijo em seu pequeno queixo delicado, em seguida, os beijos desceram para o seu pescoço que pulsava com receio, seus olhos tremiam ao se fecharem. Era um toque diferente, era uma forma diferente de sentir seu pescoço sendo explorado, ela estava gostando... Seu coração acelerou e ela não sabia o porquê, mas certamente era um misto de excitação e medo, nos últimos dias o seu pequeno coração estava sendo bombardeado de sentimentos e emoções. Quando os lábios vermelhos se aproximaram do seu, Therese lambeu os lábios para tentar falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu, seu lábios tremeram e sua boca ficou apenas entre aberta parada até os lábios se tocarem em um pequeno beijo. Um calor tomou conta de seu corpo, Therese não soube distinguir se era uma sensação relacionada ao excesso de álcool em seu sangue ou se eram as mãos delicadas e fortes que apertavam sua cintura, ela tremeu ao sentir seus corpos pressionados um ao outro. Quando o beijo iniciou-se ela não se deu conta de como iria reagir e sem perceber ela estava retribuindo o beijo, sentindo suas línguas se encontrarem em uma dança diferente, um sabor diferente, um cheiro diferente, ela se sentiu estranha e não era apenas Ellen que estava beijando Therese mas, Therese também estava beijando Ellen.

Therese não esperava por isso, sabia que Ellen estava flertando com ela descaradamente, mas não esperava por isso. A jovem deixou que a beijasse, deixou que a tocasse e no meio dessas sensações sua mente gritava. _“Que porra você está fazendo Therese!”_

O beijo se intensificou e Therese sentiu os lábios de Ellen apertarem mais sua boca, suas línguas se perderam uma na outra em um ritmo que estava crescendo em desejo e deixando de ser apenas um beijo. Quando Ellen empurrou Therese na parede, suas mãos percorreram seu pequeno corpo tremulo e parou em sua cintura por debaixo de sua camisa tocando sua pele arrepiada, essa atitude a fez querer parar o beijo, mas Ellen não permitiu o beijo ser quebrado, por que ela estava no controle e sabia muito bem o que queria.

Therese levou suas mão aos braços de Ellen e os apertou afastando-os de seu corpo, ela virou rosto para um lado e Ellen beijou seu pescoço.

\- Ellen... Pare por favor. – Therese virou o rosto para o outro lado e Ellen beijou o outro lado do pescoço exposto.

\- Eu sinto que você quer... Vamos para o quarto. – Ela diz ofegante.

\- Não! – A jovem usa a força para afastar Ellen de si.

\- Por quê? – Ellen tenta avançar novamente para capturar a boca da jovem que a segura mantendo distância.

\- Eu não quero!... E eu sou casada! - Olhando para Ellen.

\- Ok! Ele não vai saber. – Ela tenta beija-la novamente, mas Therese a segura mais firme pelos ombros mantendo distância.

\- Não é ele, é ela!

Ellen se afasta, olhando para a jovem.

\- Você é casada com uma mulher? Por essa eu não esperava. – com expressão de surpresa.

\- Sim, eu tenho uma companheira. – Therese aperta os olhos sentindo uma certa raiva de si mesma e depois completa.

– Desculpe, mas eu amo minha mulher, eu não posso fazer isso.

Ellen balança a cabeça um pouco incrédula, achando a situação estranha.

– Então, por que me beijou?

Therese olha nos olhos de Ellen vendo que ela estava esperando uma resposta devido sua atitude em retribuir o beijo e diz constrangida.

\- Eu sou uma idiota... Eu só queria saber como era beijar outra mulher, só isso.

Ellen balança a cabeça, achando a situação um pouco engraçada.

\- Foi só por isso que me beijou? Só por isso? Não se sentiu atraída por mim?

\- Claro que sim, não sou cega. Você é linda. – Therese diz irritada, mas não sabia se era com a pergunta ou com ela mesma, Ellen suspira e tenta capturar Therese com o olhar, achando a situação desnecessária.

\- Você não têm curiosidade sobre outras coisas, com outras mulheres? – Pergunta em tom sério, olhando para Therese, a jovem sente um nervosismo como se tivesse sendo invadida, era como se ela estivesse completamente nua na frente de Ellen, expondo certos pensamentos que ela não compartilharia com absolutamente ninguém.

Sou uma pessoa como qualquer outra, não me julgue por isso... – Therese pega as chaves em sua bolsa - Mas independente de qualquer pensamento inapropriado que eu possa ter, eu tenho uma vida que compartilho e não a troco por nada.

\- Você não precisa trocar nada, só precisamos de uma hora no máximo.

Therese franzi a testa, ela estava começando a ficar com raiva dessa intromissão e insistência de Ellen, a forma como ela tratava tudo com facilidade e sem muito significado era irritante.

\- Droga Ellen! Que tipo de pessoa você é?

\- Therese, eu só quero transar, não estou te pedindo em casamento e muito menos para largar o seu. – Ela fala demonstrando total tranquilidade e um tom de naturalidade como se não fosse nada demais.

\- Desculpe Ellen, diferente de você eu só quero dormir. Te beijar foi um erro inesperado, sinto muito se enviei os sinais errados, meu coração nunca iria me permitir fazer qualquer coisa além.

\- Entendo, mas é uma pena, porque você é uma graça. – Sorrindo, ela tenta tocar o rosto de Therese com os dedos para uma caricia e a jovem afasta o rosto com um olhar de desaprovação.

\- Boa noite Ellen. - Therese abre a porta de seu quarto e antes de fechar, Ellen segura a porta.

\- Se mudar de ideia, fique a vontade para ir até o meu quarto.

\- Não vai acontecer. Boa noite. – A jovem fecha a porta, deixando Ellen sozinha no corredor.

_____________________________________________

**Novembro 1953 – Domingo 2:30 da manhã**

Therese senta na cama e esfregando testa com os dedos e balançando a cabeça em negativo.

\- Que porra você fez? – Ela pergunta para si mesma, apertando os olhos com os dedos.

\- Estúpida! Idiota! – Ela se xinga em voz alta se achando completamente infantil e arrependida por ter deixado Ellen leva-la ao ponto de beija-la, ela pega um cigarro em sua bolsa e o acende, retira os sapatos e sobe mais na cama para encostar na cabeceira. Therese fuma seu cigarro sentindo seu corpo quente e leve devido o excesso de vinho e se arrependeu de ter bebido mais do que devia - _“Quanta besteira eu fiz em uma única noite”_ \- . A jovem ficou olhando para o telefone um bom tempo querendo ligar para Carol e dizer que a amava, refletiu se não seria cretinice de sua parte dizer a Carol que a amava depois de beijar outra mulher, ela estava absurdamente arrependida, como ela deixou isso acontecer? Ela não era mais uma adolescente, amaldiçoou o fato de ter mais um dia de trabalho, não queria Ellen no seu pé relembrando o acontecido. Ela queria voltar para casa, queria seu apartamento, queria seus livros, queria ver Rindy, queria fazer o café e comer os ovos de Carol pela manhã, queria dar forças a Carol e encarar os problemas juntas, queria matar o Harge, queria muito fazer o Harge desaparecer e queria estar com Carol, queria seu corpo no dela. A jovem colocou a mão no telefone mas em seguida desistiu, sabia que estava muito tarde e provavelmente Carol estaria dormindo profundamente.

Pensou como ela estaria dormindo, lembrou de sua mulher nua e seu batimento se alterou com essas imagens, a jovem sorriu para si mesma no escuro, se sentiu realmente muito sortuda de poder tocar tal divindade e tê-la em sua vida. Sentiu uma grande saudade de sua pele e de sua voz rouca quando faziam amor, ela tragou o cigarro profundamente e o apagou, fechou os olhos para visualizar suas lembranças de amor, as sensações de toques e sabores que elas dividiam uma com a outra, seus dedos acariciaram o lençol branco devido suas lembranças, sua respiração começou a mudar, seu corpo começou a ter reações automáticas com as lembranças vividas, seus sentidos estavam mais aguçados devido o álcool, ela lambeu os lábios ao lembrar dos seios de Carol em sua boca e dos lábios de sua mulher em sua nuca, eram cenas desconexas de vários momentos de amor.

A jovem desabotoou as calças e levantou o quadril se livrando dela e escorregou uma das mãos entre suas pernas por dentro de sua calcinha e com os dedos começou a se tocar, fazia muito tempo que não fazia isso de forma solitária, não havia necessidade desde que foi morar com Carol e a conexão sexual de ambas era absurdamente forte. A jovem não conseguiu evitar seu desejo devido uma onda de lembranças de intimidade e amor com sua mulher que começou a invadir sua mente de forma inesperada, massageou seus seios e bicos ao lembrar das caricias da língua macia de Carol, ela suspirou e soltou um gemido inevitável com tal lembrança, o ritmo de seus dedos aumentaram conforme as imagens vagavam entre ser tocada e tocar Carol, os sons, o os olhares e o rosto de desejo quando Carol tomava total controle e fazia tudo que queria com ela ou a induzia a realizar seus desejos. Therese estava totalmente ofegante no escuro daquele quarto de hotel, com suas lembranças dominando seu corpo por completo, seu coração acelerado e sua boca entreaberta, lembrou da sensação do corpo de Carol apertando seus dedos e de sua umidade quente que ela tanto amava. A morena gemeu ao lembrar de seu cabelo sendo puxado, das indecências que Carol dizia em seu ouvido quando estava perto de seu êxtase, e das palavras de amor que saiam como desespero; o quadril da jovem começou a se mover ao encontro de seus dedos que estavam em um ritmo próprio.

As reações do corpo de Carol e de seu rosto deslumbrante durante os orgasmos que ela tinha proporcionado a sua deusa loira, certamente eram as cenas mais fortes e excitante que ela tinha guardado para sí, eram cenas que somente Therese tinha acesso, o rosto de êxtase de Carol era a imagem mais próxima do paraíso que ela poderia vislumbrar em vida. Tais imagens fizeram seu corpo chegar ao limite e a onda de prazer tomar conta de seu pequeno corpo que a fez tremer.

A jovem continuou com os olhos fechados com a respiração pesada, ao retirar a mão de dentro de sua calcinha, Therese simplesmente deitou sem terminar de tirar sua roupa. Agarrou um dos travesseiros, a jovem simplesmente caiu no sono devido seu corpo relaxado do orgasmo e do álcool, uma lágrima escorreu no canto de seu olho pelo o arrependimento que estava preso em seu peito e ela sabia que não teria como tira-lo. Em meio ao seu início de sono semi inconsciente balbuciou

 - Desculpa Carol...

__________________________________

**Novembro 1953 – Domingo 3:00 da manhã**

Existia alguns brinquedos na sala, Rindy ficou até tarde brincando com sua boneca e seu conjunto de chá. A cozinha tinha um copo sujo de leite que Carol deu para Rindy antes de coloca-la na cama como de costume, no quarto de Rindy sua cama continuava arrumada como de manhã mas seu baú de brinquedos estava aberto. No quarto do casal, o aquecedor estava ligado, os dois livros de cabeceira continuavam no mesmo lugar aguardando o retorno de Therese, o roupão vermelho de Carol estava no chão junto a um livro de contos infantis e na cama Carol estava usando sua camisola azul de seda que era uma das preferidas de Therese; a loira dormia profundamente com uma mão em seu abdômen, Rindy estava agarrada em seu pescoço usando um pijama de flanela rosa claro com ursinhos. Carol simplesmente acordou com um susto e seus olhos ficam fixos no teto na penumbra, seu coração se acalma lentamente, ela olha em volta  do quarto escuro e observa  a porta do quarto semiaberta, ela tinha certeza que tinha ouvido Therese chama-la, ela suspira e puxa as cobertas cobrindo Rindy que se agarra ainda mais a sua mãe, fazendo barulhinhos com uma respiração profunda como um gatinho. Carol dá um beijo na cabeça de sua filha acariciando seus os cabelos loiros, devido sua falta de sono inesperada ela fica pensando em sua menina longe, Carol não via a hora do seu anjo voltar.


	23. Medos e Canções - Parte 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depois de uma semana fora de casa devido o trabalho e de muitas emoções confusas e medos,Therese volta com coragem para sua vida com Carol em Madson Avenue. 
> 
> Vejam nota.

Novembro 1953 – Domingo 9:20

Therese acordou atrasada e com dor de cabeça, ficou se amaldiçoando um tempo debaixo das cobertas pela noite passada, se arrastou até o banheiro para um banho rápido para acordar e descer, hoje seria o fechamento do evento com Frank Sinatra. Quando Therese chegou no café encontrou Ellen e Dannie conversando, ela pegou um café e se juntou a eles, dizendo um bom dia enquanto massageava as têmporas e olhava para o caderno de anotações do Dannie, Ellen abriu a bolsa e colocou duas aspirinas na frente de Therese, que agradeceu sem olha-la e se levantou para pegar um copo de água e as tomou na esperança de melhorar o quanto antes.

O dia se resumiu a muita correria e trabalho, Dannie e Therese foram direto para o hotel onde o cantor estava hospedado, enquanto Ellen ficou negociando com o agente do cantor na tentativa de conseguir uma entrevista exclusiva para a Times. Dannie estava extremamente nervoso, mesmo tendo sido orientado por Ellen para não parecer inseguro, a exclusiva era extremamente importante pois Sinatra tinha ganhado o oscar de melhor ator coadjuvante pelo From Here to Eternity, e seu novo álbum estava sendo aclamado pela crítica, era o cantor em maior destaque nacional e internacional da atualidade, era extremamente importante fazer um grande trabalho. Ellen também orientou Therese para realizar os retratos, a ideia era que ela conseguisse uma foto de destaque que entrasse para seleção da capa, diferente de Dannie, Therese não ficou nervosa com a ideia do trabalho exigir o máximo de sua habilidade, sabia que estava sendo posta a prova, foi por isso que Ellen tinha vindo.

Durante todo o dia e durante o evento, Ellen agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido na noite passada, agiu de forma totalmente profissional, o que deixou Therese extremamente aliviada e tranquila para trabalhar mesmo estando com dor de cabeça, a distância de Ellen significava que ela tinha entendido o recado, além disso, o fato de ter sido um dia tenso para todos exigiu o máximo da equipe, além de Sinatra tiveram que entrevistar Nat king Cole e Peggy Lee, teve muitos momentos de emoção do público o que fez Therese conseguir ótimas fotos, a jovem também teve momentos em que se emocionou com algumas canções, era o final do evento e o público estava muito emotivo. No final estavam exaustos e Ellen agradeceu o empenho de ambos formalmente antes de dispensa-los.

_________________________________________________

Novembro 1953 – Domingo 23:07

Dannie andou pelo corredor a caminho do jardim no fundo do hotel, com duas cervejas a mão e encontrou Therese sentada em um dos bancos com um livro no colo, a jovem ainda estava com sua roupa de trabalho e com um casaco preto para se proteger do frio e olhava distraidamente para o céu e as poucas estrelas que se atreveram a aparecer, ela sentiu a presença de Dannie e sorriu em sua direção, ele entregou uma das cervejas e eles brindaram.

\- Ao fim de um trabalho bem feito. – Dannie disse engrossando ainda mais a voz para parecer importante.

\- E ao início do próximo – Therese completou, também engrossando a voz.

\- Eu adorei ter entrevistado Frank Sinatra, achei que não iríamos conseguir, eu estava tremendo, ainda bem que ele me deu uma bebida para me acalmar.

\- Sim! A exclusiva que o Times tanto queria. Mas confesso que não gosto muito de Sinatra.

\- Eu acho ele um gênio, o cara além de ser um grande cantor, ainda ganhou um oscar. Ellen foi realmente incrível na hora de negociar a entrevista com o agente dele, eu já estava conformado que não iríamos conseguir.

Therese não se sentia a vontade em falar de Ellen, mas reconhecia seu talento.

\- Ela é genial – A jovem toma mais um gole de sua cerveja, um silêncio se estende por um tempo, até Dannie perguntar.

\- Terry... Aquela noite?

\- Não aconteceu nada. - Ela responde rapidamente, olhando para o céu.

\- Sou casada Dannie.

O amigo apenas balança a cabeça como se tivesse compreendido, mas na verdade não.

\- Você lembra daquela viagem que eu fiz com uma amiga no final do ano passado?

\- Sim.

\- Então, estou morando com essa mulher e nome dela é Carol.

\- Eu lembro que você voltou bem mal daquela viagem.

\- Muita coisa aconteceu Dannie. - ela suspira.

\- Na verdade continua a acontecer. - Ela explica toda a história ao amigo que se demonstrou totalmente compreensivo, todo o receio que ela tinha de se abrir ao amigo se demonstrou completamente bobo, Dannie ouviu toda a história emocionado, muitas vezes pegava na mão de Therese mostrando que sentia muito pelo drama vivido pela amiga, retribuía o sorriso quando a amiga falava da alegria de estar com Carol, suas covinhas apareciam inevitavelmente quando falava desse amor e Dannie admirou. Apesar de todos os problemas a jovem estava muito melhor emocionalmente e explicou sobre o fato de Carol ter engravidado de uma chantagem emocional. Depois que ela terminou de contar tudo ao amigo, ela encostou a cabeça no banco, tomou mais gole da cerveja e fitou o céu, Dannie fez o mesmo e ficou em silêncio pensativo.

\- Terry... Você realmente quer encarar ser mãe de duas crianças?

Therese continua a observar o céu, ela lembrou que já tinha imaginado mais uma criança com Carol, mas no futuro, elas escolheriam e decidiriam juntas e que certamente seria concebida de forma totalmente opcional. Ela sabia que a forma que a criança tinha sido concebida era completamente injusta e dolorosa, mas ela conhecia muito bem Carol e sabia que sua companheira queria essa criança, Carol só tinha sugerido o aborto por medo de perder Therese e essa não era uma decisão plenamente racional naquele momento, a jovem tinha percebido isso. A jovem suspira profundamente antes de responder.

\- Eu sei que será difícil, mas não me importo em cuidar dos filhos de Carol... Eu só não sei como manter o ex-marido dela longe de nossas vidas.

\- Eu queria ter algo bom para falar ao seu favor, mas lei realmente não estará ao lado de vocês... Sinto muito.

\- Não sinta, porque eu não sinto mais nada. Eu só espero que não seja tão ruim - A jovem suspira e termina sua cerveja, Dannie aperta a mão da amiga e resolver descontrair.

\- Vai me contar todos segredos mágicos do legendário sexo lésbico?

Therese rí alto.

\- Certamente não.

\- Que egoísmo.

\- Algumas magias não devem ser reveladas. – Ela se aconchega nos braços do amigo que a acolhe.

\- Posso contar todas as magias do sexo hetero.

\- Não comece Dannie.

\- Não se preocupe, aposto que você vai achar frustrante.

Therese rí.

_________________________________________

Novembro 1953 – Segunda-Feira 7:25

Therese olhou para o seu relógio, estava um pouco irritada pelo fato do seu voo estar atrasado, a coisa que ela mais queria era chegar em casa e ver Carol. A jovem estava tomando um café em uma pequena lanchonete do aeroporto, ela volta a ler seu livro e inesperadamente Ellen senta a sua frente com uma xicara de café, a jovem a olha e se volta novamente para o livro.

\- Therese?

\- Sim. – Sem tirar os olhos do livro.

\- Espero que fique tudo bem entre nós. – Ela levanta os olhos do livro.

\- Está perfeito do jeito que está.

\- Não precisa me evitar o tempo todo, eu não vou fazer nada. Eu não tive tempo de me desculpar por minha atitude invasiva, quando... Quando você me contou sobre sua companheira. – Therese coloca o marcador no livro e o fecha.

\- Tudo bem, eu também tenho culpa, eu deveria ter te contado antes de deixar você se aproximar demais.

\- Prometo que não vai acontecer novamente.

\- Tenho certeza disso.

Ellen sorri ao se sentir surpreendida pela segurança da jovem e olha para seu café antes de bebe-lo.

\- Gosto muito do seu trabalho e te respeito muito como profissional, mas acho que tenho outra coisa para começar a admirar. – Ela coloca a xícara na mesa. – Você realmente ama sua mulher e amor é algo para se admirar, ainda mais um amor como o seu. Realmente é preciso muita coragem, principalmente por você ser tão jovem... Parabéns.

\- Obrigada.

Ellen fita a jovem nos olhos, mas não consegue segurar o olhar e o desvia se levantando.

\- Bom... te vejo no Times amanhã para selecionarmos as fotos, ansiosa para ver seus clicks... Vou verificar o atraso desse maldito avião. – Ellen deixa sua xicara de café pela metade, Therese apenas observa o liquido preto antes voltar ao seu livro, se sentindo aliviada por ter colocado um ponto final nessa história.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Novembro 1953 – Segunda-Feira 14:24

Therese tranca a porta e coloca a mala no chão olhando para a sala e suspira com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, agradecida por ter voltado ao seu lar. Ela entra no quarto sentindo o cheiro do creme e do perfume de Carol no quarto, ela vê a cama desarrumada, provavelmente Carol não se preocupou em arrumar a cama para passar os últimos minutos com Rindy antes de ir para o trabalho. A jovem sentou na cama e pegou a camisola amarrotada de Carol, fechou os olhos e leva ao rosto o tecido delicado inalando o cheiro que ela reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Ao abrir os olhos lentamente, viu o pijama de Rindy no chão e o pega dobrando-o delicadamente, observou seu quarto, o seu maior refúgio de paz, o lugar onde ela dividia seus sonhos com a pessoa que ela mais amava na vida.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Novembro 1953 – Segunda-Feira 19:33

Carol estava um pouco irritada devido o transito, entrou no elevador procurando as chaves na bolsa, sabia que Therese estaria em casa e estava um pouco ansiosa, se achava um pouco boba por sentir borboletas no estomago, pois estava morando a meses com Therese, ela não deveria se sentir tão ansiosa, mas não conseguia evitar. Ela abriu a porta e sentiu o calor aconchegante do apartamento, tinha uma música de Frank Sinatra tocando ao fundo e cheiro de comida recém preparada, deixou sua bolsa na entrada e caminhou o pequeno corredor até a sala e olhou para a cozinha, a mesa estava posta de forma simples, com um detalhe diferente, um pequenino buquê com 5 rosas a espera de Carol, ela sorriu ao ver o buquê e retirou seu cachecol olhando em volta da sala e encontrou Therese agachada na frente da lareira recém acessa, colocando madeira para queimar, ela ficou observando a jovem por alguns instantes antes de chama-la suavemente

\- Therese? – Ao ouvir a voz de sua esposa a jovem sorri antes mesmo de olhar em sua direção.

\- Oi. – com as covinhas amostra, ela bate as mãos para limpar a poeira da madeira e se levanta caminhando em direção a Carol, que mexia em seu cachecol.

\- Adorei as rosas. – Ela passa o cachecol no pescoço de Therese trazendo para perto de si com um sorriso, a jovem toca o casaco dourado com as mãos sentindo sua macies.

\- Eu senti sua falta. – Carol abre uma parte do casaco colocando sua menina dentro dele e a abraça.

\- Acho que você sentiu mais falta do casaco - levantando o rosto e olhando para Therese.

\- Senti saudades dele sobre sua pele nua. – Therese diz olhando fixamente para os lábios cheios de Carol que a beija suavemente, foi um beijo lento e demorado, cheio de sabor e saudade. Carol termina o beijo dando pequenos beijo nos lábios finos que ela tanto amava, ao abrir os olhos se depara com as safiras verdes e brilhantes de agradecimento.

\- Minha menina apaixonada... Quer pular o jantar? – Carol esfrega o nariz no nariz de Therese, que sorri.

\- É tentador, mas não quero acabar com o romantismo em 5 minutos. Além disso, você está comendo por dois agora. – Carol sentiu um aliviou ao ouvir a Therese falar tão naturalmente sobre a gravidez, acariciou o rosto da jovem e sorriu docemente.

Therese tirou o casaco de Carol para guarda-lo enquanto a loira foi a cozinha, cheirou as rosas antes de coloca-las em um pequeno vaso com água e o colocou na mesa durante o jantar. Therese preparou uma comida simples e quente, um goulash tcheco com pão, uma das poucas comidas que ela lembrava de ver sua preparar, Therese se serviu de uma taça de vinho e Carol elogiou a comida e perguntou sobre o evento, os artistas, o que ela tinha achado de São Francisco; a conversa foi descontraída com risos e piadas de Carol, a loira estava realmente de bom humor em rever Therese. A jovem observou o sorriso malicioso da mulher mais velha enquanto a servia de mais uma taça vinho sem pedir, a jovem bebeu sem tirar os de Carol que também não quebrou o olhar colocando a rolha de volta na garrafa. A morena colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha e pegou mais um pedaço de pão mergulhando no molho de seu prato.

\- Desculpe ser a chata aqui, mas eu tenho que perguntar sobre Harge. – E levou o pedaço de pão a boca.

\- O que têm o Harge? – desfazendo o sorriso.

\- Eu liguei aqui no sábado de manhã e ele atendeu.

\- Você ligou?? – Carol pensou por um instante balançando a cabeça. – Claro que ele não me avisou. – Therese leva uma colher do caldo a boca, esperando Carol explicar o porque da presença dele em pleno sábado.

\- Ele estava aqui porque Rindy estava chorando para me ver, ele a trouxe e a deixou comigo o final de semana inteiro.

\- Ele me disse que você não podia me atender, porque estava no banho... E que era para eu pensar o que eu quisesse a respeito. – A jovem corta vários pedaços de pão.

\- Therese, olhe para mim... Harge é um cretino, ele só estava querendo te magoar e se sentir superior de alguma forma. Eu fui ao banho porque o idiota me fez derramar todo o chocolate na roupa. Nada aconteceu, eu nunca mais o deixaria se aproveitar da situação, você sabe disso. – Therese respira fundo e bebe mais gole de seu vinho.

\- Desculpe... Contou a ele?

\- Não, e não sei se vou contar. – Carol come sua comida em silêncio, Therese apenas a observa, sabe que não teria como esconder por muito tempo, além disso Rindy teria que ser preparada para receber um irmão ou uma irmã.

Elas comem em silêncio até Therese quebra-lo.

\- Carol, preciso te contar uma coisa. – Carol notou a preocupação da jovem, devido suas mãos que tremiam enquanto ela mexia o caldo com sua colher e com o olhar fixo em um pedaço de carne.

\- Ellen me beijou. – Ela levanta o olhar do prato – E eu deixei.

Carol descansa seu talher, colocou os cotovelos na mesa e apoiou o queixo nas mãos prestando toda a atenção em Therese, o olhar da jovem era de arrependida, ela começa a falar totalmente insegura e simplesmente dispara a falar.

\- Desculpa Carol... Me perdoa... Tudo aconteceu tão rápido... Eu fui em um bar Queer, estava com tanta coisa na cabeça, o Harge, a gravidez, o medo, aquelas pessoas no bar, era tudo tão diferente, eu bebi mais do que devia e a Ellen se aproximou e tudo aconteceu rápido, mas eu a afastei o mais rápido que pude. Eu sabia que estava fazendo besteira! Me Desculpe, eu me arrependo tanto! Eu queria saber como era beijar outra mulher. Fui uma completa idiota! Agi como um adolescente... Eu, Droga! – Therese se joga no encosto da cadeira, Carol sentiu o desespero da jovem em tentar se justificar pela dificuldade dela falar, mas ela entendeu o que Therese queria dizer, sabia que a jovem estava em um momento delicado.

\- Você vai vê-la novamente?

\- Sim.

\- Devo me preocupar?

Therese se levanta, se abaixa ao lado de Carol e coloca as mãos nas pernas longas cobertas com a saia que modela as pernas de sua loira.

\- Não, não, não!!! Eu te amo mais que qualquer coisa. Foi uma curiosidade infantil. Jamais faria isso novamente! Jamais trairia sua confiança novamente! Eu me arrependo amargamente. Eu te amo! – Therese diz quase chorando e em tom de suplica, Carol coloca os cabelos escuros atrás da orelha gentilmente e pega o rosto da jovem com as duas mãos.

\- Calma... Eu acredito em você. – Ela trás a boca da jovem para um beijo doce. – Eu não esperava isso de você, mas entendo toda sua confusão, mas confesso que estou querendo matar essa tal de Ellen... Está desculpada anjo. E se ela se aproximar me avise, que darei um jeito dela nunca mais chegar perto do que é meu. Quero ver como ela vai se sair com mulher do tamanho dela.

Therese sorri e beija as mãos de Carol.

– Ganhei vários discos que ver?

\- Claro.

Carol e Therese sentam tapete de frente para a lareira, ela apaga luz e deixa apenas a iluminação do fogo e da luz que vem da rua, a jovem coloca os discos diante de Carol e volta para cozinha para pegar sua taça de vinho e observa Carol sentada no quadril com as pernas juntas de lado com seu vestido azul que moldava seu corpo, dois botões estavam abertos e mostrava parte do seu colo, seus cachos estavam caídos em seu rosto enquanto lia as musicas de um dos Lps, estava apoiada em um dos braços, a luz que vinha da lareira iluminava Carol e o pequeno circulo a sua volta e uma luz fraca vinha da janela grande com as cortinas meio abertas.

\- Não se mexa. – Therese correu até o quarto para pegar sua câmera, Carol sorriu sozinha, adorava quando a jovem via algo a mais no dia-a-dia e que a inspirava de repente. Therese voltou, se ajoelhou e se abaixou um pouco para pegar o enquadramento que queria e clicou, ficou de joelhos e suspirou com um sorriso.

\- Será uma foto linda. – Therese fica observando Carol por um tempo e pergunta.

– Quer dançar comigo?

-Claro... – Carol olha surpresa para Therese, devido o pedido inesperado, a jovem pega um dos discos e coloca na pequena vitrola, estende a mão para  Carol que se levanta e coloca uma das mãos na cintura da jovem que faz o mesmo, elas entrelaçam os dedos da outra mão.

\- Quem vai conduzir? – Carol diz olhando nos olhos verdes

\- Eu não sei... Apenas vamos seguir uma outra.  

A música The More I See You de Nat King Cole começa a tocar e elas simplesmente seguem o balanço suave olhando uma para a outra, enquanto a música toca, Therese observa olhos azuis cinzentos, a jovem queria que sua companheira recebesse seus sentimentos pela música e por esse pequeno momento, a respiração de ambas se alteram, a outra mão de Carol desce para a cintura da jovem que balança lentamente com o som da música, que passa os braços em volta do pescoço de Carol, seu coração dispara ao sentir o coração da loira tão próximo. Elas dançam sem tirar os olhos uma da outra, Therese estava recitando a canção oferecida pelos olhos e no final da música ele simplesmente declara em voz baixa as últimas palavras da música que dizia tudo que ela sentia, os olhos azuis cinzentos simplesmente lacrimejam e Carol conduz Therese para o quarto segurando em sua cintura em silêncio.

Ambas se despiram com calma, com sorrisos de saudades e foi Therese que deitou Carol na cama, a beijou docemente e depois aninhou o rosto no pescoço de Carol inalando seu cheiro que a fazia suspirar e seu coração acelerar. Deu pequenos beijos no pescoços e desceu para clavícula de sua amada com beijos molhados e lentos, fez o mesmo ao colocar um dos seios em sua boca, beijou os bico delicadamente e o roçou com seus lábios finos e delicados causando arrepio em sua companheira, sua língua o acariciou em movimentos lentos antes de gentilmente levar o mamilo rosado a  boca. Ela o sugou graciosamente e sua língua brincava com ele dentro da boca, Carol se contorcia e olhou para Therese em seu seio, que encontrou seu olhar ao abrir os olhos, ela abriu a boca para que Carol visse suas caricias com sua língua ágil em seu mamilo, Carol respirou pesadamente com a imagem que aqueceu ainda mais seu corpo e um vermelho tomou conta do seu colo. Depois de ficar um bom tempo na parte que ela mais amava de sua mulher ela roubou um beijo da boca entreaberta de Carol e fez o mesmo com o outro seio que estava em alerta aguardando sua vez para o mesmo tratamento de carinho.

Depois de se saciar e deixar Carol respirando com dificuldade com essa dedicação e cuidado, ela voltou para roubar os lábios da loira, que apertou o beijo envolvendo os dedos nos cabelos da morena segurando-a pela nuca e de forma inesperada, Carol virou o jogo, jogando a morena para o lado fazendo seus corpos se apertarem um no outro ao ficar por cima do pequeno corpo da jovem, Carol a abraçou ao passar o braço por baixo da jovem para apertar seu quadril enquanto sua mão continuava envolvida nos cabelos da morena e apertando sua nuca em um beijo forte e apaixonado. Aos pouco ela foi soltando o corpo da morena e a beijando mais lentamente, Carol sentou no quadril de Therese, observando a falta de fôlego da sua mulher e suas bochechas coradas que a deixava encantada. Carol acariciou a pele da jovem com suas unhas levemente compridas, o colo, os seios a barriga fazendo aparecer leves caminhos vermelhos na pele branca. A jovem gemia baixo e suas mãos correram as pernas de Carol para apertar o quadril e puxando-o para cima, fazendo a mulher mais velha ficar de joelho, Therese sentou e beijou toda a extensão do abdome de Carol que acariciava os cabelos macios.

\- Eu te amo... Vou cuidar de vocês dois. – Therese levantou os olhos para Carol.

\- Minha menina doce. – Carol acariciou a franja da morena e a beijou deitando-a novamente, em meio aos beijos que desceram para o pescoço da jovem, Carol mordiscou, chupou fazendo pressão com a boca e em meio aos gemidos da jovem, Carol levou a mão entre as pernas da morena e a penetrou com seus dedos longos fazendo Therese soltar um gemido mais alto, o que fez Carol instintivamente morder o pescoço delicado de sua menina mais fortemente como uma gata. Carol encaixou o quadril junto com o de Therese, para que sua mão acompanhasse o ritmo de seu quadril e seus dedos fizessem mais pressão na jovem. Não demorou muito para Therese entrelaçar as pernas em volta do quadril de Carol que se movimentava em um ritmo único e intenso, enquanto a jovem pedia mais.

Carol passou um braço pelas costas da morena e a apertava para si segurando-a pelo ombro em um abraço que esquentava seus corpos, a loira beijava a jovem sem fôlego, mordiscava seu queixo e pescoço. Therese arranhava as costas de Carol, quanto mais ela sentia Carol, mais ela a queria, estava entrelaçada em seu amor sentindo o ritmo dos dedos que seguiam o quadril da loira, o que fazia a jovem ficar mais excitada com tais movimentos, Carol aproximou os lábios no ouvido de sua pequena que ofegava, disse que a amava e começou a sussurrar palavras de amor cheias de desejo e luxuria, disparando o gatilho de prazer em Therese com tais palavras e começou a se afogar no corpo de Carol que não parava de se mover em prol ao prazer da jovem. Os gemidos de Therese tornaram-se descontrolados, ela simplesmente agarrou Carol com todo o seu pequeno corpo quando perdeu o total controle para o ritmo de amor de sua esposa, que a segurou e massageando seu ponto sensível com o polegar tornando tudo mais intenso.

A jovem voltou aos poucos com o corpo tremendo e Carol continuou com os dedos na jovem sentindo suas contrações. Therese não conseguiu soltar Carol, continuou completamente agarrada ao corpo da loira, com suas pernas e braços apertando-a em si e sem perceber ela estava chorando, ficou assim por minutos e Carol a deixou ficar agarrada em si, ela sentia as lágrimas molharem seu pescoço, mas não disse nada, apenas sentiu os sentimentos de gratidão da jovem escorrer lentamente.

Quando o corpo de Therese relaxou, Carol deitou ao seu lado trazendo sua mulher para se aconchegar em seu corpo para um sono merecido, Therese puxou a coberta e beijou o peito de Carol antes de cair em um sono profundo, enquanto Carol fazia caricias com os dedos nas costas da jovem debaixo da coberta.

\- Eu te amo... E eu vou cuidar de vocês dois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musica que Carol e Therese dançaram - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XASZpJcgVLI 
> 
> Desculpe o atraso em postar esse capitulo, final de ano e estou aproveitando para ver amigos, familiares e claro organizar o reveillion com a esposa <3   
> Eu queria conseguir postar o Natal de Carol e Therese ainda esse ano, mas não vou conseguir. O natal das duas ficará para o próximo ano.   
> Obrigada a todas as leitoras que estão acompanhando minha fic.   
> Aproveitem o Natal.  
> Ótimo Natal a todas <3 
> 
> Beijos!!!


	24. Contos de Fada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rindy está feliz em ter a oportunidade de escolher a arvore de Natal deste ano e de passar mais um dia com sua mãe, e hoje ela irá ouvir conto diferente do tradiconal príncipes e princesas

Dezembro 1953 – Domingo 10:10

\- Hey vá com calma, não se afaste tanto.   
Carol falou alto com Rindy que corria em direção as tendas de pinheiros e nevava levemente. Therese estava com as mãos no bolso, com sua pequena bolsa de couro que portava sua câmera e caminhava ao lado de Carol.  
Elas decidiram deixar Rindy escolher a arvore deste ano, a criança estava realmente empolgada com a ideia de escolher a arvore, Carol só disse para ela não exagerar porque ela teria que caber no elevador, para poupar o rapaz do prédio que iria ajuda-las com a arvore, elas não queriam que o rapaz subisse mais de 10 andares carregando uma arvore.  
Rindy olhava os pinheiros feliz da vida, Carol e Therese apenas a seguia de tenta em tenda. Ela olhou para um pinheiro e olhou para Therese e novamente para o pinheiro como se estivesse pensando.  
\- O que foi?- Therese perguntou meio rindo.  
\- Essa arvore parece grande, mas ela é do seu tamanho, acho que quero uma do tamanho da mamãe, você é muito pequena. - Carol rí com o comentário da filha.  
\- Hey! - Therese franzi a testa com se estivesse brava segurando um sorriso.   
Carol abaixa e erruma o gorro e o cachecol de Rindy, que corre para a outra tenta, Therese observa, tira sua camera e a coloca no pescoço e elas caminham seguindo Rindy que grita chamando sua mãe, Therese para na frente da tenda observando o movimento das pessoas a sua volta, estava buscando algo interessante para fotografar e observa um pai com um menino nas costas que come uma maçã do amor, ela registra a cena com dois cliques, e olha em volta em busca de outra cena e observa Carol com Rindy indo para a outra tenda caminhando de mãos dadas e faz esse simples registro das duas. A jovem ficou observando as duas e refletiu que no próximo ano nesse mesmo período, elas estariam com mais uma criança, Therese estava tentando se acostumar com a ideia de ter um bebê em casa, ter um recém nascido é muito diferente de ter uma criança de 4 anos, ela gostava de bebês mas nunca cuidou de um.  
Pensou que teriam que fazer outro quarto e provavelmente ela teria que desfazer o estúdio de revelação, mas ela não se preocupava com o espaço, sua maior preocupação ainda era Harge. Therese ainda não tinha conversado com Carol, mas achava que seria muito pior se ele descobrisse quando a barriga estivesse crescendo, a jovem não queria que Harge se colocasse como vitima diante de Carol pelo fato dela querer encobrir a gravidez, Therese tinha certeza que ele iria jogar na cara de Carol o fato dela querer criar uma criança sem pai e que por isso ela seria uma mãe egoísta, além de todo tipo de bobagem para deixa-la sentindo-se culpada por seu filho não ter um pai. A jovem fotografa podia ser jovem, mas não era boba e ela sabia muito bem como a cabeça de Harge funcionava, sabia que era melhor prepara-lo do que vê-lo explodindo e culpando Carol por sua decisão, ele iria explodir de qualquer jeito, mas o importante era encontrar o caminho que causasse menos estrago, se é que existia.  
Therese olhou mais em volta e viu um casal de mãos dadas em um banco, ela discretamente os fotografou e os observou por um tempo pela lente até que eles se beijaram e os clicou, fez o o registro do sorriso envergonhado da garota e ao mesmo tempo o olhar de encantamento dos dois. Esse olhar de amor, um olhar que muitas vezes ela teve que segurar para não demonstrar toda a paixão que ela sentia pela loira ao seu lado, até mesmo o impulso de tocar a mão de Carol devia ser contido em público, o mais difícil de ter um amor que o mundo não entende é controlar os impulsos de carinho, olhares de paixão e de querer bem a pessoa que se ama. As vezes era impossível, porque o amor saia naturalmente, o maior medo que Therese tinha em relação a esse amor em público, era ser dominada por um impulso repentino de querer beijar Carol, que surgia depois de uma risada gostosa de alegria, de uma troca de lembranças em voz baixa sobre uma noite amor ou apenas aquela troca de olhares que as faziam suspirar e se fixarem uma na boca da outra para um simples agradecimento por esse sentimento de amor. Tudo deveria ser contido em público, provavelmente essa era uma das razões que fazia tudo ser tão intenso ao se tocarem quando estavam protegidas em seu apartamento.  
Therese se juntou a Carol e Rindy e depois de visitarem quase todas as tendas, Rindy escolheu uma arvore do tamanho de sua mãe, por alguma razão ela queria uma do mesmo tamanho de Carol, a arvore não era muito bonita, mas era do tamanho que Rindy estava procurando, como ela estava muito feliz por ter encontrado arvore, elas não discutiram sobre a beleza da arvore. Ao pagar, elas observaram o rapaz amarrar a arvore no carro e por um instante Therese ficou observando Rindy correr para olhar debaixo de um carro, a menina levantou carregando um gato branco gordo, Theres sorriu e tirou uma fotografia da menina toda feliz agarrada com o bichano, em seguita cutucou o ombro de Carol e disse sorrindo.  
\- Acho que estamos com um problema. - Carol olhou na direção a Rindy, que esta sorrindo, com aquela bola de pelos barriguda.   
\- Ai meu Deus. Vá lá falar com ela por favor.  
\- Eu não posso fazer isso, olha aquela barriga, ele é muito fofo. - Therese diz demonstrando sua vontade de apertado-lo, Carol olha séria para aquelas convinhas salientes.  
\- Therese... Rindy já me basta. - Therese rí dá uma risada gostosa.  
\- Espere só quando o segundo chegar. - Carol sorri, Therese dá uma piscadela e caminha em direção a Rindy.  
\- Olha só o que vc achou... - Therese se abaixa e acaricia a orelha no gato aparentemente velho - Nossa como ele manso.  
\- Ele é tão fofinhoooo!! Ela tenta aperta-lo, mas é pesado demais pra ela e o coloca no chão, Therese se agacha e começa acaricia-lo junto com Rindy, o gato se estica e fica de barriga para cima todo manhoso. Therese manda um sorriso para Carol e diz "fofo" com lábios sem o som sair, a loira balança a cabeça em negativo.  
\- Que barulho é esse? Parece um motorzinho.   
\- Ele tá ronronando, significa que ele esta gostando do carinho.   
\- Você é muito fofinho... Podemos ficar com ele?  
\- Você não pode levar um bichinho pra casa só porque achou ele fofinho.  
\- Porque?   
\- Você não acha que ele tá muito gordinho para um gato de rua? Ele deve morar em uma daquelas casas e ele tem coleira.- Rindy olha para as casas do outro lado da rua.  
\- Ah... Mas eu achei ele.  
\- E se uma garotinha como você ser a dona dele? Você iria querer que alguém o levasse embora só porque o viu e o achou fofinho?  
\- Não... Eu ia chorar.  
\- Então, por isso você não pode leva-lo. Seria muito triste perder alguém que você ama e não poder vê-lo nunca mais.  
\- Sim... igual aconteceu com a mamãe. Eu pensei que nunca mais ia ver a mamãe. - Therese para de acariciar o gato e olha para Rindy, a criança coloca o dedinho delicadamente no nariz rosa do gato, que fecha os olhinhos. Therese engole seco e balança a cabeça afirmando que entendeu sem dizer nada, Rindy levanta.   
\- É melhor deixar ele aqui, né?  
\- Sim. - Therese dá um sorriso para Rindy e a pega no colo, as duas dão tchau para o gato que continua deitado preguiçosamente no chão. 

_____________________________________________

Novembro 1953 – Domingo 17:22

Carol e Rindy enfeitaram árvore com todo o cuidado, Carol deixou sua filha passar as bolas de natal para pendura-las e deixou a criança colocar os enfeites na parte de baixo da arvore, Therese ajudou apenas um pouco, ela deixou que Carol e Rindy a enfeitassem sozinhas, era algo especial para as duas e não queria fazer o tempo correr. Ao vê-las enfeitando a árvore trouxe a lembrança da primeira vez que ela visitou Carol e o quanto ela se sentia tímida de inicio e depois relaxou. Lembrou que foi a primeira vez que Carol a tocou, ao colocar suas mãos em seus ombros, apertando-os levemente, foi um gesto tão rápido e ao mesmo tempo extremamente intenso, que quase fez seu coração parar, todo ar do seu pulmão sumiu, foi como se ela fosse morrer ali mesmo, foi apenas alguns segundos, mas bastou para sentir algo que nunca tinha sentido antes; uma atração tão intensa que fez seu corpo inteiro entrar em alerta na esperança de Carol toca-la novamente. Ainda bem que não aconteceu a jovem pensou, se não ela teria simplesmente desmaiado ou seu coração teria explodido e ela riu sozinha, porque de fato era uma possibilidade real. Ela sempre imaginou o que teria acontecido se Harge não tivesse aparecido, será que elas teriam ficado juntas? Será que elas apenas iriam continuar a beber e rir? Não têm como saber, mesmo sabendo que Carol estava se sentindo atraída por ela, não teria como saber se Carol teria dado um passo além das trocas de olhares. Apesar que a jovem sentia como se tivesse sendo tocada por Carol, quando aqueles olhos a olhavam de um jeito de quem iria devora-la e era o que ela mais desejava, tanto que Therese nunca desviou os olhares de Carol, se ela não iria toca-la então que a tocasse de outra forma, no caso, com aquele belos olhos que conseguiam fazer sua pela arrepiar.    
Depois do almoço, Rindy e Therese montaram um quebra cabeça juntas e era um nível mediano pois era uma fotografia de uma paisagem de praia, elas não terminaram e guardaram o que tinham feito na caixa onde elas estavam montando para continuar em algum momento, Carol brincou com sua filha no quarto com suas boneca e o urso azul que agora tinha o nome de Bob, Rindy amava aquele urso, era um presente de Therese e a criança o levava para cima e para baixo desde do primeiro dia que ganhou. No final do dia, elas assistiam o programa I Love Lucy, Rindy deitada no tapete com almofadas e seu companheiro bob ao seu lado de frente para a televisão e ela ria das caras que Lucy fazia, Therese e Carol riam das piadas simples e certeiras do programa, ambas estavam sentadas no sofá e as vezes se tocavam gentilmente para um carinho, de forma sutil Carol colocou o braço em volta do sofá e acariciou a nuca de Therese levemente com os dedos, fazendo as covinhas aparecerem, os dedos de Carol ficou ali um bom tempo, até iniciar um novo episódio. A jovem morena olhou para sua esposa com um sorriso.  
\- Vou esquentar o jantar. - Therese se levantou e caminhou até a cozinha, Carol continua sentada e a observa de longe, e olhou para Rindy que agarrava seu urso Bob e levanta as perninhas olhando para a TV.  
\- Vamos tomar banho floco de neve?  
\- Ah, deixa eu ver mais um pouco, eu posso tomar banho antes de dormir.   
Ela gira o corpo no tapete para olhar sua mãe, Carol sorri e diz que sim e ela gira novamente ficando de bruços e mexendo as perninhas, a loira assiste o começo do programa e depois caminha até a cozinha, ela para na porta e observa Therese fatiando carne assada do almoço, Carol se aproxima lentamente e tira os cabelos do pescoço da jovem e beija sua nuca, o que faz o corpo de Therese se arrepiar, ela sorri e vira para Carol.  
\- Você não devia fazer isso. - fala em voz baixa olhando para a sala.  
\- Calma, ela está completamente distraída com a Tv. - sorrindo e olhando fixamente para os lábios da jovem, ela segura o rosto de Therese suavimente e a beija em meio aos sorrisos, ela dá vários beijos divertidos enquanto diz em voz baixa e sorrindo  
\- Você fica uma gracinha de avental... - mais um beijo  
\- É que você não viu uma loira que aparece aqui de vez em quando... - roubando mais um beijo.  
\- Ela também é uma gracinha?... - Mais um beijo sorrindo.  
\- Na verdade ela é muito sexy...  - Mais um beijo.  
\- Fale mais sobre isso... - Mais um beijo e sorrisos, o sorriso da jovem se desfaz e ela pega a mão de Carol afastando de seu rosto.  
\- Carol... - Carol segue o olhar assustado da jovem e vê Rindy parada na entrada da cozinha olhando para as duas, Therese passa a mão no avental e Carol volta o olhar para Therese, a jovem e a Rindy ficam encarando uma outra.   
Therese e Carol não sabiam o que fazer estavam as três paralisadas pelo constrangimento, a cabeça de Carol não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer, ela fechou os olhos se sentindo completamente estupida e irresponsável, mas foi Rindy que de repente entrou na cozinha e apontou para um oote que Carol guardava os cookies que preparava quando sua filha a visitava.  
\- Eu só quero um biscoito. - Olhando para as duas, Therese e Carol se entreolham, mas Carol não se mexe, parecia mais constrangida com situação que a morena. Therese vai até o pote e pega um biscoito e se agacha entregando para Rindy.  
\- Tome. - Com as covinhas a mostra, a menina pega o biscoito e olha para Therese de uma forma um pouco envergonhada e olha para sua mãe que continua no mesmo lugar.   
\- Obrigada.  
\- Quer um copo de leite? - A menina apenas balança a cabeça que sim.   
-Venha eu vou pegar pra você. - Therese se levanta e Rindy senta na cadeira segurando o seu cookie com as duas mãos na mesa. Therese passa por Carol e aperta seu ombro e diz baixo em seu ouvindo.  
\- Preciso da sua ajuda. - Carol que estava atordoada com a situação se move e senta de frente para sua filha, Therese serve um copo de leite gelado para Rindy e por alguma razão para si também, Therese senta e bebe quase metade do seu leite olhando para Rindy e Carol, a criança morde seu biscoito e o silêncio continua. Therese aperta a perna de Carol  por debaixo da mesa, Carol tinha que iniciar essa conversa e não Therese. A mulher mais velha fica mais próxima da mesa e começa a falar um pouco insegura.  
\- Rindy... Eu sei que o que você acabou de ver deve ser estranho. - Rindy abaixa o olhar envergonhada. - É... Você.... Você quer perguntar alguma coisa ervilha doce?  
A criança bebe seu leite por estar com vergonha e coloca seu copo de volta na mesa, um bigode de leite fica em seu lábio.  
\- Porque você tava beijando a tia Therese?   
Carol coçou a cabeça, pensando como iria explicar o significado de Therese em sua vida para uma criança de 4 anos.  
\- Você lembra que eu disse que a tia Therese era uma pessoa muito especial para a mamãe? - Ela balança a cabeça em afirmativo.  
\- Então... A mamãe gosta muito, muito dela.  
\- Gosta como? Gosta como você gostava do papai?... Você beijava o papai.  
Carol engole seco ao notar a palavra Gostava na frase da filha, isso significava que ela já tinha entendido que seus pais não estavam mais juntos e que não existia nada entre eles, ela suspira antes de responder.  
\- Não querida. Eu nunca gostei tanto de alguém como eu gosto da tia Therese... Eu gosto mais dela do que eu... do que eu gostava do papai - Carol e Therese se entreolham, a jovem estava apreensiva e preocupada, mas não podia dizer nada tinha que esperar Rindy perguntar algo diretamente.  
\- Você gosta da mamãe? - Rindy morde seu cookie que cai um pedaço na mesa e ela pega.  
\- Eu... Eu amo sua mãe.  
Rindy, coloca a cabeça de lado tentando entender, o que ela queria dizer em amar sua mãe, ela sabia que ela gostava da sua mãe, mas estava sendo dificil de entender.  
\- Como um principe e uma princesa? - Therese sorri com a comparação lúdica de referência de amor.  
\- Sim.   
Rindy fica pensando um pouco e aperta os olhinhos.  
\- Mas você não é um príncipe.  
\- Ela uma princesa, assim como eu e como você.  
\- Mas não era para vocês estarem com um príncipe? Príncipes são meninos.  
\- Rindy, as vezes o amor acontece de forma inesperada, as vezes a pessoa que vai te salvar para viver feliz para sempre pode ser um príncipe ou uma princesa. No meu caso, foi uma princesa.  
Rindy sorri, começando a entender o que sua mãe estava dizendo.  
\- E quando os príncipes salvam as princesas eles se beijam. Mas vocês são duas meninas, então são duas princesas, mas se beijam como se fossem um príncipe e uma princesa por que vocês se amam?  
\- Isso ervilha doce. - Carol diz sorrindo.  
\- Então é namorada e namorada?   
\- Sim, como esposa e esposa. - Therese completa.  
Rindy rí achando engraçado, ela balançando os perninhas.  
\- Então você casou com a mamãe.  
\- É... Sim. - Therese responde achando, esse bombardeio intenso, mas ao mesmo tempo libertador, Rindy era uma criança muito pequena e estava fazendo as associações com o mundo que ela via a sua volta de forma extremamente rápida e simples. E claro, essa simpliciadade só poderia vir de uma criança.   
Isso é engraçado. - Rindy morde seu cookie, sorrindo para sua mãe e para Therese, achando tudo aquilo muito diferente e excitante.  
\- Se você casou com a mamãe... Quer dizer que você também é a minha mãe?  
Therese engole seco com a pergunta, não sabia como responder, ela olha para Carol pedindo ajuda, mas ela sabia que Carol não iria responder essa pergunta, era uma resposta que só Therese poderia dar, a jovem sabia que sua esposa nunca a pediria para assumir o papel de mãe caso ela não quisesse, principalmente pelo fato de Harge estar presente.   
\- Eu... Eu acho sim. - Assim que ela responde Carol pega a mão de Therese e a aperta, os olhos de Carol enchem de água em agradecimento, era um passo muito maior do que ela imaginava que Therese iria dar em tão pouco tempo. Rindy apenas observa sua mãe apertando a mão de Therese e uma emoção toma conta de Carol de forma tão inesperada que ela dá um beijo na jovem na frente de Rindy, que apenas bebe seu leite sujando novamente o lábio superior e deixando uma marca branca.   
\- Obrigada. - ela quase inaudível e duas lágrimas rolam de seus olhos escorrendo ao lado do rosto devido o grande sorriso.  
\- Agora eu tenho duas mães... Isso significa que eu posso comer duas sobremesas?  
Carol e Therese riem alto.  
\- Você realmente é uma menina muito esperta. - Therese limpa o lábio de Rindy o dedo.  
_____________________________

  
Novembro 1953 – Domingo 18:40

  
Elas decidiram comer fora mesmo com frio, foram no Empire Diner, Carol e Therese tomaram uma sopa e Rindy um Hambuguer com batatas. Rindy estava animada com ideia de ter duas mães, mas Carol conversou com Rindy que ela deveria guardar segredo pois existiam pessoas maldosas que não entendiam isso, a criança não entendeu o por que as pessoas não entenderiam, mas como sua mãe tinha dito que seriam pessoas maldosas, ela prometeu guardar segredo. Carol saiu para fumar e para pensar um pouco, ela observada Rindy e Therese conversando animadamente, como pode ter tanto assunto para falar com tão pouca idade ela pensou, e Therese sempre prestava muita a atenção em tudo que Rindy falava, ela sabia que Therese seria uma boa mãe, era uma mulher de extrema sensibilidade e muito carinhosa. Carol ainda estava tentando acreditar que sua filha agora sabia de sua relação com Therese e ficou realmente impressionada como Rindy absorveu a explicação e como ela aceitou Therese. Ela pensou como algumas coisas podem ser realmente simples quando o amor está presente. Ela estava muito orgulhosa das suas duas meninas e pelo visto estavam realmente se dando muito bem, Rindy estava gargalhando, o que será que Therese estava falando pensou.  
Carol viu a garçonete se aproximar com 3 taças de sorvete, a garçonete colocou um na frente de Therese e dois na frente de Rindy, que estava realmente feliz com suas duas sobremesas. Como Rindy era esperta e como Therese tinha um coração mole, Carol pensou com um sorriso no rosto que se alargou quando as viu Therese sorrindo para ela, Caro tragou o cigarro uma ultima vez e entrou pensando que realmente elas teriam que conversar sobre regras em relação a sobremesas.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz ano novo leitoras!!!!  
> Espero que tenham aproveitado as festas de final de ano.  
> As festas de final de ano do nosso casal apaixonante irá começar agora <3 
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo. 
> 
> Não deixem de comentar, criticar e expor seus pensamentos e desejos sobre a fic ou sobre esse casal que amamos. 
> 
> Beijos.


	25. A visita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol acordou com vontade de Therese, que estava ansiosa para receber sua amiga Jane em seu apartamento, mas algumas visitas não são bem vindas.

** **

**Dezembro 1953 – Quarta 7:30**

O despertador tocou, Carol apenas gemeu se agarrando um pouco mais ao travesseiro e manteve os olhos fechados até que o som começou a irritar, ela esticou o braço e o desligou.

\- Eu odeio você - resmungou para o relógio antes de virar para o lado e abraçar Therese, mas só encontrou a cama vazia, ela abriu os olhos ainda com dificuldade se acostumando com a pouca luz que entrava pela pequena fresta da cortina afastada que provavelmente tinha sido aberta pela jovem. A porta do banheiro se abriu e Therese apareceu em seu roupão preto macio.

\- Acordou mais cedo que o normal.

\- Tive um sono inquieto. - Therese abre o guarda roupa escolhendo um vestido, acaba ficando em dúvida entre um verde claro e um azul marinho, ela mosta os vestidos para Carol ajudá-la a escolher, colocando-os em frente de seu corpo.

\- Gosto do verde que realça seus olhos. - Therese separa o vestido e vai até a penteadeira para escovar os cabelos, Carol a observa por um tempo e um sorriso surge no canto de seu lábio.

\- Venha cá meu anjo. - Therese vai até a cama, ela sobe em cima da sua mulher com suas covinhas aparecendo.

\- Eu nem te dei bom dia. - Diz dando um beijo em sua esposa 

\- hmm... Uma menina mal educada. - Carol diz com um olhar malicioso.

\- Você gosta quando sou mal educada. - Diz com um sorriso divertido, Carol acaricia os cabelos da morena e continua com o olhar e o sorriso malicioso, Therese sabia que sua mulher queria iniciar uma brincadeira, mas elas não tinham tempo para isso. 

\- Na verdade... Não. - Ela caricia o rosto delicado de sua menina, o pescoço e o colo com os dedos, a resposta era uma provocação, mas Therese não iria entrar na brincadeira ela tinha uma reunião logo cedo. Carol afastou um pouco o roupão e observou as pequenas andulações dos seios de Therese, ela os observou e olhou para Therese, ambas com com pequenos sorrisos nos lábios, Carol escorregou delicadamente as mãos para os pequenos seios.

\- Hmmm... Adoro sentir você macia depois do banho. 

\- Aproveite a água quente, enquanto eu faço o nosso café. - Therese diz sorrindo, querendo ficar alheia as ideias maliciosas da loira.

\- Ok. - Carol responde distraídamente, enquanto massageia os seios da jovem, sentindo sua maciez. Therese aperta as mãos de sua mulher neles, na esperança de fazê-la parar.

\- Lembra que hoje a noite vamos receber uma visita ilustre? Minha amiga Jane. Eu vou chegar mais cedo para preparar o jantar. Estou muito empolgada por vocês se conhecerem.

\- Ok. - Carol continua a massagear os seios da sua esposa e morde o lábio inferior. 

\- Amor... Você não está prestando atenção. - Com uma cara de repreensão e as covinhas denunciava o fato de estar gostando de ser tocado. O sorriso de Carol se espalha ao ver as covinhas da jovem. \- Você é encantadora... Mas essa sua carinha não me engana. 

Vendo que sua mulher estava determinada, Therese resolve deixá-la brincar um pouco e se debruça sobre Carol e diz sorrindo lhe dando um beijo na face.

\- Quando que essa fase hormonal louca vai passar?  
Carol desce o roupão de Therese até a metade dos ombros, expondo os pequenos seios rosados.

\- Com uma jóia tão linda como você, acredito que não seja apenas uma fase hormonal. - Ela puxa Therese mais para cima para alcançar os pequenos seios com a boca, Therese sorri e o corpo entra em alerta ao sentir os lábios carnudos de Carol beijarem suavemente seus mamilos, ela beija cada um deles delicadamente, os bicos e os seios macios. 

\- Meu anjo delicado... - A língua da loira circula o mamilo e o mordisca - ... E ardente. - Carol completa a frase e aperta a língua no mamilo, o sorriso de Therese some e seu corpo treme. 

\- É melhor você parar... Vamos nos atrasar. - olhando para Carol.

\- Eu sei. - A loira responde com um dos mamilos entre os lábios, ela abre a boca sugando boa parte do pequeno seio, envolvendo em seus lábios aveludados e sua língua agil que acaricia o mamilo tenso, em seguida o suga fortemente, fazendo Therese socar e segurar na cabeceira da cama. 

\- Droga Carol!!! - Carol sorriu com a reação de Therese enquanto brincava com o mamilo em sua língua, envolvendo os pequenos seios com as mãos segurando-os. A jovem foi pega de surpresa, não achava que seu corpo iria se entregar tão fácil assim, mas a habilidade da loira em despertar o desejo da jovem era fatal, um erro por parte de Therese em dar essa abertura a loira. A jovem fechou os olhos enquanto sentia as mãos os envolvendo, a boca e a língua percorrerem de um mamilo ao outro, e os sons excitantes de quando os sugavam e da respiração de Carol saindo pela boca. Therese começou a gemer com as sensações, o que fez Carol saboreá-los com mais vontade, eles estavam completamente heretos e vermelhos devido o tratamento que estavam recebendo. Therese abriu os olhos para ver Carol os devorando com vontade, quanto mais Carol os sugava e os pressionava, mais forte precisava fazer, Therese engoliu seco, sentindo uma dor e um prazer ao ter o seios mordiscados, ela sabia que ficaria marcada, Carol gostava de deixar marcas em seu corpo e a jovem adorava encontrar essas lembranças da fome de sua mulher por ela. A sensação de prazer corria seu corpo, mandando sinais que precisava de Carol na parte quente de suas perna, a excitação dos seios estavam em conexão direta com pulso quente entre suas pernas.

\- Me toque... - Carol sorriu com o pedido de Therese, sua mão deslizou delicadamente até a garganta da jovem e a empurrou fazendo sentar-se novamente em seu colo. Carol ficou segurando a jovem pela garganta apertando levemente, até ela se livrar de vez do roupão. Therese estava com a boca entre aberta, respirando pesadamente e olhava para Carol com o desejo claro em seus olhos. A loira percorria o corpo de Therese com os olhos e não importava quantas vezes ela visse a jovem nua, sempre admirava sua menina delicada, ela amava esse delicadeza externa que guardava uma menina voraz, cheia de desejos e vontades, pronta para sentir qualquer experiência que lhe desse prazer e para satisfazer o desejos íntimos de Carol. Therese tinha uma timidez genuína, que era um de seus encantos, mas que se desmanchava perante a atração arrebatadora que sentia por Carol e a jovem se mostrou ser uma grande amante.

\- Eu não entendi... Repete o que você quer. - Carol perguntou com sorriso no canto da boca e um olhar de luxuria e a jovem olhou diretamente nos olhos azuis, desafiando-a.

\- Me fode. - Ela diz convicta, a jovem ainda sentia os mamilos sensíveis devido o tratamento da boca de Carol. A loira sorriu com a reposta despudorada de sua menina e continuava segurando a jovem pela garganta enquanto observava o belo corpo a sua frente mais uma vez, ela forçou a jovem se deitar e Carol ficou de quatro por cima da jovem e a beijou, um beijo erótico cheio de tesão e levou a mão livre entre as próprias pernas, ela manteve a jovem em seu lugar com a mão ainda em seu pescoço, a loira sentiu sua própria excitação com os dedos e os levou aos lábios da jovem, Carol a soltou o pescoço de Therese por um momento e observou quando sua língua envolveu seus dedos colocando-os na boca, a morena chupou e lambeu os dedos longos da loira com vontade, sentindo o sabor que ela mais amava, o sabor de sua mulher, o sabor de Carol. 

\- Me fode. - insistiu.  
Diferente de Carol, não era comum Therese falar palavrões e é claro que a loira gostava, ela a beijou e sua mão voltou para a garganta da jovem e durante o beijo Carol desceu os dedos novamente, a jovem esperou ser tocada, mas Carol voltou a se tocar e sorriu para Therese, jovem observou por cima do ombro de Carol o quadril nú de sua mulher que mexia sobre os seus próprios dedos; ao notar que Therese a observava ela empinou um pouco o quadril para que ela pudesse vê-lo melhor, Therese agradeceu mentalmente o fato da camisola ter se levantado e lhe dando uma visão tão excitante que ela iria guardar para sempre. Carol começou a beijar, lamber e chupar pescoço da jovem, Therese tinha uma sensibilidade enorme no pescoço e Carol sabia muito bem explorar essa sensibilidade, Therese começou a gemer e ofegar, e colocou uma das mãos na nuca de Carol apertando-a, a jovem poderia fácilmente chegar ao orgasmo com a boca de Carol em seu pescoço. A loira sempre tinha que se conter para não deixar marcas no pescoço da jovem, mas nem sempre conseguia abandonar sem deixar uma lembrança, Carol desceu para os mamilos da jovem e continuou a segura-la pelo pescoço, o corpo de Therese pulsava de tesão o que a fez levar uma das mãos entre suas pernas por instinto.

\- Não! - Carol diz soltando o mamilo com um estalo e apertou mais a garganta da jovem em aviso. Therese socou o colchão e Carol sorriu satisfeita, voltando sua atenção aos seios da jovem que fechou os olhos jogando a cabeça para trás para tentar manter um pouco de controle. Malditos sons pensou, os sons do gemido, boca em seus seios e da respiração de Carol; sons molhados indecentes da excitação da sua mulher envolvidos naqueles lindos dedos longos e habilidosos.  
Deus! - Therese praguejou querendo aqueles dedos nela, aquela língua macia que sabia exatamente onde toca-la, ela observou a língua de Carol que lambia seu mamilo. 

\- Amor... Eu quero sua língua em outro lugar. - Carol abandona os seios da jovem e lhe dá um beijo de língua profundo, em seguida lambe os lábios da jovem, Carol ofegante e começou a mover mais os quadris e esfregar seus dedos mais fortemente em seu ponto de prazer, Therese agarrou o quadril de Carol apertando-o e a ajudando a se mover. Carol ia dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu, apenas apertou mais a garganta da jovem, Therese estavam perdendo o controle devido o tesão que sua mulher estava lhe proporcionando, era uma tortura deliciosa e Carol estava prestes a ter seu orgasmo. Carol soltou Therese e sentou em seu colo gemendo, movendo o quadril em Therese enquanto seu dedos estava frenéticos em seu clitóris, Therese continuou agarrada ao quadril de sua mulher apertando seus movimentos e sentia a umidade em seu colo, ela tinha uma visão inteira de sua mulher completamente em busca de seu prazer, era uma das imagens mais lindas que ela poderia ver em vida. Carol sentindo que não duraria mais tempo puxou a jovem fazendo ela sentar e trouxe seu rosto em um dos seus seios e a jovem o agarrou com a boca com toda vontade, o corpo de Carol começou a ficar rígido e tremer do orgasmo que disparou com os lábios doces de sua menina que sugava o seu seio, seus dedos apertaram seu clitórs da forma intima e intensa. Carol soltou o nome da Therese com o único ar restante e a jovem a segurou sentindo o orgasmo percorrer o corpo de sua mulher. Carol voltou retomando o folego com dificuldade enquanto acariciava os cabelos de sua menina que ainda beijava seus seios, ela pegou queixo da jovem e touxe os lábios para um beijo molhado, Carol estava satisfeite e Therese estava mais louca que nunca, pelo fato de não ter tocado Carol e não ter sido tocada. Se os planos de Carol era deixar Therese louca de tesão, ela definitivamente tinha conseguido. 

\- Como isso foi excitante... Você é excitante!- Ela deitou Therese e a beijou saboreando sua menina e depois terminou beijando-a suavimente.

\- Vou tomar banho... Faça o café meu anjo. - A jovem ficou deitada com a boca entreaberta na espera que o beijo continuasse, mas Carol apenas lhe deu um beijo doce, se levantou tirando a camisola e acendeu um cigarro.

\- Você está brincando comigo. - A jovem levanta o corpo se apoiando nos cotovelos, olhando para Carol que tragou o cigarro sorrindo para jovem. 

\- Deus... Como você está maldosa essa manhã. - Therese diz apertando os olhos, não acreditando em sua esposa, Carol traga o cirgarro novamente e mexe no cabelo com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios, se aproxima da jovem se debruçando um pouco sobre ela e suas peles nuas se tocam, fazendo Therese querer agarrar sua esposa, mas ela conhecia as brincadeiras de Carol e o melhor no momento era não tentar nada, mesmo que significasse morrer de desejo. Seria uma boa morte a jovem pensou.

\- Você esta sendo muito irresponsável... Não me ama mais? - Therese fez beicinho e achou graça de si mesma. Essa pergunta significava que Carol deveria vir e mostrar o quanto a amava, era um desafio bobo que sua mulher só iria provar quando ela achasse que deviria, pois sabia muito bem como demonstrar o amor que Therese estava implorando e ela queria saborear com calma.

\- Aguarde a noite e você verá o quanto posso ser maldosa... Depois que eu fazer algumas maldades, você me diz se te amo ou não. - Carol beija Therese docemente antes de caminhar para seu banho. Therese apenas a observa, com o coração prestes a sair do seu peito, ela odiava e amava quando Carol a torturava e a deixava asiosa para sentir essas promessas cheias de surpresas. Assim que a porta se fechou, Therese jogou o corpo na cama. 

\- Eu vou morrer.

_________________________________________

**Dezembro 1953 – Quarta 17:15**

Therese teve o dia corrido, adiantou o trabalho para sair uma hora mais cedo, editou algumas fotos e pontuou algumas coisas nos textos da próxima edição com Dannie, a jovem se preparava para sair, quando foi chamada por Ellen.  
A jovem entrou na sala de Ellen, ela estava de pé com algumas fotos na mesa e a chamou para observá-las com ela.

\- Acabei de receber essas fotos, acho que algum idiota as misturaram, eu separei algumas por que conheço o seu trabalho, pode me dizer se mais alguma dessas são suas?  
Therese observou as fotos, Ellen viu uma marca no pescoço da jovem e sentiu um pouco de inveja da mulher que tinha deixado tal marca.

\- Não, você separou todas, essas daqui são do Maike e essas do Dylan, as outras eu não sei dizer.

\- Obrigada. - Agradeceu com um sorriso, Therese caminhou para a saída mas Ellen a chamou.

\- Therese... Use um lenço da próxima vez. - indicando o pescoço

\- Desculpe, eu não tinha notado. - Ela leva a mão ao pescoço e seu rosto fica vermelho de vergonha.

\- Relaxe. Apenas se proteja dos comentários maldosos dos corredores, existem muitos homens bobos que podem ver essas marcas como algo desrespeitoso, principalmente por acharem que você é solteira. 

\- Obrigada.

\- Tenha uma boa noite. - sorrindo.

________________________________________________

**Dezembro 1953 – Quarta 17:55**

Carol estava em pé na entrada da loja de móveis e acendia um cigarro enquanto esperava Anne fechar a loja, assim que ela terminou, Carol lhe ofereceu uma carona como de costume, Anne raramente aceitava, mas como estava nevando ela aceitou. Ao entrarem no carro, Anne sentou sem querer em algo que estava no banco do passageiro, ela levantou e tirou o urso azul.

\- Ai Carol, acabei de me lembrar. Ligaram na loja a sua procura, falaram que sua filha estava chorando por causa do ursinho bob dela, suponho que seja esse. Me desculpe, esqueci de te dar o recado.

\- Tudo bem, eu deixo você em casa e o levo para Rindy em seguida. Aposto que ela deve estar dando trabalho por sentir falta do seu companheiro. Ela é louca por ele. - Carol liga o aquecedor, o rádio do carro e parte.

______________________________________________

**Dezembro 1953 – Quarta 18:55**

Carol chegou na casa de Harge e Florence abriu a porta, deixando a entrar e ela encontra Rindy de pijama na sala colorindo um desenho. 

\- Olha o que eu trouxe. - Ela segura o ursinho no rosto, Rindy abre um grande sorriso e corre para sua mãe.

\- Bob!!! - Carol a segura no colo e ela agarra o ursinho. 

\- Hey!! Cadê meu beijo? Esse Bob está roubando minha atenção. - Rindy rí e beija sua mãe e a abraça, Florence ficou parada apenas observando e Carol notando incomodo de Florence pergunta.

\- Onde está Harge? 

\- No escritório.

Carol sobe as escadas carregando Rindy, ela bate na porta e porta abre por estar apenas encostada, ela entra e coloca Rindy no chão que corre para sentar na cadeira grande de madeira e Couro vermelho, Carol nota o cheiro de charuto e de álcool, um cheiro que lhe foi familiar por muito tempo. Na mesa uma garrafa de Wisky Delmore, um copo com uma dose por terminar e um charuto apagado no cinzeiro. Uma peça diferente na mesa chama sua atenção, um gravador toca fitas, ela observa apreensiva e seu coração acelera, uma foto sua estava ao lado do aparelho, ela engole seco e aperta o play, ela reconhece os sons, as respirações os gemidos, era a gravação de Waterloo, ela começa a tremer e desliga rapidamente.

\- Asqueroso maldito! - ela tira a fita e a desmancha com raiva, Carol sabia que aquela não deveria ser a cópia a original, mas não importava, ela tinha que apagar aquilo, era inaceitável imaginá-lo sentado ouvindo um momento que pertencia apenas a ela e a Therese, como se fosse algo para se divertir para sua intimidade. Rindy apenas observa sua mãe com os olhos assustados, Carol joga a fita longe e olha para Rindy.

\- Desculpe meu ervilha doce, eu te assustei me desculpe. Venha, vamos procurar o papai - Ela pega Rindy no colo, ao sair do escritório encontra a senhora Aird, a mãe de Harge. 

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? - pergunta em tom de inconformidade.

\- Eu vim trazer o urso de Rindy, onde está seu filho?

\- Ele saiu, disse que iria até sua casa.  
___________________________________________

**Dezembro 1953 – Quarta 19:22**

Therese estava picando alguns legumes, o fato de estar muito frio a fez decidir por uma sopa quente. O som de Billie Holliday a acompanhava, estava feliz e ansiosa para receber Jane, mas não consiga ver a hora de ir deitar com Carol, queria muito saber as maldades que sua mulher tinha em mente para essa noite, depois da manhã de tortura ela realmente precisava de uma libertação. Ela cantava distraídamente quando ouviu o campanhia tocar, Jane chegou cedo pensou, ao ir atender o telefone tocou, mas resolveu abrir a porta primeiro e encontrou Harge. 

______________________________________

Carol segurava o telefone ansiosa, mas Therese não atendia, a cada toque a deixava mais agoniada, notando que não iria atender, ela desligou, pegou sua bolsa e deu um grande beijo em Rindy, disse que precisava ir e que a aguardava no final de semana, saiu o mais rápido que pode com seu carro em direção ao seu apartamento.

____________________________________

  
\- A Carol está?

\- Não, ela ainda não chegou. - Therese e Harge ficam olhando um para o outro por um tempo e Therese continua segurando a porta.

\- Posso entrar e espera-la? - Ele tira o chapéu, Therese sentia o cheiro da bebida vindo de Harge, olhou para dentro do apartamento, sem saber muito bem o que dizer e resolveu deixá-lo entrar, ela fechou a porta, mas não trancou, não se sentia bem na presença de Harge, ainda mais sozinha. Quando entrou o telefone já tinha parado de tocar.

\- O cheiro está bom. - ele disse olhando para a cozinha.

\- Obrigada... Fique a vontade, eu tenho que terminar algumas coisas na cozinha. 

\- Não se preocupe comigo.  
Therese foi a cozinha e voltou a cortar os legumes, depois de um momento ela olhou para sala e viu Harge se servir de uma bebida e sentar no sofá. A jovem continuou a cortar os legumes, se sentindo extremamente inquieta com a presença de Harge em casa, assim que ela terminou e juntou os legumes com carne já cozida, olhou para a sala e não viu Harge. Talvez ele devesse ter indo ao banheiro, ela esperou mais um pouco, mas ele não reapareceu. Ela foi até a sala e olhou o corredor dos quartos e viu seu quarto aberto, refletiu por um instante se deveria ir até lá, mas era a sua casa, era o lugar mais íntimo de sua vida, um lugar que Harge jamais deveria se aproximar. Therese caminhou até seu quarto parou na entrada da porta e encontrou Harge sentado na cama e bebendo sua bebida, ele disse sem encarar Therese.

\- Esse quarto todo tem o cheiro dela. - Therese não disse nada, apenas ficou parada no pé da porta, ele alisou a colcha macia.

\- Então... É aqui que tudo acontece. - E levantou o olhar para Therese, a jovem começou a ficar nervosa com o atrevimento de Harge. 

\- O que vocês fazem?... Como você a toca? Como você consegue fazer o papel de um homem na cama? - Therese começa a ficar totalmente constrangida com tais perguntas, e responde com os lábios tremendo. 

\- Por favor... Terei que pedir que saia, você está sendo grosseiro.

\- O que ela viu em você garota? - Ele segura o olhar fixo em Therese e a jovem começa a se sentir insegura.

\- Por favor senhor Aird.

Ele se levanta, Therese encosta na batente da porta para dar espaço para sua passagem, ele simplesmente para a sua frente, o batimento cardíaco da jovem acelera e ela fica olhando para o peitoral a sua frente, Therese sente o cheiro mais forte do álcool misturado com a loção de barba devido sua proximidade, ela ouve sua respiração e Harge não se movia. Ela levanta o olhar para Harge e eles ficam se encarando, tentando prever o movimento um do outro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confesso que Carol foi muito, muito má nesse capitulo!! 
> 
> Novamente Harge aparece para alimentar o nosso ódio.
> 
> Não deixem de comentar ;)
> 
> Beijos


	26. Destruindo tudo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harge volta para sua casa no meio da noite, machucado e com as lembranças de sua vida com Carol.

** **

**Dezembro de 1953 - quinta-feira 3:20**

  
      A neve fina caia lentamente enquanto os fárois iluminava o caminho para a residência dos Airds, ao chegar em sua casa Harge parou o carro na estrada e desligou os faróis, ficou observando as árvores pouco iluminadas pelas luzes acesas do grande jardim, passou alguns minutos e ele mexeu a boca, sentindo o curativo e os pontos do lábios e queixo. Ele pegou sua carteira de cigarros de dentro de seu casaco e o acendeu; fumou seu cigarro com os olhos vidrados além do jardim, estava sendo engolido pela escuridão e por seus pensamentos.   
      Ao notar que seu cigarro tinha acabado, resolveu finalmente entrar, ao sair de seu carro no motor quente olhando para o chão hesitante em entrar, demora mais alguns minutos até ele tomar coragem e colocar o pé dentro de casa.  
      Dentro de sua residência, ele caminhou até cozinha e bebeu um grande copo de água, e sua mãe apareceu em silêncio com uma expressão de preocupada.  
     

     - Estava na casa de Carol até essa hora?

  
      Ele não respondeu, continua a beber sua água, sua mãe observa o sangue em sua camisa e o curativo em sua boca, com um olhar de preocupação.

  
      - Meu Deus Harge. - Ela se aproxima, querendo ver o seu rosto e ele se afasta.

  
      - Isso é sangue? O que aconteceu?

      - Nada. - Virando o rosto.

  
      - Como nada? Você sai de repente para ir atrás daquela degenerada e volta para casa com um curativo e sangue na camisa... Sangue Harge. Pelo amor Deus.

  
        Ele não diz nada e caminha para fora da cozinha e sua mãe caminha atrás dele.

  
      - Ela que te machucou? Aposto que se sentiu ofendida por você ter ido a casa dela e acabou te ferindo com alguma coisa. Eu disse que era para você e Rindy ficarem longe dela, ela é uma mulher desiquilabrada, já pensou o que ela pode estar fazendo com Rindy quando não têm ninguém perto?

  
      Harge começa a subir as escadas e sua mãe continua a acompanha-lo, sem parar de falar e ele sente como se sua cabeça fosse explodir.

  
     - Lembra que os médico disseram que não era seguro deixarmos Rindy perto dela... Harge!! 

  
     - MÃE! CALE A BOCA! - ele grita e a senhora Aird se assusta.

  
     - Estou querendo proteger Rindy, mas parece que você não liga para o bem estar da sua filha.

  
     - Me importo com Rindy mais do que qualquer coisa.

  
     - Se importa? Se importa como? Você cedeu um dia inteiro para Carol ficar com Rindy, mesmo com a determinação da justiça em mante-la longe de Rindy, deixa-la com Carol não significa que você esteja preocupado com ela, muito pelo contrário.

  
     - Carol não faria nada com nossa filha, os médico estão enganados! Carol sempre foi uma ótima mãe.

  
      A senhora Aird balança a cabeça, achando as palavras de seu filho absurdas.

  
     - Do que você está falanda? Está contrariando os médicos e a justiça. O que ela está fazendo com você? Como ela te convenceu a ceder um dia com Rindy? Tenho certeza que aquela pervertida degradada usou os métodos mais libidinosos contra você para conseguir o que queria. Como pode cair nas garras daquela...

  
     - MÃE!! FUI EU!EU obriguei Carol dormir comigo pela Rindy!! Eu... A OBRIGUEI!! - Diz falando alto e apontando para si mesmo. 

  
     A mãe de Harge coloca a mão no peito assustada com o que o filho acabou de revelar. 

  
      - O que você fez?... Qual o seu problema?

  
      - Eu a amo. - Ele encosta no corrimão da escada, a senhora Aird engole seco e arruma seu roupão incomodada com seu filho.

  
      - Isso não é amor Harge. Lamento que essa mulher seja doente e que não possa ser a esposa que você sonhou. Mas você não pode ter atitudes desse tipo, ela não é mais sua esposa e eu não quero que meu filho se torne um homem tão doente quanto ela. Carol não será curada, conforme-se e se afaste dela por completo... Antes que você destrua a sua vida e de todos que você ama.

  
       Ele abaixa a cabeça envergonhado.

  
       - Pense... Boa noite. 

  
     Ela passa por Harge, terminando de subir as escadas, ele apenas fecha os olhos e respira fundo, como se estivesse cansado e de fato estava pois tinha o rosto abatido.

______________________________

  
      Ele entrou em seu escritório e fechou a porta, encontrou a fita que Carol tinha desmanchado jogada no chão, ele pegou a fita e a colocou na mesa antes de se acomodar na cadeira. Harge pegou a garrafa de whisky e a olhou por um bom tempo, abriu a tampa, fechou os olhos e sentiu o aroma, ele aperta os lábios mesmo machucados, ele abre os olhos e volta a tampa para o seu lugar e joga a bebida cara na lixeira ao lada de sua mesa. Harge  suspira passando a mão nos cabelos e encosta na cadeira tendo em mente a decisão de se livrar de todas as garrafas de bebida da casa logo cedo. 

  
      Ele acendeu o pequeno abajur da mesa que iluminou a fotografia de Carol e se aproximou da mesa tocando a imagem de Carol em preto e branco; ela estava muito mais jovem, era uma fotografia que tinha sido tirada muito antes de Rindy nascer. Ele ficou contemplando, lembrando de quando a conheceu em um evento de família; ela estava distante de todo aquele glamour de negócios que sempre foi tão tradicional em sua família, Carol estava no fundo da casa sozinha no jardim, fumando escondida quando Harge apareceu de repente assustando-a, ele se desculpou se apresentando, ela apenas disse que se chamava Carol e continuou a fumar como se ele não estivesse ali, mas Carol lhe ofereceu um cigarro que ele aceitou, porém não trocaram palavras, assim que ela terminou o cigarro sorriu para Harge antes dizer tchau, mas invés de voltar para a festa ela caminhou mais fundo do jardim, rumo as árvores. Ele tinha se encantado por aqueles olhos azuis que brilhavam sobre a pouca luz, ele nunca tinha esquecido aqueles olhos e começou uma grande investida para conquista-la e conquistar sua família em primeiro lugar, durou anos até ela ceder. 

  
     Lembrou da primeira vez que beijou Carol, dentro do carro na porta da casa dos pais de Carol, foi um beijo rápido, ela ficou paralisada e rapidamente cortou o beijo e saiu do carro dizendo um tchau sem olha-lo direito, ela estava extremamente tensa durante o beijo; na verdade, Carol sempre parecia tensa boa parte do tempo, raríssimas vezes ele a viu completamente relaxada, parecia sempre irritada, angustiada, nunca estava plenamente feliz, mesmo dizendo que estava tudo bem, ele percebia que sua esposa estava sempre distante, mesmo quando se esforçava para agrada-lo, pois estava sempre ao seu lado em todos momentos, em festas e reuniões, hoje ele entendia que tudo era uma atuação.

  
      Lembrou da primeira noite de amor com Carol, eles se casaram em um cerimônia grande que reuniu boa parte dos parentes de ambos os lados, eles viajaram para Paris para a lua de mel e somente na quarta noite que Carol cedeu a suas vontades, depois de muita insistência e tudo aconteceu rápido e com pouca luz. Harge tomou todo cuidado para que Carol se sentisse a vontade, mas ficou nítido o nervosismo que emanava dela e seu esforço para agrada-lo, ele achava que toda essa tensão era pelo fato de Carol ser virgem, mas descobriu que não era exatamente isso, pois constatou nessa primeira noite de lua de mel que Carol não era virgem, apesar de se sentir incomodado, nunca a questionou sobre esse detalhe. Além disso, a maioria das vezes em que faziam sexo, sua esposa nunca parecia a vontade.

  
      Os momentos que Harge pode desfrutar o melhor de sua mulher foi devido a Rindy, Carol ficou mais desinibida com objetivo de conceber Rindy e após o seu nascimento ele ficou muito mais tranquila. Harge não estava presente quando Rindy nasceu, pois estava em uma reunião de negócios, ele lembrou quando foi visita-la no hospital e foi o sorriso mais bonito que ele já tinha visto em sua mulher, ao ver aquela bebê agarrada ao seio da mãe, fez seu olhos encherem de lágrimas e chorou de alegria, certamente tinha sido o dia mais feliz de sua vida.

  
      A partir desse momento Carol tinha mudado, era uma mãe dedicada e uma mulher mais carinhosa, Rindy fez com que sua esposa fosse mais feliz e isso estava transbordando. Durante esse período, Harge teve a oportunidade de expandir seus negócios para fora, a guerra abria caminhos para investimentos em outros países, ele passou a trabalhar dobrado e passou ser muito mais ausente. As brigas começaram devido sua ausência e o afastamento de Carol em ter relações com ele, Harge tornou-se um homem frustado por desejar sua esposa e não tê-la, passou a ter sexo com outras mulheres como escape, o que piorou sua frustraçao, passou a beber mais do que devia e tornou-se um homem abusivo, gritava com Carol, batia as portas, muitas vezes tentou força-la a ter relações, apesar de tentar jamais chegou a efetivar tal ato, era nítido que ela não o queria perto.

  
      Achou que Carol tinha um amante e exigia explicações por sua falta de interesse, explicações que ela nunca deu. Quando foi convocado para a guerra, ele sentiu a tristeza de Carol, eles podiam ter seus problemas, mas Carol não deseja os perigos e os horrores da guerra para o pai da sua filha, ela cedeu como uma despedida e foi carinhosa como não tinha sido a anos. Na guerra, o seu maior medo era não conseguir ver sua filha crescer, não sabia quanto tempo esse inferno mundial iria durar e viver dia-a-dia com medo de morrer sozinho em terras desconhecidas e sabendo que poderia deixar sua filha para trás. Por sorte a guerra terminou meses depois.

   
      Quando a guerra acabou, Harge recordava perfeitamente da imagem de Carol em um vestido vermelho claro, com um lenço azul no pescoço, com um carrinho de bebê ao lado e com a pequena Rindy no colo, lembrou do sorriso de sua mulher e foi a primeira vez que ele sentiu algum tipo de amor real vindo dela, pois ela chorou ao vê-lo e o beijou, era um momento especial era como se ele tivesse renascido.

  
      Carol tinha mudado, estava mais alegre e parecia realmente mais feliz, algo tinha acontecido, talvez o medo da guerra tivesse mexido com seus sentimentos, mas acabou descobrindo por Florence que Carol tinha tido um caso amoroso com a amiga Abby, isso fez tudo desabar de uma vez, ele se tornou obsessivo, a proibia de sair, passou a vigia-la e o divorcio tornou-se uma guerra inevitável para o fim de seu relacionamento, até que Therese apareceu como um cimento em seu tumulo.  

  
      Ao focar nessa ultima lembrança seus olhos encheram de lágrimas e Harge rasgou a foto, ele estava se odiando por ter insistido por tanto tempo, ele sabia o quanto tinha sofrido por esse amor impossível, mas nunca tinha parado para pensar o quanto tinha feito Carol sofrer. Ele a humilhou, a traiu, usou a força e seu poder contra ela, a espionou, expos sua intimidade em um tribunal cheio de homens, tirou Rindy dela, a obrigou fazer tratamentos e a tomar remédios; a obrigou ter sexo com ele e agora tinha feito a pior coisa que ele jamais iria imaginar que teria tido coragem. Ele estava se sentindo um monstro e sabia que não iria conseguir se redimir. 

  
       Harge se levantou e foi até o cofre que ficava escondido em um fundo falso na parede revestida de madeira, ela abriu retirando duas fitas e uma pasta de documentos de couro, ele jogou a pasta na mesa e pegou o restante da fita destruída e saiu do seu escritório. 

_______________________________________________-

  
      Harge acendeu a  lareira, ficou observando o fogo um bom tempo, como se estivesse hipnotizado pelas chamas e sem piscar ele jogou as fitas no fogo e obsevou o a fita se retorcer no fogo e a fumaça preta subir pela chaminé. Ele ficou alí até não sobra mais nada das fitas, em seguida foi até seu quarto e entrou no banheiro e se olhou no espelho, tocou seu rosto machucado, o curativo dos pontos em seu lábio e olhou para o sangue em sua camisa, ele a tirou e pensou em que deveria te-la queimado junto com as fitas, terminou de se despir e ficou um bom tempo debaixo da ducha quente.  
     

      Após o banho, ele colocou uma camisa branca regata e um shorts e caminhou até o quarto de Rindy, ele acendeu o abajur próximo a porta e sentou com todo cuidado na cama de sua filha; ele ficou olhando para a criança que dormia profundamente em meio aos travesseiro macios, ele sentiu um aperto no peito e engoliu em vão essa dor. Ao ver o urso Bob, ao lado de sua filha, ele o pegou e olhou aquele urso azul feito de flanela xadrez, era um urso simples comparado aos brinquedos de Rindy, ele olhou o quarto da filha e pensou que mesmo ela tendo os melhores brinquedos, ela preferia ficar agarrada com algo que tinha vindo da casa de Carol e ele pensou em Therese, o urso foi um presente da tia Therese, como Rindy tinha dito.   
     

       Harge segurou o urso com as duas mãos, enquanto apoiava os cotovelos no joelho, ele sentiu uma grande tristeza invadir seu peito enquanto olhava aquele urso e começou a chorar, ele sentou no chão ao lado da cama de Rindy, chorou por saber que tinha destruído tudo e que não conseguiria concertar seus erros. 

  
      Ele tinha destruído tudo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada as novas leitoras, sejam bem vindas.   
> Não entendi de onde saiu todas as novas leitoras brasileiras, mas obrigada por comentar, achei que só tinha duas leitoras brasileiras acompanhando minha fic, mas parece que me enganei rs
> 
> Capitulo com foco em Harge, porém importante para compreender uma relação feita de aparência, em um período muito complexo cheio de machismo e conflitos mundiais. 
> 
> Obs: um fato histórico interessante, é que no período da 2 guerra mundial, muitas mulheres tiveram relações com outras mulheres, o fato de seus maridos estarem em guerra, em um mundo onde elas começaram a fazer o trabalho dos homens na sociedade, para suprir a mão de obra que estava em luta, a única companhia eram outras mulheres, que fortaleceram seus laços e ajuda mutua. E nesse período de medo muitas mulheres buscaram carinho e proteção nos braços de outras mulheres. Muito Importante salientar que não estou falando apenas de lesbianismo, mas de humanos sozinhos com necessidade de carinho e cuidado, no livro deixa muito claro que Abby era de fato uma lésbica desde da infância, pois era apaixonada por Carol desde de sempre, Carol por sua vez só dá vazão aos seus desejos depois que Harge estava a serviço militar na guerra. Eu trato Carol como uma mulher lésbica adulta que não tinha muita opção devido o período histórico, mas pode não ter sido exatamente assim, pode simplesmente ter se descoberto devido exatamente o período em que viveu que lhe proporcionou essa oportunidade de descoberta.) 
> 
> Comentem seus pensamento ;) 
> 
> beijos.


	27. Realidade arbitrária

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese se arrependeu de ter aberto a porta para Harge após a situação sair de controle e trazer consequências que não poderá ser mudada.
> 
> Vejam nota

** **

**Dezembro 1953 – Quarta 23:55**  
  
     O céu estava escuro, porém um cinza pesado pairava sobre ele enquanto a neve caia suavemente, fazendo as folhas das arvores do central park ficarem pesadas, as luzes do grande Mount Sinai Hospital, era visível do parque, era como um grande templo de salvar vidas.  
Entre os diversos corredores do grande hospital, se encontrava diversas pessoas em seus diversos bancos de espera, e uma pessoa em particular sentia um vazio imenso, sua mente estava tão cansada que não conseguia pensar em nada, o olhar estava fixo no piso branco do hospital e por um instante um pensamento veio em mente - "como conseguem deixar o piso tão limpo e branco" - em seguida nada mais veio a sua mente, era apenas aquele branco, era como se eles tivessem feito esse piso exatamente para manter as mentes inquietas de preocupação e um estado único de calma. Esse vazio foi interrompido por Jane que colocou um copo de água a sua frente, os olhos verdes se levantaram para Jane, que acariciou o topo de sua cabeça com ternura.

     - Beba querida.

     Therese pegou o copo bebeu a água em silêncio e em seguida o devolveu.

  
     - Obrigada.

     Therese levantou o olhar e viu Harge sentado do outro lado nas cadeiras de espera com um curativo na boca, seus olhos se cruzaram e ele desviou o olhar, Therese continuo olhando para ele e foi a primeira vez na vida que ela sentiu vontade de fazer algo ruim com alguém, ela tinha certeza que se tivesse uma arma teria dado um fim nele, queria que ele desaparecesse de alguma forma, um ódio que ela jamais imaginou que poderia ter, nasceu e se enraizou dentro dela. Antes ela via Harge como um problema, mas a partir de hoje o via como um monstro, significava perigo e ela descobriu da pior forma possível que não conseguiria se defender dele, não tinha força jurídica para lutar contra ele e não tinha força física.      

     A jovem estava se sentindo injustiçada pelo mundo por muitas razões, desde pequena tudo o que tinha feito era simples e nada demais para uma garota solitária, por alguma razão o mundo tinha negado qualquer emoção durante boa parte de sua vida, tudo era morno e ela apenas seguia o fluxo. Boa parte de sua jovem vida tinha se resumido, a companhia de livros, orações que tinha aprendido com as freiras que a criaram no orfanato, muito trabalho desde de pequena, poucos amigos, a solidão de uma criança abandonada pelos pais e uma vida de dificuldade com poucas perspectivas para o futuro, Therese não tinha ninguém, nenhum parente que pudesse apoia-la em qualquer caminho ou sonho, eram dias constantes de poucas emoções, sentimentos e desejos reprimidos até encontrar Carol. Carol tinha sido a abertura para um turbilhão de vida, emoções e transformações, Carol era um sonho tão inconcebível que sua mente jamais conseguiria ter inventado, mas ela tinha se deparado com tal realidade improvável e tinha causado um impacto imenso em sua vida.

     Therese nunca tinha desejado tanto algo como o direito de viver esse amor, ela olhava para Harge como sendo um demônio que a rondava e que poderia destruir tudo, ela olhou para os seus pulsos que doíam e acariciou as marcas vermelhas e roxas.

     Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando o médico apareceu, ela se levantou rapidamente, mas o médico não lhe deu nenhuma atenção, foi direto falar com Harge cumprimentando-o com um aperto de mão e Therese se aproximou.

    - Você é o senhor Aird?

    - Sim.

    - Ví na sua ficha que o senhor foi fuzileiro, obrigado pelos seus serviços e esforços, a nação agradece.

    - Obrigado.

    - Espero que tenham te atendido de acordo, ao realizarem os curativos.

    - Foram muito prestativos obrigado.

    Threse que estava extremamente aflita ao lado dos dois, ouvindo todo aquele papo furado, ela queria dar um grito pela atenção do médico, mas tentou ser o mais educada possível.

    - Senhor... Como Carol está? Ela está bem? Eu preciso saber.

    - Você, quem é?

    A jovem aperta os olhos para que a palavra esposa não salte da sua boca, ela simplesmente engole a palavra e gagueja para responder.

    - Ee...Eu, eu sou a amiga dela, Belivet, Therese Belivet.. Por favor, me responda como ela está? Preciso saber como ela está. - Como olhos úmidos de preocupação.

    - Entendo. - Ele se volta novamente para Harge - Senhor Aird, você e a senhora Aird conversavam constantemente, como estava a relação de vocês?

    - Não somos mais casados.

    - Oh... Mas, ela ainda usa o seu sobrenome. - estranhando esse fato.

   - É por causa da nossa filha.

   - Entendo.

    - DEUS DO CÉU!!! DIGA LOGO COMO A CAROL ESTÁ!!!

    - Garota, se comporte. Se não terei que pedir que saia, você não é nenhuma parente da senhora Aird. Estou tentando fazer o meu trabalho, para entender alguns pontos sobre a saúde de Carol com marido dela, então se coloque em seu lugar.

    - Ex-marido!! - Therese diz apertando os dente e tentando manter a calma.

     - Senhor Aird, não sei quanto tempo você e sua esposa, digo ex-esposa mantinham relações antes do divorcio?

     - Não... - Diz constrangido - Por que esta pergunta?

     O médico, olha para a jovem que está com os olhos arregalados de preocupação e interesse, o médico fica de certa forma com ressalvas em falar sobre a condição de Carol para Harge.

    - Bom... Ela está bem, está fora de perigo, mas... Infelizmente ela sofreu um aborto devido um forte estresse emocional. - Harge arregala os olhos incrédulo.

     - Carol estava grávida? - Ele olha para Therese, a jovem tenta segurar uma pedra que começa crescer em seu peito bloqueando a entrada de ar, ela leva uma das mãos ao centro do peito.

     - Sim... de 9 semanas... Não sei se senhor era o pai... É um pouco constrangedor dizer isso ao senhor sem te certeza... Se o senhor era o pai.

     Harge, começa olhar em volta, claro que seria ele, quem mais seria? Começa a pensar e fazer as contas de quando transou com Carol para que ela pudesse ver Rindy nos finais de semana, não podia ser verdade, como ela pode esconder isso ele pensava.

     - Eu era o pai... - ele diz pensando alto e olha para Therese que estava com os lábios tremendo e olhos brilhando de lágrimas.

      Therese não conseguia ficar ali, não estava conseguindo respirar com Harge ao seu lado, ela queria pegar uma daquelas cadeiras e estourar na cabeça dele. Therese simplesmente começa caminhar o mais rápido que pode em direção a saída para afastar esse sentimento de raiva e dor.

      - Desde de quando vocês sabiam da gravidez? - Harge diz em voz alta caminhando em direção a Therese, ela o ignora por completo e sai o mais rápido que pode de dentro do hospital. Jane impede Harge colocando a mão em seu peito bloqueando seu caminho.

      - Pare. Se você for atrás dela eu juro que te mato aqui mesmo. - Harge força tentando desvencilhar de Jane, que coloca a mão novamente em seu peito impedindo que ele avançasse.

      - Estou falando sério! Não me importo que aqui seja um hospital com especialista que salvaram soldados de guerra, eu juro que eu faria um estrago tão grande que eles não iriam conseguir te salvar.

  
      Harge e Jane ficam se encarando por instantes, até que Harge se afasta encarando Jane.  

      Therese chegou ao lado de fora sem ar, ela levantou o rosto para cima sem folego com os olhos fechados, tentando pegar o ar gelado respirando profundamente, o ar saía pesado de sua boca em forma de fumaça, ela abriu os olhos olhando para o céu negro, seu coração estava disparado, a pedra em seu peito continuava lá, esmagando seus sentimentos e trazendo dor, Therese começou a chorar incrédula com tudo que tinha acontecido, se amaldiçoou por ter aberto a porta para Harge, devia ter deixado ele para o lado de fora, tudo poderia ter sido evitado se ela não fosse tão ingênua, deveria ter seguido seus instintos e não ter aberto a porta. Ela coloca a mão no rosto já vermelho de raiva e as lágrimas escorrem esquentando o rosto gelado.

  
__________________________________

  
_**Dezembro 1953 – Quarta 20:10** _

  
__

_Harge tinha jogado Therese na cama e estava em cima de seu pequeno corpo, ele segurava seus pulso acima da cabeça, Therese se debateu, mas ele gritou pedindo para ela parar, o que fez a jovem parar devido o medo. Harge, ficou olhando para Therese que estava respirando com dificuldade e com olhos verdes arregalados olhando para ele, ela serrou os dentes tentando soltar os braços, mas ele apertou mais seus pulsos finos machucando-os, ele gritou mais uma vez dizendo que não faria nada e pediu calma a jovem. Therese parou de se mover e seu corpo começou a tremer, Harge disse calmamente que apenas queria entender o que ela tinha que encantava tanto Carol._

_Harge colocou os braço de Therese para baixou e os segurou debaixo de seus joelhos, os olhos da jovem saltaram de medo e ela começou a gritar novamente, Harge tapou sua boca com a mão grande, e disse novamente que ele não faria nada, Therese tentou falar em vão, ela era muito menor que Harge e muito mais fraca, lutar contra ele era simplesmente impossível, mesmo se debatendo tentando se desvencilhar, Harge simplesmente não se movia devido seu tamanho e força. Notando que não conseguiria se soltar a jovem parou de se debater, Harge a encarou um bom tempo olhando para aqueles olhos verdes que gritavam de medo, ele desceu lentamente o rosto até o pescoço delicado que pulsava com o batimento cardíaco assustado, inalou profundamente seu cheiro, seu pequeno corpo simplesmente paralisou e começou a suar de medo._

_Harge se afastou olhando novamente a jovem que respirava pesadamente com a boca tapada por sua mão, ele sentia o ar quente em seu dedos grossos, ele levou a outra mão aos botões e desabotoou o primeiro botão; Therese olhou para ele com olhos cheios de água, tentando implorar com sua voz abafada para ele não fazer isso, enquanto balançava a cabeça em negativo, Harge parou por um instante e voltou a desabotoar lentamente a parte da frente de seu vestido, foi neste momento que Therese começou a chorar como uma criança por sua total incapacidade de se livrar dele e ele continuava a dizer que não faria nada a ela. Assim que abriu o quinto botão, afastou o vestido para ver os seios da jovem que estavam cobertos por um sutiã rosa claro, Therese desviou o olhar para cima enquanto as lágrimas saiam como água, ele tocou com os dedos a pele exposta, a jovem apertou os olhos com força não acreditando no que estava acontecendo, foi quando a voz de Carol surgiu gritando o nome de Therese pelo apartamento. Ela tentou sair e se debater inutilmente, apesar de conseguir soltar um dos braços que ele agarro rapidamente; Therese não queria que Carol visse aquilo, ela não precisava ver tal cena, mas ele a segurava com facilidade e foi quando Carol apareceu na porta._

_Carol se deparou com a cena grotesca do seu ex-marido em cima de Therese que estava com parte do vestido aberto, com o sutiã amostra, ele tapava a boca dela com uma das mão e com a outra segurava seu braço acima da cabeça da jovem. Foi o fim para Carol, foi a coisa mais hedionda que ela jamais teria imaginado em relação ao pai de sua filha, seu anjo frágil, estava a mercê de Harge, ela tinha um olhar completamente apavorada quando olhou para Carol com os olhos verde molhados. Carol estava em choque com aquela cena, uma raiva que nunca tinha sentindo antes a dominou de uma forma completamente irracional e simplesmente partiu para cima de Harge, com tapas e socos, puxando ele de cima dela, Carol gritava e xingava seu ex-marido, Harge segurou os braços de Carol para não ser atingido e saiu de cima de Therese. Carol conseguiu se soltar e voltou a agredi-lo com tapas e socos, Harge dizia que não estava acontecendo nada do que ela estava pensando, o que fez Carol usar mais força contra ele._

      _Harge continuou tentando se defender da investidas de Carol, levando vários tapas e socos em todo parte do corpo e ele pedia para ela parar e se acalmar, mas Carol estava descontrolada, com o seus grandes olhos azuis acinzentados arregalados de raiva, notando que não estava conseguindo conte-la, ele simplesmente a segura pelos ombros e a jogou no chão, gritando para ela se acalmar, o que faz a pequena Therese empurra-lo pendido para que saía de perto de Carol. A jovem se abaixa para ajudar Carol, antes que Harge tivesse qualquer reação ele foi simplesmente puxado pelo pescoço para fora do quarto, e jogado na parede do corredor e antes que ele conseguisse dizer alguma coisa, um soco extremamente forte atingiu seu rosto em cheio, o que o fez cair no chão abrindo seu lábio inferior, Jane balançou a mão por ter sentindo o impacto em seguida deu mais um soco em Harge, fazendo ele se apoiar na parede, Therese se assustou com a violência de Jane, viu quando ela o arrastou para fora do apartamento._

_Jane o pressionou na parede do corredor fora do apartamento com força e falou com Harge com um tom de voz grave que Jane escondia de todos até mesmo dela._

_\- Presta atenção, apesar de estar usando um vestido , eu ainda tenho a sorte de ter tanta força quanto você. Fique longe delas, se tivermos mais um encontro eu garanto que será melhor que esse, pois será o último. Eu sobrevivi e me defendi a vida toda de homens cretinos como você e posso resolver o problemas delas o mais rápido do que você pode imaginar... Me ouviu? - Jane bate a cabeça de Harge na parede e ele balança a cabeça em afirmativo enquanto o sangue escorre de sua boca, antes que ela o solte, Therese começa a gritar por socorro dentro do quarto._

_Jane e Harge correm para dentro e encontraram Therese tentando segurar Carol que estava tentando se manter em pé de dor devido uma hemorragia que descia pelas suas pernas, Harge pegou Carol no colo sem pensar duas vezes, Therese não conseguiu dizer nada apenas o seguiu até o carro, ele a colocou no banco de trás junto com Therese e Jane foi no passageiro. Ninguém disse nada, porque todos estavam focados em Carol que se contorcia de dor, apertando a mão de Therese. A jovem dizia baixinho que tudo iria ficar bem, os olhos de Therese e Harge se cruzaram no retrovisor._

  
______________________________________

  
**Dezembro 1953 – Quinta 00:58**

  
     A bebida amarga e quente escorreu em sua garganta trazendo um aconchego momentâneo, ela colocou a caneca na mesa, ela olhou a sua volta as outras pessoas que estavam na lanchonete do hospital, as pessoas estavam cansadas esperando noticias de alguém importante para elas, pessoas que elas amavam e estavam machucadas ou doentes, Therese estava abatida e queria mais do que nunca ver Carol.

     - A culpa é minha. - Ela disse olhando para sua xícara de café, Jane pegou a mão de Therese.

    - Não!! Nunca mais diga isso!

     - Eu não devia ter deixado ele entrar...

     - Therese, pare! Se você não fez absolutamente nada de errado, só existe um culpado nessa história toda, não faça isso com você e não tire nenhum pouco do fardo da culpa daquele canalha... Já pensou o que Carol iria pensar se vocês dissesse isso a ela? Você não pode se mostrar franca na frente de Carol, muito menos culpada por algo que você não fez, Carol precisa de você!

     - Obrigada. - apertando a mão de Jane.

      Therese levou a xícara mais uma vez a boca e viu Harge aparecer e se aproximar com o olhar baixo e triste.

     - Podemos conversar, por um minuto?

     Jane se levanta, ficando de frente para Harge.

     - Acho melhor você ir embora. - Ele encara Jane e olha para Therese.

     - Serei breve.

      - Ok, por favor Jane. - diz passando a mão nos cabelos, Jane se afasta e se acomoda no balcão não muito longe da mesa de Therese.

     Harge se acomoda a cadeira a sua frente, Therese bebeu mais do seu café e voltou sua xícara a mesa e ficou olhando para ele sem dizer nada, até que Harge começou a falar.

     - Eu... Eu sinto muito... Todas as despesas do hospital já estão pagas e têm mais um crédito para qualquer necessidade de Carol, existe um fundo do plano de saúde de quando éramos casados.

     Silêncio.

     - Me desculpe por... Por ter te tocado, eu fui o pior dos homens ao fazer aquilo. A bebida me faz perder o bom senso. Muito provavelmente você não irá me perdoar por isso.

     Silêncio.  

     - Eu nunca iria imaginar que Carol estava grávida... Deus, por que não me contaram? Eu tinha todo o direito de saber. Ninguém sente mais por essa criança do que eu. Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo.

     O silêncio continuou, os olhos verde cansados observaram Harge com mais atenção, ele esperava que ela aceitasse suas desculpas e queria que ela se desculpasse por ter escondido sobre a gravidez, Therese começa a falar.  

      - Eu te odeio... Eu nunca odiei ninguém, mas eu te odeio de verdade. - Harge se afasta um pouco se sentindo incomodado.

     - A forma que Carol engravidou... Foi tão injusto e errado.

     - Não diga isso! Ela aceitou e eu amo Carol.

     - Você a ama? Sério? - Therese coloca os braços na mesa e se inclina para Harge.

     - Você abusou da mulher que diz amar, se aproveitou da fraqueza do amor dela por Rindy para conseguir o que queria e nesse ato de humilhação ela engravidou. Não tente romantizar isso, você não têm esse direito e não te dou essa liberdade.

     - Você não está sendo justa. - Ele diz com a voz reprimida.

     - E mesmo que tenha sido uma forma extremamente dolorida e injusta ter concebido essa criança, eu conheço muito bem Carol e sei que ela queria muito ter bebê... Ela queria essa criança. - Harge engole seco ouvindo as palavras de Therese que estavam cheias de emoção e melancólica.

     - Você tirou Rindy dela, negou que Rindy recebesse o carinho e o amor de sua mãe, devido o seu orgulho egoísta, tirou a mãe da sua própria filha... Não feliz em ter tirando a filha de Carol, você conseguiu tirar o outro, você matou, matou o filho de Carol... Matou o filho que seria meu... - As lágrimas descem dos olhos verdes devido a dor.

    -... E que mesmo que eu não quisesse aceitar de jeito nenhum... Você matou o filho que também seria seu. - As lágrimas de Harge surgem, mas não descem.

     - Me faça um favor, fique longe de nós! Nos deixe em paz. Você destruiu tudo! Destruí até você mesmo... O senhor não tem mais nada para destruir... Acabou.

     Therese se levanta, deixando Harge sozinho.

  
\---------------------------------------

  
**Dezembro 1953 – Quinta 3:33**

  
      As horas se arrastaram e Therese se encostou em Jane que a envolveu com um braço, fazendo a jovem se acomodar em seu peito, o que fez Therese cochilar de cansaço. Ela foi acordada depois de quase duas horas de sono.

     - Acorde mocinha, estão te chamando. - Therese acordou perdida, demorou alguns instantes para lembrar onde estava, ela se levantou passando a mão nos olhos para acordar e massageando o ombro devido a posição e deu atenção para a enfeira que estava a sua frente.

     - Oi, você é a senhora Belivet?

      - Sim, sou eu.

      - Não encontramos o senhor Aird, Carol está liberada para uma visita rápida, você gostaria...

     - Sim, por favor! - Therese diz cortando a fala da enfermeira.

_______________________________________________________

     Therese entrou no quarto e encontrou Carol sentada na cama, olhando para o lado de fora da janela que nevava lentamente, ela ainda estava com soro em seu braço, Therese se aproximou lentamente, sentou na cama pegando a mão de Carol que a apertou, a jovem não disse nada, não existia palavras para serem ditas depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, ela encostou a cabeça no obro de Carol e ambas observaram a neve cair lentamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada a todas as criticas e elogios, e as leitoras que querem minha cabeça.  
> Nota 1 - O Mount Sinai Hospital, é um dos hospitais mais importantes do mundo, na época da segunda guerra seu equipe médica serviram as forças armadas dos EUA nas 2 guerras mundiais, foram pioneiros em diversas areias cirúrgicas e médicas.
> 
> Nota 2- Bom, devido a maioria das leitoras não aceitarem a gravidez de Carol, a gravidez realmente deu um impacto grande diante das leitoras. Por essa razão eu resolvi dar fim a criança, além disso seria muito difícil eu trabalhar o lado psicológico da Therese em uma situação tão forte que teria Harge tão próximo de sua família.  
> Confesso que não queria fazer Carol sofrer novamente ;( , mas era a única forma de me livrar da gravidez que foi super mal recebida pelas leitoras (não exatamente aqui neste forum, mas em outro)... pronto tá resolvido.  
> Espero que vocês estejam mais felizes, mesmo depois dessa tragédia :( 
> 
> (Estou triste porque não queria fazer Carol sofrer, mas a culpa foi minha, fui eu que engravidei a Carol rsrs).
> 
> Até a próxima :D


	28. Minhas regras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rindy visita sua mãe em um domingo frio e reencontrar Harge é inevitável, porém algumas coisas devem mudar.

** **

**Dezembro - 1953 - Domingo 7:11**

Carol acordou sentindo Therese encolhida encostada em seu corpo com o rosto próximo ao seu seio coberto pelo pijama vermelho. Carol suspirou preguiçosamente e abriu um pouco os olhos e o quarto ainda estava escuro, mas ela sabia que tinha amanhecido, a loira gostava muito mais de ficar na cama pela manhão que Therese, mas os instintos maternos de Carol sempre a acordavam cedo, para preparar a torta de amora para a visita de Rindy. Carol fechou os olhos novamente, para aproveitar um pouco mais da sensação do corpo quente da morena, as manhãs estavam cada dia mais frias e nada melhor que o corpo de alguém que se ama para te esquentar durante a noite.  

Após o aborto, Therese cuidava de Carol e vice e versa, ambas tinham passado por uma situação extrema com Harge, a jovem falou muito pouco sobre o que tinha acontecido no quarto, não queria estressar Carol e muito menos contar detalhes sobre uma situação que a deixava embaraçada, a loira insistia; Therese apenas dizia que ele não tinha ido longe demais graças a Carol, mas que ele tinha se aproveitado devido sua fraqueza e Carol dizia a Therese que ela podia ser tudo menos fraca, na verdade a loira estava admirada com a força de sua mulher. Therese por sua vez, ligava para saber como Carol estava, sempre perguntava dos remédios e estava disposta a acompanha-la durante as visitas ao médico, mesmo tendo que eventualmente repor essas horas no trabalho. Therese não queria que Carol fizesse esforço durante a recuperação pois estava afastada do trabalho durante uma semana, porém a loira fez questão de preparar as refeições do dia; Carol cozinhava muito melhor que Therese e fez o pratos preferidos da jovem, mesmo sabendo que isso a deixaria brava por um instante, mas a primeira garfada a fazia sorrir. Ambas estavam cuidando uma da outra conforme conseguiam e estavam gratas. 

A visita Rindy do ultimo domingo tinha sido cancelada devido a recuperação de Carol, e hoje sua pequena iria visita-la. Carol levou o nariz aos cabelos da morena e sentiu o cheiro de suor misturado com o perfume do creme que jovem usava antes de dormir, deu um pequeno beijo e se levantou lentamente, Therese agarrou o travesseiro de Carol ainda dormindo. 

No banheiro Carol tomou os remédios recomendados para evitar infecções e hemorragias. Ela precisava de um banho, mas queria beber algo quente primeiro e colocar a torta de Rindy para assar. Na cozinha, Carol fez rapidamente a massa e o recheio com as frutas doces pretas, era algo tão habitual que ela fazia com facilidade e rapidez sem muito esforço. Depois preparou um café para Therese e um chá suave pra sí, pois não era recomendado tomar café durante esse período. Com sua xícara foi até as grandes janelas da sala olhar o tempo e notou que a neve tinha aumentado, bebeu calmamente o líquido quente até terminar, em seguida tomou um banho morno no banheiro do corredor para não acordar Therese, colocou um vestido de linho marrom escuro com mangas e as dobrou deixando o antebraços expostos.  

Depois de tirar a torta do forno, ela arrumou a mesa do café e ouviu a campanhia, ao antender, Rindy simplesmente abraçou a perna de sua mãe. 

\- Mamãe!! 

\- Oi minha querida, me dá um beijo bem gostoso. - Carol se agacha para receber o beijo, não queria fazer o esforço de pegar sua filha no colo. Rindy abraça Carol e dá um beijo forte nas bochechas salientes de sua mãe e depois corre para a sala. 

\- Como você está? - Harge pergunta tirando o chapéu. 

\- Eu saberia responder isso a qualquer pessoa, mas não sei como responder isso a você. - Harge engole seco, sua boca estava melhor mas a cicatriz ainda aparecia. 

\- Precisa de ajuda em algo? com medicamentos ou dinheiro? 

\- Nunca vou precisar de nada de você, além de trazer nossa filha para as visitas marcadas. - Carol diz segurando a porta e ele a olha constrangido. 

\- Me perdoa Carol. - Eles se encaram e Rindy vem pelo corredor perguntando de Therese, mas de um jeito completamente novo. 

\- Mamãe, cadê a outra mãe? - Carol sorri olhando para filha, ela realmente tinha absorvido a ideia de que Therese era sua segunda mãe. Harge franzi a testa achando estranho. 

\- A outra mamãe tá lá no quarto, porque você não vai lá acorda-la pra mamãe? 

\- Tá! - Ela vai correndo para o quarto. 

\- Mãe? Sério? - Harge pergunta em um tom como se quisesse uma explicação, Carol não demonstra nenhuma abertura ou constrangimento sobre essa questão. 

\- Precisamos conversar Harge.  

\- Ok. Posso entrar?  

\- Não! - com um olhar congelante. 

Harge se surpreende com a resposta objetiva de Carol.   
____________________________ 

**Dezembro - 1953 - Domingo 9:08**

Rindy abre a porta do quarto e vê Therese dormindo, ela se aproxima lentamente e olha para o rosto que esta com algumas mechas morenas cobrindo-o, ela leva a mão pequena e tenta tirar o cabelo de uma forma desajeitada o que faz Therese resmungar, Rindy sorri com um pequeno riso achando graça. Ela balança Therese para acorda-la. 

\- Mãe... Acorda mãe. - Therese resmunga mais alto e franze a testa e Rindy começa rir se divertindo. 

\- Mãe acorda, a mamãe quer que você acorde... E eu quero tomar café com você. Mããããe! 

\- Carol... - Therese diz preguiçosamente apertando o travesseiro e acorda, tentando entender porque que Carol não falava com Rindy. Ela abre um pouco os olhos e vê Rindy parada ao seu lado na cama, com uma cara de criança cheia de energia. 

\- Mãe, acorda, vamos comer torta. - Therese ainda achando tudo aquilo estranho devido seu estado amanhecido, ela levanta a cabeça com os cabelos no rosto olhando para Rindy e olha para o lado procurando Carol, mas nota que ela não está no quarto e ela se volta para Rindy, a morena tira o cabelo dos olhos. 

\- Você... Você tá me chamando? 

\- Sim! Quero torta mãe. 

Mãe? pensou, foi a primeira vez que Therese ouviu Rindy chama-la assim, a jovem sorriu e sentiu uma felicidade diferente, estava tentando absorver essa ideia e a sensação, era diferente de quando Rindy tinha lhe perguntado sobre ser sua mãe. Aquilo não era uma suposição ou possibilidade, era a prática, Rindy estava a chamando de mãe e isso mudaria tudo na relação de ambas, ser a tia era uma coisa, ser mãe era algo muito diferente e Therese se sentiu emocionada e muito feliz enquanto olhava aqueles olhos grandes azuis. 

\- Mãe, o que foi? Vamos. - Rindy encosta a cabeça na cama olhando para sua nova mãe, Therese se joga no travesseiro e se enrola no cobertor. 

\- Ah tá tão quentinho aqui. - sorrindo. 

\- Ah mãe. 

\- Por que você não entra aqui comigo um pouquinho pra gente brincar e contar histórias de aventuras. 

\- Yeah!! - Rindy sobe na cama e tira o sapatos com dificuldade, mas Therese a ajuda, depois de se livrar dos sapatos ela entra de baixo da coberta com Therese.  

\- É verdade, aqui tá bem quentinho. 

\- Eu disse.  

\- A gente podia comer aqui... de baixo da coberta, ela esconde o rosto. 

\- Podíamos, eu ia adorar! Mas depois você iria voltar a ter apenas uma mãe. - elas riem. 

\- A outra mamãe não deixa eu comer nada na cama, ela é brava.  

\- Ah, eu também sou brava. É que você não viu essa mãe aqui brava. - apertando os  olhos e franzindo a testa. 

\- Não é não. - rindo. 

\- Ah, mais eu sou. Eu sou muito brava.  

Therese cobre ela e Rindy e começa a fazer concegas na criança que grita para Therese parar em meio a risos. 

\- Sou tão brava que torturo criancinhas.  

Em meio essa animação, Carol entra no quarto abrindo toda a cortina do quarto deixando a luz branca de inverno entrar pela grande janela. 

\- Que bagunça é essa logo de manhã? - com um sorriso de lado. 

Therese se descobre ficando de joelho na cama com os cabelos bagunçado e ofegante, mas não mais que Rindy que continuava a rir e tentava respirar mesmo depois de Therese ter parado.  

\- Alguém acordou com muita energia essa manhã. - Carol, vai até a penteadeira para passar um batom.  

\- Nossa energia ainda está baixa,  acho que precisamos de um pedaço de torta. Que tal Rindy? 

\- Vamos!    
\- Nos aguarde Carol, nós vamos comer a torta de baixo do cobertor - Ela diz pegando Rindy no colo, therese corre pra cozinha  e Carol grita. 

\- Acho que vou ter que te ensinar a ser mãe. 

Therese rí e quando chega na sala, ela vê Harge parado na entrada do apartamento, seu sorriso se desfaz, ela fica parada  olhando fixamente para ele na entrada, Rindy em seus braços agarrada em seu pijama ainda rindo. Eles ficam se olhando e Rindy olha para o seu pai. 

\- Papai, vem comer torta com a gente.  

Therese engole seco olhando para Harge, seu coração começa a acelerar e Carol chega na sala e toca o ombro de Therese delicadamente, mesmo assim ela treme. 

\- Calma, sou eu amor.  - Therese coloca Rindy no chão que corre para a cozinha. 

\- Já vou te servir queria. - Therese diz para Rindy, Carol entra na frente de Therese como se quisesse protege-la da visão de Harge. 

\- Fique com Rindy por alguns minutos, eu preciso conversar com Harge. 

\- O quê?!?! Achei que não queria mais vê-lo. - Therese e Carol olham para Rindy na cozinha que sobe na cadeira e elas baixam o tom de voz tentando conversar apenas entre elas. 

\- E não quero! Mas eu preciso acertar alguns pontos com ele.  

\- Eu não quero ele aqui. - Therese diz olhando para ele na entrada, que tenta ouvir a conversa das duas. 

\- Nem eu, esse é um dos pontos que preciso conversar com ele.  

\- Mamãe!! 

\- Já vamos floco de neve... Vou sair com ele e logo estarei de volta.  

\- Você o quê?? - Therese fala em um tom mais alto o que faz Harge olha-las mais atentamente, Therese se irrita e caminha pelo corredor e bate a porta na cara dele e as duas continuam a conversar baixo de frente para a porta. 

\- Mais que Droga Carol!! O que você está fazendo? 

\- Therese! Ele ainda é o pai da Rindy, ele vai trazer ela aqui todos os domingos, eu preciso saber o que acontece com a nossa filha durante a semana. Eu sempre sigo regras, está na hora dele seguir as minha também depois de tudo que ele fez. 

Therese passa a mão nos cabelos e suspira, tentando se acalmar. 

\- Ok... Mas me prometa que irá conversar com ele em um local público, com muita gente. 

\- Com certeza meu anjo. Se advogados funcionassem com ele, eu nunca estaria fazendo isso. Não pense que é fácil eu olhar para a cara dele depois do que ele fez com você. - Ela toca o rosto de Therese. - Estarei no café da esquina. 

\- Tá, tudo bem. - Therese beija a mão de Carol. 

Carol abre a porta e Harge continuava em pé esperando, ele encara Therese e essa atitude incomodou Carol profundamente. 

\- Até mais meu anjo. - Ao se despedir, Carol faz algo inesperado tanto para Harge quanto para Therese, ela dá um beijo em sua mulher, um beijo simples e casto, como um gesto carinhoso, mas ousado devido todo o contexto deixando uma marca de batom ao lado dos lábios da morena, como demonstração clara de afeto, proteção e pertencimento. Therese a olha de forma desconcertada, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios de satisfação e dá um tchau com as mão, Harge por sua vez, respira fundo, coloca o chapéu demonstrado total desconforto com ousadia e caminha para o elevador. Carol dá uma piscadela para Therese que fecha a porta sorrindo, ela olha no espelho do corredor a mancha vermelha nos lábios, a marca de Carol em sua boca, ela toca com dedos, queria ficar com esse prêmio de pertencimento durante o dia todo, mas Rindy estava esperando por ela e tira o batom com as mãos antes de ir a cozinha.   
___________________________ 

**Dezembro - 1953 - Domingo 9:40**

Carol e Harge sentam no café, Carol pede um chá e Harge com café duplo. Harge iniciou a conversa era nítido sua tensão e Carol estava extremamente calma. 

\- Carol... Eu sei que eu não deveria te pedir isso, mas... Preciso que você me perdoe. 

\- Eu não posso fazer isso Harge. 

\- Eu não estou dormindo, só penso naquela noite e...  

\- Não se preocupe, você vai esquecer ou vai aprender a viver com isso. Eu evito pensar no dia que minha intimidade foi expostas em um tribunal cheio de homens, na noite em que eu tive que me embriagar para tentar me livrar da humilhação de você me tocar, evito pensar no dia em que descobri que estava grávida... Você não têm ideia do desespero que senti ao descobrir que tinha engravidado, uma mulher suspostamente solteira na minha idade esperando um filho; o medo inevitável e angustiante de perder Therese; o medo do desespero me levar a uma clinica para dar um fim no bebê devido minha falta de coragem, pela minha covardia por não ter te enfrentado e por ter me deixado abater devido meu coração fraco.  

\- Me desculpa Carol, por tudo. 

\- Você já me pediu muitas desculpas Harge e o que adiantou? O que melhorou?   
Ele não responde, o café e chá chegam e eles agradecem. 

\- Não melhorou nada!... Você só piorou tornando-se um torpe mascarado que sorri para a filha, mas que... Que têm a audácia de atacar uma mulher. 

\- Eu... Eu não a ataquei. 

\- O quê?... Olhe para mim Harge! - Carol bate na mesa, o que chama a atenção de alguns clientes, Carol se recompõe e toma seu chá delicadamente antes de retomar a conversa. 

\- Olhe para mim. - Harge levanta os olhos. 

\- Você estava em cima de Therese, estava impedindo que ela falasse, que ela se defendesse  e tinha aberto o vestido dela. - os olhos azuis ficam lacrimejados. - Você viu os olhos dela? Viu os olhos de desespero dela? - Harge engole seco, sem saber o que responder. 

\- Deus Harge!! Eu estou com tanto ódio de você, eu até te considerava um pouco pelo fato de ser o pai da nossa filha, mas agora... Você é um tipo de homem que qualquer mulher teria medo, você acha que daqui alguns anos eu quero que Rindy encontre um homem como você?? Que um dia ela fique sozinha com um homem que tenha alguma semelhança do pai? - Carol olha para a rua. 

\- Só de pensar eu quero morrer... Você deveria ser o exemplo de homem que gostaria de ver ao lado da nossa filha. Consegue ver um homem como você perto de Rindy, fazendo tudo o que você faz? Fazer o que você fez com Therese? 

Harge tenta falar com dificuldade e com a voz embargada.  

\- E... Eu estava bêbedo, eu não queria machuca-la, eu só queria vê-la. 

\- Vê-la? Vê-la como? Uma mulher não se exibe para quem não quer, não permite ser tocada por quem não quer. Mas alguns homens se aproveitam da fragilidade, seja física ou emocional e  você se aproveitou das duas Harge!! Se aproveitou do meus sentimentos e da fragilidade de Therese. 

\- Eu sinto muito... Me perdoa. 

\- Não! Não Posso! 

\- Ao menos pelo bebê... Por que não me disse que estava grávida? 

\- Eu não queria você perto, eu queria me proteger, queria proteger Therese e a criança. Mas não consegui... 

\- Eu não queria isso tudo tivesse acontecido. 

\- Você arrancou ele de mim, a dor que senti ao te ver machucando Therese foi tão grande... - Mesmo tentando se conter uma lágrima escapa de seus olhos azuis e ela limpa com os dedos -... Mas tão grande, que uma parte de mim morreu. Morreu porque a dor foi tamanha que meu corpo não aguentou. Você matou uma parte de mim naquela noite Harge e matou qualquer boa lembrança que vivemos juntos, porque eu não me lembro de nenhuma. 

As lágrima de Harge descem, ele pega a mão de Carol, mas ela o repele.  

\- Você está proibido de entrar no meu apartamento, ficará sempre do lado de fora. Entendeu? - Ele balança a cabeça em afirmativo completamente angustiado. 

\-  Não use Rindy para se aproximar de mim ou de Therese. Talvez eu visite Rindy em algum momento durante a semana depois do trabalho, eu não quero que você ou sua mãe vejam isso como um problema ou um perigo. Estou farta de tanta hipocrisia e de falta de sensibilidade para com minha filha, não estou falando por mim, mas por Rindy e ela precisa de mim. 

 Harge ouvi tudo, e aperta os lábios enquanto as lágrimas não contidas descem lentamente. 

\- Ela passará o natal comigo e o ano novo com você, se ela querer me ver me avise. Sou a mãe dela e ela têm o direito de te cobrar sobre a minha presença. Você pode querer me negar tudo, qualquer direito em sua cabeça louca, mas não a Rindy. 

\- Nunca mais questione o meu relacionamento com Therese, nunca mais quero ouvir você falar dela... E principalmente, nunca mais se aproxime dela ou eu mando matar você! 

\- O que esta dizendo Carol? Está me ameaçando? - Ele franzi a testa e funga limpando o nariz devido as lágrimas. 

\- Sim estou! Não estou brincando, você já me machucou o suficiente para saber que não posso confiar em você. Quer fazer uma queixa na policia? Faça, eu não me importo, já sou considerada uma louca mesmo, uma degenerada sexual... Eu não tenho nada a perder. - Carol se inclina na mesa para falar mais próximo de Harge 

\- Você me entendeu? 

\- Sim. - Diz respirando fundo. 

\- Ficará longe de Therese e vai respeitar os direitos da nossa filha? 

\- Sim.  

\- Ótimo! - Carol se levanta coloca o casaco e caminha até a saída em silêncio, Harge apenas a observa sair, ele limpa o rosto, tira uma nota de 20 doláres do bolso do casaco a joga mesa e corre na direção de Carol. 

\- Carol! Carol espera! - Ela se vira para Harge na calçada. 

\- Carol... Por favor, me perdoa!!! Eu preciso que você me perdoe. 

\- Já disse que não posso! Não consigo Harge! 

\- Pela Rindy... Se me perdoar... Eu... Eu te dou a custódia. 

Os olhos azuis de Carol se arregalam, olhando para Harge incrédula. 

\- O que está dizendo? Não... Não faça isso comigo. 

\- Eu não posso viver com esse peso. Por favor. 

A respiração de Carol acelera, ela fixa o olhar incrédulo em Harge. 

\- Você não pode viver com esse peso? Por isso está passando ele pra mim? Quer tirar o fardo da sua culpa por ter feito eu abortar devido a violência que você fez a Therese??  

\- Me perdoe, eu não aguento mais! Faço qualquer coisa para você me perdoar, até mesmo abro mão da guarda de Rindy. Mas eu preciso que você me perdoe. 

\- Vá para o inferno Harge!! Faça o que você quiser! Se mate! Se interne! Mas pare de usar nossa filha!! - Ela se vira e volta a caminhar a passos rápidos e Harge a segura pelo braço. 

\- Carol, espera! 

\- Não Harge!! Eu não consigo! Não assim! Não desse jeito... - Ela se desvencilha dando um tapa na mão de Harge. 

\- Pelo menos uma vez, pelo menos uma vez na sua vida, faça algo de coração sem ser egoísta!  

Carol atravessa a rua sem olhar para trás e Harge fica parado na calçada olhando a loira caminhar na neve fina em direção ao seu prédio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá a todas.  
> Obrigada pela leitura e comentários.  
> Notei a felicidade geral com o fim da gravidez de Carol rsrsrs...
> 
> Até a próximo capitulo ;)
> 
> Deixem seus pensamentos.


	29. Feliz Natal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Véspera de Natal.   
> Carol e Therese organizam a o apartamento e os presentes para o feriado, mas principalmente para Rindy.   
> Neste Natal, os presentes serão realmente inesperados e intensos <3

  
**Dezembro 1953 – Quinta-feira – 14:10**

Era véspera de Natal, Therese estava terminando de escolher as fotos que seriam reveladas, ela observava atentamente com uma lente de aumento as imagens dos filmes sobre uma mesa de luz, dentro de uma das salas de revelação do Times, ela escolhia as melhores fazia marcações com uma caneta nos negativos. Estava tão compenetrada no trabalho que demorou alguns instantes até ela ouvir alguém batendo na porta, Therese olha para porta e apaga a luz de não permitido para liberado, pois não tinha nada sendo revelado naquele momento. 

\- Hey! - Dannie entrou segurando um pacote embrulhado. 

\- Hey! - Ela sorri para o amigo e coloca a lente na mesa. 

\- Feliz Natal Terry. - Entregando o pacote. 

\- Feliz Natal Dan.  

\- Obrigado pelo relógio, eu realmente adorei, fiquei parecendo um homenzinho respeitável agora.  - Diz mostrando o presente que Therese tinha deixado em sua mesa com cartão de Natal, Therese sorri. 

\- Ficou muito bom você. Vamos ver o que você comprou... - Ela manuseia tentando descobrir o que têm dentro do pacote e levanta uma sobrancelha - Será um livro?  

\- Acho que é algo que a nova Therese irá gostar. 

Ela sorri com as covinhas aparecendo e faz uma cara de desconfiada para o amigo. Ela tira o embrulho cuidadosamente, ao abrir ela nota que é uma revista, quando ela olha capa ela fica extremamente vermelha. 

\- Dannie!! - Ela leva a mão a boca que estava com um sorriso. 

\- Eu sabia que você ia gostar. 

  
\- Marilyn Monroe... - Ela folheia a primeira edição da playboy, era uma das revistas mais procuradas do mês de dezembro, todos estavam falando desse novo entretenimento ousado para homens, alguns criticavam, outros elogiavam e outros diziam que era o fim dos tempos. Ela olhou as fotos de mulheres nuas e seminuas que continha em seu miolo e a fechou constrangida. 

\- Não posso olhar isso na sua frente, é constrangedor. 

\- Ah, pare com isso Terry. Sabe que agora você é meu brother. - ele dá um soco de leve no ombro da amiga que rí. 

\- Continuo sendo mulher Dannie, não confunda as coisas.  

\- Eu sei sua tonta - Ele abraça a amiga pelo ombro - Gostou do presente ou não? 

\- Gostei. - Com um sorriso embaraçado  

\- Você gosta de loiras, não é? - Ele pisca para a amiga que começa a rír.  

\- Gosto da Carol, acho que isso define o meu gosto. 

\- Ah, mas que menina apaixonada. Então acho melhor você me devolver a revista? - Ele tenta pegar a revista e Therese a afasta longe das garras do amigo. 

\- Não! - diz sorrindo. 

\- Ainda não tive a oportunidade ver aquela mulher linda dos retratos que você fez, quando poderei vê-la pessoalmente? Se é que ela é real. - Dannie pergunta olhando os negativos na mesa de luz. 

\- Claro que é real seu tonto. Você pode ir amanhã em casa, vamos fazer um almoço de Natal, você pode aparecer se quiser. 

\- Vou tentar, não garanto. Tenho que ir ver minha mãe. 

\- Ah sim, não deixe de vê-la, seria muito rude da sua parte não aparecer no almoço de Natal.  

A porta se abre e Ellen coloca a cabeça para dentro. 

\- Olá meus queridos, vim avisar que estão dispensado caso queiram ir. 

\- Isso que eu chamo de presente de Natal. - Apontando para Ellen. 

\- Pode ir Dannie, eu vou terminar isto aqui antes de ir embora e obrigada pelo presente. - Eles se abraçam. 

\- Tenha um ótimo Natal. 

\- Você também. 

\- Feliz Natal Ellen. - Dannie e Ellen se abraçam e antes de sair Dannie diz. 

\- Aproveite o presente Terry. 

\- Ok! - Diz rindo. 

Ellen olha Dannie ir embora e ela entra na sala e observando os negativos de Therese. 

\- Eu posso terminar isso para você, eu ainda vou ficar aqui um bom tempo.  

\- Não, obrigada. Selecionar os negativos é uma das minha partes favoritas. 

\- Bom, você quem sabe... Sua esposa deve estar te esperando. - Ellen pega a revista. 

\- Ela sabe que eu vou chegar no horário habitual, claro que sair mais cedo é ótimo, mas vou embora assim que terminar aqui. - Ela diz observando um dos negativos com a lupa. 

\- Playboy heim? 

\- Dannie me deu de presente. - responde sem olhar para Ellen. 

\- As fotos são boas.   

\- Você viu as fotos? - Ela levanta o rosto da mesa. 

\- Sim, eu comprei. 

\- Comprou? - Therese olhou para Ellen, imaginando uma mulher como ela comprando esse tipo de revista, que tinha sido feita especificamente para o público masculino, conseguiu imaginar a cara do vendedor chocado com o pedido e pegando a revista que ficava escondida atrás do balcão. 

\- Eu sou ousada, esqueceu? - Ellen sorri e pisca para Therese antes de sair. - Bom natal para você e Carol?  

Assim que a porta se fechou, Therese pegou a revista que falava de bebidas, charutos, pomada para cabelo, como fazer a barba e fotos de mulheres. Ela observou com calma as fotografias e realmente eram muito boas, um trabalho muito bem feito, pensou. depois de observar os detalhes das fotos, ela retornou as imagens e deu a atenção as modelos, observou por alguns minutos e sentiu seu rosto quente, notando que estava perdendo o foco, ela fechou a revista e voltou ao seu trabalho.  

  
________________________________________ 

**Dezembro 1953 – Quinta-feira – 15:50**

Therese chegou em casa, bateu a neve do casaco e o pendurou no porta casaco da entrada para tirar um pouco da umidade antes de guarda-lo, ao chegar na sala, encontrou sua esposa embrulhando alguns presentes. 

\- Chegou cedo anjo? 

\- Sim, tive sorte, eu teria chegado mais cedo, mas eu queria terminar algumas coisas antes do feriado.  - A jovem colocou a bolsa no sofá e retirou os sapatos para se juntar a Carol, ela colocou a revista do lado e a loira deu um beijo na bochecha da morena que olhou para os pacotes na sala. 

\- Qual daqueles é o meu? 

\- Qual será? - Carol sorri e Therese a ajuda a passar a fita no pacote que ela estava embrulhando.  

\- Espero que o meu seja o do pacote grande. 

\- Nem sempre os maiores pacote têm os melhores presentes. - Carol diz olhando de lado para sua menina com um sorriso no rosto.  

\- Hmmm... O que será que vc me comprou? 

\- Vai ter que esperar até amanhã. 

\- Que injusto! Somos adultas, sabemos que o papai Noel não vem – Ela rí e se levanta caminhando até a cozinha e volta com um pacote de bengalas de alcaçuz, ela abre o pacote e os coloca nas meias que estão penduradas na lareira. Carol para de embrulhar o pacote de um dos presentes de Rindy e pega a revista que estava a sua frente no tapete começa a folheá-la. 

\- O que é isso mocinha? - Therese se vira e sorri voltando a sentar de frente para Carol, com um alcaçuz na boca. 

\- Dannie me deu de presente, é uma revista de entretenimento masculino, mas ele achou que serviria para mim. - Carol olha a fotos e fica admirada. 

\- Acho que serve para mim também. - Com um sorriso de lado. - Ela realmente é muito bonita.  

\- Você é muito mais bonita que ela, te garanto. 

\- Sei... Vamos tirar algumas fotos e mandar para a segunda edição, vamos ver quem vai fazer mais sucesso. 

Therese morde seu doce fazendo uma cara de interessada. 

\- Adorei a ideia de fazermos as fotos, mas não quero nenhum marmanjo olhando para você e muito menos tendo sonhos ilícitos.  

\- Vamos deletar a segunda parte então... - Carol coloca a revista de lado e se inclina para Therese que sorri com o doce na boca.  

\- Acho que não vou ter filme suficiente para fotografar tudo o que tenho em mente. - ela morde o doce sorrindo e Carol chega bem perto sentindo o cheiro do açucar nos lábios de sua menina e a beija, Therese leva a língua açucarada dividindo os lábios de Carol, a loira sente o sabor adocicado e sorver o sabor da língua de Therese. Elas ficam se beijando, sentindo os lábios uma da outra, as línguas acariciam uma a outra delicadamente de forma sensual ambas fazendo um convite claro para o amor, a delicadeza de suas línguas  e lábios macios fazem os cabelos da nuca da morena se levantarem e o pelos loiros dos braços de Carol se arrepiarem devido o sinal enviado entre as pernas de ambas.  

\- Como você está?... acha que podemos?... - Therese diz em meio aos beijos delicados. Carol segura o rosto de Therese com as duas mãos antes de responder. 

\- O médico disse que estou bem, sem riscos. - Ela dá um beijo delicado em Therese - Posso te oferecer todo o carinho do mundo. 

\- Tenho saudades... - Therese alisa a pele do pequeno decote da loira, abre os botões da frente do vestido, e leva os lábios ao colo da loira salpicando beijos, Carol alisa os cabelos negros, envolvendo-os nos dedos e fechando os olhos. 

\-  Meu anjo... - A boca de Therese suga levemente a pele macia que treme aos seus toques, em seguida levanta o rosto dando um beijo queixo de Carol. 

\- Podemos aproveitar o tempo que temos antes de Abby chegar. - Therese diz mordendo os lábios, olhando para o colo de Carol, a loira levanta o rosto da jovem delicadamente com os dedos e sorri. 

\- Acho que vou adiantar um de seus presentes. - Therese olha para Carol que aponta a caixa pequena de embrulho verde, Therese sorri, pega o pacote e senta próximo a Carol novamente desembrulhando o pacote. 

\- Me deixou mais curiosa agora. - Diz enquanto abre. 

Ao desembrulhar, ela encontra uma caixa vinho de madeira compensada com uma trava, Therese passa a mão na caixa e olha para Carol.  

\- Não tenho certeza se você irá gostar, mas saiba que você pode recusar sem nenhum problema. - Therese sorri e franzi a testa, não entendendo o que sua mulher estava querendo dizer, a jovem abre a caixa delicadamente que é forrando por veludo vinho, encontra um papel manteiga delicado que cobre o seu presente, ela o retira e olha para o seu presente com um olhar de estranhamento e surpresa, ela solta um riso nervoso e olha para Carol. 

\- Mas... O que é isso? 

\- É um dildo. - Carol fica olhando para Therese, que observa o objeto preto e liso dentro da caixa  

\- Pode toca-lo, ele não é perigoso. - Diz achando graça da jovem. 

Therese rí timidamente ao pegar o dildo, seu rosto ruboriza ao segura-lo e coloca a mão no rosto. 

\- Isso... Isso serve para o que eu estou pensando?  

\- Sim querida, principalmente com a cinta veio junto. - Carol fica com um pequeno sorriso no rosto observando a vergonha de Therese e ela estava achando adorável. A  jovem tira a cinta de couro de dentro da caixa, ela olha para os objetos em sua mão e olha para sua mulher, Carol se aproxima e pega os dois objetos da mão de Therese. 

\- Você está corada e eu fico muito excitando vendo esse seu rosto tímido, mas que está cheio de desejo... Eu te conheço. - Therese engole seco com a aproximação de Carol. 

\- Eu... Eu nunca ví isso, eu não sei... - Carol a cala com um beijo. 

\- Eu vou te ensinar. - Os olhos azuis dilatados ficam vidrados nos olhos verdes que ficam escuros, a jovem lambe os lábios antes de responder. 

\- Ok. - Carol sorri com a resposta e dá um beijo delicado na jovem. 

\- Vá tomar uma ducha eu me junto a você logo mais.  

\- Não demore. - Therese se levanta, abrindo sua camisa e caminhando em direção a suíte. 

Carol termina de embrulhar o pacote que estava pela metade e junta com os outros presentes, em seguida ela entra no quarto e ouve a jovem no banho. A loira se despe com calma, coloca o dildo na base da cinta e a veste apertando as fivelas. Ela acende um cigarro e o tragou algumas vezes, por alguma razão estava ansiosa e muita excitada, introduzir algo novo na relação sempre causou certo receio em Carol, devido a falta de experiência de Therese, mas isso não a impedia de trazer a tona seus desejos, na verdade a ingenuidade da jovem era cheia de desejos e curiosidades, a loira sabia muito bem disso e esse misto mexia com seu corpo, desde da primeira vez que fez amor com Therese. 

Therese estava de costas terminando de tirar o creme dos cabelos e sentiu as mãos de sua mulher se envolver em seu couro cabeludo, a loira lavou os cabelos da jovem calmamente, a morena fechou os olhos aproveitando a sensação dos dedos que massageavam sua cabeça, as mãos de Carol deslizaram em suas costas lisa, até as mãos chegarem em sua bunda, ela sentiu as unhas de Carol agarra-la e aperta-la, o que fez a jovem suspirar. Carol virou a jovem para ficar de frete para ela, Therese a olha nos olhos já respirando pesadamente.  

As unhas vermelhas tocaram delicadamente a cintura da jovem, puxando para mais perto, a respiração da jovem tremeu ao sentir algo tocando sua barriga, Carol não tirava os olhos das safiras verdes que desceram para ver sua mulher com a cinta; era um brinquedo provocador, sentiu como se elas estivessem prestes a fazer algo muito errado e indecente para a sociedade aprovar e gostou dessa sensação desafiadora cheia de luxuria; a sensualidade de Carol era sempre fatal e a cinta apenas aumentou o tesão da jovem imaginando os quadris da loira se movendo em sí e principalmente, imaginou como seria usar isso em Carol. Seus olhos se encontraram novamente e os olhos azuis acinzentado emanavam uma luxuria que não deixariam a morena escapar; a loira capturou os lábios da jovem com todo o calor que pulsava em seu corpo. Therese a puxou para baixo da água quente da ducha,  elas se beijam apertando o corpo uma da outra, que já estava em brasa e começou a ferver com a água quente, Carol levou uma das mãos da jovem ao dildo para toca-lo sem medo e para senti-lo. 

\- Sente? - A loira diz ofegante e a jovem não responde apenas respira pesadamente.  

\- Eu vou coloca-lo todo em você.  

Carol morde o pescoço da jovem que levanta a cabeça com um gemido alto, expondo sua extensão para ser explorado, Carol aperta a língua fazendo movimento circulares no pescoço pulsante, enquanto uma mão aperta a cintura da jovem a outra sobe para acariciar o mamilo excitado, ela o belisca  fazendo jovem engolir um gemido com a dor e agarra o dildo com força, loira começa a mover o quadril fazendo a jovem sentir a extensão do que ela estava prestes a sentir. 

Carol empurra a jovem na parede e se agacha de frente para a jovem, ela afasta um pouco as pernas com as mãos na coxa da morena e sua boca e língua devoram a parte intima de Therese, que treme ao sentir a língua ágil de sua mulher em sua entrada, a loira saboreia o mel de desejo que brota do corpo perdido na excitação, a língua escorrega nas dobras lisas demonstrando que a jovem estava nitidamente pronta para ser amada de acordo com os desejos de Carol, a língua sobe e serpenteia com destreza o ponto sensível e delicado, envolvendo-o em seus lábios cheios sugando-o levemente, uma das mão de Carol deslizam entrem as pernas de Therese até chegar aos cachos negros molhados, ela acaricia todo a entrada com os dedos em movimentos de vai-e vem sentindo todo o deleite da jovem se espalhar e evolver seus dedos, até que se aviso dois dedos somem dentro da jovem que agarra os cabelos loiros; ao sentir que seu dedos estava tomados com a excitação de sua esposa, que gemia a cima, Carol lambe o clitóris da jovem uma ultima vez e se levanta ainda com dedos em Therese, ela afasta um pouco mais as pernas da jovem que continua agarrada em seus cabelos loiros e a olha nos olhos, um olhar perdido de quem está totalmente entregue. 

\-  Se sentir algo desconfortável, me avise. - Carol sussurra.  

A jovem apenas lambe os lábios, não consegue responder devido o desejo, a loira tira os dedos lentamente, passa o cabeça do dildo em toda a extensão da fenda da morena e o move delicadamente para entrada, ela começa a introduzir devagar enquanto seus olhares se mantém fixos uma na outra, a jovem força a entrada mostrando que estava pronta e o dildo escorrega preenchendo a jovem. Ao senti-lo todo em sí a Therese suspira e seus olhos giram, Carol agarra uma das pernas da jovem e o quadril de loira começa a se mover em um ritmo lento dentro da morena que agarra em suas costas. Therese procura os lábios de Carol e a beija profundamente, o ritmo do quadril da loira se intensifica gradualmente conforme o beijo fica mais urgente, em meio a água, saliva e línguas ambas gemem. Os dedos longos de unhas vermelhas apertavam os quadris da jovem no seu para ir mais profundamente, Therese sentia uma sensação de dor e de prazer deliciosa dentro dela. 

O som do quadril de Carol batendo em Therese ecoava no banheiro, a jovem gemia e tentava a todo custo se agarrar mais em sua mulher, ao notar isso Carol bateu na perna da jovem puxando para cima. 

\- Calma... se apoia, eu estou te segurando. 

A jovem se apoia no porta toalhas de ferro e Carol a levanta, segurando a jovem com as duas mãos agarradas nas nádegas, ela aperta a jovem na parede e acelera o ritmo, fazendo Therese gemer mais alto enquanto pedia mais e entrelaçou suas pernas em volta de sua mulher, Carol ofegava com a intensidade de prazer e seu ritmo forte. A loira estava extremamente excitada e sentia a base da sinta bater em seu clitóris cada vez que penetrava Therese com força. Carol passou a apertar a carne macia que estava sem suas mãos na direção do dildo no ritmo de seu quadril para aumentar a fricção, essa atitude fez Therese levantar a cabeça e soltar um palavrão e apertando o ferro do porta toalhas. 

\- Porra. - Ela diz tentando pegar o ar e seu corpo começa a centrar toda sua atenção e seu ponto de prazer, ao perceber que jovem estava perto do orgasmo, Carol começou sugar o pescoço exposto enquanto a língua lambia a carne nos lábios. Nesse momento a campainha toca, mas nenhuma das duas ouve devido o objetivo único de seus corpos controlados atingir e oferecer o orgasmo. Os gemidos da jovem ficam ritmados quase se afogando em si, e sua pernas tremem de instante em instante enquanto seus gemidos profundos se descontrolam de forma inconsciente, os músculos de seu abdome se contraem mais e mais, devido o ritmo da loira que está completamente perdida no corpo da jovem. Um vermelho sobe de seu colo espalhando por seu rosto como um aviso que tinha chegado ao extremo de seu prazer, todo seu corpo se agarra em Carol e solta um gemido alto que estava se juntando aos pouco em sua garganta como uma libertação. As coxas de Therese tremem incessantemente e seu quadril aperta Carol, a loira a segura com toda a força e sente o corpo da jovem ganhar peso aos pouco e tremer devido o relaxamento de seus músculos. 

\- Você tá segura... Eu estou aqui. - (campainhia continua a tocar) 

A jovem respira com dificuldade como se tivesse saído de uma maratona, mesmo molhada seu corpo esta suado, suas bochechas completamente coradas, o que fazia Carol acha-la mais linda. As pernas da jovem escorregam se soltando de Carol, a loira a coloca no chão lentamente e tira o dildo da jovem e continua a segura-la pelo braço, Carol fica ao seu lado observando se Therese poderia ficar em pé ao ver suas pernas tremerem. 

\- Você está bem? Consegue ficar em pé? - pergunta sorrindo, querendo rir do estado da jovem. 

\- Sim.. - A Jovem diz rindo, ela agarra o rosto de Carol para um grande beijo, com as pernas ainda bambas. - 

\- Amei o presente... O meu papai Noel deste ano está muito safado. - (campainhia toca) - Acho que Abby chegou. 

\- Vou atender aquela inconveniente, termine seu banho na banheira para não correr o risco de você cair. - Ela rí e dá um beijo na morena. - Deus! Como você gemeu gostoso.    
Carol retira a cinta e se envolve em seu roupão de banho, para ir atender a porta. Ao abrir, Abby a olha de cima para baixo. 

\- Ah droga!! Sério? 

\- Entre Abby, espero que o seu presente valha a pena. 

\- Duvido... Eu sabia que estava ouvindo uivos selvagens de algum lugar. - caminhando até a sala. 

Carol acende um cigarro e prepara dois copos para ambas com whisky, enquanto Abby coloca seus presentes junto aos outros na sala, ela se volta para Carol que pega seu copo fazendo um brinde e a amiga sorri de forma maliciosa para a amiga. 

\- Alguém ganhou um presente adiantado... Como foi? - Abby senta no sofá.

\- Ela adorou. Obrigada por me ajudar a conseguir essa peça maravilhosa.  

\- Bom, as amigas servem para isso.  

\- Eu vou terminar meu banho e volto logo mais. 

\- Acho que vou colocar um disco em sua vitrola, por que não quero ouvir nada constrangedor.  

\- Faça isso. - Carol diz caminhando de volta ao quarto com sua bebida e cigarro. 

  
_________________________   
 **Dezembro 1953 – Quinta-feira – 18:10**

A noite chega, Carol, Therese e Abby estavam conversando animadamente na sala quando a campainha toca e Therese  se levanta prontamente devido Carol e Abby estarem envolvidas na conversa, ela atende sabendo que era Rindy, ao abrir porta Therese pega Rindy no colo dando um grande beijo na bochecha da menina. 

\- Quem veio passar noite com as mamães para ver a visita do papai Noel?  

\- Euuu!!! - Diz levantando os bracinhos, ela a coloca no chão e Rindy corre até a sala para abraçar sua mãe e sua madrinha. Harge mexe em uma caixa de presente olhando para Therese.  

\- Posso falar com Carol? 

\- Não. - Segurando a porta.

\- Eu trouxe algo pra ela... Eu gostaria de entregar pessoalmente. - Ela olha a caixa em suas mãos e o olha novamente. 

\- Ela esta ocupada, eu entrego pra ela. - Therese diz séria estendendo a mão para pegar a caixa. 

\- Será bem rápido, só vai demorar um minuto, eu prometo. 

\- Um minuto é muito tempo, se o senhor quiser eu entrego o seu presente ou pode ir embora. - Harge pensa por alguns instantes e entrega a caixa para Therese.  

\- Feliz Natal, para vocês. - Ele diz mexendo em seu chápeu. 

\- Feliz Natal para o senhor também. - Assim que ela termina a frase sem nenhuma emoção ela fecha a porta sem esperar que ele saia. Therese caminha até a sala e coloca a caixa na mesa de centro. 

\- É seu. - Diz olhando para Carol, demonstrando nitidamente o seu contra gosto em relação a presentes de Harge. 

A jovem caminha para a cozinha, Carol apenas olha a caixa na mesa sem dar atenção, volta a conversar com sua filha que estava em seu colo sobre os presentes que ela tinha pedido para ao papai Noel, Carol e Therese tinham guardado os presentes no quarto e só iriam coloca-los de volta depois que Rindy dormisse para encontra-los na manhã no dia de Natal.  

Abby ficou para beber um Eggnog com as meninas antes de ir embora, pois não conseguiria vê-las no Natal pois iria passar o feriado com seus pais. Rindy estava muito empolgada em passar o natal com suas mães e estava ansiosa para tentar ver o papai Noel na casa nova, quem sabe ela teria sorte a lareira estava acessa e quando a Rindy deixou os biscoitos e o leite na mesinha perto da árvore antes de ir dormir, pediu para sua mãe apagar a lareira, porque não queria que o papai Noel se machucasse e Carol prometeu que apagaria dando um beijo no nariz de sua filha e a colocou para dormir.   
As três mulheres conversaram até tarde da noite com risos e vinho, Abby se despediu de suas amigas com abraços e beijos e pegou um taxi de volta para casa. Carol e Therese arrumaram os presentes em volta da árvore, Carol sentou no sofá terminando seu vinho enquanto Therese levava os copos e pratos para cozinha, incluindo o copo de leite e os biscoitos que Rindy tinha deixado para o papai Noel.  

Carol observava o fogo da lareira e olhou o presente de Harge na mesa que não tinha sido movido depois que Therese o colocou ali. Pensou se deveria abrir ou joga-lo no fogo, pegou a caixa, tomou um ultimo gole de seu vinho e abriu a caixa, continha um envelope grande de papel pardo. Ela o retirou da caixa e o abriu, puxando um papel que era um documento, um documento que passava a custódia total de Rindy para ela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá!!   
> Espero que todas tenham gostados de todos os presentes contidos neste capitulo :D   
> Capitulos Hots são sucesso!!! hahahahaha...   
> Nota 1- O lançamento da playboy realmente aconteceu em dezembro de 1953 tendo na capa e no miolo a Marilyn Monroe, era uma revista nova e ousada que trazia uma das mulheres mais desejadas da época sem roupa. (obvio que foi um sucesso) 
> 
> Nota 2 - Introduzir um brinquedo na relação é algo que na decáda de 50 era bem complicado devido os filmes pornos que começaram a surgir.   
> Acreditam que vibradores era um dos eletrodomésticos mais populares na década de 20? Era mais fácil um mulher ter um vibrador em casa que um ferro de passar roupa na década de 20, eram vendidos como massageadores especificamente para mulheres, mas devido o cinema e as fotos e filmes pornos que começaram a ser produzidos, colocavam as atrizes usando dildos e vibradores e acabaram associando tais objetos a degradação sexual. Nos anos 50 era realmente complicado encontrar tais brinquedos, mas Carol deu um jeito hahahaha...   
> Acho que até hoje é um tabu tais brinquedos. 
> 
> Comentem, deixem suas impressões e seus pensamentos :D


	30. Abrindo os presentes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol sentiu um grande impacto em seu coração ao ler o documento que teria a custódia de sua filha, o que a fez mergulhar em um misto de sentimentos.   
> A manhã de Natal chegou e as surpresas continuam em Madson Avenue.

** **

**Dezembro 1953 – Quinta-feira – 22:53**

Carol ficou olhando para o documento, lendo as palavras que transferiam a custódia total de Rindy para ela, não era a compartilhada, mas total, a informação inesperada a deixou desconcertada. Carol colocou o documento na mesa se levantou e encheu sua taça de vinho tremendo, da cozinha Therese viu sua esposa virando taça, ela franziu a testa em estranhamento, pois sua esposa não beberia vinho desta forma, Carol era uma apreciadora de bebidas e ela já estava vivendo um bom tempo com a loira para saber que tinha algo muito errado. 

- Hey calma aí. O que você está fazendo? Você está bem? - Therese diz se aproximando querendo chamar a atenção da esposa devido sua atitude. 

Depois de terminar sua taça, Carol respirou profundamente e a encheu mais uma vez sem responder a questão da jovem, ela não sabia como expressar o que estava sentindo, mas algo começou a apertar o seu peito que a impedia de sentir a felicidade que estava amarrada desde do divorcio. 

- Hey, hey... Carol me dá isso aqui. - A jovem tenta pegar a taça e Carol simplesmente afasta  taça de perto da jovem, uma atitude que irritou Therese e seus olhos verdes se abriram para sua esposa como repreensão. 

\- Me desculpe anjo. - A loira aperta os olho e caminha até a varanda gelada passando os dedos nas mechas loiras que era uma demonstração nítida de preocupação. Therese ficou parada observando sua mulher por alguns instantes tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. 

\- Carol! - Ela a chama em um tom suave. 

A jovem olha em volta da sala para encontrar o que poderia ter abalado tanto sua esposa e se depara com o documento na mesa, nesse momento a imagem de Harge surgiu em sua mente como uma raio, o presente que ele deixou para Carol tinha causado esse transtorno na loira. Obvio que Harge iria mexer com os nervos de Carol, mesmo não estando presente a jovem pensou de forma irritada. Ela sentou no sofá e começou a ler o documento, as rugas de expressão foi desaparecendo e surgiu um pequeno sorriso no canto de sua boca ao ler sobre a transferência da custódia de Rindy, mas se desfez ao olhar para Carol de costas na varanda, a jovem suspirou pesadamente, se levantou alisando sua saia e caminhou até o lado da loira.  

\- Eu lí o documento... - Carol bebeu mais um gole do vinho olhando para Therese, mas não sabia o que dizer e voltou a olhar os prédios a sua frente sem dizer uma palavra. A jovem não consiga entender o que estava deixando Carol tão preocupada, ela sempre imaginou que veria Carol cair aos prantos de emoção quando este dia chegasse, mas não, Carol estava totalmente perdida e preocupada. 

\- O que foi amor?... Você está com medo? 

\- Sim. - Diz suspirando e com certa reserva. 

\- Por quê? Era isso que você queria o tempo todo, desde que te conheci. - Era tão estranho que a jovem estava com dificuldade de acreditar. 

\- Eu sei. - Os lábios da loira tremem. 

Therese coloca a mão no ombro de sua mulher acariciado-o para trazer conforto e sente a carne tremula. 

\- Carol... Você está tremendo. - Ele vê a a loira fechar os olhos por alguns instante, como se tivesse buscando uma forma de dizer o que estava sentindo, uma angústia estava a envolvendo por dentro.  

- Rindy... Estou preocupa com a minha filha - Ela diz com os olhos cheios de água, ela não conseguia explicar a Therese os sentimentos e pensamentos confusos que estavam invadindo sua mente. 

\- O que está dizendo?!? Eu não te entendo.  

\- Eu... Eu não sei. - ela limpa as lágrimas e bebe mais um gole do vinho. 

\- Meu amor... - A jovem estava sentindo a angustia de sua mulher, mas não conseguia compreender de onde estava vindo. 

\- Eu sei que Harge é um ordinário, mas... eu não quero minha filha sem o pai.  - Carol, queria muito um cigarro neste instante, era como se ela estivesse delirando sobre algo que estivesse preste a acontecer ou que já tinham se concretizado, existiam instintos e sentidos que não se explicavam, a loira olhou para Therese.  

- Rindy o ama tanto! Ela adora o pai. 

- Carol! Não é porque ele está te dando a guarda que irá se afastar de Rindy, apesar de ser um grande canalha, ele sempre mostrou amor pela filha. 

\- Por que ele me daria a custódia total? Eu sei o quanto ele ama nossa filha, mas por que ele faria isso? - Ela diz olhando para Therese, querendo que ela respondesse.  

A jovem não sabia o que dizer, ficou tentando ler os pensamentos inquietos e confusos nos olhos brilhantes, a loira afasta o olhar para os prédios a frente, ainda com os olhos molhados devido o aperto que toma conta de seu peito, a jovem toca delicadamente os dedos de Carol e pega a taça de vinho que estava pela metade e a coloca na pequena mesa da varanda, ela volta a mão para acariciar o rosto gelado  com a palma e trás o rosto de sua mulher de volta a ela. 

\- Meu amor, vamos dormir, você ganhou o maior dos presentes neste Natal e não deveria ficar assim, não pense nenhuma bobagem e se estiver preocupa com algo, ligue para o Harge ou se quiser eu mesma ligo. Eu acho que você está se preocupando a toa e isso está te impedindo de ter o melhor natal da sua vida. 

\- É o melhor natal da minha vida. Você está certa... - Carol sorri e a abraça, apertando a jovem em si. - É tão difícil de acreditar plenamente que isso está acontecendo sem ter alguma consequência depois de tudo que passamos.  

\- Eu sei meu amor. - Therese encosta carinhosamente o rosto no peito de Carol, fechando olhos para lembrar dessa sensação de como o frio ao seu redor desaparece sempre que suas pele se tocam e Carol faz o mesmo, como se tivessem sentindo a mesma sensação dessa conexão, depois de quase um minuto ouvindo os corações uma da outra, a jovem levanta o rosto e seus olhos se encontram. 

\- Eu sinto sua felicidade. Eu sei que feliz? 

\- Com certeza... Mas a minha felicidade está presa em meu peito por alguma razão que não consigo explicar. 

A jovem massageia o centro do peito de sua esposa e em seguida levanta os pés para chegar aos lábios da loira que sorri curvando o rosto para o beijo de conforto. 

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, garanto que nenhum presente deixaria Rindy mais feliz  do que ter a mãe de volta.  

\- E nada me deixaria mais feliz do que ter as duas pessoas mais importantes da minha vida juntas. - Carol beija o topo da cabeça da jovem e ambas voltam para dentro fechando as janelas, Carol apaga o fogo da lareira e ambas vão para o quarto quente.  

________________________________________ 

**Dezembro 1953 – Sexta-feira – 1:45**

A neve aumenta e o frio toma conta da noite, Therese dorme aconchegada a sua mulher com o rosto em seu ombro em um sono pesado e tranquilo, muito diferente de Carol que ficou boa parte da noite acordada, por alguma razão não conseguia parar de pensar nos motivos que levaram o seu ex-marido abrir mão de sua filha, obvio que ele deveria ter se arrependido, mas não acreditava que o arrependimento o faria abrir mão da custódia da filha, muito menos  da custódia total, era como se ele não a quisesse mais. Algo estava errado e ela estava com um mal pressentimento. Demorou mais de uma hora para Carol pegar definitivamente no sono esperado. 

\--------------------------------------------------

**Dezembro 1953 – Sexta-feira – 8:11**

Quando as luzes do sol fraco iluminou a manhã de Natal branco, Therese acordou debaixo das cobertas encolhida em Carol, ela sempre acordava abaixo da cabeça de sua mulher muito próximo aos seus seios, era como se o cheiro de sua mulher a atraísse para o conforto de seu corpo, onde ela pudesse se evolver no calor que emanava de seu peito e de sua respiração calma. A jovem saiu da coberta e se levantou em silêncio, caminhou a passos macios pelo corredor para ver Rindy e a criança dormia profundamente como a mãe. 

Com cuidado ele entrou em seu estúdio e em seguida foi até a sala e retornou em silêncio ao quarto, a jovem subiu calmamente na cama se aproximando delicadamente apertando seu corpo em sua mulher, fazendo Carol acordar e gemer com um sorriso, as mão de Carol procurou a jovem e puxou os braços em volta dela, Therese sorri agradecida pelo gesto e se aproxima com hálito quente no ouvido da loira. 

\- Vamos acordar que o papai Noel te deixou um presente. - Ela beija a orelha suavemente, causando arrepios no pescoço da loira. 

Carol geme novamente e se vira para sua menina com um sorriso e com olhos apertados na penumbra do quarto, a jovem tira a coberta e rola para cima  de sua mulher, ela estica o braço até o abajur ao lado da cama de Carol acedendo-o e volta salpicando o pescoço de sua mulher de beijos. 

- Hmmm... Será que o meu papai Noel é tão safado quanto o seu? - esticando o corpo e o pescoço. 

Therese dá um riso abafado no pescoço da esposa, o dedos da jovem se envolve no tecido macio da camisola e sente o mamilo saliente e ela o massageia. 

\- Deus... O que foi aquele presente Carol?  

Carol olha amorosamente para a morena e diz lentamente. 

\- Comprei para você usar na SUA esposa. 

Um sinal automático é enviado entre as pernas da jovem que engole seco, enquanto os olhos azuis ficam a encarando de forma amorosa com o meio sorriso sexy típico de Carol. 

\- Você é uma senhora muito despudorada. - a voz da morena sai em tom baixo e pesado. 

\- Quando estou com você, não tenho pudor nenhum minha querida. - Diz tirando uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos da morena. 

Carol envolve os dedos nos cabelos da jovem e trás seu rosto para um beijo, a jovem sente a língua de sua mulher invadir sua boca e suas mãos se abrem sobre camisola sedosa para encher as mãos com seios já prontos para serem tocados e acariciados. Elas se beijam de forma afetuosa e intima, a sensação faz ambas se desligarem da realidade a sua volta e Carol aperta o beijo o que faz o quadril da jovem se pressionar em sua mulher e de repente elas ouvem os passos rápido de Rindy no chão de madeira e sua voz ecoar pelo corredor. 

\- Mamãe! Mamãe! Mamãe!   

 Sem pensar, em um ato de puro impulso Carol empurra Therese de cima dela e a jovem se desiquilibra caiando de bunda no chão, Therese dá um grito ao cair e começa a rir da situação. 

\- Ai Meu Deus! Você está bem?? - pergunta preocupada olhando para jovem no chão. 

\- Estou. - diz rindo do momento ridículo.  

Rindy entra no quarto correndo e sobe na cama feliz da vida. 

Mamãe!! O papai Noel veio!! 

\- É mesmo querida? - Rindy puxa Carol da cama que se move lentamente lutando para sair enquanto olha para a jovem no chão, Rindy desce correndo da cama em uma empolgação que só as crianças tem em uma manhã de ansiedade cheia de felicidade e ela puxa Therese do chão. 

\- Vem mãe!! 

\- Estou indo - Therese se levanta ainda sorrindo e faz uma caret para Carol enquanto massageava a lombar. Carol se levanta e pega o roupão na cadeira e acompanha suas meninas até a sala.  

Ela observa Rindy pegar os pacotes extremamente empolgada com o sorriso no rosto, Carol senta ao lado de sua filha para ajuda-la a desembrulhar, Therese vai até seu estúdio para  pegar sua câmera fotográfica para fazer alguns registros que mereciam serem guardados. Ao chegar na sala ela aparece com um acessório a mais, o que faz Rindy rir e Carol abrir um grande sorriso, com os olhos brilhando para Therese.  

\- O que foi? - Com um sorriso divertido que faz as convinhas ficarem salientes por ter amado o sorriso de sua esposa. 

\- Gostei do chapéu. - Carol diz apontando para a própria cabeça.  

\- Onde você conseguiu esse chapéu? - Rindy diz adorando ver sua mãe com ele. 

\- Papai Noel esqueceu na minha casa o ano passado.  

\- Muito legal. 

\- Vamos abrir os presentes e ver o que ele te trouxe este ano? - Therese diz sorrindo e fotografa o sorriso de Rindy. 

A jovem arrumou o gorro na cabeça e Carol não pôde deixar de sentir uma grande felicidade em ver Therese com ele, era de fato uma grande lembrança que impactava seu coração, ao notar o sorriso de sua esposa, Therese a fotografa. 

\- Feliz Natal Carol. 

\- Feliz Natal meu anjo.  

Foi um instante de agradecimento de ambas pelo Natal, naquele momento ao olharem uma para outra elas notaram que seria uma data realmente especial na vida de ambas, pois essa data transformou suas vidas.  

Carol ajudou sua filha abrir os pacotes em meios a risos e empolgação de Rindy, Therese fez o registro dos sorrisos da surpresa de Rindy que ganhou um tambor e riu achando muito divertido, ganhou um par de calçados novos, ganho um novo livro de pintar e o principal presente que era a boneca Betsy que Rindy tanto queria. A boneca que fez Carol andar toda a cidade o ano passado na esperança de presentear sua filha com algo especial, mas que mesmo não encontrando tal boneca, Carol encontrou um presente para sua vida, quem diria que o presente escolhido por Rindy iria levar sua mãe ao encontro do amor de sua vida. Carol lembrou que ao comprar boneca ela a agradeceu em seus pensamentos por ter se esgotado o ano passado, se tivesse a encontrado facilmente como este ano, certamente não teria conhecido Therese.  

Rindy abraçou a boneca, finalmente ela tinha ganhado o presente que ela tanto queria. Therese tirou uma ultima foto e se juntou as duas, Carol mexeu no gorro da jovem. 

\- Isso faz parte do meu presente? - com um sorriso apaixonado. 

\- Sim! - retribuindo o sorriso com as covinhas.  

\- Adorei - Dando um beijo na bochecha da jovem. 

Therese tira o gorro e coloca em Rindy para tirar uma foto dela com os presentes, Carol se levanta e coloca em sua vitrola o disco de Arthur Godfrey com musicas natalinas e caminha para a cozinha para preparar um chocolate quente especial de natal, para acompanhar os cookies de gengibre e açúcar. Therese coloca os sapatos novos em Rindy e arruma o gorro e tira uma foto com a criança e seus presentes ao lado da arvore que não era nada bonita, mas era a arvore que Rindy tinha escolhido, certamente seria uma fotografia em que Rindy iria tornar-se motivo de piada quando ela crescesse. 

A jovem pegou Rindy no colo e apertou o gorro escondendo seus olhos, a menina rí e levanta o gorro; Therese a leva para ver o que o papai Noel deixou em suas meias da lareira, Rindy coloca sua mão pequena dentro da meia com a letra de seu nome e retira pequenas balas e caramelos e guarda em seu bolso do pijama; Therese pede para Rindy mexer na meia que tem a letra T, a menina fica um tempo olhando até apontar para a meia certa e ganha um beijo por acertar, as mãozinha somem e tentar chegar ao fundo, as pequenas mãos reaparecem cheias de amendoins o que a faz a criança rir do que encontrou na meia de Therese, a jovem os pega e os guarda no bolso do pijama.  

O telefone toca e Carol faz sinal para não se preocupar e atende enquanto sorri para suas meninas, Rindy mexe na meia com a letra C, as mãozinha tiram um par de alianças douradas lisas e simples, Therese coloca a menina no chão para entregar para sua mãe que estava sentada no sofá ao lado do telefone com um olhar sério, ouvindo atentamente o que a outra pessoa dizia do outro lado da linha. 

Rindy abre suas mãozinha para Carol com as alianças, a loira olha as alianças e nos olhos de sua filha que está sorrindo para ela.  

\- O papai Noel te deixou isso. 

Os olhos de Carol se enchem de lágrimas, ela aperta os lábios e passa a mão nos cabelos loiros de sua menina e as lágrimas escorrem respirando fundo antes de responder a pessoa do outro lado da linha. 

\- Ok, logo estarei aí. - Carol desliga o telefone e fica  de joelhos de frente para sua filha para lhe dar total atenção, ela pega as alianças das mãos pequenas de Rindy e olha para Therese com um sorriso e agradecendo em voz baixa apertando as alianças em suas mãos e em seu peito, um misto de sentimentos invade Carol neste momento e ela desaba a chorar na frente de sua filha.  

\- Eu sinto muito Rindy. 

\- Não gostou? - Ela pergunta com uma cara triste. 

\- Não querida, eu amei... - Ela olha para Therese - Significa muito pra mim. 

\- Por que você tá triste? 

\- Por que você está tão feliz ervilha doce... - Ela abraça a filha apertando-a  

\- E a ultima coisa que eu queria...  Era ver você triste meu amor. 

\- Mamãe... - Ela aperta sua mãe, mesmo sem entender o que estava acontecendo. 

Therese olha para as duas, as lágrimas desciam dos olhos de Carol enquanto abraçava Rindy os olhos azuis se levantam para ela e a jovem começou a entender o que estava acontecendo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá leitoras :)   
> Depois de um capitulo molhado e cheio de amor, cá estamos envolvidas na trama da vida do casal.   
> Espero que tenham gostado do Natal do casal, mesmo com imprevistos e dramas (ele sempre aparece rsrs)   
> Digam seus sentimentos, exponham seus pensamentos, elogiem e critiquem.   
> Obrigada de coração a todas as leitoras que me fizeram escrever 30 capítulos até o momento, com muito drama, dores, amor, paixão, reviravoltas e sexo claro.   
> Enquanto houver leitoras atentas a minha fanfic continuarei a escrever até onde minha criatividade me levar. 
> 
> Aguardo vocês. 
> 
> Beijos


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O Natal chegou cheio de grandes surpresas inesperadas o que fez Carol ter um misto de sentimentos. O Natal iria presentear Carol com um dos momentos mais difíceis de sua vida e inesperadamente tudo que ela e Therese tinham conseguido iria mudar da noite para o dia.

** **

 

**Fevereiro 1954 – Quarta feira - 1:08 da manhã**

Carol observava o brilho da estrada molhada ao ser iluminada pelos faróis do carro, a chuva tinha passado e o som dos pneus na estrada a acompanhava, quanto mais próximo de seu destino, mais fortemente o seu coração batia, ela baixou um pouco o vidro e acendeu um cigarro para diminuir a ansiedade que a consumia o dia inteiro. O motorista do táxi a olhou pelo retrovisor e ele não se conteve.  

\- Desculpe, mas a senhora é linda. - Carol saiu dos seus pensamentos ao lembrar que não estava sozinha e olhou para o olhar do motorista pelo retrovisor e não respondeu.  

\- Estou aqui pensando, o que faria uma mulher como você pegar a estrada no meio da noite.  

Carol traga o cigarro e solta a fumaça pela janela olhando os olhos do taxista pelo retrovisor, os olhos de Carol não eram amistosos.   

\- O que você acha? - Perguntou sem tirar os olhos azuis do retrovisor, o homem começa a rir nervosamente.  

\- Ah senhora, eu não quero te constranger, mas... Você sabe, não é comum uma mulher sair no meio da noite para ir a um hotel de beira de estrada.  

\- Não mesmo. - Carol respondeu olhando para o lado de fora.  

\- Você é amante de alguém importante?   

Carol demora um tempo para responder enquanto observa as arvores na penumbra passar rapidamente pela janela.  

\- Sim! De uma pessoa muito importante.  

\- Que homem de sorte! - Diz olhando para estrada e Carol apenas sorri para sí mesma do comentário do taxista. 

O táxi estaciona em um hotel na beira da estrada, uma luz fraca ilumina os quartos, Carol observa os carros estacionados antes de pagar o taxista, que a cumprimenta lhe desejando um boa noite. Carol pega sua bolsa e uma sacola de papel, sente o ar frio, enquanto caminha para a recepção para solicitar um quarto, ao preencher o formulário lhe entregam uma chave com o número 14 talhado em chaveiro de madeira.

A loira caminha até seu quarto, mas fixa o olhar no quarto de número 8 e um pequeno sorriso surge no canto de seus lábios. Ao entrar em seu quarto, Carol apenas jogou a bolsa na cama e começou a se despir caminhando direto para uma ducha rápida; após o banho ela se enrolada em uma toalha e se aproximou das cortina abrindo uma pequena fresta para olhar o estacionamento, observou com cuidado se algum novo carro tinha estacionado,  nada tinha mudado no cenário. A loira tira um vestido vermelho claro fosco que estava dobrado delicadamente dentro da sacola de papel, junto com suas meias e lingerie, após se vestir ela faz uma maquiagem leve, rápida e elegante, o batom vermelho finaliza sua composição o que salienta os seus lábios, ela olha o relógio que marca 1:53, Carol despeja uma das pequenas garrafas de bebida do frigobar em um copo, senta na cama e bebe aos poucos, seu coração começa acelerar e ela suspira para acalmar a apreensão. Após o relógio marca 2:00,  Carol se levantou para se olhar no espelho uma última vez, ela abriu bolsa e retirou a aliança que Therese tinha lhe dado de presente no Natal e colocou no dedo ates de deixar seu quarto, a loira caminhou até o quarto número 8 e observou com cuidado a sua volta antes de bater delicadamente na porta, que se abriu rapidamente.  

Carol foi puxada para dentro do quarto e a porta se fechou rapidamente. Ao ouvir o som da chave trancando a porta, Carol simplesmente pressionou seu corpo contra o corpo de Therese na porta, e a morena sorriu, ela segura a jovem pelo quadril pressionando ainda mais.  

\- Que saudades de você!! - A morena diz sorrindo com os olhos fechados sentindo seu corpo colada em Carol.  

\- Por que você está de roupa? Deveria ter me esperado nua, para me poupar trabalho. - Carol diz no ouvido da morena que leva as mãos para trás alisando a bunda de Carol e puxa o vestido fazendo o quadril da loira se pressionar ainda mais em sí.  

\- Quem disse que é você que vai fazer todo o trabalho hoje?? - Therese diz rindo e vira para olhar sua esposa que a abraça pelo quadril, Carol perde o ar dos pulmões ao olhar para Therese, seus olhos percorrem o rosto da morena e suas as palavras saem fraca.  

\- Meu amor... - Os corações de ambas disparam não pela excitação inevitável de seus corpos, mas de amor e saudade. - Não sei como estou conseguindo sobreviver sem você.   

Ao ouvir as palavras de sua mulher, Therese captura os lábios da loira agarrando seu cabelos, ela sente o sabor do batom, o doce do perfume que ela sonha noite após noite, uma sensação que só Carol conseguia lhe causar invade todo seu corpo. Carol percorre as mãos em toda a extensão da jovem sobre a roupa, mas ela queria mais, e começou a desabotoar o mais rápido que podia os botões da camisa escura da jovem; sentiu um desejo de abrir a camisa de uma vez, estourar o botões, mas não queria deixar a jovem sem roupa ao voltar para casa, ao terminar de abrir, Carol arrancou a camisa para fora em meios aos seu beijos desesperado. Suas mãos, foram até a saia e abriu fazendo ela cair aos seus pés, a morena ficou apenas de roupa de baixo e sua mulher desceu desenrolando as meias com agilidade e voltou a ficar e pé capturando os lábios que ela amava. Os dedos grandes de Carol agarraram as costas da jovem e subiu para abrir o sutiã, mas a jovem a impediu e girou a mulher mais velha, foi a vez de Carol ficar de costas com o corpo pressionado na porta. 

Therese levou suas mãos aos cabelos da loira e empurrou seu rosto contra a parede delicadamente, Carol sorriu sabendo o que Therese pretendia, a loira colocou as palmas na parede e levantou o quadril para a jovem, que se posicionou atrás de Carol e subiu a saia de seu vestido pouco a pouco, expondo as coxas cobertas pela meia clara que estavam presas as ligas claras que combinavam com sua lingerie, Therese subiu o vestido até a cintura, o que a fez engolir a saliva que se formou em sua boca, sua respiração ficou pesada enquanto acariciava delicadamente a bunda de sua mulher.   

\- Porque você têm que ser tão linda?  

\- Para você meu amor. - Carol diz sorrindo.  

As mãos que acariciava Carol se distanciam por alguns instante e ela vê a lingerie da jovem ser jogada ao lado.   

\- Tire o vestido. - Therese pede e Carol se despe, retirando vestido e o sutiã, ao colocar a mão na peça de baixo Therese a impede.  

\- Não! Deixe que eu tiro.   

A jovem se agacha perante a visão que ela iria adorar para o resto de sua vida, cuidadosamente ela desabotoa as ligas e retira lentamente a calcinha de sua mulher admirando suas curvas, ao tirar a calcinha, Therese prende as cintas nas meias novamente, Carol estava sexy demais e a tempos ela não via sua esposa de liga. A jovem abraçou as pernas sentindo o tecido delicado e lambeu as coxas que umedeceu a seda que agarrava a pele branca, fazendo Carol gemer. A jovem agarrou as pernas de sua mulher em adoração, a alisava com as mão, com o rosto, com o corpo, seus pequenos seios com os mamilos eretos se esfregavam sobre as pernas longas, a jovem apenas queria sentir sua mulher depois de tanto tempo, ela beijava e lambia toda sua extensão até a chegar a bunda perfeita e macia da loira.   

Depois de se esfregar nas pernas de Carol como uma gata apaixonada, ela encheu as mão com a carne macia de sua mulher apertando-a, ela beijou e mordiscou a bunda de Carol, ela queria bater, mas não queria chamar a atenção para o quarto, Carol mordia o lábios em meio ao sorriso, Therese acariciou as costas de sua mulher com as pequenas unhas e novamente suas mãos apertaram cada um das nádegas, afastando-as para ver o centro molhado, a loira levantou o quadril e afastou um pouco mais as pernas para facilitar a sede de amor da morena.  

A jovem começou a beijar e lamber toda a maciez em volta do sexo excitado de Carol, a loira ficou com a boca seca, devido a respiração, a língua macia se aproximava cada vez mais de seu sexo, o que fazia a loira tremer de desejo e prazer com a tortura. A língua macia de Therese encontrou o centro encharcado de sua mulher, Carol gemeu ao sentir tal calor úmido e delicado em sua vagina, a jovem sentiu o sabor de sua mulher acender mais um dos seus sentido, o paladar, o olfato do perfume e do sexo da loira, o tato na pele leitosa que ela amava, a visão de toda beleza de sua mulher, os sons de prazer do corpo da loira, todos os seus sentidos estavam ligados a Carol neste instante. Com as mãos ela abria mais sua mulher e sua língua acariciava a parte intima, fazendp Carol mexer o quadril em seu rosto, a jovem abria mais sua mulher para poder lamber toda sua extensão e as dobras macias que ela sugava em seus lábios, Therese a saboreou um bom tempo enquanto ouvia os gemidos de amor que tanto lhe fazia falta. A jovem se afastou para respirar, olhou o corpo de Carol  e sentiu uma vontade imensa de ser mais atrevida que o comum; lambeu toda a extensão de Carol, ela viu as pernas de sua mulher tremer, fez mais um vez lentamente movendo sua língua macia nas partes sensíveis da loira de baixo para cima. Os gemidos e o descontrole de Carol soou como aprovação das caricias e a jovem repetiu várias vezes, sendo cada vez mais ousada em acariciar pontos nunca antes tocado. A loira soltou palavrões, e começou a rir nervosamente devido sua excitação da ousadia da morena, ela virou para olhar a jovem que estava ajoelhada, Carol pegou o rosto de Therese e a beijou sorrindo.  

\- O que você está fazendo? Quer me deixar louca?  

\- Quero! - A jovem diz lambendo os lábios e com um sorriso malicioso.  

Carol a beija e empurra o rosto da jovem em seu clitóris que estava em seu limite, Therese o devorava com vontade levando-o aos seus pequenos lábios, ela o chupava e acariciava, enquanto o envolvia em sua língua nervosa que batia no ponto sensível que ela tanto conhecia, Carol a agarrou a cabeça de Therese, fazendo a jovem a devora-la. Therese penetrou a vagina encharcada de tesão com o dedão e seus dedos acariciavam delicadamente a bunda de Carol enquanto a se alimentava do sexo de sua esposa com os lábios e língua. Inesperadamente Carol explode de prazer agarrando os cabelos da morena como se fosse sair de seu corpo e ela gemeu alto, esquecendo de se conter. A jovem observou o corpo de Carol tremer e ficar rígido como se todo os sentidos tivessem se centrado em sua boca. Carol soltou-se de Therese como se tivesse saído do fundo de um lago, tomando o ar a sua volta e encostou na porta respirando.   

A jovem se levantou limpando os lábios com a mão e em seguida beijou Carol.  

\- Oi meu amor!   

Carol observou aqueles olhos verdes dilatados, ela sentia seu cheiro em Therese, uma força de amar a invadiu superando o cansaço do êxtasse, ela agarrou os lábios da jovem e a beijou profundamente, Carol puxou a jovem para o seu colo durante o beijo, Therese se entrelaçou em Carol, a loira a pegava com facilidade no colo e a morena adorava. Ela caminhou para dentro do quarto sem quebrar o beijo, finalmente saindo da porta e levou a jovem para a pequena mesa do quarto, de forma desajeitada ela jogou os objetos que estavam na mesa com livros, revista, canetas no chão.  

A loira lambeu com vontade o pescoço, o colo e os seios da jovem e a penetrou sem fazer cerimonia enquanto sugava seu mamilo, Therese arqueou o corpo e evolveu suas mãos no cabelos loiros suados, a jovem estava muito excitada para querer qualquer romance nesse momento, e Carol sentiu isso assim que a olhou nos olhos. Carol beijava a morena, lambia seu pescoço enquanto seus dedos a tocavam de forma única e Therese gemia no pequeno quarto, querendo que sua esposa a fizesse gozar. Os sons de prazer atravessavam a parede e dava para ouvir o amor acontecendo dentro do quarto número 8, devido o silêncio da noite.   

Após o orgasmo da jovem envolver os dedos da loira, elas ficaram na mesa esperando que a respiração voltasse e Carol sorriu olhando para o amor de sua vida. 

\- Oi meu amor.  

\- Finalmente você me cumprimentou, estava pensando onde tinha parado sua educação.   

\- Serei mais educada da próxima vez.  

Elas sorriem uma para a outra e Carol a pega Therese no colo, ameaçando joga-la na cama, mas não o faz e ambas riram e deitaram na cama,  a morena acendeu dois cigarros e passou um para loira.   

\- Como está Rindy? - pergunta colocando um cinzeiro entre ambas.  

\- Ela não para de perguntar de você. - Carol suspira.  

\- Você não têm ideia da saudade que eu sinto de vocês. - Os olhos verdes tristes encaram Carol.

    
Carol acaricia o rosto da jovem, que força um sorriso.  

\- Eu sei meu amor... Eu acordo e durmo pensando em você. Prometo que logo tudo será resolvido.    
Therese fica de bruços apoiada nos cotovelos e traga seu cigarro, refletindo sobre o que elas estavam vivendo, ela bate as cinzas no cinzeiro e levanta um olhar melancólico.  

\- Não quero te perder.  

\- Jamais meu amor. - ambas seguram seus olhares uma na outra, os olhos de Carol ficam úmidos, a sensação de que iriam se separar logo mais era sempre dolorida.  - Queria acordar ao seu lado, tomar o seu café, ver a luz vermelha do seu estúdio acessa, ver você distraída com suas leituras, suas fotografias...    

Therese dá um sorriso triste.  

\- Estou vivendo com metade do meu coração. - Carol descansa o meio cigarro no cinzeiro e pega a mão da jovem. -  Meu coração não fica inteiro sem você meu anjo.   

Therese beija a mão da loira.  

\- Nós vamos conseguir.  

Carol sorriu, apagando o cigarro de ambas e puxou a jovem para se aconchegar em si, porque certamente era uma das maiores saudades do casal, sentir o corpo relaxado e em paz depois do amor. Elas conversaram sobre o trabalho, Carol contou as peripécias de Rindy e Therese as de Dannie, conversaram sobre as cartas que tinham trocado durante esses 2 meses, vendo que logo iriam se separar, aproveitaram para tomar banho juntas para mais beijos e carinhos de amor. Assim que Therese viu Carol arrumada, ela ficou sentada na cama observando sua mulher.  

\- Você fica tão linda nesse vestido, queria sair com você para um jantar.   

Carol pisca para a jovem e sorri.  

\- Logo meu amor. - Carol faz sinal para um abraço, jovem se levanta e se envolve nos braços de sua mulher e encosta a cabeça em seu obro, sentindo todo o carinho que emana do corpo da loira. Carol acaricia delicadamente os cabelos da morena e fecha os olhos para lembrar do cheiro de seu corpo ao seu. Carol levanta queixo fino da jovem e a beija, segurando o nó em sua garganta e um te amo sai fraco devido a dor no peito.   

\- Vai ficar tudo bem... - Therese força um sorriso e dá mais um beijo em Carol.  A jovem abre a porta olhando para o chão e Carol diz tchau e a jovem responde sem olhar para Carol por que as lágrimas estavam prestes a cair de seus olhos grandes. Aperta a mão da jovem, e Therese aperta a mão de Caro muito mais forte, querendo que ela não fosse, mas sabia que ela tinha que ir. Assim que Carol passa pela porta Therese a fecha, e fica com a mão na fechadura enquanto as lágrimas descem de seu rosto devido a saudade que começa a consumi-la até o próximo encontro.   

Carol foi até a recepção e ficou esperando pelo taxi, os olhos de Carol ficaram fixo no quarto de número 8, ela queria voltar e levar Therese com ela, mas não podia fraquejar agora. Assim que o taxi chegou, Carol entrou e as lágrimas desceram inevitavelmente.    

\- Para onde senhora?  

\- Madson Avenue. - Carol respondeu, enquanto retirava a aliança e guardava em sua bolsa.  

O Taxi partiu e mais uma vez Carol chorou ao deixar Therese para trás.      
    
______________________________________    
 

**Dezembro 1953 – Sexta-feira – 11:01**

A manhã de Natal pegou Carol e Therese com uma notícia que mudaria suas vidas de forma inesperada. 

Therese estacionou o carro em frente a residência do Aird's próximo a outros carros que provavelmente deveriam ser da família, ela desligou o carro e olhou para Carol pelo retrovisor que estava com Rindy no banco de trás. A jovem ficou em silêncio quando Carol começou a falar com Rindy com toda a delicadeza do mundo sobre o fato de seu pai ter falecido. Therese conversou com Carol para que ela fosse objetiva e sincera para não criar esperanças de que ela poderia reencontrar o pai vivo em algum momento, a jovem falou de sua experiência de criança ao ser abandonada pela mãe, que tinha lhe afirmado que era apenas uma fase e que um dia iria busca-la, porém, nunca mais voltou e que por ser muito pequena, passou boa parte da infância esperando que ela retornasse.   

Explicar para Rindy que seu pai tinha falecido, foi a tarefa mais difícil que Carol tinha enfrentado em sua vida, nunca passou pela cabeça de Carol que Rindy perderia o pai tão cedo, a não ser quando ele estava na guerra, mas seria muito diferente, pois ela era apenas um bebê na época, hoje porém, apesar de Rindy ser um criança, ela tinha concepção da vida e do amor por seus pais e explicar a morte tendo um figura tão essencial como o pai, não era uma tarefa tão simples. Ela explicou que seu pai estava doente e que o coração dele não tinha aguentado e parou. Rindy ouviu as palavras de sua mãe com atenção, a criança não teve nenhuma reação de imediato, ela olhou pela janela viu os carros, ficou ali olhando um bom tempo mexendo no vidro da janela, até pedir para sua mãe que queria ver seu pai. Ela explicou que não poderia mais vê-lo, Rindy perguntou se nunca mais poderia ver seu pai e Carol foi sincera dizendo que vivo nunca mais seria possível, a partir deste momento Rindy baixou a cabeça e começou a chorar agarrada em seu urso Bob. Carol tentou puxar Rindy para abraça-la, mas a criança recusou ficou se espremendo cada vez mais na porta do carro se mantendo longe da mãe.   

O coração de Carol se quebrou, se sentiu totalmente impotente perante a situação e de fato não havia maneira de mudar a situação, ela nunca tinha visto sua filha chorar daquela maneira, não era como se tivesse perdido um brinquedo ou se machucado em uma brincadeira, eram lágrimas da dor da perda, mesmo que Rindy não entendesse muito bem por que isso acontecia, imaginar que nunca mais poderia ver seu pai era apavorante.  Carol olhou para Therese pelo retrovisor e viu os olhos verdes segurando as lágrimas e por mais que Carol quisesse conforta-la Rindy estava recusando. Therese viu a senhora Aird aparecer na porta e vir a todo vapor até o carro, ela bateu na janela e Rindy simplesmente saltou no vidro querendo sua avó. Carol abriu a porta e senhora Aird pegou a menina no coloco que se agarrou chorando no pescoço da avó.  

A loira saiu do carro e Therese se manteve em seu lugar dentro do carro. Ela apenas observou a ex-sogra mandar Carol embora e que ninguém da família a queria ali, mas Carol insistiu para ficar e cuidar de Rindy, mas seu pedido foi recusado e ao insistir, a senhora Aird a acusou de ter levado a morte a seu filho. Neste momento Carol recuou sem dizer nada, ela queria que sua filha não tivesse ouvido tais palavras e não se atreveu a se defender para não iniciar uma discussão na frente de sua filha. A senhora Aird apenas se virou e foi na direção de sua residência, Carol viu os olhos e o rosto molhado de sua filha olhando para ela por cima do ombro da avó, enquanto se distanciava até sumir dentro da casa fazendo seu coração se despedaçar. Carol se voltou para o carro e apoiou as mãos na lataria com raiva e tristeza.   

Therese saiu do carro e abraçou Carol, a jovem não conseguir dizer nenhuma palavra além de que estaria ao seu lado. Alguns parentes de Harge começaram a sair da casa, curiosos para ver Carol com a jovem que supostamente foi um dos motivadores dos desastres na vida de Harge. Os olhares acusadores e repulsa caíram sobre elas, independente da dor e da preocupação de Carol pela sua filha, a loira pediu para ir embora e Therese os encarou por um tempo, não conseguia baixar a cabeça para aquelas pessoas que não tinham ideia do que elas tinham vivido até alí, eles poderiam pensar o que quisessem, porque Therese sabia que não tinham nada do que se envergonhar. Ambas partiram em silêncio de volta a Madson Avenue, a jovem colocava a mão no coloco de sua mulher para lembra-la que ela estava ali, ao seu lado sempre.  

Carol chegou em casa arrasada, tomou um banho quente demorado na banheira, ao sair colocou seu roupão felpudo quente, encontrou uma dose de centeio na cômoda ao lada cama, sentou na cama e degustou a bebida preparada por Therese e pensou como a jovem a conhecia, algo simples como um drink em um momento de angústia era um detalhe que a jovem reconheceu rapidamente em sua mulher, devido os dramas vividos por Carol, foi um gesto simples de carinho e conforto. Carol deitou-se em sua cama sozinha com seus pensamentos. Ela estava rezando em silêncio para que sua ex-sogra não fosse cruel com sua filha e tentasse destruir o amor que Rindy tinha por ela; ao dizer que Carol tinha levado Harge a morte na frente de Rindy a paralisou. Carol refletiu se foi um ato impensado de uma mãe que tinha perdido o filho de uma forma trágica ou apenas o ódio que ela alimentava por Carol não ter sido a mulher que Harge e a família esperava. Harge tinha sido encontrado pelo jardineiro da família, enforcado em uma das árvores da área verde da residência e claro que Carol sabia o motivo, Harge não soube lidar com sua própria consciência devido seus atos; Carol sentia um pouco de culpa, porém não sentia culpa por Harge ter cometido esse ato extremo, mas por ter deixado Rindy perder o pai. A loira sabia que jamais conseguiria perdoar seu ex-marido e provavelmente ele tinha se matado porque ele mesmo não conseguia se perdoar.   

A jovem morena a deixou sua esposa sozinha, a jovem não sabia como lidar com tudo que estava acontecendo e por isso deixou Carol em sua dor e pensamentos.   

A jovem se ocupou na cozinha preparando o pequeno pedaço do pernil que seria do almoço de Natal,  Carol não saiu do quarto mesmo depois dele estar pronto, Therese o enfeitou como de costume para o Natal e ficou olhando para o assado pronto e para o relógio, suspirou e resolveu guarda-lo, ao se levantar Carol apareceu na cozinha, convidou a jovem para jantar e sorriu.     
 

A loira se aproximou  e pegou a mão de Therese e colocou a aliança no dedo anelar, entregou a outra aliança para que a jovem fizesse o mesmo. Therese pegou a mão de Carol e colocou o anel olhando nos olhos azuis, Carol sorriu.  

\- Meu anjo... Te dou meu coração e meu amor, hoje e sempre.  

\- Partilho de suas alegria e a tristezas, hoje e sempre.  

\- A vida segue... - Carol diz segurando o rosto de Therese com as duas mãos e a beijou docemente.  

\- Carol... O que vai acontecer agora?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada caras leitoras!!!  
> Desculpe a demora pela atualização (deixei vocês mal acostumadas), sei que sempre sou rápida nas atualizações, mas o trabalho restringe o meu tempo. Quero informa-las que talvez as atualizações demorem um pouco mais a partir de hoje, mas não se preocupem que a fanfic será atualizada regularmente, porém com um pouco mais de tempo.
> 
> Todos os comentários me inspiram <3   
> Sejam bem vidas novas leitoras.
> 
> Deixem seus pensamentos, criticas, elogios e ódio :D (adoro lê-los)
> 
> Beijos e até o capitulo 32!!!


	32. A partilha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol e Therese continuam tendo que se encontrar na surdina, a morte de Harge não trouxe a paz tão esperada pelo casal.

** **

**Março 1954 - Sexta-feira - 2:05 da manhã**

A chuva silenciosa era um som de acalmava os corações, era como uma melodia para o relaxamento, as luzes amarelas da rua se misturavam com as luzes vermelhas do letreiro de um  pequeno cinema de esquina que invadia o quarto pela pequena janela.  

A luz fraca de um pequeno abajur de cabeceira iluminava o pequeno quarto barato. Os dedos delicados acariciavam os cabelos loiros que aqueciam o colo da jovem, devido o calor intenso que emana de seus corpos satisfeitos. A jovem lambeu os lábios finos sentindo o sabor salgado e levemente amargo de amor antes de tragar novamente o cigarro, ela encosta a cabeça na cabeceira e observa a pequena janela, Therese começa a cantarolar um canção em sussurro para si mesma distraidamente. Carol descansa a cabeça no colo da morena sentindo seu carinho, a mulher mais velha solta um suspiro de satisfação pensando o quanto ela ansiava por esse encontro, já se passava um pouco mais de duas semanas que não se viam. Após o sexo, ambas ficaram em silêncio um bom tempo,  

\- Estou cansada Carol. - Therese diz soltando a fumaça e voltando a sua canção. 

\- Eu também. - A loira responde fechando os olhos para sentir os dedos da jovem que se aprofundam em suas madeixas loiras. 

Nada foi tido após essa troca de palavras, depois de um minuto, Carol se levantou e acendeu um cigarro caminhando até a janela, olhou para fora sem se preocupar em se cobrir, as luzes da rua desenhavam imagens em seu corpo, Therese observou o corpo de sua mulher com a pouca luz que salientava suas curvas e ela sorriu lambendo os lábios com um pequeno sorriso se sentindo orgulhosa por tê-la. Carol mexeu nos cabelos e observou o carro parado do outro lado da rua. 

O detetive Tucker viu a silhueta da mulher na janela e o brilho do cigarro sendo tragado, ele mordeu mais um pedaço do seu sanduíche de frango sem tirar os olhos da janela, ele olhou o relógio pensando quanto tempo tinha se passado  desde que Carol entrou no hotel. Carol tragou o cigarro novamente observando os dois lados da rua antes de se afastar da janela. 

\- Que sorriso é esse senhora Belivet? 

\- Pensando o que eu fiz para fazer uma mulher como você vir ao meu encontro em um lugar como esse. - A morena diz olhando em volta do quarto. 

\- Você me pediu em casamento, juramos amor, você têm essas covinhas que sempre me alegram – A jovem sorri balançando a cabeça do comentário  

sobre suas covinhas

\- Ninguém mexe com o meu coração como você, meu corpo fica inquieto ao lembrar como você me toca. Falando nisso... Você anda muito ousada não acha mocinha? Anda muito sem vergonha. 

\- Carol... Esta me constrangendo. - Therese diz apagando o cigarro, sorrindo e desviando o olhar 

Carol traga o cigarro e dá uma leve risada, cruzando os braços. 

\- Acho que deveria ficar constrangida mesmo depois de tudo que você aprontou. - Os olhos azuis enviam um olhar desafiador. 

A jovem fica corada segurando o sorriso, Carol coloca o cigarro no cinzeiro e senta no colo da jovem que está sentada na cama, e beija a boca macia segurando o rosto com as duas mãos. 

\- Ficar corada agora não vai mudar o fato de você ter sido muito atrevida senhora Belivet. - A loira salpica beijos no rosto vermelho da jovem delicadamente. 

\- Vai me deixar fazer o mesmo com você? - Carol pergunta com uma voz rouca em meios aos beijos e ela sente o rosto da jovem ficar mais quente e o vermelho se intensificar. 

\- Vou... - Diz em voz baixa com os olhos fechados.  

Carol a beija amorosamente enquanto o beijo se intensifica gradualmente junto com o desejo, a língua de Carol se aproxima da orelha da jovem causando arrepios de excitação, a loira começa a falar o que gostaria de fazer com a morena e como gostaria de toca-la. 

\- Vou ser muito mais ousada e atrevida que você. - Carol sussurra no ouvido da jovem e passa língua macia delicadamente no lóbulo da orelha, fazendo o corpo de Therese se arrepiar e ela tenta responder. 

\- Seja... 

Carol sorri satisfeita com a resposta e leva os lábios cheios ao lábios finos em um beijo apaixonado, em seguida, joga o corpo para trás na cama deitando na frente de Therese e sorrindo. 

\- Deus, esse desejo não têm fim! 

Therese rí e alisa as pernas de Carol. 

\- Espero que seja assim sempre... - Ela morde o lábio inferior com um sorriso que se desfaz em seguida – Mas, acho que é devido o tempo que não nos vemos. 

Carol fica séria olhando para a jovem, coloca as mãos na cabeça e desvia o olhar para o teto. 

\- Talvez... - diz em suspiro, Therese deita ao lado de Carol e também olha para o teto observando as luzes que refletem imagens distorcidas da rua como desenhos animados. 

\- Gosto do nossos encontros, mas queria fosse na nossa cama, na nossa casa. Queria ver a Rindy... Já faz muito tempo que não a vejo.  

Carol sente uma angústia no peito, já fazia três meses que Therese tinha saído do apartamento e desde de então nunca mais tinha visto Rindy, apenas duas vezes a distância quando Carol a avisou antecipadamente que estariam em um parque, Carol estava ciente da presença de Therese, mas Rindy não fazia ideia. Depois de todo esse tempo Rindy parou de perguntar de Therese, a criança vivia com a mãe a três meses sem ver morena que a fazia rir, Carol apenas disse que ela estava viajando e não sabia quando ela iria voltar, por um momento a criança achou que Therese tinha falecido como o pai, mas Carol a acalmou afirmando que sua outra mãe estava bem, apenas estava trabalhando muito. Manter a distância era uma forma de não construir novas histórias sobre a sua nova mãe e que poderiam ser usadas para tirar a guarda de Rindy de Carol.  

\- Tenho certeza que ela também gostaria de te ver.  

Carol acariciou o rosto da jovem com os dedos, mas ela continua a olhar para o teto. 

\- Droga!  

Carol se vira para a jovem e a abraça amorosamente soltando um suspiro profundo. 

\- Meu anjo... 

__________________________ 

**Março 1954 - Sexta-feira - 2:20 da manhã**

O detetive Tucker jogou o ultimo pedaço do seu lanche no banco do passageiro e desceu do carro rumo ao hotel a passos rápidos, ao entrar ele observa um homem de sobretudo preto chamar o elevador, Tucker passou pelo homem baixando o chapéu para esconder o rosto rumo as escadas. Ele subiu as escadas pulando dois degraus de uma vez. 

O carinho, o conforto e a troca de pensamentos das duas amantes foram quebrados por uma batida na porta. Elas olham uma para a outra preocupadas, uma segunda batida, Carol se levantou vestindo seu casaco para esconder a nudez e a jovem se enrolou no lençol, a loira abriu uma fresta da porta e o detetive entrou empurrando Carol para dentro, ele olha para Therese na cama que aperta o lençol no corpo com olhos verdes arregalados, Tommy desvia o olhar para Carol. 

\- Temos que sair, agora.  

Assim que ele termina a frase alguém bate na porta, os três olham para a porta em silêncio.  

Um homem de sobretudo preto e bigode, bate novamente na porta e aguarda mais alguns instantes, ao levantar o punho para uma terceira chamada a porta se abre, com Tommy de cueca, o homem o olha de baixo para cima. 

\- Que atrevimento é esse a essa hora? Quem é você? 

O homem fica um pouco confuso, ao ver Tommy na porta, ele realmente não espera por isso. Ele tenta olhar por cima do ombro do homem. 

\- Hey Cara! Qual o seu problema?  

\- Desculpe, mas o senhor está sozinho? 

\- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Claro que não!  

\- O que está acontecendo querido? - Carol diz da cama olhando para a porta enrolada no lençol, o homem de bigode olha por cima do ombro de Tommy e se sente completamente confuso ao ver Carol na cama. 

\- Não sei benzinho. Ainda estou esperando esse cara me dizer o que ele faz aqui.  

O homem mexe o bigode se sentindo um pouco decepcionado ao encontrar Carol com um homem, olha para Tommy que está com um cara de poucos amigos e gagueja para responder. 

\- Ah... Eu, me desculpe... Me enganei de quarto. Estava procurando minha esposa... Você sabe como são as mulheres hoje em dia. 

Tommy não diz nada, apenas o encara mostrando desprezo para que ele suma. O homem se desculpa novamente mexendo no chapéu e se retira, Tommy não deixa a porta até vê-lo entrar no elevador. Ao fechar a porta ele solta um suspiro, Therese sai do banheiro abotoando sua camisa e pergunta para Tommy. 

\- Sério? Benzinho?  

\- Foi a primeira coisa que me veio a mente. - Tommy coça a cabeça e veste suas calças. - Seria bom vocês ficarem um tempo aqui... Em silêncio. Vou observar a área e aviso assim que estiver tudo ok.  

Ele fecha a camisa, e coloca paletó e as cumprimenta mexendo no chapéu e sai sem dizer nenhuma palavra. 

Carol suspira e olha para Therese que faz uma careta. 

\- Benzinho?!  

________________________________ 

**Dezembro 1953 – Segunda-feira – 14:05**

Carol estava sentada em uma cadeira ao fundo próxima a parede, enquanto a família Aird, se instalaram nas cadeiras em frente ao advogado da família que iria ler os documentos sobre os bens de Harge e como ele tinha feito a partilha entre seus familiares, Carol não esperava nada em relação aos bens de seu ex-marido, mas estava presente para saber sobre os bens de Rindy e como iria administra-lo, Carol sabia que Rindy ficaria com ela e queria ouvir da boca do advogado o pronunciamento da custódia, estava ansiosa e aflita, pois sabia que uma explosão por parte da família de Harge iria ocorrer. 

Carol torcia um lenço, ouviu com atenção a porcentagem anual que seria depositada em nome de Rindy referente aos lucros da empresa através de uma conta que ela teria acesso apenas quando fosse maior de idade, especificou a porcentagem da empresa que seria garantida a Rindy e a família, casas, carros, terrenos, obras de arte, móveis, coleções, entre outra coisas foram distribuídas de acordo com a personalidade de cada parente considerado importante para Harge, alguns reclamaram em voz baixa e outros estavam particularmente felizes com a herança concedida.  Ao chamar pelo nome de Carol, o advogado olhou a loira no canto da sala por cima dos óculos, iniciou-se um murmúrio e a mãe de Harge interrompeu o advogado. 

\- Desculpe, mas deve haver algum engano, ela não faz parte da família e tenho certeza que meu filho tinha motivos fortes para nem mesmo permitir a presença dela neste momento familiar.  

O advogado conhecia Carol, acompanhou o divórcio, a partilha de bens após a separação, além da recusa da custódia de Rindy. Ele limpou a garganta antes de se pronunciar, ignorando o comentário da senhora Aird. Ele leu alto para que todos ouvissem que a Guarda total de Rindy pertencia exclusivamente a Carol e que somente Carol como mãe poderia intervir, administrar e ter acesso aos bens de Rindy. 

O que ocorreu a seguir, foram questionamentos, gritos de inconformidade, xingamentos contra Carol, a senhora Aird acusou Carol de ter obrigado e iludido seu filho para conseguir a guarda de Rindy. A ex-sogra ficou fora de sí e seu ódio a fez avançar sobre Carol, porém a loira não se moveu, outros parentes a seguraram. A ex-sogra gritava frases e palavras cheias de ódio contra Carol, ela soltava frases irracionais cheias de raiva, ela fez questão de humilha-la como mãe, como mulher e  como pessoa, Carol apenas ouviu sem dizer uma palavra, estava calma porque nada poderia mudar a decisão de Harge. A serenidade de Carol mudou no momento em que a senhora Aird tocou no nome de Therese, a loira se levantou colocando o dedo no rosto da sua ex-sogra pela primeira vez e pediu que ela jamais pronunciasse o nome da jovem em sua presença ou que a difamasse, a senhora Aird poderia julga-la o quanto quisesse, mas jamais Therese, ela não a conhecia, não sabia nada sobre a vida dela e sobre o romance que elas vivenciavam. Carol prometeu que abriria um processo contra a senhora Aird caso ela continuasse a humilhar o nome e a imagem de Therese. Ao dar recado, Carol colocou seus óculos e escuros e deixou a residência dos Airds, não antes de levar Rindy com ela sobre gritos de protestos de sua ex-sogra. 

Uma semana tinha se passado, após o evento da leitura do testamento, Rindy estava morando com Carol e Therese desde então, Rindy tinha parado de chorar pelo pai, estava mais tranquila e jovem morena sabia diverti-la com brincadeiras e histórias. Era noite e Therese estava lendo um história para Rindy dormir e Carol estava na lavando a louça do jantar quando a campainha tocou, a loira franziu a testa devido o horário, geralmente Abby avisa antecipadamente ao visita-la, ela enxugou as mãos em um pano de prato e retirou o avental. Ao abrir a porta, seus olhos se arregalaram, era o detetiva particular que Harge tinha contratado para realizar as gravações, Tommy Tucker 

\- Boa noite senhora Ross. 

Ele a cumprimentou mexendo em seu chápeu, Carol não conseguiu responder apenas lembrou da manhã que ela queria ter dado um tiro em seu peito devido o ódio que sentiu pelo seu atrevimento nojento.  

\- Gostaria de conversar com a senhora. Eu poderia entrar? 

O coração de Carol acelera, certamente era um sinal de perigo e ela responde rispidamente. 

\- Não! 

\- É algo do seu interesse... Acredito que você possa estar correndo risco de perder a guarda de sua filha novamente.  

\- Por quê? Por acaso você andou gravando minha intimidade novamente? Seu pervertido insolente. 

Ele tira o chapéu e demonstra total seriedade e frieza. 

\- Sou melhor no que faço, eu garanto o meu trabalho para os meus clientes, vivos ou... Mortos. 

Neste momento Carol baixou a guarda, pois sabia que ele estava falando de Harge. 

\- O que está querendo dizer? 

\- Podemos conversar? 

Carol pensou um instante e deixou detetive Tommy Tucker entrar, ele se acomodou em uma das poltronas da sala e Carol preparou uma bebida e o serviu, neste instante Therese aparece de roupão na sala e se depara o homem que ela reconheceu imediatamente, ela observou aquela cena abstrata de Carol servindo o homem que ela quase matou de ódio. Ela não conseguiu dizer nada em primeiro momento, Tommy e Therese se encararam por alguns instantes, até seus olhos verdes questionadores caírem sobre sua esposa. 

\- Sente-se Therese, ele tem algo importante a nos dizer. 

A jovem balança a cabeça, não crendo que Carol o deixou entrar, ela envolve o roupão em seu corpo apertando-o, demonstrando total desconforto e caminha até Carol encarando o detetive Tucker 

\- Não estou entendendo Carol?!? 

\- É melhor vocês se sentarem. 

Ambas se encaram e sentam uma ao lado da outra, após degustar um gole de sua bebida Tommy explicou o motivo da visita. Informou o casal que a mãe de Harge o procurou em busca de cópias das gravações realizadas em Waterloo, porém não existia mais nenhuma vestígios delas, pois tinham sido destruídas, os laudos médicos de Carol tiveram o mesmo fim e a restrição em relação a sanidade Carol tinha sido retificada. Elas não entenderam de imediato, o Tommy explicou que Harge utilizou de seu dinheiro e prestigio para garantir a custódia total a Carol sem questionamentos, deixando um grupo de advogados prontos para defender Carol caso fosse aberto um processo questionando a capacidade Carol de criar a filha. O papel dele nessa trama seria protege-la de qualquer aproximação de espiões para conseguir provas contra ela, tinha recebido um grande depósito em conta para prestar tais serviços, neste momento ele entregou uma carta de Harge a Carol.  

Carol abriu a carta leu atentamente junto com Therese, sobre todo o processo ocorrido para se livrar das supostas provas levantadas por ele para tirar Rindy dela, Carol sentiu uma pequena raiva ao se lembrar de todas humilhações e vergonha que tinha passado durante esse processo, e que agora Harge tinha deletado definitivamente tudo que a condenasse como uma mãe pervertida, perigosa e sem controle de caráter para criar Rindy. Ela não sabia se agradecia Harge por ter dado fim a esses documentos e relatórios insanos ou se o odiava por ter feito de tudo para produzi-lo. Depois de terminar a leitura, ela abre o porta cigarros e a o acende, a loira traga profundamente ao encostar no sofá olhando para Tommy.  

\- Vou protege-la da senhora Aird, porque ela irá caçar qualquer prova contra você. 

Therese olha para Carol, que não demonstra surpresa, era como se ela estivesse esperando isso acontecer. 

\- Ela não encontrou nenhuma das provas contra você... Então, irá produzir novas provas. 

Therese estava nitidamente nervosa e não acreditando no que estava ouvindo, aquele inferno iria começar novamente, ela realmente tinha acreditado que não teriam mais problemas depois da morte de Harge e da custódia ter sido atribuída a Carol, não conseguia acreditar que tudo iria começar novamente. 

\- O que faremos? O que temos que fazer para que Carol e Rindy não sejam prejudicadas mais uma vez? 

Um silêncio tomou conta da sala, eles sabiam a resposta mas ninguém se atrevia a falar primeiro. O detetive deu um grande gole de sua bebida para limpar a garganta e respondeu. 

\- Carol deve entrar em contato com o médico que a acompanhou, para um novo tratamento, acredito que Harge tenha conversado com ele, além de ter deixado uma boa quantia em dinheiro, para certificar que o laudo saía ao seu favor, os advogados estão prontos para defende-la no tribunal, porém... Não podemos deixar que nenhuma prova sobre vocês sejam encontradas durante o processo.  

Therese suspira profundamente e umedece os lábios, ela sabia o que ele estava tentando dizer. 

\- Creio que o melhor a se fazer, é vocês se separem por um tempo. 

Caro e Therese se entreolham, não acreditando no que estava prestes a acontecer.  

\- O mais rápido possível.  

Therese se sente um pouco tonta com essas informações, ela pede licença e caminha rapidamente para seu estúdio. Carol pede nervosamente para Tommy se retirar, ele se levanta e entrega um número para ela entrar em contato e diz que estaria sempre por perto, mas que não era para se preocupar pois seria apenas para segurança de ambas. Carol aperta a têmporas sem saber ao certo que dizer, ou que pensar, ela apenas agradece de forma desajeitada e o acompanha até a porta.  

Ao passar a chave no trinco, Carol encosta a cabeça na porta apertando os olhos, ela não queria acreditar que tudo iria se repetir, por que a senhora Aird não podia deixa-la em paz para cuidar de sua filha, por que essa obsessão em querer acreditar que ela não era apta para cuidar de Rindy só pelo fato de amar uma  mulher? Ela se questionou diversas vezes e nunca obtinha resposta, não sabia o por que tinham criado esse tipo de inferno para pessoas como ela, estava presa com Therese nessa realidade que não conseguiam mudar, apenas a burlavam dia-a-dia. 

Carol bateu delicadamente na porta do porta do estúdio da morena e abriu a porta lentamente, encontrou Therese com as mãos apoiadas no balcão de frente para as formas vazias de revelação, o cabelo escondia seu rosto, mas ela sabia que a jovem estava chorando. Carol fechou a porta lentamente e se aproximou de Therese tocando seu ombro, a jovem apertou ainda mais a mão no balcão, se virou sem olhar para Carol e a abraçou fortemente. A loira apoiou o queixo no topo da cabeça da morena retribuindo o abraço. 

\- Não quero te perder... 

\- Jamais!!!  

Ela levanta o olhar para a loira. 

\- Vou ter que ir embora...  

Carol fica em silêncio observando os olhos verdes molhados, seu lábios tremem, seu coração forma um nó, ela não conseguia responder porque não tinha uma reposta imediata. A jovem se afasta limpando as lágrimas de seu rosto vermelho e tranca a porta e volta puxando o rosto de Carol para um beijo profundo, com as mãos tremendo a jovem desabotoa a blusa de Carol rapidamente sem cortar o beijo e Carol tenta falar. 

\- Therese... Calma. - A jovem tira a camisa de Carol com raiva e as mãos tremulas abrem o sutiã, ela o puxa para fora expondo os seios de uma vez, sua boca pequena cai vorazmente sobre um dos mamilos enquanto a mão segura e aperta a carne macia, Carol levanta a cabeça para tomar o ar que foi sugado pela jovem, ela aperta os olhos aos sentir a pressão e o mamilo sendo mordido, as mãos da jovem aperta os braços da loira e a pressiona no balcão. Carol olha para a jovem tremula, as pequenas unhas cravaram na pele branca, Therese estava sendo ríspida, ela queria machucar Carol. 

\- Therese... - Carol pega as mãos da jovem, afastando de seu corpo, a jovem encosta a testa no peito de Carol. 

\- Eu te odeio!! - A jovem diz tentando respirar. 

\- Mesmo? - A loira a questiona alisando os braços da jovem para tentar acalma-la 

\- Não!... Te amar doí... Droga! 

 A morena sente os dedos longos acariciar seu queixo e conduzir seu o rosto para cima ao encontro dos olhos azuis. 

\- Meu Anjo... - O corpo de Therese estava tremendo, ao se encararem elas sentiu o amor dos olhos verdes molhados que expressavam paixão, angustia e raiva. Ela envolveu os braços longos na cintura da jovem trazendo o corpo pequeno ao seu, a respiração de Therese começou a se acalmar. Carol tirou os fios de cabelos escuros do rosto molhado e os colocou atrás da orelha amorosamente, deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios finos e acariciou o nariz no nariz da jovem. 

\- Eu te amo... nunca vou te deixar. Não importa o que aconteça, daremos um jeito. Acredito que já passamos por problemas demais, merecemos um descanso. Talvez a senhora Aird seja o nosso último desafio, mas o mundo vive desafiando pessoas como nós... Eu te amo e nada  vai conseguir mudar isso.  

Carol sobe no balcão no qual elas já tinham feito amor diversas vezes, Therese a segue com olhos e beija os lábios de Carol degustado o sabor, a loira segura o rosto da jovem próximo ao seu. 

\- Faça amor comigo... Porque é isso que você quer, você não quer me machucar... É disso que você precisa, é o meu amor que você quer. - Ela salpica beijos no rosto da jovem, tirando delicadamente o roupão que envolvia sua mulher que vestia um pijama branco de listras negras. As pernas longos da loira se entrelaçam em volta do tronco de Therese.  

\- Meu anjo, vai ficar tudo bem. 

As mão de Therese acariciam as costas nua de Carol. 

\- Eu sei...  

Elas se abraçam sentindo o amor uma da outra, sabiam que suas vidas seriam sempre com desafios inesperados, impostos pela sociedade que não as compreendiam e principalmente pelos Aird's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpe a demora caras leitoras.  
> Eu disse que as atualizações semanais não iriam mais acontecer. Mas não se preocupem, por que ainda têm muita história para rolar.  
> Espero que tenham gostado ;) 
> 
> Deixem seus comentários inspiradores. 
> 
> beijos e até mais. 
> 
> (atualizarei assim que possivel)


	33. Luxúria e Solidão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os meses passam e as dificuldades para encontros aumentam devido a reta final do processo. E as amantes acabam tendo que ficar com a solidão e suas lembranças... (+18 Please)   
> A angustia de Carol aumenta o que a faz tomar um decisão antes do resultado do processo.

** **

**Maio 1954 - Sexta-feira - 22:10**

O som das vozes e risadas estavam por todo lado, assim como o barulho de copos, o som de jazz envolvia o ambiente majoritariamente masculino com apenas algumas mulheres, uma fumaça pairava no ar devido os cigarros. Era sexta feira e as pessoas saiam de seus escritórios dos grandes prédios em busca de uma bebida e conversas descontraídas para aliviar o estresse da semana. Dannie e Therese caminhavam próximos um ao outro até encontrarem Phil e Richard que estava com uma garota em uma mesa ao lado de uma das pilastras. Todos se cumprimentaram alegremente, porém Richard sentiu-se um pouco tímido ao falar com Therese, pois não se viam muito tempo. 

Therese deu um leve sorriso para Richard que a cumprimentou apertando sua mão e a segurou por alguns instantes a mais antes de solta-la, ele ficou olhando para Therese como um garoto de colegial próximo a garota que ele tanto sonhava, Therese olhou para a mulher de cabelos cor de mel ao lado Richard e depois voltou a fita-lo levantando as sobrancelhas como um sinal de que a mulher estava esperando; de forma repentina Richard  saiu de seu transe apresentando a jovem Angela como sendo sua namorada, o cumprimento foi sem sorriso por parte de Angela o que deixou Therese sem graça, Dannie e Phil pegaram duas cadeiras para que todos pudessem se sentar para uma conversa animada.  

Apesar de Therese rir das piadas de Dannie, ela estava se sentindo incomodada com os olhares de Richard e do olhar de Angela que demonstrava total descontentamento com sua presença, por diversas vezes Richard tentou iniciar uma conversa com Therese se aproximando de seu ouvido, mas a jovem respondia de forma simples e direta, sem dar espaço para continuidade ao assunto. Depois de trinta minutos a jovem morena chegou ao seu limite de tolerância, quando Richard colocou o braço em seu ombro com uma clara intimidade que eles não mais compartilhavam, Therese se levantou saturada, pedindo licença a todos e caminhou até uma das pontas do balcão do bar onde se acomodou, pedindo uma cerveja. 

Ela bebeu um gole de sua bebida observando o ambiente boêmio a sua volta, as noites em bares depois do trabalho estavam se tornando comuns as sextas-feiras, era como se ela estivesse voltando a sua vida antes de ter se mudado para viver com Carol, ela gostava e se divertia com seus poucos amigos, mas sempre sentia uma tristeza profunda por saber que não voltaria para sua casa e que não encontraria aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados que tanto almejava durante todas as manhãs e noites.  

Uma jovem de cabelos curtos e avermelhados apareceu ao seu lado chamando o atendente do balcão, ela se debruçou sobre o balcão para chamar a atenção do atendente, Therese observou sua leve curvatura sobre o balcão em seu vestido escuro de tecido suave que modula seu corpo, com decote que expunha parte de seus ombros, costas e colos, seus olhos percorreram o corpo da mulher fazendo com que seus pensamentos fossem desviados para a mulher a sua frente. A jovem morena bebeu um gole de sua cerveja se sentindo constrangida com a jovem ruiva que inesperadamente levou o olhar para Therese, que manteve o olhar em sua garrafa, sentindo o rosto queimar, a ruiva desceu do balcão agradecendo a cerveja e tomou um gole de sua bebida e sentiu novamente os olhos verdes sobre ela, a jovem olhou novamente para Therese e seus olhos se encontram e ela diz um olá sorrindo para a morena.

Therese olhou para o balcão antes de levantar o olhar novamente e responder com um olá constrangida. 

-Está sozinha? - A jovem pergunta de forma descontraída. 

-Não... Estou com alguns amigos. - Therese aponta para mesa com os seus velhos amigos, a jovem ruiva balança a cabeça em afirmativo, não muito interessada. 

-Eles não parecem estar te agradando já que está sentada sozinha aqui no balcão. - Elas ficam olhando uma para a outra por um tempo. 

-Meu nome é Connor. 

-Belivet.  

-Estou com minhas amigas logo alí, quer se juntar a nós? 

Therese olhou para uma mesa com 4 garotas rindo, fumando e bebendo de forma descontraída e olhou novamente para Connor. 

-Vamos lá!! - A jovem diz fazendo gesto com a cabeça para Therese a seguir, Therese sorri olhando para sua garrafa e resolve acompanhar a moça. 

________________________________ 

**Maio 1954 - sábado – 24:10**

Tentrou no pequeno apartamento tirando os sapatos, estava se sentindo um pouco tonta devido a bebida, retirou um número de telefone que estava anotado em um papel com nome Mary Coonor, olhou para ele um instante antes de joga-lo fora. A jovem entrou no banheiro e encheu a banheira para um banho relaxante antes de ir dormir, ela começou a se despir, sorrindo sozinha ao lembrar das conversas das meninas, a tempos a jovem não se reunia com garotas, apesar de ter convivido com garotas no orfanato, sempre teve mais amigos homens do que mulheres. As garotas contaram suas aventuras e paqueras, Therese não contou nenhuma história sobre garotos, apenas citou o seu caso com Richard, o que deixou as garotas estarrecidas em saber que Therese estava a tanto tempo sozinha com a desculpa de estar focada em sua vida profissional. A jovem gostou de ouvir tais histórias sobre desejos e rapazes, mas se sentiu um pouco deslocada por estar mentindo sobre si mesma e por não ter o direito de comentar sobre o seu relacionamento.  

A jovem sentiu a temperatura da água entrou na banheira, encostou a cabeça suspirando fundo, ela sabia que o banho não iria relaxa-la, sabia muito bem o que iria relaxa-la esta noite e o que ela estava querendo, o que o seu corpo estava pedindo, ele pedia Carol.  

\- O que você está fazendo meu amor? – Therese sussurrou para si mesma.

_____________________________________

**Maio 1954 - sábado - 24:20**

Carol estava sentada no sofá olhando para a pilha de madeira na lareira, a luz do abajur ao lado estava acessa, um livro ao lado do cinzeiro e um copo de bebida já aguada devido o gelo quase todo derretido, a loira tragou o cigarro sem tirar os olhos da madeira, não estava conseguindo dormir, já tinha passado por duas audiências com a mãe de Harge em relação as reivindicações da guarda de Rindy, as duas tinham sido ao seu favor, nenhuma prova tinha sido apresentada em relação a sexualidade ou a capacidade de Carol para criar sua filha, mas não era em Rindy, em tribunais ou na senhora Aird que ela estava pensando, era em Therese.

Carol tragou seu cigarro uma última vez e o apagou, se levantou foi até o quarto de Rindy e viu sua filha dormindo profundamente com o urso Bob ao lado. Ao entrar em seu quarto acendeu o pequeno abajur, sempre sentia que o quarto era grande demais para ela sozinha e era o que ela estava sentindo neste momento, solidão, uma solidão que somente Therese poderia suprir.

Carol trancou a porta de seu quarto...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Março 1954 - Sábado – 24:35**

O silêncio era quebrado pela respiração suave de Therese e o som leve da água da banheira se movendo lentamente, com os olhos fechados o pensamento do último encontro de amor com sua mulher invadiu sua mente de forma inevitável, pois tudo tinha começado na banheira e foi extremamente intenso.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

**_Abril 1954 – Quinta-Feira 21:48_ **

_“Therese desceu do taxi e olhou para o belo prédio a sua frente, diferente dos outros encontros, o hotel escolhido era um hotel de renome, Therese caminhou até a recepção, deu o seu nome e o recepcionista lhe entregou uma chave para o quarto que a esperava._

_A jovem entrou no quarto e ouviu o barulho da banheira sendo enchida, ela encontrou Carol de roupão sentada ao lado da banheira sentindo a temperatura, a jovem encostou na batente da porta._

_\- Hey!_

_Carol se virou e sorriu para a jovem, se levantou esticando a mão para a morena e a puxou para um beijo forte cheio de saudade._

_\- Como você está?_

_\- Querendo você!! – As covinhas surgem com o sorriso._

_Carol, começa a abrir a camisa de Therese e diz sorrindo._

_\- Bom, vamos beber algo, relaxar e depois veremos quem vai comer primeiro. – A loira termina frase com uma piscadela e Therese rí balançando a cabeça achando o comentário bobo._

_Elas aproveitaram o tempo juntas, se banharam lavando uma outra, beberam o vinho entre conversas sérias e descontraídas de suas vidas complicadas; entre sorrisos, risos, caricias e beijos roubados. E entre os beijos roubados o vinho começou a tomar conta do sangue de Therese, a jovem começou buscar suprir os desejos reprimidos de sua mulher do último encontro._

_\- Quero você... – A jovem se aproxima entrelaçando as pernas em Carol, que sorri ao ver sua menina desinibida e cheia de vontade, as mãos de Carol escorregaram nas costas da jovem a evolvendo em seus braços para um abraço suave e trazendo o pequeno corpo em um encaixe perfeito, fazendo suas partes intimas se tocarem debaixo da água._

_Therese começou a mover o quadril para sentir o atrito de suas vaginas se tocando, Carol sentiu a excitação da jovem mesmo debaixo da água e a aperta mais em si, fazendo o prazer a aumentar. Carol invade a boca da morena com sua língua para carícias entre os beijos, Therese sugou os lábios cheios e saboroso de sua mulher enquanto seu quadril ficava cada vez mais inquieto devido a crescente excitação._

_Carol move o quadril contra a jovem sugando o ar e sorri, em meios aos beijos ela se afasta para pegar novamente sua taça e observa as covinhas salientes e as bochechas coradas do vinho da sua menina, Carol se aproxima e oferece mais um pouco da bebida que tinha um efeito positivo para amor em sua mulher, a morena bebeu segurando o olhar nos olhos azuis brilhantes e encosta na outra ponta banheira._

_\- Sei o que você está pensando._

_\- Sabe? – O olhar desafiador é lançado para Therese que vira o restante da bebida e coloca a taça ao lado, jovem levanta um dos pés e acaricia o rosto de Carol que mantém o sorriso cheio de malicia._

_\- Sei... E quero...- A jovem morde os lábios com um sorriso sapeca -... Faça! – Os olhos verdes penetram nos olhos acinzentados._

_Carol segura o pé delicado da jovem e começa a massageá-los, a morena sorri ao sentir os dedos ágeis apertando e esfregando a planta de seu pé, a jovem joga a cabeça para trás fechando os olhos para aproveitar a sensação de prazer e relaxamento da massagem que passa de um pé para o outro depois de alguns minutos e inesperadamente ela sente a língua de Carol passar carinhosamente entre seus dedos, fazendo a respiração da jovem parar e voltar a olhar para a loira. A loira alternava as caricias entre beijos e lambidas no pé da jovem que sentia um prazer inesperado, sempre que a língua de Carol passava entre seus dedos ou os chupava ela sentia seu centro pulsar, como se Carol estivesse entre suas pernas._

_A jovem respirava pesadamente e soltou um gemido inevitável, ela observava a boca e a língua de Carol investindo carinhosamente em seus pés, era um cena erótica, ela conseguia sentir o desejo de sua mulher emanando. Quando os olhos azuis escuros se abriram, Therese reconheceu o olhar de domínio cair sobre ela e a língua acariciou de forma ágil uma última vez entre os seus dedos, terminando essa seção de excitante com beijos suaves e carinhosos nos pés._

_Carol se levantou, seguida por Therese que ficou nas pontas dos pés para alcançar os lábios da loira, ambas saíram da banheira e Therese pegou a toalha para se secar mas Carol a puxou jogando no chão._

_\- Quero você molhada._

_A jovem rí, e pega a mão de Carol colocando-a entre suas pernas e diz sorrindo, demonstrando um humor de intimidade._

_-Não estou o suficiente?_

_Carol lambem os lábios, achando graça._

_\- Nunca o suficiente para saciar tudo que quero de você._

_Therese afasta o quadril para trás, mas Carol se abaixa para não perder o centro quente da jovem de sua mão._

_\- E o que a senhora está querendo de mim? – Diz meio rindo, devido o vinho, a excitação e a felicidade de estar com sua esposa._

_Carol puxa Therese e a deixa de costas, os dedos da loira se movem nas dobras molhadas e seus corpos molhados ficam colados um no outro, com a outra mão Carol desliza no corpo magro da morena até chegar em uma das nádegas que ela agarra com suas unhas vermelhas levemente compridas._

_\- Você sabe o que eu quero... Quero ser mais ousada que você... Quero sentir você por trás._

_A jovem vira o rosto em busca dos lábios de sua mulher para um beijo e em meio aos beijos a jovem diz:_

_\- Sabe que meu corpo é seu e eu te amo... Não tem nenhuma forma de amor que eu não queria sentir com você._

_Carol sorri e a vira de frente para um beijo profundo de amor._

_Ao chegarem no quarto a Carol indica o sofá em vez da cama, a loira pega a cinta com o dildo e faz indicação para a jovem vestir._

_\- Eu... Eu achei..._

_\- Quero que você faça primeiro, quero você muito excitada... E sei que você está ansiosa para usar em mim._

_Therese sorri e veste nervosamente, Carol aperta as fivelas ajudando a jovem e a vira de costas, observando a bunda marcada pela correia, ela acaricia e em seguida a puxa para o seu colo fazendo a jovem ficar debruçada em seu colo, a jovem levanta o quadril e Carol admira a bunda lisa da morena e a alisando antes de dar um tapa sonoro. Therese rí e pede mais, Carol sorri com a descontração da jovem e bate mais uma vez, em seguida mais um e mais um, a loira alterna entre tapas ardidos seguidos de um carinho amoroso, fazendo a jovem gemer e sentir a região ardendo. Satisfeita em ver a coloração rosada em sua esposa, ela inicia uma caricia diferente na morena, sua língua ágil toca pela primeira vez o ânus de sua esposa, a jovem enterra o rosto no sofá, com a respiração irregular._

_A jovem sente seu corpo reagir intensamente ao ser tocada de forma tão ousada, seus sentidos ficaram em alerta devido a sensação nova excitante. Therese já tinha feito tal caricia em Carol, o que fez sua mulher ficar ansiosa em fazer o mesmo, mas a morena sabia que Carol queria mais, sabia que ela iria além e Therese estava disposta a se aventurar em tal luxuria._

_A loira sentia os tremores e os gemidos abafados da jovem, ela lambeu e beijou delicadamente a região casta de sua menina, a cada caricia fazia Carol se sentir mais e mais excitado e o mesmo acontecia com Therese, quando a jovem começou a mexer o quadril em seu rosto, Carol sessou as caricias e deitou no sofá olhando para morena._

_\- Venha..._

_Ofegante, Therese se voltou para sua esposa lhe dando um beijo apaixonado, ela observou Carol abrir as pernas para ela._

_\- Carol... Eu, eu não sei se conseguirei fazer como... como um homem._

_A loira rí alto e acaricia com ternura o rosto da jovem._

_\- A última coisa que eu quero é que você faça como um homem. – Ela segura o dildo, puxando entre suas pernas para encorajar a jovem. – Isso não têm nada a ver com homens, isso tem a ver conosco, exatamente por você não ser um homem que eu quero que use em mim, porque sei que você não vai me amar como um homem, vai me amar como uma mulher... Como minha doce e ousada mulher. Não se preocupe anjo... Siga seus desejos e extintos._

_Therese beija Carol enquanto introduz delicadamente o Dildo, ela observa a respiração da loira mudar e começou a mover o quadril, ambas ficaram com os olhos fixos uma na outra enquanto a jovem aumentava o ritmo aos poucos, os olhos lacrimejantes da loira brilhavam emanando desejo e amor que estava contido durante quase um mês, devido o ritmo de seus corpo estarem ligados ao extremo, as palavras de amor surgiam em suas mentes, mas não conseguiam falar devido o ritmo de amor, mas mal precisavam falar, elas conseguiam se entender pelo brilho em seus olhos. Carol jogou a cabeça para trás quando a jovem encontrou seu ritmo compassado e sorriu, a jovem sentia seu clitóris bater na base e isso a guiava mais para dentro Carol, de fato estava seguindo seus extintos de amar sua mulher._

_Suor escorria do rosto corado da jovem que mantinha o ritmo que estava fazendo sua esposa gemer cada vez mais alto, Therese capturou os lábios ofegantes de Carol._

_\- Meu amor... – Carol começou a estimular seu clitóris com os dedos enquanto sua outra mão se agarrou na fivela da cinta forçando a jovem intensificar o ritmo, Therese quebrou o beijo olhando para baixo sentindo o ar quente dos gemidos de Carol próximo ao seu ouvido._

_\- Droga Carol... – A jovem estava extremamente excitado, não sabia se iria aguentar mais tempo devido toda aquela luxuria de amor._

_\- Não pare... Não pare. – Carol murmurou._

_Therese se concentrou o máximo no ritmo tentando não se perder em sua própria vontade, seus braços tremiam para manter o corpo sobre Carol, a loira começou gemer alto e se perder em seu próprio prazer, ela puxava a fivela com tanta força que estava machucando a jovem, ela soltou e agarrou a bunda da jovem apertando entre suas pernas que se abriram ainda mais, ao sentir seu orgasmo explodir em seu clitóris e correr em seu abdômen fazendo ele se contrair e espalhar toda a onda de prazer por seu corpo._

_A jovem desabou sobre Carol devido o cansaço, ambas ficaram deitadas alguns minutos retomando o fôlego sem dizer nada, em seguida a loira começou a desatar a  cinta da jovem e Therese se sentou no sofá e a retirou levantando o quadril, jogando a cinta com o dildo no chão. Carol e Therese ficaram se olhando por alguns instantes e Carol se ajoelhou na frente da jovem, abrindo suas pernas, a loira deu um leve sorriso, satisfeita com o resultado de todo o estimulo que a jovem tinha sentido, estava extremamente excitada, nunca a tinha visto tão molhada como hoje._

_\- Acho que vai ser mais rápido do que eu imaginei. – Diz beijando sua esposa._

_\- Culpa sua..._

_Carol sorri, levanta as pernas da jovem e a pede para segurara-las no alto, deixando Therese totalmente exposta. Carol passa as unhas levemente na parte interna da coxa e leva os lábios cheios ao ponto inchado pronto para ser acariciados com todo o amor, Therese geme automaticamente ao sentir os lábios se envolverem em seu pequeno clitóris super sensível devido toda a intensidade de amor sentido até o momento, ele precisava urgentemente de atenção a língua delicada começou a bater de forma ritmada e Therese jogou a cabeça para trás. Carol sabendo da alta sensibilidade de sua menina, desceu a língua pela vagina até o botão da jovem e novamente começou estimula-lo com todo carinho._

_A boca da jovem estava seca, ela não conseguia falar apenas sentir, estava sendo uma noite de novidades intensas para seu corpo, ela sentia a língua toca-la delicadamente aquilo estava fazendo ela perder o controle._

_\- Carol... eu... – Não conseguia completar a frase e Carol voltou a língua para o clitóris da jovem, estimulando a parte externa da vagina com os dedos, os envolvendo com sucos da sua amada. A loira posicionou dois dedos na entrada da vagina e o dedo anelar no botão da jovem, enquanto lambia com amor o ponto de prazer de sua menina, ela introduziu delicadamente os dedos, Therese gemia mais e mais, ao sentir que estava sendo completada por sua mulher pouco a pouco, até sentir que estava completamente preenchida e os dedos começarem a se mover delicadamente. Sentiu um pequeno desconforto no inicio que sessou devido sua alta excitação e ela foi tomada pelo prazer da novidade que Carol lhe proporcionava._

_Therese largou as pernas, colocando os pés no sofá para dar liberdade aos seus quadris que começaram a se mover nos dedos longos de Carol, a loira se afastou para ver sua menina tomada pelo desejo, ela parou de mover os dedos e deixou a jovem controlar o ritmo com o quadril, a sensação de seus dedos sendo tomados por seu amor fez um formigamento e deleite correr seu braço, tudo naquele momento era pura luxuria misturado com a intimidade de amantes apaixonadas. Ao ver a jovem segurar e apertar o encosto do sofá com olhos fechados e chamar seu nome de forma fraca que indicava desespero, a loira envolveu novamente o pequeno broto saliente de sua menina em seus lábios sedentos e o sugou enquanto a língua o acariciava. A jovem tremeu inteira de prazer e soltou um gemido profundo, Carol sentiu os músculos contrariem segurando os seus dedos o mais profundo que podiam, como se não quisesse deixa-la escapar, depois de alguns instantes extremamente impetuoso de prazer, as contrações foram ficam lentas e mais fracas e Carol retirou os dedos vagarosamente de dentro da jovem que soltou um suspiro de alívio. Carol sorriu e subiu para tentar beijar sua menina que estava simplesmente desfalecida de amor._

_\- Te amo..._

________________________________________________

**Maio 1954 - sábado – 1:21**

A agua ficou turva juntamente com um gemido contido, os joelhos desceram aos poucos de volta a água e Therese abriu os olhos depois de ter acalmado seu corpo com as lembranças de seu amor. Ficou parada olhando para o tento com o coração levemente acelerado, pensando o por que ela estava sozinha em uma banheira e um teto que não a pertencia, suprindo a necessidade de um amor que a correspondia com toda a intensidade. – Não é justo. – Pensou.

_____________________________________

**Maio 1954 - sábado - 1:32 da manhã**

A respiração acelerada e contida de alivio Carol envolvia a penumbra do quarto, ela retirou o dildo com cuidado de entre suas pernas e repousou ao lado da cama, a loira levou antebraço para cobrir o rosto, esperando sua respiração voltar e em vez de seu corpo ser envolvido pelo relaxamento, ela foi tomada por uma grande frustração e começou a chorar, porque não era para ela estar sozinha, não era para ela sonhar com sua mulher como sendo uma lembrança, não era para ela estar frustrada com tanto amor, lealdade e dedicação disponível a ela.

____________________________________

**Maio 1954 - sábado - 2:36 da manhã**

Therese acordou com alguém mexendo no quarto, mas ela se manteve em seu lugar, ouviu o sussurro baixo de uma música, em seguida viu a luz do abajur ser apagada e sentiu quando a cama foi envolvida com o peso de mais corpo. Therese se virou e se envolveu no peito quente ao seu lado que lhe trazia segurança.

\- Boa noite Jane.

\- Boa noite pequena.

_______________________________________________

**Maio 1954 - sábado - 2:58 da manhã**

Carol não dormia, estava envolvida em seu cobertor na sacada de seu quarto, com uma bebida e um cigarro, ela só tinha mais um audiência daqui uma semana e sabia que mesmo que conseguisse cancelar o pedido da tutela da senhora Aird, o seu próximo passo seria tentar convencer a senhora Aird a não reabrir o caso, porque Carol não iria se afastar de Therese caso sofresse mais um processo, não aguentaria passar o resto da vida nessa caça as bruxas, deixaria Rindy com a senhora Aird e partiria com Therese para longe dos Airds, não aguentaria saber que sua filha estaria crescendo tão próxima de seu coração sem poder vê-la. Carol já tinha passado por isso e jurou que não viveria a mercê dos caprichos da sociedade novamente, ela fez tudo que pôde até o momento para ficar com sua filha, mas não poderia ser uma mulher pela metade, sua sanidade dependia disso.

Tragou o cigarro e bebericou a bebida, pensou que já tinha bebido demais. Ela jurou para Therese que logo estariam juntas, mas o tempo estava se estendendo junto com o processo, desta vez ou ela teria Rindy de vez ou nunca mais iria ver sua filha, não porque não quisesse, mas porque o mundo a tinha rejeitado como mãe mais vezes do que ela poderia aguentar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caras leitoras!!!!   
> Me desculpem!!! A vida esta muito corrida, muitas coisas aconteceram desde do ultimo capitulo, não estive inspirada para desenrolar a fic, apesar de ter um grande enrendo para ser desenvolvido na vida desse lindo casal, além disso, trabalho e a vida cheia de surpresas. 
> 
> Essa capitulo ficou muito tempo na gaveta e finalmente terminei. Tratei de entrar em um tabu da sexualidade homo ou hétero no caso o sexo anal, seja ele oral ou não. Algumas meninas podem se chocar, outras não, levei em conta o tempo do casal e as aberturas naturais de intimidade que surge devido a segurança de amantes e o que possibilita a novas experiências. 
> 
> Fiquem a vontade para comentar, vou tentar não demorar tanto tempo para atualizar.   
> Por favor digam apenas um olá. 
> 
> Saudades de vocês 
> 
> Beijos.


	34. Tudo ou Nada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chega o fim o processo da custódia de Rindy.  
> Carol está pronta para jogar todas suas cartas de forma limpa para conseguir sua filha definitivamente sem possibilidade de entrar no jogo novamente, seu objetivo era ter Rindy e Therese, se não conseguisse, estava decidida a abrir mão de um dos dois amores de sua vida

** **

 

**Maio 1954 – Quinta-feira – 22:37**

A água do bule começou a ferver, Therese despejou o água quente em uma xícara com um saquinho de chá, ela dissolveu o chá aos poucos e carregou sua caneca com o líquido fumegante até a sala e o deixou descansar no móvel ao lado sofá com o abajur acesso. A jovem morena sentou no sofá, se envolveu em uma pequena coberta e antes de abrir seu livro na página marcada, ela retoma a leitura que estava a envolvendo a um bom tempo, não demora muito para a morena ficar completamente perdida no enredo da história, roendo as unhas inconscientemente, mas um som a faz voltar para a realidade.

Therese ouve o som de um carro se aproximar e observou os faróis do lado de fora pela janela, seu coração começou a pular, ela não sabia se corria para fora ou se continua sentada esperando, sua indecisão a fez ficar simplesmente parada ouvido os sons do lado de fora, ao ouvir o barulho no trinco da porta se abrir jogou a coberta ao lado e continuou sentada olhando para a porta que se abriu.

Carol apareceu na entrada com sua mala e elas se entreolharam, o coração de Therese estava absurdamente acelerado, com os seus olhos verdes arregalados ela perguntou com receio.

\- Onde está a Rindy?

__________________________________________________

**Maio 1954 – Quinta-feira – 9:10**

Dois grandes pratos com ovos, bacon, torradas e linguiça foram colocados no balcão, dois homens grandes que estavam sentados ao lado um do outro, arrastaram o prato para perto, um dos homens estava de macacão e boné, o outro tinha um cabelo loiro que brilhava devido a pomada e usava jeans e camisa de flanela azul escura, ambos eram motoristas que estavam acostumados a tomar café nesse velho posto de gasolina de beira de estrada.

\- Hey gracinha, traga mais café aqui. – O homem de boné, fez sinal para sua xícara enquanto mordia um pedaço grande de bacon.

A garçonete se aproximou servido ambos, uma mulher alta apareceu entre os dois devido o acento que os separavam, com óculos escuros, um lenço na cabeça e um vestido azul claro. Ambos encararam a mulher alta ao lado que chamou a garçonete educadamente.

\- Querida, poderia por favor me dar a chave da toalete e um café?

A garçonete colocou uma xícara no balcão lentamente sem tirar os olhos da mulher a sua frente, ao pegar a chave a garçonete ezita por alguns instantes, observa novamente a figura parada entre os dois homens e entrega as chaves com o chaveiro de madeira escrito senhoras.

Jane se vira entregando as chaves para Therese que estava atrás dela.

\- Quer algo para comer ou beber?

\- Não, eu estou bem, obrigada. – Therese caminha até o toalete.

O café é servido e Jane o toma calmamente, enquanto os dois homens continuam a olha-la. Ela tira os óculos escuros revelando seus olhos pintados e realçados de uma forma extremamente feminina.

\- Algum problema rapazes?

\- Você é uma mulher... Grande. – O homem de boné diz observando o corpo de Jane de baixo para cima.

\- Graças a mamãe. – Ela leva a xícara delicadamente aos lábios devido o líquido quente, os dois homens se entreolham e um deles balança a cabeça em negativo inconformado.

\- Não sabia que vocês andavam durante o dia. – O homem loiro diz colocando o cotovelo no balcão e virando o corpo para Jane como uma afirmação de que estava falando com ela.

A xícara fica parada próximo aos lábios de batom vermelho e ela apenas move os olhos para o lado do homem que está com um sorriso debochado, em seguida ela volta o olhar para o líquido preto e bebe mais um gole de seu café sem dar atenção ao comentário.

\- Já ví lixo como você pelas estradas e postos de gasolina como estes antes, mas só nas madrugadas.

Jane coloca sua xícara no pires novamente, sem demonstrar nenhum tipo de reação ao comentário.

\- Você deve ser uma vergonha para sua família. – Diz com rosto carrancudo.

Jane abre seu porta-moedas e coloca algumas sobre o balcão, estava decidida sair, mas ela se vira para o homem loiro de barba feita ao seu lado ficando de frente para ele, Jane era bem maior que o homem com cara de poucos amigos.

\- O senhor conhece minha família? – Pergunta educadamente.

\- Não, mas tenho pena da sua mãe por ter tido você.

Jane aperta um pouco os olhos e diz calmamente.

\- Não fale da minha mãe.

\- Ou o quê? Aposto que foi uma péssima mãe para tido esse resultado.

Uma raiva começa a subir no peito de Jane, porém sua raiva nunca aparecia em seu rosto, mas sentia que estava começando a perder o controle. Um brutamontes ignorante poderia humilha-la, já estava acostumada com isso, mas jamais iria aceitar alguém manchando a memória de sua mãe. Mas antes que Jane iniciasse de fato uma discussão, Therese retornou colocando a chave no balcão entre o homem e Jane.

\- Vamos Jane! – Therese fala em um tom de ordem, com os olhos verdes grandes arregalados. Em respeito a jovem, Jane colocou os óculos escuros e seguiu o caminho a saída com Therese, porém não pôde evitar de ouvir os desaforos atrás dela.

\- Isso! Some daqui seu lixo!

\- Viado nojento! Aberração!

\- Ninguém quer você por aqui!

Therese caminha rápido ao carro, olhando para trás, estava assustada, nunca tinha presenciado atitudes de desconhecidos de forma tão rude e inesperada. Ao entrarem dentro do carro, a jovem pergunta.

\- Sinto muito Jane. Você está bem?

\- Sempre querida!! – Jane dá partida no carro e sorri para Therese antes de sair do posto e pegar a estrada novamente.

_____________________

**Maio 1954 – Quinta-feira – 9:30**

Ao sair do banho Carol sentou-se na beirada da cama observando a bela luz do sol que tinha invadido o seu quarto, apesar do sol trazer uma certa inspiração e conforto, Carol não estava nada animada, sua mente vagava entre lembranças de sua vida com Harge, a vinda de Rindy para o apartamento em Madson Avenue e claro em Therese.

Ela levou o olhar para o porta retrato com a fotografia de Therese que ficava no criado mudo no seu lado da cama, ela soltou um suspiro longo e se levantou olhando os vestido que tinha separado para o dia de hoje, um azul marinho e um verde musgo, optou pelo verde. Carol se vestiu lentamente como se quisesse adiar o dia de hoje, colocou uma meia clara, assim como suas peças intimas, colocou o vestido e após uma maquiagem formal, finalizou com um batom vermelho que destacava seus grandes lábios, limpou o canto da boca com o dedo e se levantou esticando o vestido. Pegou um casaco leve e sua bolsa, ela já estava saindo do quarto, mas voltou ao se lembrar de algo importante, ela abriu seu porta joias e retirou um broche de família e colocou ao lado do peito esquerdo para dar sorte. Caminhou até a sala e viu sua filha brincando com a babá no tapete da sala com sua boneca e o urso, Bob Carol teve que contratar alguém para ficar com sua filha enquanto estava no trabalho, mas hoje ela não iria trabalhar, hoje ela iria a última audiência com sua sogra Jennifer Aird.

\- Venha aqui, ervilha doce. – Carol agachou para dar um abraço apertado em sua filha.

\- A Fran vai me levar no parquinho hoje? Posso levar minhas panelinhas? – A criança pergunta em tom agitado de quem acordou extremamente animada.

\- Hoje a Fran não pode sair com você, vocês ficarão em casa até a mamãe voltar.

\- Aah... Mas por que mamãe?

\- Porque... Porque a mamãe vai chegar mais cedo em casa para passar o dia com você. – Carol fala com um sorriso e um olhar triste enquanto mexe nos cabelos loiros da filha.

\- Mamãe... Tá tudo bem? – A criança lança um olhar preocupado nos olhos de sua mãe.

\- Sim! Me abraça forte. – A menina aperta sua mãe, Carol segura as lágrimas para não chorar na frente de sua filha.

 – Mamãe te ama tanto. Nunca! Nunca esqueça disso.

\- Nunca! – Rindy diz fechando os olhinhos.

Carol dá um beijo apertado na bochecha de Rindy, que reclama se afastando e esfregando a bochecha com as mãozinhas e sorri, ao se levantar Carol se dirigi a babá.

\- Fran, pode deixa-la de pijama durante a manhã e por favor, não abra porta para ninguém até eu voltar, por favor.

\- Sim senhora, não se preocupe.

\----------------------------------------------------------

**Maio 1954 – Quinta-feira – 13:41**

Therese bate a porta do carro e sente a brisa salgada, ela tira os cabelos do rosto soltando um suspiro e observa o mar de cor azul e sente uma tranquilidade repentina por estar longe da cidade.

\- Chegamos mais rápido do que imaginei - Jane coloca seus salto sobre o capô do carro e abre o porta malas, tirando duas malas pequenas que pertencia a jovem e as coloca no gramado com areia fina que faz parte da residência. Therese se aproxima um pouco da casa observando uma velha bandeira americana que tremulava com o vento.

\- Bela casa! – Jane diz se aproximando da jovem com as malas.

\- É sim!

\- Têm certeza que ficará bem?

\- Claro. Não se preocupe.

Jane coloca as malas no chão e abraça a jovem que é tomada pelo grande corpo de sua amiga, sentindo a ternura.

\- Prometa que irá me ligar se precisar de ajuda ou se der uma festa?

\- Sim! E você me prometa que tomará cuidado ao voltar.

\- Não se preocupe comigo querida.

\- Sabe que é impossível não me preocupar. Antes você não tinha ninguém para dar satisfação, agora você tem a mim. Acostume-se.

Jane rí e pega a mão pequena de Therese.

\- Adorei viver esses meses de amor ardente com você. – Fazendo uma cara de sedução o que faz Therese rir alto.

\- Sentirei sua falta. Obrigada por tudo.

\- Eu também pequena. Até mais.

\- Até...

Jane entra no carro dá um tchau com as mãos e dando ré para sair. Therese observa o carro de Jane sair da propriedade e pegar a estrada, seus olhos se voltam mais uma vez para o mar e a casa.

________________________________________________

**Maio 1954 – Quinta-feira – 10:22**

Carol observa o prédio que irá ocorrer a última audiência a respeito da guarda de Rindy, ela retira um cigarro e Tommy se aproxima com o isqueiro para acende-lo.

\- Você tem certeza que minha ex-sogra não tem fotos minha com Therese?

\- Não encontrei nenhuma foto que possa comprometer você ou a senhora Belivet. Não ouvi nenhuma conversa da senhora Aird a respeito de algo relevante contra você, muito pelo contrário ela estava muito nervosa por não ter nada para apresentar na audiência de hoje.

\- Me responda Tommy, entre as conversas que ouviu da senhora Aird, você poderia me dizer o quanto ela me odeia? – Carol pergunta tragando o cigarro, o detetive Tommy pensa um instante antes de responder.

\- Muito!... Tenho certeza que ela tentará novamente.

Carol olha para o prédio levando o cigarro aos lábios com as mãos tremendo e o traga profundamente.

\- Obrigada Tommy. – Ela o cumprimenta com um aperto de mão e caminha para o prédio.

______________________________________________

**Maio 1954 – Quinta-feira – 10:55**

\- Não Carol! Não posso permitir que faça isso logo hoje! – Freedy diz enfatizando suas palavras.

\- Freddy, não vejo outra forma de acabar de uma vez com isso.

\- Estamos muito perto Carol. Tenho certeza que temos tudo ao nosso favor. Não acabe com todo o nosso trabalho até aqui.

\- Mesmo que o resultado do processo fique ao meu favor, nosso trabalho não acaba aqui. Você sabe disso, vai começar tudo novamente.

\- Carol... Se ela tentar a guarda novamente, estaremos prontos para enfrenta-la.

\- Não Freddy. Eu não estou, não posso fazer isso o tempo todo com a minha família, com Rindy indo de uma casa para outra sem certeza de nada... O mesmo com Therese.

\- Se você falar com a senhora Aird, estará jogando tudo nas mãos de Deus e eu não poderei te ajudar. Não se você não me ouvir.

\- Ninguém pode me ajudar Freddy, o futuro da minha filha e da minha vida está nas mãos da senhora Aird. Ela nunca vai parar a não ser que eu consiga convence-la ao contrário.

Freddy senta em sua cadeira e respira fundo antes de responder.

\- Não concordo com isso. Mas não posso impedi-la, vou falar com os advogados da sua ex-sogra e solicitar um encontro amigável e reservado para vocês conversarem antes da audiência.

\- Por favor.

Freddy se levanta, arruma o terno e antes de caminha até a sala dos advogados da senhora Aird, ele para na frente de Carol para uma ultima confirmação.

\- Têm certeza que sabe o que está fazendo Carol?

A loira levanta o olhar de preocupação, balança a cabeça em negativo e reponde engolindo seco um medo que a envolve.

\- Não... Nunca soube.

_____________________________

**Maio 1954 – Quinta-feira – 11:31**

Freddy parou na frente da porta com Carol ao lado e antes de abrir seu advogado respirou fundo na esperança de convence-la a mudar de ideia uma ultima vez.

\- Carol... Você ainda pode desistir dessa ideia.

A loira pensou um instante e respondeu segura.

\- Não, tenho que acabar isso hoje.

Freddy balançou a cabeça em negativo, abriu a porta e a fechou nas costas de Carol.

A loira ficou parada na porta e encarou o rosto nada amigável de sua ex-sogra que estava sentada a uma pequena mesa de madeira brilhante.

\- Olá.

A senhora Aird não responde, constrangida Carol tirou o casaco o colocando no sofá de couro preto próximo e sentou-se de frente para sua ex-sogra, ela esfrega madeira da mesa com as palmas das mãos e as junta devido o nervosismo.

\- Não deveria estar tão nervosa, foi você que me chamou aqui. Espero que seja por um bom motivo.

Carol suspira, estava quase em pânico, mas sabia que tinha que fazer isso, não tinha outra opção.

\- Senhora Aird. A senhora sabe que a Rindy é muito importante para mim.

\- Não comece Carol. Eu não vou abrir mão da minha decisão de proteger Rindy.

\- Ouça, eu sei que você quer o melhor para Rindy e não duvido disso, mas o que seria melhor para Rindy do que ficar com a mãe? Você sabe o quanto ela sentia minha falta quando eu não podia me aproximar dela. Rindy chorava por minha causa.

A senhora Aird não responde apenas fica encarando Carol.

\- Ela chorava não é?

\- Isso não importa. Você é uma pessoas doente, não posso crer que ela estaria segura com você.

\- Eu amo Rindy com todas as minhas forças, não têm nada que eu mais queira que a felicidade dela e eu sei que ela não seria feliz longe de mim... Eu sinto o amor dela toda vez que a vejo sorrir ou quando aquelas mãozinhas me procuram para pega-la no colo. – Carol diz sorrindo olhando como se pudesse ver sua filha na sua frente.

Os olhos de raiva encaram Carol por instantes e ela bate a mão na mesa em protesto.

\- Como você pode dizer que quer a felicidade de sua filha se você matou Harge? Matou o pai da sua filha.

Os lábios de Carol começam a tremer, ela balança a cabeça em negativo encarando a senhora Aird que estava segurando as lágrimas, mas elas escorrem no rosto enrugado, Carol notou que sua ex-sogra estava aparentando mais velha que o comum, certamente ela estava mergulhada em uma grande tristeza. Carol tentou pegar a mão de Jennnifer para conforta-la mas ela a repele.

\- Eu... Eu sinto muito pelo seu filho. Te garanto que eu não matei Harge, mas foi a própria consciência que o fez cometer tal ato.

\- Que insolência é essa? Ele só falava e pensava em você o dia e noite, eu queria que ele se afastasse de você mas ele não me ouvia. – As palavras saem de sua boca expressando raiva e ela se levanta.

\- O que você fez para ele acreditar que a vida dele não valia mais? Que Rindy ou eu não iríamos precisar dele? O que você fez?

A loira observa a senhora a sua frente chorar e despejar as palavras de desespero cheia de mágoa. Carol umedece os lábios, sentindo sua boca seca devido ao nervosismo, puxou o cinzeiro e acendeu um cigarro de seu porta cigarros e o traga algumas vezes antes de voltar a falar.

\- Sente-se senhora Aird. – Apontando para a cadeira

\- Eu não quero sentar!!! Apenas me responda!

\- Por favor senhora Aird, creio que a senhora não saiba tudo que estava acontecendo entre eu e seu filho nos meses antes do dia fatídico.

Carol encosta na cadeira, apontando novamente para a cadeira a sua frente e a senhora Aird se acomoda. Carol começa a explicar sobre a proposta feita por Harge para lhe ceder os finais de semana com Rindy, em seguida o absurdo de Harge ter quase abusado de Therese que fez com que Carol sofresse um aborto e o quanto tudo isso tinha causado um estresse enorme em seu ex-marido, como ele começou a ter dificuldade de lidar com suas ações e emoções devido fato de ter perdido um filho de uma forma trágica. A obsessão, o orgulho e ego de Harge o destruí e ao mesmo tempo feriu a todos a sua volta.

Jennifer Aird, começou a chorar não querendo crer na história de Carol, mas ela sabia que era verdade pois ela assistiu autodestruição de Harge dia após dia, ela não queria admitir, mas já fazia um tempo que temia pela vida de seu filho.

A Rindy é a única parte do meu filho que sobrou!

\- Eu te entendo senhora Aird, eu sei o que é perder um filho e nunca mais poder vê-lo... Eu vivi isso.

A senhora Aird fica encarando Carol.

\- Rindy foi tirada de mim durante meses e eu perdi outro sem ao menos ter tido a oportunidade de conhece-lo.

A senhora Aird não sabia o que responder, não conseguia, um nó ficou preso em sua garganta. Ela estava inconformada em saber que Harge tinha causado a o aborto em Carol devido suas atitudes impulsivas e irresponsáveis, ela não queria acreditar que seu menino tinha causado tanto sofrimento e humilhação.

\- Não me faça passar novamente por isso senhora Aird! A Rindy é o meu bebê, eu a amo desde do primeiro dia que descobri que ela estava dentro de mim... Você sabe que tipo de amor que estou falando... Ninguém pode entender melhor esse sentimento do que a senhora.

\- Por que você está deixando sua filha para viver em uma vida depravada?

\- Eu não tenho uma vida depravada, eu trabalho, pago as minhas contas, lavo a louça do jantar e tenho uma boa noite de sono... Não espero que a senhor compreenda a minha situação por completo, mas preciso que a senhora entenda que os meus sentimentos são apenas amor e eu não tenho como explicar isso.

\- Mas ela é uma mulher Carol!! Pelo amor de Deus!!!

\- Eu não escolhi essa vida, juro que não escolhi. Se eu pudesse eu faria tudo diferente pela filha, mas não posso eu tentei mas não consigo. Sou a Mãe de Rindy, o mundo querendo ou não, Eu sou a Mãe da Minha filha!!! Eu sei o que senti quando ela nasceu, quando a peguei nos braços pela primeira vez!! – A essa altura da conversa ambas já estavam chorando.

\- Pare com isso Carol!!

Em um ato desesperado, Carol fica de joelhos perante a senhora Aird e segura suas mãos firmes.

\- Jennifer! Ouça, ninguém será capaz de entender esse sentimento naquele tribunal, por mais que eu diga o quanto isso é forte. Só uma mãe poderá entender esse sentimento, só você pode entender esse sentimento.

\- Carol... – A senhora Aird tenta soltar as mãos mas não consegue.

\- Não me faça ser mais uma mãe sozinha, não me faça sentir a dor de perder a minha filha novamente... – Carol aperta ainda mais as mãos da senhora Aird – Minha filha perdeu o pai, você e eu perdemos um filho... Não faça Rindy perder a mãe e não me faça perder o meu bebê novamente.

Eu te imploro, porque só uma mãe pode me entender... Só uma mãe pode me salvar.

_________________________________________________

**Massachusetts - Maio 1954 – Sexta-feira – 17:05**

O Sol de início de verão brilhava na água limpa do mar e trazia uma sensação de água levemente aquecida, as ondas faziam espumas que espalhavam um frescor no ar e deixavam pequenas conchas de diversas cores que ficavam presas na areia.

Therese cortou uma fatia fina de sua maçã com uma faca e segurou o pedaço prendendo-o entre a lamina e o dedão, levou o pedaço a boca sentindo o açúcar da fruta, a brisa fazia a mechas de sua franja subirem e sua pele exposta se arrepiar agradavelmente devido o calor, a jovem estava descalça, com um pequeno short preto e uma camiseta branca com listras verticais em preto e branco. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam mesmo estando apertados devido a luz alaranjada do fim do dia, ela observava Carol que estava em pé observando o mar, ela usava um maio azul, mas estava com um blusa fina nos ombros devido o sol.

Carol olhava o mar e o som agradável das ondas fez um pequeno sorriso surgir no canto de sua boca, fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, sentindo a água salgada bater em seus pés e deixar mais um punhado de conchas pequenas na areia clara.

\- Mamãe olha!! – Rindy chama sua mãe apontando para a areia.

Carol sorri ao ver sua filha com chapéu e com o rosto corado e se agacha para ver o pequeno crustáceo que estava se escondendo na areia, Rindy  começou explicar coisas sobre o pequeno animal que só o seu olhar de criança conseguia ver, e pegava algumas conchas e as colocavam em um balde lata pequenino.

Carol olhou para a casa e viu Therese sentada na escada, ela pegou na mão de sua filha e caminharam até a casa branca de madeira, ela tinha dois andares com janelas grandes e sacada, a velha bandeira americana continuava tremulando devido ao vento, as cercas precisavam de um concerto devido a maresia foi que Carol pensou na noite que chegaram. Ao chegar na entrada Rindy correu para mostrar as conchas para Therese, a jovem disse que elas iriam fazer um colar com as conchas por isso era para ela lavar e separar as que ela mais gostasse, a jovem cortou um pedaço da maça e entregou para Rindy em seguida cortou outro pedaço e entregou para Carol que sentou ao seu lado na escada.

\- Oi. - Ela dá um beijo nos lábios da morena

\- Salgado. - Therese lambe s lábios.

\- O que vamos comer hoje?

\- Acho que combinamos que a cozinheira desta noite seria uma loira.

\- É verdade... Rindy, o que você vai fazer de gostoso para o nosso jantar?

A criança olha para Carol mastigando seu pedaço de maça, suas mães ficam aguardando a resposta.

\- Biscoito com leite.- Diz séria, como se realmente fosse uma opção, Carol e Therese riem.

\- O que poderia ser mais gourmet para uma criança. - Carol diz olhando para Therese.

\- Acho melhor você empanar os peixes.

_________________________________

**Massachusetts - Maio 1954 – Sexta-feira – 18:16**

Therese deu banho em Rindy enquanto Carol  fez o jantar. Durante o jantar Rindy demonstrou sua total decepção com o prato de batatas e peixe frito, pois ela queria mesmo seus biscoitos, mas Carol a fez comer independente da cara feia. Após o jantar Therese e Rindy começaram a separar as conchas para fazer o colar na sala, Carol tomou um banho demorado e após o banho ficou lendo um livro na espreguiçadeira na sacada do seu quarto; não demorou muito para Rindy ficar sonolenta devido a agitação do dia de correr e brincar na praia, Therese apenas observou a criança cair de sono ao se encostar nas almofadas que estavam espalhadas no chão da sala, com olhos abrindo e fechando a criança mexia nas conchas que estavam no chão ao seu lado, Rindy dormiu segurando uma concha em sua pequena mão, Therese fez uma pequena pulseira de conchas para Rindy; ao terminar pegou a criança no colocou e subiu as escadas para aconchega-la em sua cama, Therese acariciou com ternura os cabelos loiros como boa noite e colocou a pulseira de conchas na cômoda ao lado da cama antes de sair. Therese desceu e trancou as portas e janelas antes de subir para o seu quarto, ao entrar ela viu Carol lendo na sacada, a jovem fechou a porta e resolveu tranca-la. Ela se aproximou lentamente e as mãos da menina apertaram os ombros de Carol que sorriu, levou a palma sobre a mão de Therese e a acariciou olhando para cima enquanto a puxou delicadamente para o seu colo.

\- As rugas de preocupação sumiram. – Therese passa os dedos na testa da loira sorridente.

\- Não preciso mais me preocupar por não ter quem eu amo.

\- Sim. - Therese pega a mão da esposa e acaricia a aliança de seu dedo levantando o olhar para Carol, elas entrelaçam os dedos uma da outra, Carol puxa a jovem ameaçando um beijo e sorri suavizando o contado, ela nota um suspiro sair entre os lábios finos entreabertos da morena que esperavam um beijo.

\- Você é tão fácil? - Carol diz olhando para a boca de Therese que sorri.

\- Não consigo evitar.

Carol acaricia o rosto pálido levemente corado, ela leva uma madeixa de cabelo escuro atrás da orelha da jovem, os olhos azuis brilham pela doçura nos olhos verdes e Carol sussurra em contemplação.

\- Faça amor comigo.

Carol beija a mão de sua menina que levanta, a loira apenas a segue com os olhos, até ela sumir atrás dela e a luz da sacada é apagada, Carol apenas sorriu no escuro e observa penumbra da noite estrelada iluminada pela lua, os sons das ondas a acalmava e ela agradeceu em silêncio por ter chegado até aqui com sua pequena família.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada a todos os comentários.  
> Descobri que apesar de ter ficado tanto tempo sem postar ainda tenho leitoras dedicadas rsrs...  
> Espero que tenham gostado do final desse ciclo na vida do casal.  
> O que vem a seguir?.. Hmmm... Será que agora serão apenas capítulos fofos em família e quentes cheios de amo do casal? Aguardem  
> Deixe seu comentário, critica, elogio, impressões e sentimentos...
> 
> Beijos a todas.


	35. Quimera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente a vida segue como uma família em paz em Madson Avenue, mas muitas vezes nossos desejos inconsciente podem ganhar vida inesperadamente.

** **

**Junho 1954 – segunda-feira – 7:01**

Therese estava concentrada em seu trabalho, tinha um pacote de fotos o qual ela ainda teria que conferir na mesa e um texto que estava sendo redigido atentamente na máquina de escrever, sua concentração foi quebrada quando o telefone tocou, ela atendeu e ouviu com atenção. Era Ellen que a chamava em sua sala com urgência, a jovem respirou fundo e foi até a sala de sua chefe, Therese achava Ellen uma profissional incrível e admirava muito seu trabalho como fotografa, não negava que as dicas de sua chefe a fez melhorar suas fotografias, porém se sentia mais a vontade quando o senhor Peterson gerenciava o seu trabalho. Existia uma atração dentro dela pela morena alta que a deixava constrangida sempre que a via. O problema maior não era ela sentir tal atração, pois era inegável a beleza de Ellen, mas o fato da mulher saber que causava tal efeito na jovem.

Ao entrar, Therese manteve a porta aberta como de costume, mas Ellen fez sinal para fecha-la, por um instante estranhou o pedido pois raramente demorava na sala de sua chefe, sempre eram problemas pontuais e rápidos de resolver como o layout de uma página. Therese fechou a porta e voltou a atenção para Ellen que se levantou em um vestido formal azul escuro, mas que salientava suas curvas e caminhou até Therese que perguntou qual era a urgência. Sua chefe respondeu levando a mão ao queixo fino da jovem e disse que precisava de sua ajuda, Therese não gostou nenhum pouco de ser tocada e afastou o rosto franzindo a testa.

Ellen caminhou até o pequeno sofá de sua sala e simplesmente retirou a calcinha sentando-se  com as pernas cruzadas, balançando a lingerie em seu dedo e olhando para Therese que estava totalmente desorientada com o absurdo que tinha acabado de presenciar.

\- Você pode me ajuda? – Ellen perguntou com um sorriso mordendo os lábios.

A jovem aperta os olhos e começa a gaguejando, ela estava completamente atordoada com a situação inesperada e obviamente excitante. Therese disse que Ellen estava sendo totalmente antiprofissional, que estava a constrangendo e a desrespeitando, a jovem morena despejou as palavras devido nervosismo, ela estava com dificuldade de falar e de acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, como chegaram a esse ponto? A linha de dizer não e sim para um desejo erótico guardado no seu mais profundo íntimo de mulher estava sendo colocado a prova. Se sentir atraída por uma mulher linda como Ellen era uma situação a qual ela sabia lidar naturalmente, mas estar frente a frente novamente e com a tentação exposta para ser experimentada e tocada era diferente; a jovem amava Carol fortemente, mas seu corpo e sentidos não negavam sua atração pelas mulheres, não era algo racional, era natural da sua identidade. Ellen jogou a calcinha para Therese que pegou sem pensar e sentiu a umidade levemente quente no tecido em seus dedos e a mulher apenas desafiou a jovem.

\- Pode ir... Mas se quiser é só trancar a porta.

Os olhos castanhos escuros fixaram-se na jovem que está respirando pesadamente, Therese umedeceu os lábios antes de se virar para sair, olhou novamente para a calcinha azul escura em sua mão e a jogou no chão antes de responder sem se virar.

\- Ninguém saberá disso.

\- Absolutamente. – Ellen responde com um sorriso de satisfação.

A jovem morena fechou os olhos trancando a porta, sabendo que iria se arrepender e Ellen sorriu mordendo os lábios e pensou alto observando garota se virar.

\- Boa menina.

A jovem se aproximou, engolindo seco sabendo que estava fazendo algo totalmente errado, mas sabia que Ellen não iria parar, a meses ela estava tocando a jovem, sabia que tinha algo errado no casamento e por esta razão voltou a demonstrar seu interesse pela pequena morena. Therese se irritou de início, mas depois se acostumou e até mesmo gostava, depois de passar tanto tempo sem Carol, ela começou a acreditar que nunca mais a teria de volta como sua companheira, acreditou que nunca iriam voltar a viver juntas e que sua relação com a mulher que amava dependeria de encontros na surdina para satisfazer todos os seus desejos e sonhos em poucas horas, porém que jamais iria dar conta de tudo que ela desejava e da vida que sonhava com a loira. Carol estava se tornando um sonho novamente e cada vez que o tempo passava, mais distante parecia ficar da possibilidade voltar a viver com Carol. Ellen percebeu algo diferente em Therese, fazendo com que suas brincadeiras e segundas intenções se intensificaram, mas Therese mantinha todo tipo de distância possível de sua chefe independente da atração que sentia, mas hoje a jovem morena chegou ao seu limite, apesar de seu amor por Carol, ela não consiga controlar essa atração pela bela morena exótica, ela não queria sentir isso, mas sentia, escondeu e controlou até momento...

Therese abriu a camisa e tirou o sutiã e os colocou em um poltrona com cuidado para vestir novamente, ela sabia que os homens do Times transavam com suas secretárias, com as telefonistas e recepcionistas do trabalho, todos sabiam, mas ninguém comentava. Apesar de todos os jogos sexuais e casos que ocorriam nas salas e em quartos de hotéis durante o almoço, todos tinham certeza que as mulheres não transavam com suas superiores, mulheres não transavam umas com as outras, talvez porque elas não existissem no ambiente de trabalho e Ellen e Therese fossem uma exceção, ou talvez estavam tão escondidas quanto ambas; na verdade o que estava prestes a acontecer era uma exceção, não somente na história intima do Times, mas na vida de Therese. A jovem sabia que isso nunca se repetiria, jamais se deixaria seduzir por sua curiosidade em relação outra mulher e sua atração.

Os olhos verdes escuros expressavam o que seu inconsciente escondia, ficou de frente para Ellen que pegou sua mão e a fez ficar de joelhos a sua frente e a beijou, um beijo calmo que em seguida tornou-se completamente sexual com sua língua nitidamente ágil explorando os sentidos da boca macia da jovem, enquanto a beijava a mulher mais velha descruzou as pernas e as abriu entre a jovem, as mão de Therese percorreu as coxas fortes de sua chefe e subiu seu vestido até a cintura, elas sabiam que não tinham muito tempo, por estarem no trabalho e Therese não queria perder tempo, ou ser pega, ou raciocinar no que estava acontecendo, pois sua mente já estava gritava para ela parar, mas seu pequeno corpo não estava em seu controle ele estava sendo sugado e dominado pela morena sexy. Ao terminar o beijo, Ellen conduziu o rosto da morena para o seu centro e sentiu a língua tímida da jovem toca-la.

Pela primeira vez Therese sentiu o sabor de outra mulher e era tão bom quanto de Carol, pensou se todas as mulheres eram saborosas, o sabor de Ellen era mais doce que sua esposa, a jovem queria parar, mas já tinha começado o maior erro da sua vida e agora ela tinha que terminar o que começou e mesmo que seu coração estivesse batendo como aviso de seu erro, em seu íntimo ela queria ir até o fim. Therese abriu os olhos e viu a imagem de Ellen, aquela mulher sexy de lábios chamativos, com seios fartos e corpo voluptuoso com as pernas abertas em seu rosto, ela amaldiçoou e ao mesmo tempo agradeceu a Deus por colocar tal tentação a sua frente. A jovem ouvia os gemidos contidos de sua chefe para não chamar a atenção e Therese a lambia com vontade, sim, ela queria ouvir os gemidos de Ellen.

Enquanto ela se perdia nos sucos e no clitoris saliente, algo muito estranho aconteceu, a jovem sentiu alguém pegar em seus seios e acaricia-los e inesperadamente um beijo delicado em sua nuca, Therese perdeu o folego e abriu a boca para respirar e ouviu em seu ouvido uma voz doce que a arrepiava sempre.

\- Anjo?

Era Carol, atordoada ela se afastou e olhou para sua mulher que a beijou antes que ela conseguisse dizer qualquer coisa, as mãos da loira acariciavam seus seios excitados, Ellen se aproximou roubando o rosto da jovem para um beijo, Therese estava em transe com a situação, não conseguia dizer nada, estava completamente sem fala em seguida Carol se aproximou com seus lábios cheios entre a boca das duas mulheres e com sua língua buscou um dos lábios para beijar, Ellen foi a primeira a atender e se beijaram, a jovem apenas ficou de boca aberta desacreditando em tudo que seus olhos estavam vendo. Carol voltou os lábios para sua menina, de forma completamente inesperada a jovem estava totalmente envolvida nos lábios, nas línguas e salivas das duas mulheres, nada tinha mais lógica, eram apenas sentidos ligados ao extremo em busca de prazer, Carol pegou o rosto de sua menina para sí e afastou Ellen a empurrando de volta ao sofá e com as pernas abertas a bela morena se tocava observando o casal, Carol agarrou o pescoço de Therese com suas unhas vermelhas deu um leve aperto e o arranhou enquanto devorava a boca de sua menina.

Therese se afastou para tomar ar e viu o sorriso da loira que segurava seu pescoço com satisfação e em seguida levou o rosto da jovem de volta ao centro de Ellen enquanto os lábios da loira percorreram a nuca da jovem e as mãos acariciavam o pequeno corpo de sua menina. Therese estava perdida entre as duas mulheres, estava sem ação devido excitação e a situação que a assustava e a excitava ao mesmo tempo, ao notar a paralisia de Therese Ellen puxou o rosto da jovem para o seu sexo molhado. A jovem voltou a envolver o clitóris inchado em seus pequenos lábios, enquanto a língua o acariciava fortemente; as mãos de Carol percorriam seu corpo e sua boca macia desceu por suas costas até chegar em sua bunda macia que era apalpada e abertada para os lábios cheios de sua mulher ganharem passagem para caricias ousadas. A jovem tentava manter o controle, mas estava com dificuldade devido os invitáveis gemidos e sensações de prazer.

Ellen afastou Therese e desceu do sofá ficando de joelhos na frente da pequena morena, e pediu que ela se levantasse, a jovem se levantou e Carol apenas a seguiu mantendo o rosto enterrado em sua menina e apertando a carne macia contra si. Ellen colocou uma das pernas da jovem no sofá e sorriu antes de sua língua cair na vagina encharcada e pulsante, Therese sugou o ar levantando a cabeça tentando respirar ao sentir a boca quente de sua chefe, com olhos fechados, o corpo tremendo de prazer a jovem tentava se manter em pé, uma mão se envolveu nos cabelos da morena a sua frente que devorava seu centro molhado e a outra mão se perdeu nos cachos loiros de sua mulher que a lambia de forma voluptuoso por trás, sentir duas mulheres e seus lábios sedentos amando suas partes intimas era a sensação mais erótica que Therese jamais teria imaginado. A sensação era extremamente intensa, em sua mente perdida ela não conseguia distinguir de quem ela queria mais, era como se todos os seus pontos estivessem ligados devido ao êxtase que tomava seu corpo, inesperadamente a jovem foi empurrada para o sofá e as duas mulheres se beijaram entre suas pernas, Therese admirou a cena em vez de sentir ciúmes, foi a primeira vez que ela viu Carol beijando alguém e era tão sensual quanto ela sentia ao beija-la, ambas as mulheres seguraram a perna da jovem para mantê-la  aberta e a boca das duas belas mulheres, com suas línguas ferozes caíram em seu centro, lambendo, chupando e se beijando, os dois lábios brigavam sensualmente para sentir Therese, que balança a cabeça incrédula com tudo que estava acontecendo, aquilo não era real, não podia ser...

\- Meu anjo...

Therese ouve a voz de Carol, mas a vê a sua frente com sua língua macia percorrer sua vagina e a boca de Ellen.

______________________________________

**Junho 1954 – segunda-feira – 7:30**

\- Anjo?

A jovem ouve a voz carinhosa de Carol em sua nuca seguido de beijos, o que a fez despertar.

\- Hmmm... Amor?!? – Therese geme abraçando o travesseiro, não acreditando que estava acordando e abre os olhos preguiçosos.

\- Vamos acordar? – Carol diz com uma voz aveluda da manhã no ouvido da jovem.

Therese fecha os olhos e suspira devido o sonho que estava tendo e responde sorrindo.

\- Mmmm... Eu não queria acordar...

Carol abraça sua menina pegando em seus seios que estavam livres sobre a camiseta larga do pijama e inala o cheiro característico com perfume e suor da manhã da nuca exposta da morena.

\- Notei... Eu tentei te acordar antes, mas você reclamou e continuo dormindo. Que safadeza você estava sonhando para não querer acordar?

A jovem sorri preguiçosamente, existiam coisas que ela não faria, mas em sua mente tudo era possível, sonhar com duas mulheres lindas não era pecado e nem traição.

\- Nada demais...

Carol vira Therese e fica com corpo quase em cima da jovem, lhe oferecendo um sorriso cheio de malicia e um olhar amoroso, e foi esse olhar que fez o sonho que a jovem tinha acabado de ter, sumir e voltar sua atenção preguiçosa da manhã para o amor de sua vida.

\- Quero namorar você um pouquinho antes de fazer o café. – A loira diz passando o nariz delicadamente no pescoço de sua menina sorridente. Carol se aproxima dos lábios finos que tomam os lábios cheios da loira, elas se beijam delicadamente sem presa, sentindo o corpo quente do amanhecer na cama que elas voltaram a compartilhar, uma das mãos de Carol segura delicadamente o pequeno seio debaixo da camiseta cariciando-o conforme o ritmo de seus lábios, a mão pequena se perde no cabelo loiro bagunçado, muitas vezes um beijo tinha o poder de ser mais íntimo e mais cheio de amor que o sexo. Os sons de amor de seus lábios íntimos se amando enche o coração das duas amantes, antes de iniciar o dia.

________________________________

Junho 1954 – segunda-feira – 8:20

Carol se agacha arrumando o vestido de Rindy e entrega um pacote de papel pardo para a menina.

\- Se comporte e obedeça a professora.

Rindy balança a cabeça em afirmativo e beija sua mãe antes de correr para dentro da escola. Carol levanta e sorri observando sua filha, em seguida entra na escola a procura da professora de Rindy, que a atende no corredor. A mãe faz perguntas sobre como Rindy estava se adaptando a nova escola. Carol a matriculou em uma escola próximo a sua residência depois que Rindy foi para Madson, no início foi complicado, mudar de casa, escola, a ausência de Therese e a perda do pai. Todos esses problemas fez a Rindy ficar muito fechada e ter baixo rendimento, não era incomum Carol ter que vir a escola para buscar Rindy devido suas crises de choro e falta de empatia com as demais crianças.

Com tempo a criança foi voltando a ser alegre novamente e se conformando com sua nova vida e amiguinhos. Carol esperava uma melhora plena de Rindy, depois da volta de Therese, ela explicou a professora que a tia de Rindy chamada Therese estava morando próxima a sua residência e que a escola poderia libera-la quando a jovem viesse busca-la, também passou o telefone do Times para contato caso não a encontrasse. Era a primeira vez que Carol estava informando a alguém que Therese tinha total responsabilidade por Rindy em sua ausência, mesmo que não existisse documentos sobre os direitos de Therese como mãe de Rindy, estava muito claro na vida de ambas que Rindy tinha duas mães.

Assim que Carol entrou no carro, soltou um suspiro de alivio, como se finalmente a vida estava seguindo com tranquilidade e de fato estava.

____________________________

**Junho 1954 – segunda-feira – 9:03**

A correria do Times começou logo cedo, Therese e Dannie estavam pontualmente na sala de reunião com outros jornalistas e fotógrafos, na sala existia apenas Therese e mais uma mulher jornalista, os demais eram homens, era algo extremamente incomodo, pois ambas raramente eram incluídas nos debates que ocorriam, mesmo que a Ellen fosse uma editora chefe, a única mulher em um cargo de prestigio dentro do Times, na verdade era uma das poucas mulheres que tinham o seu talento reconhecido nos vastos escritórios do centro de NY que multiplicavam diariamente, no almoço era comum as ruas serem tomadas por homens de ternos e os melhores restaurantes eram dominados por homens ambiciosos em busca de sucesso, poucas mulheres eram vistas em reuniões de almoço, muitas eram apenas convidadas. Ellen era uma das poucas mulheres que ganhou prestigio e reconhecimento pelo seu trabalho, porém não era incomum Therese se deparar com conversas de corredor ou grupos de homens desvalorizando o trabalho de sua chefe, a jovem os considerava covardes inconformados por estarem abaixo de uma mulher e sabia que eles jamais teriam coragem de expor com pensavam na frente de Ellen, sabiam que não teriam chances em um debate profissional.

A morena alta entrou usando um vestido azul escuro, o mesmo que Therese tinha sonhado esta manhã, aquilo a perturbou. Ellen, sentou com os outros editores e todos começaram a apontar assuntos relevantes da agenda mensal para iniciarem o trabalho da semana, enquanto todos falavam, a mente da jovem foi para o sonho que teve esta manhã, como ela podia estar com o mesmo vestido do seu sonho, a coincidência estava mexendo com a cabeça da jovem, ao ser chamada não respondeu e Ellen teve que chama-la mais energicamente fazendo sua atenção voltar.

\- Desculpe... Desculpe. – Therese se volta para sua agenda, mexendo nas folhas um pouco desorientada.

\- Ok... – Ellen estranhou o modo de Therese e percebeu como a jovem a olhava.

\- O que têm na agendado para hoje na sessão de arte cultura? – Ellen franzi a testa notando o nervosismo da jovem.

\- É... Fomos convidados para ver o novo filme de Hitchcock, o agendamento com o cantor Elvis Presley que está ganhando destaque com o single That's All Righ, está em negociação para essa semana.

\- Passe a negociação do agendamento para mim, precisamos o quanto antes dessa entrevista, quero para a edição dessa semana ou para a próxima no máximo. A entrevista com o arquiteto Ludwig Mies, ainda está de pé para essa semana?

\- Sim, está confirmado para quarta-feira, já selecionei algumas fotos dos nossos arquivos de imagens e vamos fotografar o novo projeto.

\- Ok. – Ellen agradece e ouve o grupo de negócio comentar as notícias agendadas ao voltar os olhos para Therese, nota que a jovem olhava para as anotações e para ela. Ellen a encara estranhando a atitude da jovem que fica novamente sem graça e os olhos se voltam para o colega que falava.

Após a reunião, café em copos de papel é servido para todos, que caminham para suas respectivas mesas, salas e trabalho de campo, Ellen pega dois cafés e entrega um para a jovem.

\- Está tudo bem?

Os olhos de Therese corre o vestido de sua chefe, o que a faz corar inevitavelmente e bebe o café tentando não demonstrar o constrangimento, mas Ellen sorri.

\- Gostou do vestido?

\- Sim... – Ela engole seco antes de responder e amaldiçoa o sonho que teve está manhã mentalmente.

\- Desculpe eu ter gaguejado na reunião, eu estava distraída.

\- Notei! – Ellen diz sorrindo para a Therese que percebe o flerte de sua chefe, era o mesmo sorriso que ela tinha visto o ano passado, quando trabalharam juntas a primeira vez, Ellen nunca mais tinha flertado com ela descaradamente, mas a jovem sabia que a bela morena estava demonstrando interesse novamente devido a forma como ela a olhou na sala de reunião.

\- Obrigada pelo café. – Therese passa apressada por Ellen, para ir até sua mesa, ao sentar ela suspira com raiva de si mesma por ter ficado exposta na reunião.

 _“Que droga de vestido!! Como ele pôde ter ganhado vida?... Que droga de sonho!”_ – Therese pensa balançando a cabeça indignada com o seu inconsciente e com vergonha de si mesma. Ela olha em volta e nota um homem de cabelos castanhos lustrosos olhando para ela de outra mesa, era Dylan um dos fotógrafos da coluna de cotidiano e crimes. Ele mexe os lábios para o lado e balança a cabeça em cumprimento e Therese que não responde voltando para sua mesa constrangida, como se alguém estivesse ouvindo seus pensamentos escondido.

________________________

**Junho 1954 – segunda-feira – 18:15**

O dia tinha foi corrido como o planejado, Ellen conseguiu o agendamento com Elvis Presley e Therese tinha assistido com Dannie em primeira mão o novo filme de Hitchcock, Janela indiscreta, a crítica já estava sendo escrita antes do lançamento por ambos e a entrevista com o diretor já estava pronta para a manhã seguinte. Therese estava parada em uma pequena banca de flores, escolhendo uma rosa para Carol, as ruas estavam movimentadas devido o horário de saída do trabalho, a jovem apontou para uma rosa branca e senhor da banca enrolou o cabo espinhoso em uma folha de jornal, a jovem abriu seu porta moeda e sem querer ela deixou o livro que estava debaixo de seu braço cair e um homem o pega educadamente para ela.

\- Aqui, tome. Espero que não tenha sujado. - Diz limpando o livro e o entrega.

A jovem pega o livro das mãos do colega de trabalho.

\- Obrigada Dylan. – Ela coloca o livro novamente debaixo do braço e pega a rosa com vendedor que agradece, a jovem começa a andar e o homem a acompanha.

\- A rosa é para quem?

A jovem caminha e olha o colega ao seu lado, sem entender por que ele estava caminhando com ela, pois ambos quase não se falavam.

\- É para mim.

\- Desculpe perguntar, por que geralmente são as esposas que ganham flores, fiquei imaginando se você estava levando para o seu marido, seria engraçado.

\- Marido? – Therese pergunta sem raciocinar, pergunta saiu em tom de surpresa o que fez Dylan estranhar a reação da jovem.

\- É... Você é casada, não é?

Therese para na calçada confusa, olhando para o rosto do homem, que não entende o que estava havendo com Therese. A jovem procura as respostas e lembra da aliança em seu dedo, ela fecha os olhos e balança a cabeça rindo nervosamente.

\- Sim, sim. Claro. Desculpe, eu estou atordoada hoje.

\- Reparei que você parecia perdida na reunião dessa manhã. – Eles voltam a caminhar, a jovem fica calada.

\- Seu marido não vem te buscar?

\- Ele trabalha até tarde.

\- Entendo. Aposto que ele chega em casa e se depara com o jantar quente na mesa todos os dias.

\- Com certeza. – Diz com descaso, aquela conversa estava irritando Therese.

\- Vocês têm filhos?

Therese desiste de ir até o metrô e para na calçada observando a rua em busca de um taxi, ao ver um em sua direção, faz sinal para parar.

\- Desculpe eu tenho que ir, Tchau. – A jovem corre para entrar no táxi para se livrar das perguntas impertinentes do colega que grita Tchau da calçada.

_____________________________

**Junho 1954 – segunda-feira – 18:39**

Ao chegar em casa, ela encontra Carol na cozinha preparando o jantar, a loira conseguia sair mais cedo da loja para pegar Rindy e deixava Anna fechar a loja, essa era uma das vantagens de ser sócia e controlar o seu tempo conforme as necessidades pessoais e dos negócios, mas sabia que as vezes Therese teria que ser responsável pela Rindy na escola em momentos importunos no trabalho. A jovem entregou a rosa para Carol que sorriu e a puxou para um beijo.

\- Como foi o dia hoje?

\- Tranquilo, nada demais, apenas fui perseguida por um colega de trabalho que queria saber sobre o meu Marido. – Therese diz abrindo a geladeira e pegando uma garrafa de água.

\- Seu Marido? – franzindo a testa.

Therese enche um copo de água e bebe mostrando a aliança no dedo.

\- Ah! Finalmente alguém perguntou. – Carol diz, cortando metade do cabo da rosa e colocando em um pequeno vasinho de café da manhã.

\- Sim, mas eu não gostei, não gosto que especulem sobre minha vida, estava curioso demais para o meu gosto.

\- O que você disse sobre o seu maridão? – Carol prensa Therese na mesa e coloca o vaso atrás da jovem.

\- Que ele sabe usar os quadris como ninguém – Therese aperta a cintura de Carol na sua -  que é sexy como uma mulher e que tem fetiche por meias seda.

\- Acho que eu também quero conhecer o seu marido.

\- Te apresento hoje a noite. 

Carol dá um beijo sorridente em sua menina que retribui o beijo com o mesmo sorriso, a loira se afasta voltando para suas batatas.

\- Dê banho na Rindy, vamos jantar logo mais.

\- Ok...

Antes de sair da cozinha, a jovem diz.

\- Hey... Quero o meu maridão ativo hoje a noite.  

\- Seu marido não tem paz.

\- Sinto dizer que nunca terá. - A jovem diz tirando os sapatos e caminhando ao quarto de Rindy.

Carol fica com um sorriso bobo no rosto e olha para a pequena rosa branca que ganhou como um gesto delicado de carinho e diz para si mesma em voz baixa:

\- Te amo, sua boba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lá.   
> Desculpe a demora em atualizar, eu estava em dúvida em qual fic postar, pois eu estava com dois capitulos 35, prontos, porém completamente diferentes, estava com muitas duvidas como seguir a fic. Além disso, tive muitas coisas para me dedicar além da minha fic, mas como eu disse anteriormente, as atualizações iriam demorar, mas iriam acontecer.   
> Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo de sonhos intimos rs 
> 
> Quero agradecer todo o carinho que recebo de vocês, minhas leitoras são sempre inspiradoras. 
> 
> Não deixem de comentar e mandar um olá queridas <3 
> 
> Beijos


	36. Ímpeto silêncioso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese têm dificuldades de esconder os desejos do seu inconsciente, será que ela irá conseguir esconder de Carol?

** **

**Junho 1954 – quinta-feira – 10:30**

Era uma manhã quente e iluminada, o verão deixava todos agitados, no Times as pessoas falavam alto e trabalhavam intensamente, o cheiro de cigarro estava impregnando na sala de reunião com editores que debatiam sobre qual seria a reportagem e a fotografia selecionada para a capa do mês, Ellen observava com os outros colegas as fotografias que estavam espalhadas na mesa e textos de artigos, ela balançou a cabeça em negativo, visivelmente impaciente e saiu da sala em direção a mesa de Therese.

\- Therese! Onde estão a fotografias que lhe pedi para enviar a seleção de hoje?

Therese tirou os olhos do texto que redigia em direção a Ellen e deu um pequeno sobresalto em sua cadeira ao lembrar que tinha esquecido algo importante e começou a procurar um envelope em sua mesa, agindo de forma constrangida. A matéria com Elvis Presley seria um dos destaques da revista, Therese tinha certeza que não seria selecionada tanto as imagens quanto a matéria, pois ganhar a capa da revista necessitava que os dois campos fossem preenchidos com grande relevância e apelo, porém Ellen queria tentar um destaque para a jovem morena. Ellen tinha um faro nato para notícias do mundo da arte e ela percebeu que Elvis significava algo novo no mundo da música e não queria deixar esse furo para outras revistas, não era sempre que aparecia um homem branco fazendo música negra tão bem, além disso ele tinha um apelo sensual que chocava a maioria das pessoas e ela tinha gostado disso.

\- O artigo de Dannie já está na reunião e foi elogiado, mas preciso das suas fotografias.

\- Aqui... Eu esqueci de entregar esta manhã. – Therese levanta para entregar o envelope para sua chefe, que estava com um olhar sério.

\- Sabe que não gosto de falta de atenção no trabalho.

\- Sim, eu sei. Me desculpe. – Therese diz, balançando a cabeça como se estivesse limpando a mente, Ellen encara os grandes olhos verdes, a jovem tenta manter a estabilidade profissional, mas sentia-se desconfortável pelo erro e por ficar próxima de sua chefe. Ellen chama o estagiário que estava por perto e pede para levar o envelope a sala de seleção.

\- Venha, faça uma pausa, venha tomar um café ou água.

\- Eu... Eu não posso. Tenho que terminar uma pesquisa para o Dannie. – A resposta sai completamente desajeitada.

\- Calma, é só um minuto. Eu não estou aguentando mais o barulho daquela sala, o calor está deixando aqueles homens insuportáveis. Venha. – Ellen caminha na frente em direção a sala de convivência e Therese suspira antes de segui-la.

Ao entrarem, um jornalista sai da sala apresado mexendo seu café. Therese pega um copo de água e caminha até janela e Ellen prepara dois cafés. A jovem morena continuava inquieta depois do sonho que teve e Ellen notou rapidamente a mudança na jovem que ela tanto admirava.

\- Tome. – Ao entregar o café, os dedos de Ellen acariciaram delicadamente os dedos finos da fotografa, que ignora o gesto. 

\- Obrigada.                  

Ambas degustam o café em silêncio e por um instante os olhos de ambas se encontram, Therese não tinha o costume desviar o olhar, mas isso estava sendo constante devido o medo de seus profundos desejos de mulher serem lidos.

\- Está me evitando? – Ellen pergunta em voz baixa e as bochechas de Therese coram automaticamente e responde insegura.

Não... Claro que não!

Ellen aperta os olhos na jovem e volta a olhar para fora antes de continuar a falar.

\- Está tudo bem com você?

\- Sim.

\- E com o seu casamento?

Nesse momento Therese se vira para olhar para Ellen, era a primeira vez que Ellen perguntava sobre o seu casamento, nem mesmo durante os meses em que estava separada de Carol, ela se atreveu a perguntar. A jovem se questionou sobre o motivo que levou Ellen a fazer tal pergunta, na verdade Therese sabia a resposta, mas não queria pensar na possibilidade de terceiros estarem lendo seus pensamentos, não queria se sentir vulnerável e exposta. A resposta veio forte, como se ela quisesse colocar uma barreira entre ela e Ellen.

\- Nunca esteve tão perfeito. – E de fato estava, nunca imaginou ter a paz que estava vivendo com Carol, após o fim de todos os medos e anseios, estava tendo a vida que sonhava com a mulher que amava sem ninguém para questiona-la ou ameaça-la, seja pelo seu relacionamento ou por Rindy. Ellen a olhou nos olhos para sentir se a jovem estava mentindo e desviou o olhar soltando um suspiro fraco antes de degustar o café. Sentiu que a menina dizia a verdade, mas sabia que a Therese estava atraída por ela mais do que de costume, era obvio que não eram problemas no casamento, mas algo fez o desejo curioso da jovem aumentar e Ellen queria saber o por quê.

\- Fico Feliz por você... Mas... andei reparando como me olha ultimamente.

A mente de Therese começou a gritar em alerta com tais palavras, um calor invadiu seu corpo e sua boca ficou seca, ela estava insegura - _“Não, não. NÃO! Não diga nada por favor.”_

\- E acho que você está interessada em... – Ellen olha para Therese e começa a arrumar o colarinho de camisa verde clara, a jovem morena fica estática por não acreditar que Ellen percebeu. – Experimentar algo no trabalho... Estou enganada?

Os lábios da jovem tremem para dizer algo, mas não consegue, ela já tinha vivenciado essa situação com Ellen quando deixou ser beijada no trabalho em São Francisco e ela tinha prometido para si mesma e para Carol que isso jamais aconteceria novamente. Ao perceber a aproximação de sua chefe com o rosto inclinado com um leve sorriso de quem se sentia segura para roubar um beijo, fez a mente de Therese ir ao sonho, ao desejo e ao amor, a jovem sabia que apesar de se sentir atraída por Ellen e por todo o fetiche que se criou em seu inconsciente em relação a bela mulher, existia algo muito mais forte do que sua atração por mulheres e era o amor por Carol. Para a jovem, Carol era a explosão da atração sem controle, do encantamento e do amor.

\- Ellen! – Therese pegou a mão de sua chefe que estava tocando seu rosto, nesse instante Dylan entra na sala e observa as duas mulheres na janela, de frente uma para a outra, próximas e Therese segurando a mão de Ellen, ele as observa por alguns instantes e diz um Olá com um grande sorriso.

\- Olá Dylan. – Ellen se afasta de Therese passando a mão nos cabelos, nitidamente irritada.

\- Me desculpem! Eu não queria atrapalhar. Sinto muito. – Ele diz sem constrangimento, com um sorriso leve no rosto e volta para trás fechando a porta. Ellen e Therese se entreolham, a mulher mais velha bebe mais um gole de seu café antes de caminhar na direção da saída fechando a porta atrás dela sem dizer nenhuma palavra. A jovem fica olhando para a porta em silêncio, não sabia o que pensar sobre tudo o que tinha acabado de acontecer, não conseguia mensurar se estava com problemas ou não.

Durante o dia, Therese se ocupou com seu trabalho, Ellen não conseguiu a capa que tão almejava, ambas as mulheres se encontram apenas um momento, para dúvidas de layouts e nada mais. Therese fez questão de olha-la nos olhos sem parecer que estava com receio do que tinha ocorrido na sala de convivência, por sua vez a jovem notou que sua chefe, não demonstrava nenhuma diferença de tratamento, era como se não tivesse ocorrido nenhuma conversa, Therese considerava essa atitude de autocontrole profissional admirável.

Por sua vez, Dylan que já estava puxava conversas constantemente com Therese nos corredores a uma semana, depois de encontrá-la com Ellen na sala de convivência, um sorriso aparecia em seu rosto sempre que seus olhos se cruzavam; foi um dia de trabalho tenso para a jovem, pois não conseguia ler aquele sorriso, se antes ela já estava cansada de Dylan, agora ela não suportava sua presença e provavelmente formando ideias nada agradáveis a respeito de sua conduta.

______________________________

**Junho 1954 – quinta-feira – 19:15**

A noite durante o jantar, Rindy falava sobre o seu dia na escola, Carol a ouvia enquanto sorria para a criança, ela achava engraçado a forma como Rindy contava a respeito das brincadeiras com seus colegas, pois as aventuras inventadas por eles eram como se tivesse realmente acontecido e durante sua agitação em falar a pequena criança não conseguia corta seu pedaço de carne.

\- Mãe corta pra mim. – Rindy pede para morena, mas não vê nenhuma reação, Carol olha para Therese que estava perdida em seus pensamentos e em seu prato.

\- Therese?!... Therese?!

\- Hã... O quê? – a jovem volta para o mundo real e olha para sua esposa a frente, que aponta para Rindy.

\- Me desculpe querida. – Therese corta e a carne da filha em pequenos pedaços, Carol apenas a observa, já tinha estranhado o silêncio de sua esposa ao chegar em casa e agora durante o jantar, que foi finalizado com o mesmo silêncio de Therese e a agitação de Rindy. Carol serviu um pedaço de torta de maçã para Rindy que correu para a sala para comer em frente da televisão, ao servir um pedaço para Therese, Carol sentou-se ao lado da jovem.

\- Está tudo bem com você?

\- Sim está. – A jovem leva um pedaço de torta a boca sem olhar para sua mulher.

\- Therese? Por que está tão calada?

\- É que aconteceu algo no trabalho. – Therese suspira demonstrando sua chateação.

\- Pode me contar. Quero saber o que está te deixando tão pensativa.

Therese leva mais um pedaço de torta a boca, pensando em quais palavras usar para descrever a situação constrangedora com Ellen.

\- Lembra do Dylan, o colega de trabalho que me perguntou sobre o meu marido?

\- Sim lembro. Não me venha me dizer que ele tentou fazer algo com você?!

\- Não, não tentou. Mas eu acho que ele esteja desconfiado sobre minhas preferências.

\- Preferências? – Carol inclina a cabeça cerrando a sobrancelhas.

\- Acho... Acho que ele sabe que gosto de mulheres.

Carol acende um cigarro e puxa o cinzeiro para perto e a jovem saboreia o doce da torta mais do que o normal antes de voltar a falar, mas Carol faz a pergunta que ela não queria responder.

\- Como ele sabe?

\- Não que ele saiba, mas acho que desconfia.

\- Como? – Carol traga o cigarro mais uma vez e bate as cinzas no cinzeiro.

\- Ellen. – A jovem apenas solta o nome de sua chefe.

\- Therese... O que está querendo dizer? – Carol faz a pergunta calmamente, tentando não pensar na pior hipótese. Therese abandona a torta, acende um cigarro levantando-se e encosta na pia soltando a fumaça com um suspiro, estava insegura com a reação de Carol.

\- Não aconteceu nada, mas nós estávamos a sós conversando na sala de convivência e Dylan apareceu e nos viu... Acho que começou a deduzir coisas, passou o dia com um sorriso estranho no rosto.

Carol se levanta, não estava confortável com essa história.

\- Ele deduziu? Assim... Do nada. 

Apesar da voz calma de Carol, era nítido que ela estava ficando irritada com a história, Therese conhecia o olhar de ciúmes da esposa.

\- Dylan viu Ellen muito próxima de mim e eu estava segurando a mão dela... Para afasta-la.

Carol olhou nos olhos verdes e observou a preocupação emanando deles. A loira estava indignada, se ela entendeu bem, Ellen estava novamente flertando com Therese ou algo a mais.

\- Vocês se beijaram?

\- Não! De maneira alguma! – A jovem diz balançando a cabeça em negativo, para reforçar a sua afirmação.

\- Essa mulher... Porque você estava a afastando? O que ela estava fazendo? Ela tentou te beijar novamente?

Therese olha para o chão, ela queria ser sincera com Carol, mas estava com medo, não queria colocar a culpa toda em Ellen porque ela sabia que suas atitudes tinham dado abertura para tal aproximação.

\- Sim...

Carol passa a mão nos cabelos e respira fundo.

\- Eu deveria encontrar essa mulher para uma boa conversa.

\- Carol, isso seria constrangedor.

\- Constrangedor é eu saber que alguém está tocando minha esposa enquanto trabalha. – Carol traga o cigarro, ela esperava atitudes invasivas dos homens do Times e não de uma mulher, já era complicado uma mulher viver cercada de piadinhas infames, elogios grosseiros e mãos bobas no trabalho, agora tal atitude vir de uma mulher que certamente sabia o quanto isso era constrangedor deixava Carol ainda mais indignada pela atitude de Ellen se atrever a tocar Therese, além disso ela sabia que Therese tinha uma companheira.

\- É um atrevimento sem tamanho, essa mulher está aproveitando do cargo que possui. Ela acredita que pelo fato de ser sua superior você têm o dever de aceitar tais caprichos?!? – Carol diz em um tom de inconformidade enquanto apaga o cigarro, ela não acreditava que isso estava acontecendo no trabalho de Therese.

Por sua vez, a jovem se sentia envergonhada, a maior culpada pela situação era ela. Não soube lidar com os desejos do seu inconsciente e agora Carol acreditava que Ellen era constantemente atrevida no trabalho. Além disso, Therese estava com medo de seu emprego e o de sua chefe estarem em risco após Dylan ter visto ambas em uma situação comprometedora.

\- Carol... – Therese, engole seco, antes completar a frase. – A culpa foi minha.

Therese fica encostada na pia com os braços cruzados olhando para Carol, os olhos de Carol tremem levemente como uma interrogação, mas não faz a pergunta a Therese, ela observa a fumaça do cigarro da jovem subir embaçando os olhos verdes nitidamente constrangidos. Carol não estava entendo a afirmação e não queria perguntar, o silêncio é quebrando por Rindy.

\- Mamãe, quero mais. – Rindy aparece na cozinha com o seu prato vazio perto de Carol que continua a olhar para Therese, que engole seco sem desviar o olhar, Rindy insiste e se direcionando a Therese.

\- Mãe, me dá mais um pedaço? – Therese olha para Rindy e apaga o cigarro, mas Carol pega o prato da mão da filha, recolhendo o restante da louça e colocando na pia.

\- Não querida, sabe que a noite não deve comer muito doce porque atrapalha o seu sono.

\- Ah Mãe... – Rindy diz se voltando para Therese na esperança de ganhar mais um pedaço de torta da outra mãe, Therese faz uma cara de brava e balança a cabeça em negativo, Rindy sabia que a jovem era mais mole e sempre tentava uma resposta contrária com sua outra mãe. 

Após terminar de empilhar a louça na pia, Carol pegou Rindy no colo e a levou para o quarto, saiu da cozinha sem falar com Therese. A jovem foi para a sacada e fumou mais um cigarro, em seguida lavou a louça mais devagar do que de costume, ao terminar, foi ao quarto de Rindy e encontrou sua esposa deitada de lado no tapete macio do quarto com sua filha, com a mão apoiando a cabeça e a outra mexendo nas miniaturas de utensílios de cozinha, 3 bonecas estavam sentadas com pratinhos e copos, assim como o urso Bob. Therese encostou no batente da porta, observando as duas e o sorriso de sua mulher, que era um sorriso diferente do qual Therese tinha costume ver, pois era um sorriso que só Rindy conseguia tirar de Carol. Rindy chamou Therese para comer torta, já que suas mães tinham se recusado a dar mais um pedaço, ela resolveu fazer uma sozinha e muito mais gostosa, disse que poderia comer quantos pedaços quisesse porque a torta dela era bem grande.

Carol continuou com o sorriso no rosto durante a brincadeira de sua filha, ela amava ver sua filha brincar depois de tanto tempo lutando para tê-la de volta. A loira notou que Therese e Rindy estavam adquirindo uma afinidade única de afeto, a criança via Therese como uma segunda mãe, mas provavelmente muito mais divertida e Carol era a mãe mais séria e certamente a mais brava, mas ela era o colo preferido e o terreno mais protetor que Rindy conhecia. Talvez isso mude com o tempo a loira pensou, sentiu um ciúme natural por sua cria por um instante, até começar a rir por Therese dizer que não aguentava mais comer a torta, mas Rindy disse que a torta dela era a melhor que existia, que não fazia mal e que não acabava nunca, o que significa que a brincadeira não ia acabar cedo.

Depois de comerem a torta infinita, arrumarem os brinquedos, leram uma história para a criança e se recolheram para o quarto. Estavam descontraídas, Carol vestiu um a camisola salmão e Therese um de seus pijamas macios, ambas deitaram, cada qual no seu lado da cama e o silêncio se instalou no casal, Carol desligou o abajur ao seu lado e Therese manteve a luz do seu, elas ficaram olhando uma para a outra a meia luz.

\- O que está acontecendo Therese? – perguntou em voz baixa, não escondendo o seu desapontamento.

\- Não esta acontecendo nada. – Envergonhada, a jovem desvia o olhar.

\- Por que disse que era a sua culpa... O que você fez? – Therese demora um instante para responder.

\- Eu tive um sonho.

\- Um sonho? – Carol acaricia o rosto da jovem.

\- Sonhei com a Ellen... Sonhei que nós estávamos fazendo... ­– Não conseguiu dizer a palavra. - E você também estava no sonho. – Therese se vira e olha para o teto e coloca a mão no rosto e completa.

\- Nós três, juntas.

Carol faz um olhar de surpresa, achando a possibilidade um tanto quanto excitante e improvável, mas ainda não era resposta que ela estava aguardando.

\- Wow... Mas, como isso levou sua chefe a ficar toda assanhada? Não me diga que contou a ela Therese?!?

\- Meu Deus! Não! – Therese balança a cabeça em negativo e volta a ficar de frente para a loira. – Eu não soube lidar com a Ellen depois do que sonhei, eu sentia vergonha de olha-la e lembrar do que eu tinha sonhado... e ela percebeu que eu estava a evitando e que estava olhando para ela de forma... – A vergonha toma conta da jovem e o rosto fica corado.

\- Droga Carol, eu nunca tive um sonho desses.

Carol fica em silêncio por alguns instantes pensando no que a jovem estava dizendo.

\- Você se sente atraída por ela?

\- Carol... – a jovem não queria responder.

\- É claro que sente.

\- Carol... – a jovem fecha os olhos, querendo não continuar a conversa.

\- Therese, eu a ví apenas uma vez, lembro-me que se tratava de uma mulher muito bonita. Faz pouco tempo que você se abriu para sua sexualidade, sua curiosidade é natural, você é jovem.

\- Odeio quando você diz que meus atos estão ligados a minha idade. Não sou uma criança! Parece que a nossa diferença de idade é um problema para você. – Diz irritada.

\- Sabe que não tenho nenhum problema em ralação a sua idade. O que eu quero dizer que é natural você se sentir assim, curiosa e atraída por outras mulheres. Eu te amo, mas sei reconhecer a beleza de outras mulheres, mesmo que eu queira que algumas morram, como é o caso da Ellen. – Therese dá um pequeno riso com comentário de sua mulher.

\- Meu anjo, eu não me importo com quem você sonha e como são os seus sonhos, ou por você achar certas mulheres bonitas, porque elas estão em toda parte e não se pode evitar o obvio. O que me preocupa de verdade é você me trair; trair a confiança e o amor que tenho de você e por você, isso eu não aceito Therese.

\- Carol, isso não vai acontecer. Eu te amo tanto e confio tanto em você que fui sincera, eu não te deixaria por nenhuma mulher e por nenhuma aventura curiosa. – Therese se aproxima de sua esposa – Eu não teria passado por tantos sacrifícios se eu não te amasse.

\- Eu sei meu amor.

Carol puxa a jovem para um beijo delicado de carinho e a faz descansar em seu peito, Therese ouve o batimento acelerado de sua esposa e fecha os olhos inalando o cheiro da loira, o que faz e seu coração acelerar no ritmo de sua esposa.

\- Carol, o seu coração está acelerado. – Diz com olhos fechados.

\- Não consigo evitar quando você está tão próxima do meu corpo. – Ela suspira e sorri – Mas é o seu coração que está pulsando como o de um passarinho.

\- Eu viveria tudo novamente para estar com você. – Therese diz levando o olhar para Carol.

\- Eu também meu anjo. – Ela beija o topo da cabeça da jovem. – Apague a luz e venha cuidar do meu sono.

Ao apagar a luz, Therese volta a deitar no peito de Carol que coloca as mãos por baixo da camisa do pijama acariciando as costas quentes da jovem, depois de um tempo Carol pergunta.

\- Vai me contar seu sonho indecente?

\- Não. -Therese responde rindo, apertando o rosto no ombro de Carol devido a vergonha.

\- Que pena. Mas acho que deveria me contar, já que eu participei da diversão.

Therese rí do comentário.

\- Eu te amo Carol.

\- Eu também meu anjo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá leitoras.   
> Demorei novamente para atualizar, espero que estejam gostando da fic mesmo com os atrasos.   
> Obrigada pelo carinho de sempre <3 
> 
> Deixem comentários, sugestões e críticas, pois elas são sempre bem vindas ;) 
> 
> Beijos e até a próxima.


	37. Inconveniências

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol e sua pequena família não tradicional aproveitam o dia quente em um parque para a alegria de Rindy, mas mesmo durante os momentos felizes existem inconvenientes inesperados

** **

**Junho 1954 –Domingo – 15:02**

A alegria das crianças tomava conta do pequeno parque, a energia se espalhava em todos os brinquedos e campo, elas gritavam e corriam, era um ambiente pequeno para seres pequenos cheios de vida, parecia que nunca existiria espaço suficiente para espalhar tanta energia e uma felicidade simples e pura que só se têm em um momento da vida. Rindy estava em uma gangorra com um garotinho da mesma idade e toda vez que ela subia no alto, ela acenava para suas mães que estavam sentadas em um banco um pouco afastado, mas que podiam observar sua filha sem problemas, assim como as outras mães.

Carol sorriu e acenou para sua filha, a loira estava com o cabelo preso devido o calor, ela compartilhou metade de um lanche de frango com Therese que estava usando um jeans dobrado até as canelas, Carol gostava de vê-la assim, dava um ar de rebeldia juvenil, algo observado muito recentemente nos jovens atualidade, a loira refletiu que em nenhum momento cogitou em experimentar tal peça, considerava bonito nas jovens, não em uma mulher de sua idade. Carol usava algumas calças femininas que lhe proporcionava um ar de mulher moderna, mas sua preferência por vestidos era insuperável. A jovem morena estava com os pés no banco, com os joelhos dobrados e um livro sobre eles, lia completamente entretida até Carol oferecer metade do lanche. A jovem fechou o livro, voltou os pés para o chão mordendo o sanduíche enquanto observava Rindy.

\- É tão bom traze-la aqui, parece que ela conta as horas para vir brincar no parque. Desde que Rindy veio morar conosco eu penso que deveríamos mudar para uma casa. – Therese morde mais um pedaço de seu lanche.

\- Confesso que penso a mesma coisa, ela sempre teve muito espaço e agora está confinada naquele apartamento, ele é espaçoso, mas nada se compara a um quintal.

\- Falando em espaço amor, eu preciso de um espaço para a minha exposição. Tenho material suficiente para tentar a minha primeira exposição e talvez eu consiga vender parte acervo.

\- Você estava insegura, fico feliz que tenha decidido tentar. Sabe que o seu trabalho é incrível, tenho certeza que será um sucesso. – Carol diz sorrindo e esfrega a coxa da jovem que morde mais um pedaço de seu lanche com as covinhas a amostra.

\- Sabe, eu tenho ótimas fotos suas. Me autoriza utilizar algumas delas na exposição? Se você não quiser eu entendo, de verdade! – Diz apressada antes de Carol responder, não querendo que esposa pense que quer constrange-la em uma exposição.

Carol mastiga seu lanche sorrindo e com o seu olhar brilhante devido o sol demonstra um ar de lisonjeio, pensando em quantas fotos Therese já tirou dela desde que se conheceram, certamente eram muitas, a loira amava como a jovem a olhava e muitas vezes ela só descobria que sua esposa a observava quando via fotografia pronta. Carol não entendia como Therese conseguia pegar instantes tão particulares que até ela mesma sentia o momento registrado ao ver foto, a jovem tinha o poder de despir o íntimo de Carol com seu olhar e o registrava. Carol passou a se entender um pouco mais ao se ver através dos olhos de Therese. Carol aperta os olhos em Therese devido sua reflexão e limpa o canto da boca com os lábios, seu olhar se volta para Rindy que corre na direção de suas mães e responde.

\- Fique a vontade para usar as foto como quiser anjo. Só não exponha as fotos que você tira da nossa intimidade, que a proposito deveriam ser repostas. – Ao dizer a última frase com uma piscadela de intimidade para sua mulher.

\- Carol! Você acha que sou louca? – Therese rí

\- As vezes te acho docemente louca. – A loira morde os lábios sorrindo.

Ofegante, Rindy se aproxima pedindo água, Therese entrega a pequena garrafa e a criança bebe com vontade, tirando os cabelos do rosto.

\- Calma aí, beba devagar. Você está parecendo uma joaninha de tão vermelha. – Therese diz apertando o nariz da criança.

\- Você está correndo sem parar, já está toda suada. Pra que correr tanto menina? – A loira diz arrumado as meias do sapato de sua filha e o vestido.

Carol gostava de ver Rindy brincando, era uma criança cheia de energia que muitas vezes era difícil de faze-la ficar quieta. A ultima vez que a trouxe ao parque Rindy estava brincando de corrida com os meninos, o que fez algumas mães de meninas olharem torto para Carol, o que não foi muito bom para o convívio de Rindy com as outras meninas, pois as mães consideravam Rindy desleixada por brincar tanto com os garotos. O que fez Carol tentar conter um pouco sua filha, porque mesmo que Rindy gostasse de correr com os meninos, ela gostava de brincar de casinha e de bonecas, era nítido que a criança se sentia plenamente feliz quando conversava com as meninas, Carol não queria sua filha brincando sozinha com suas histórias infantis como se estivesse no apartamento.

\- Eu não sei, porque sou criança? -Rindy responde levantando as mãozinhas.

\- É uma boa resposta, morda só um pedaço, não quero que passe mal. – Rindy morde um pedaço do sanduiche de Carol, fazendo uma dancinha de criança feliz e Therese acha graça. Therese se aproxima de sua filha e cochicha em seu ouvido juntando as mãos. A criança se afasta e coloca as mãozinhas na cintura olhando para sua mãe.

\- Por que eu tenho que pedir? – Rindy questiona a morena em voz alta o que faz Therese rir antes de responder.

\- Por que você é criança?!? – Therese responde com uma pergunta com ar de afirmação.

\- Mãe, compra um sorvete?

Carol olha para Therese que está sorrindo balançando dois dedos.

\- Pode ser dois? – A jovem faz beicinho.

\- Vocês duas só me dão trabalho, não sei quem me dá mais trabalho. – Carol diz apertando a bochecha de Rindy e sorrindo para Therese.  Carol se levanta pegando sua bolsa e caminha em direção ao carrinho de sorvetes. Rindy senta ao lado de Therese, que entrega o ultimo pedaço do sanduche a filha e um garotinho grita o nome de Rindy a chamando para brincar e ela responde que iria depois. A morena gostava de ver sua filha interagindo com outras crianças, Rindy sempre se demonstrava solta e alegre, e tinha uma grande facilidade de interação com as outras crianças, o mesmo não acontecia com os adultos.

\- Hey, joaninha, gostou dos seus novos amiguinhos?

\- Sim! Principalmente da Mary, mas ela já foi embora. – Diz fazendo uma cara triste.

\- Você têm outros amiguinhos aqui. Aproveite.

\- Eu sei, mas eu gostei da Mary. Eu também gostava da Joana quando eu morava com a vovó e ela podia ir em casa. – A criança torce o nariz.

Therese fica em silêncio, pensando quando sua filha poderia levar alguma amiga em casa, como esconder a relação que ela tinha com Carol quando Rindy tivesse uma daquelas amizades naturais que cresciam com as crianças e com as adolescentes. Ficou um pouco triste ao pensar sobre isso, esperava que nada de ruim acontecesse com Rindy devido o fato de ter duas mães.

\- Se sente sozinha Rindy?

Rindy demora a responder, apenas balança os pesinhos fora do banco olhando para eles.

\- Não... Eu tenho duas mães.

Therese acaricia os cabelos loiros molhados devido a diversão infantil, a menina que continua a olhar os sapatos já sujos de tanto brincar, a jovem sabia que a criança estava mentindo. Rindy era filha única, obvio que a menina iria precisar de algum confidente de idade próxima para confiar seus segredos, assuntos que nem ela ou Carol poderiam saber ou responder. Sua filha estava crescendo e sua percepção de mundo estava mudando, era uma criança sensível e a resposta veio para não deixar Therese triste.

\- Eu poderia ter uma irmãzinha ou um irmãozinho, ou os dois. – Os olhos curiosos olham para Therese e aponta para a barriga da jovem.

\- Um na sua barriga e outro na barriga da mamãe.

Therese sorri para a criança, pensando na probabilidade praticamente nula disso acontecer, mas certamente Rindy não imaginava como se concebia uma criança, provavelmente acreditava que simplesmente apareciam magicamente nas barrigas das mulheres. Seu pensamento é interrompido com alguém chamando seu nome.

\- Therese?

A jovem olha para a direção da voz e observa Dylan se aproximar, Therese se levanta no susto derrubando o livro e ele corre para fazer a gentileza de pega-lo.

\- Você sempre derruba seus livros ou sou eu que te deixo nervosa? – Diz com um sorriso simpático.

Therese estava desconcertada em esbarrar com alguém do trabalho, ela sabia que isso iria acontecer em algum momento, mas certamente não queria encontrar Dylan, um colega que já estava irritando a jovem mais do que o normal e a ultima coisa que ela queria era piorar a desconfiança que ele já estava tendo sobre sua conduta após o ocorrido com Ellen.

\- Eh, eu sou atrapalhada mesmo. – Diz pegando o livro e colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha, demonstrando certo nervosismo.

\- Você está bem?

\- Sim, sim. Estou sim... Eu não espera encontra-lo. O que faz por aqui?

\- Estou visitando um amigo que mora próximo. E você?

Therese olha para Rindy que está olhando para os dois adultos com os seus grandes olhos azuis, o homem olha para a garotinha e sorri. Therese tenta dizer algo, inventar que a criança é a sua sobrinha ou algo do tipo, mas não conseguiria mentir na frente de Rindy, e mesmo que tentasse não teve tempo de responder.

\- Mãe, me dá mais água. – Pedindo diretamente para Therese.

Dylan abre um grande sorriso e Therese fica um pouco embaraçada e entrega a garrafa de água para a filha. Dylan se abaixa de frente para Rindy para cumprimenta-la.

\- É a sua filha?

\- Sim. – Therese responde balançando levemente a cabeça, sentindo um grande receio ao dar essa informação a Dylan.

\- Como ela linda! Como você se chama?

\- Rindy. – a criança responde depois de beber a água.

\- Seus olhos são impressionantes Rindy.

A crianças fica sem graça desviando o olhar para o chão envergonhada e Therese fica a cada momento mais tensa, sem conseguir dizer nada. Pela primeira vez Therese estava em uma situação sobre sua relação com Rindy e ela não conseguia dizer nada, porque era verdade, Rindy era sua filha.

\- De quem você puxou esses olhos heim? São realmente lindos.

Rindy dá um pequeno sorriso constrangida e Therese, sente quase um impulso de pegar Rindy no colo e ir embora.

\- Esses olhos azuis são iguais do seu pai?

\- Não, são iguais os da minha mãe.

O sorriso de Dylan se desfaz e ele olha confuso para Therese que respira pesadamente. Rindy vê Carol se aproximando e para sair da situação desconfortável com o estranho, ela salta do banco e corre na direção de Carol.

\- Mamãe!

Dylan segue a criança e franzi a testa ao vê-la correndo na direção da loira, Therese fica sem reação seu corpo treme por dentro, o colega de trabalho se levanta, ambos não dizem nada até Carol se aproximar com Rindy, que se lambuzava com seu sorvete feliz da vida. A loira percebe rapidamente que algo está errado, mas Carol sempre consegue manter a calma e entrega o sorvete para Therese.

\- Está tudo bem por aqui?

\- Esse é Dylna, Dylan essa é a Carol. – com um rosto sem expressão a jovem apresenta ambos

\- Olá. – Carol o cumprimenta com um aperto de mão formal e ele fixou o olhar nos olhos de Carol que eram idênticos o de Rindy, ao soltar a mão de Carol olhou completamente confuso para Therese que estava sem reação. Ao notar a paralisia da esposa, a loira tenta ser educada e se demonstrar segura na situação que ela já tinha entendido que não estava mais sob controle.

\- Therese já falou do seu trabalho, me disse que é um ótimo fotografo.

\- É mesmo? – Estava nítido que o homem não conseguia falar, estava refletindo, encaixando as peças e constrangido.

\- Acho melhor eu ir. Foi um prazer te encontrar Belivet e conhecer... – Ele olha para Carol e para Rindy que lambia seu sorvete alheia aos problemas dos adultos.  

\- ... E conhecer sua filha. – A voz sai fraca ao se virar para a morena e ele dá um pequeno sorriso para a jovem antes de seguir o caminho.

Carol e Therese observaram o homem andar até dobrar a esquina, foi neste momento que Therese sentou no banco bufando.

\- Ele sabe. – Disse ao lamber o sorvete.

\- Não sei se ele sabe, mas certamente deve estar confuso. Acha que poderá ter problemas no trabalho querida?

\- Eu não sei. Espero que não.

\- Você reparou? Ele sorriu para você.

\- Sim, e não imagino por que.

Carol senta ao lado de Therese, pega o sorvete da garota e o chupa.

\- Não gosto quando os homens sorriem para nós. – Diz devolvendo o sorvete.

\- Nem eu.

_______________

**Junho 1954 – Domingo – 19:40**

Em Madson Avenue, duas doses de whisky com gelo parcialmente derretido descansavam na mesa de centro em uma sala mobiliada com móveis antigos escolhidos a dedo, um abajur estava acesso iluminando parcialmente a sala, um jazz tocava baixinho como música ambiente; a jovem morena estava vestida com um pijama de algodão verde escuro, sentada de pernas cruzadas no tapete diante de caixas de papelão contendo fotografias, ela estava separando suas favoritas em uma caixa de presente vermelha. Therese tinha realizado um grande acervo de fotografias reveladas, além de muitos negativos para revelar desde que a fotografia tornou-se parte essencial de sua vida.  

Therese pegou seu copo e bebeu um pequeno gole da bebida quente já suave devido o gelo derretido. Carol entrou na sala descalça com um pijama preto de seda e com um roupão vinho do mesmo tecido, ela caminhou distraidamente pela sala até a vitrola e retornou a música que estava tocando e pegou sua bebida sentando no sofá com as pernas esticadas encostando em um dos braços do sofá.

\- Rindy já dormiu? – a morena pergunta sem tirar os olhos das fotos expostas a sua frente.

\- Depois de correr o dia todo, ela simplesmente apagou. – Carol degustou sua bebida e observou as fotografias que estavam no chão, diante da jovem,  Therese as recolheu colocando em outra caixa e espalhando outras fotografias. A loira gostava de ver as fotografias de sua mulher, mas não conseguia fazer comentário técnicos a respeito, então se limitava apenas dizer quais eram as suas favoritas e muitas vezes não estavam de acordo com as observações de Therese.

\- Estava pensando, sobre o espaço para sua exposição, podemos usar a minha antiga casa, agora que Harge faleceu metade do imóvel foi para Rindy e a outra parte continua sendo minha.

A jovem vira para falar com Carol.

\- Tem certeza? Seria realmente um ótimo lugar.

\- Sim, a casa é grande e espaçosa, parte da casa continua mobiliada, podemos realizar a exposição e um coquetel para os convidados. Além disso existe um bom espaço para alguns automóveis.

\- Têm certeza? Não acha que seria muito ruim voltar a sua antiga casa?

\- De maneira alguma, eu que a escolhi e a mobilhei, apesar de ter passado parte da minha vida com Harge naquela casa, posso afirmar ele quase não esteve presente, além disso foi onde eu vivi bons momentos com Rindy.

\- Eu também tenho boas lembranças, mesmo depois que Harge apareceu naquela noite. Até hoje eu não sei explicar como aceitei o seu convite de ir a sua casa.

\- Não sabe?

\- Eu não sei, como um impulso. – A jovem olha para cima refletindo sobre seus primeiros momentos com Carol e com um sorriso inevitável.

\- Me encantei por você tão rapidamente que queria estar ao seu lado, queria ver a mulher que me deixou impressionada. – As covinhas surgem com apreço.

\- Me recordo de você me olhar um tanto quando desconfiada e me fazer o convite para passar o final de semana com você, acho que não esperava que eu fosse aceitar.

Carol degusta mais um pouco de sua bebida e suspira ao lembrar.

\- Não esperava mesmo, achei um tanto quanto estranho a rapidez que aceitou. – Ela joga um olhar na jovem – Você era uma garota estranha flutuando no espaço... perdida.

A jovem sorri com um olhar de gratidão.

\- Obrigada. Me trouxe para o mundo, para a realidade, antes de você eu não tinha objetivos, apenas seguia a corrente sem saber onde iria parar.

Carol senta na ponta do sofá colocando a bebida na mesa e acaricia o rosto da jovem.

\- Eu não te trouxe para o mundo, foi você que me fez sair da terra firme, confortável e entediante, para encontrar a possiblidade e a força para construirmos o nosso.

Carol puxou delicadamente o rosto da jovem para um beijo, um beijo cheio de suspiros, ambas sorvem a boca uma da outra e Carol sussurra quando seus lábios ao se afastar por um momento em busca de ar.

\- Você é toda a minha vida. – Carol captura novamente os lábios da jovem, que escorregou as mãos nas coxas da loira sobre o tecido suave e as apertou, fazendo ambas soltarem um gemido em antecipação do amor, Therese se afastou e apagou a luz do abajur, o que fez a penumbra tomar conta da sala. A jovem voltou aos beijos enquanto seus dedos se ocuparam calmamente em abrir os botões do pijama de sua mulher, fazendo os seios ficaram expostos ao afastar o tecido para os lados. As mãos da jovem sentiram o peso dos seios aos segura-los com carinho e em seguida envolve-los em suas mãos acariciando-os.

A loira gemeu entre os beijos, segurando o rosto da sua menina com as duas mãos e levou o rosto melindroso da jovem ao seu seio esquerdo, a jovem tomou o mamilo com delicadeza o envolvendo em sua boca quente aveludada cheia de carinho. A jovem sugava o mamilo e o acaricia com seus lábios finos para em seguida o mordiscar levemente várias vezes, o que fez Carol envolver a mão nos cabelos da jovem pela nuca forçando-a aumentar a pressão. Um gemido contido no peito da loira saiu inesperadamente devido o prazer envolver seu corpo. Therese deu a mesma atenção e carinho ao outro seio,  ao lamber uma última vez o bico ereto, se afastou para capturar os lábios da loira enquanto os dedos pressionavam delicadamente os mamilos excitados.

\- Adoraria fazer amor no sofá... Mas temos uma filha. – A jovem diz aos beijos molhados e sonoros.

Carol sorri com a sensatez, ela  pega a mão da jovem e a conduz para o quarto trancando a porta. Ambas se despem sem tirar os olhos uma da outra, a loira se aproxima beijando a testa e as bochechas da morena e a vira de costas, seguido de beijos salpicados na nuca que faz o pelos escuros se arrepiarem ao atenderem o chamado para o amor, Carol a abraça por trás fazendo seus corpos se ligarem, as mão de Therese vão para trás agarrando aos quadris de sua esposa implorando e apertando para sí o corpo que tanto ama fazendo aumentar o atrito, a loira abraça a jovem envolvendo um braço nos ombros e o outro nos quadris pequenos  apertando o corpo da morena ao seu. Enquanto beija carinhosamente o pescoço de Therese, palavras de amor e zelo ao corpo de sua jovem mulher são sussurradas aleatoriamente devido ao desejo de possuí-lo.

Sem separar seus corpos Carol senta na beirada da cama fazendo Therese sentar-se em seu colo, a jovem vira o rosto em busca dos lábios cheios de sua amante, sentindo os seios tensos de desejos roçarem suas costas, o que faz o corpo da morena inflamar por mais, Carol agarra queixo fino com a mão e o segura firme para um beijo apaixonante, cheio de vontade de possuir a pequena boca macia. A loira leva a outra mão as coxas da jovem, fazendo a morena abrir as pernas sem muito esforço, elas mantêm o beijo cheio de sabor e Carol leva as mãos ao quadril da jovem a apertando ao seu, o que faz a respiração de Therese tremer, as mãos da mulher mais velha deslizam e acariciam lentamente a virilha da jovem e com as unhas levemente compridas, arranha delicadamente a pele branca entre as coxas. Carol aperta Therese em si, fazendo pressão na virilha da jovem que pulsa em busca dos carinhos de sua mulher.

\- Carol... – A voz de Therese sai franca, não consegui falar, apenas queria que sua esposa a tocasse e acariciasse o seu centro, a lamuria da jovem fez Carol sorrir e dedilhar a virilha da jovem que respirava pesadamente.

Carol aproximou os lábios no nódulo da orelha e o lambeu delicadamente, fazendo um som molhado que a excitava ainda mais, pois remetia a desejo.

\- Carol... balbuciou o nome de sua mulher mais uma vez com a boca seca, os quadris de Therese se moviam institivamente, estava perdendo a cabeça.

\- Sabe o que vou fazer com você? – A loira faz a pergunta em sussurro, com uma voz aveludada e Therese pensa mas não consegue responder, apenas umedece os lábios, Carol repete a carícia delicada na orelha da jovem que treme o corpo todo em desejo devido ao toque tão sutil de carinho.

\- Sabe o que vou fazer com você? – A loira pergunta pela segunda vez,

\- Não... – a voz de Therese saí quase sem som e antes que Carol consiga responder, o casal é interrompido com uma batida na porta.

\- Mamãe?!?

Therese abre os olhos olhando para a porta do quarto e espera um instante na esperança que tenha ouvido coisas, porém em seguida ouve uma batida na porta e Rindy chama novamente por sua mãe. Carol levanta o rosto soltando o ar para voltar ao controle de seu corpo e mente, não acreditando que sua filha tinha acordado.

\- Já estou indo ervilha doce. – Carol responde demonstrando desapontamento e beija as costas da jovem suspirando profundamente pelo momento inesperado, ela desliza as mãos para o quadril da jovem que solta uma lamentação.

\- Deus... Não acredito. – Therese se levanta do colo de Carol pegando as roupas do chão e jogando para a loira se vestir.

\- Quando ela vai para a faculdade? – Therese pergunta para Carol com um sorriso, mas que estava desesperada para terminar o que tinham começado, a loira rí jogando travesseiro na morena que desvia rindo. Ao se vestirem, Therese abre a porta e repara nos olhos molhados de Rindy, a criança abraça a perna de sua mãe.

\- Mãe!

\- O que foi joaninha? – Therese pega a criança no colo.

\- Sonhei que tinha um monstro no meu quarto. – A criança abraça o pescoço de Therese.

\- Está tudo bem, não têm monstro nenhum no quarto. – Therese coloca Rindy na cama e Carol se afasta dando espaço para a criança ficar no meio de ambas. As mulheres ficam deitadas apoiando o cotovelo na cama.

\- Que tipo de monstro estava em seu quarto floco de neve? – Carol diz passando a mão nos cabelos loiros de sua filha.

\- Parecia um cachorro grande, mas também parecia um elefante.

\- Parece um bicho bem feio. – Therese franzi a testa - Quer que eu dê uma olhada no seu quarto? Aposto que não têm nada lá.

-Nãããããoooo! – diz apertando o urso azul.

 – Quero dormir com vocês.

Carol e Therese se entreolham, pelo visto teriam que adiar o que começaram.

\- Mas é melhor você dormir no seu quarto e mostrar para esse monstro quem é a menina corajosa da mamãe. – Carol diz esfregando o nariz no pequeno nariz da filha, que se encolhe dizendo não.

\- Por que os adultos que são grandes dormem juntos e as crianças que são pequenas têm que dormir sozinhas??

Therese começou a rir e Carol sorriu, Rindy era esperta demais para suas duas mães, de fato um xeque-mate, não iriam escapar dessa, não esta noite.

\- Ótima pergunta querida. Talvez você possa nos responder quando crescer.

Rindy se aconchega em Therese como um pequeno animalzinho e Therese apenas sorri para Carol, que apaga a luz.

\- Amo vocês. Boa noite meninas.

\- Boa noite mamãe. Boa noite mãe.

\- Boa noite Carol. Boa noite Rindy.

O suspiro de ambas soa no escuro ao sentirem a calmaria em seus corpos que relaxavam depois de tanto estimulo, elas queriam ter muito ter tido uma noite amor, mas sabiam que existiriam muitas outras noites, pois estavam e paz com a pequena família que tinham formado.

E paz era o que elas mais almejaram desde que estavam juntas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá.   
> Atualização rápida desta vez, porém a próxima atualização irá demorar um pouco, só irei começar a escrever o capitulo 38 no meio de Agosto. Então não se preocupem, será atualizada pois o rascunho já está pronto. 
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo de dia-a-dia com alguns inconvenientes. 
> 
> Deixem seus comentários, pois adoro lê-los e me inspiram novas ideias, além de me tirar risos. 
> 
> obrigada por acompanharem. 
> 
> Beijos


	38. Existências

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um fato inesperado acontece no trabalho abalando Therese e Ellen. Para esquecer os dramas da vida sempre existirá formas de buscar conforto, mas nem sempre é o esperado. 
> 
> *Nota

** **

**Agosto 1954  - Sexta-Feira – 8:05**

Rindy!! Pegue suas coisas sua avó chegou. – A loira diz da cozinha recolhendo as xícaras do café ao ouvir a campainha.

No quarto de Rindy, a criança corre para pegar o seu urso bob que estava em sua cama ainda desarrumada.

\- Vamos, levante os braços. – A criança levanta os bracinhos e Therese a veste com uma blusa de linha branca com pequenas flores rosas, ao terminar de se vestir Rindy corre para a sala para encontrar sua avó que a recebe com um grande sorriso na sala, a criança aperta as pernas da Jennifef Aird cheia de saudades.

\- Venha cá e me dê um beijo de despedida. – Carol diz sorrindo e levanta Rindy no colo para receber o beijo, neste instante Therese apareceu na sala segurando seu casaco e a pequena mochila de Rindy, o rosto da senhora Aird endureceu instantaneamente mudando a face de alegria para incomodo.

Mesmo com conversas curtas e rápidas a respeito de Rindy com Carol, a senhora Aird não conseguia se relacionar com Therese, sua relação com a jovem morena era apática e a velha senhora preferiria não pensar na ideia de que a mãe de sua neta se relacionava com outra mulher. Ela aprendeu a ignorar a jovem, criou uma barreira invisível que a protegia de uma realidade que ela não compreendia. Desde que Rindy foi para Madson Avenue, Jennifer e Therese nunca trocavam palavras, raramente um cumprimento, na maioria das vezes eram apenas olhares, para a senhora Aird, Therese não representava nada na vida de Rindy e não permitia que a criança se referisse a jovem como mãe em sua casa.

Depois de entregar a mochila a Rindy, a criança beijou o rosto de Therese, a senhora Aird se despediu de Carol ignorando Therese por completo ao sair. Assim que a porta se fechou, a jovem olhou para Carol suspirando.

\- Ela me odeia.

\- Sim, mais do que a mim, mas prefiro ela te ignorando do que fazendo questionamentos e se metendo em nossas vidas, não suportaria isso. Mas o importante é que ela absorveu a ideia de eu ter minha filha de volta, talvez ela não aceite nosso modo de vida, mas sabe que Rindy está feliz. - Carol levanta o queixo da jovem que estava de cabisbaixa

– Você é importante para Rindy não se esqueça disso... E para mim.

\- Eu sei. – Diz sorrindo. Ao olhar para o relógio Thererse se assunta com o horário, pega a bolsa e o casaco que estavam no sofá e rouba um beijo de Carol

– Tenho que correr para o trabalho, te vejo hoje a noite... Te amo.

________________________________________________________

**Agosto 1954  - Sexta-Feira – 9:10**

As ruas estavam sendo tomadas por trabalhadores de todas as áreas, ansiosos para chegarem no horário de mais um dia trabalho, Danny e Therese andavam lado a lado a passos rápidos até o Times.

\- Droga! O que aconteceu hoje? Parece que nada está funcionando nessa cidade, primeiro o transito agora o metrô. – O colega de longa data diz com a boca cheia ao passar o pão doce que estava comendo para a jovem, que morde um pequeno pedaço limpando os lábios açucarados com a língua.

\- Hmm... Amo esse pão. Está muito cedo para tantas reclamações Dannie. Quero saber o que você vai fazer quando a Ellen te pedir o texto que você não finalizou.

\- Vou te usar como barreira, posso terminar o texto enquanto você a distrai apenas por estar na minha frente. – Therese rí, achando o amigo bobo.

Ambos entraram no Times e correram para o elevador enquanto um dos colegas segurava a porta gentilmente, eles entraram no pequeno cubículo, logo atrás deles um outro colega tentou entrar, mas foi impedido e empurrado para fora.

\- Não! Acho melhor você esperar outro elevador.

Therese olha para Dylan que arrumava a gravata enquanto encarava o homem que o empurrou.

\- Ninguém quer você aqui. – E a porta se fecha, Therese e Dannie se entreolham e Therese pergunta em voz baixa próxima ao ombro do amigo.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Dannie apenas faz uma careta e balança a cabeça por não fazer a menor ideia.

Ambos chegam em suas mesas, Dannie senta imediatamente em sua cadeira para tentar finalizar o texto antes de Ellen o procurar. Therese abre a bolsa e pega um convite entregando para Dannie toda empolgada.

\- O que é isso? Vai se casar?

\- Já sou casada seu bobo. – Ela sorri.

\- Só vou te considerar casada quando eu te levar ao altar.

\- Desculpe pela decepção, mas querer nem sempre é poder. 

Dannie lê o pequeno convite simples de cor creme com o endereço da primeira exposição das fotografias de Therese.

\- Wow! Parabéns Therese!! Aposto que será incrível, não perco por nada.

\- Obrigada. Sua presença é muito importante, você foi a primeira pessoa a me apoiar como fotografa.

\- Me senti importante agora.

\- Mas você é. – Therese diz pegando alguns rolos de filme que iria levar para revelar, enquanto separava os rolos de filme, ouviu uma movimentação diferente nas salas, risos e buchichos. Ela observou Dylan chegar e levar um pequeno empurrão do colega de trabalho que sorria com deboche, mas antes mesmo de chegar a sua mesa, Peterson o editor chefe se aproximou e colocando uma caixa na mesa do fotografo, Therese observava de longe o diálogo em voz baixa, não demorou para o editor se afastar deixando Dylan desolado olhando para a caixa em sua mesa.

Uma bola de papel atingiu as costas de Dylan, que apenas olha para o ombro sem se preocupar em buscar o autor do ato infantil em seguida ele começa a guardar suas coisas na caixa.

\- Dylan foi demitido. – Therese diz para o colega

\- Demitido? – Dannie pergunta olhando na direção da mesa do fotografo.

Após pegar todas suas coisas Dylan caminhou para a saída e acabou sendo atingindo por mais duas bolas de papel na cabeça, seguido de pequenos risos, ele parou por alguns instantes para respirar e seguiu seu caminho, mas foi impedido pela perna sorrateira de um jornalista que o fez cair para frente derrubando a caixa, Therese se assusta ao ver que o colega de trabalha foi simplesmente jogado no chão com seus pertences, uma explosão de risos tomou a sala. Inconformada com o ocorrido Therese correu para ajudá-lo a se levantar mas alguém a afastou.

\- Não toque nele, esse cara é nojento.

\- O quê? Por quê? – Ninguém responde a pergunta da jovem e inicia-se alguns insultos contra Dylan que recolhe suas coisas em silêncio e mais algumas bolas de papéis são jogados sobre ele, Ellen que estava cheganda em sua sala observa a confusão e se aproxima questionando.

\- Que bagunça é essa? – Dylan se levanta com sua caixa em mãos e Ellen o olha nos olhos e teve a impressão dele estar pedindo sua ajuda em silêncio.

\- Volte para sua mesa. Agora!

\- Mas o senhor Peterson...

“Você não pode fazer isso!” “Ninguém quer esse cara aqui.” – Um murmúrio se inicia, junto com repulsa.

“Ele têm problemas!”, “É um doente nojento!”, “Pervertido!”, ”Não podemos trabalhar com pessoas como ele!”

\- Do que vocês estão falando? – Therese questiona apavorada com a reação dos colegas, até que alguém responde.

\- Ontem a noite, ele fez hora extra e viram ele aos beijos com o segurança noturno no fim do expediente, dentro do carro... Um absurdo!!

Therese e Ellen se entreolham e Dylan desvia o olhar para o chão envergonhado antes de voltar os olhos para as duas mulheres, Therese e Ellen engolem seco sentindo uma vulnerabilidade em meio ao tumulto, elas ficam em silêncio sem saber o que fazer na situação e os insultos continuam, a jovem morena ameaça dizer algo por impulso mas Dannie aperta seu obro.

\- Não Therese. – O amigo diz em seu ouvido e a puxa para perto de si como se quisesse protege-la. Ellen estava desorientada sentia que tinha fazer algo, mas não sabia o que fazer, além disso sentiu medo, medo de ser descoberta ou de se expor.

Dylan passou ao lado de Ellen que o observava sair em silêncio, enquanto os murmúrios e os olhos acusadores o observavam sair.

\- Seu Lixo! – Alguém grita antes de Dylan deixar a sala por completo.

\- Calem a boca!! E voltem ao trabalho! Já se divertiram o bastante com a desgraça alheia! – Ellen grita com os funcionários que tinham deixado de trabalhar para participar do deboche do ex-colega. Todos começam a voltar aos poucos aos seus lugares, Ellen olha para Therese que estava esperando mais do que isso, porque também estava sentindo algo ruim dentro dela, mas estava esperando que Ellen fizesse alguma coisa devido sua posição.

\- Você também Therese. – A jovem volta a sua mesa ainda observando Ellen, que estava nitidamente nervosa, a bela mulher coloca as mãos nos quadris e respira fundo antes de caminhar em direção a sua sala, mas desvia seguindo para a sala de Peterson nitidamente nervosa e batendo a porta. A jovem ficou apreensiva em saber se Ellen iria tentar reverter a situação de Dylan, ao perceber que tudo o que aconteceu iria atrapalhar o seu rendimento, ela tentou ao máximo se concentrar no trabalho e partiu para o estúdio para fazer a seleção das fotografias que seriam reveladas.

O dia passou mais lento que o normal no Times, o que era comum pelo fato de ser sexta-feira já que todos esperavam o fim do expediente para aproveitarem o fim de semana, mas para Therese o dia parecia mais longo devido o ocorrido da manhã, as conversas e especulações nos corredores sobre os motivos de Dylan ter sido demitido cresciam desde de um simples beijo até o fato dele ter feito sexo com o segurança no estacionamento. Independentemente da veracidade das fofocas, a única certeza que Therese tinha sobre a demissão do colega era o fato dele estar com outro homem, pois encontros na surdina entre funcionários não eram incomum, mas dois homens se beijando no trabalho certamente era polêmico, mesmo sendo no final do expediente e a possibilidade de ser descoberta a apavorava.

No final do expediente Therese foi falar com Ellen, que se manteve o dia todo trabalhando em silêncio em sua sala, a jovem bateu na porta que estava apenas encostada e Ellen pediu que a jovem estrasse.

\- Oi... – A jovem se aproximou da mesa de Ellen com certo receio, pois não era comum a mulher ficar com os olhos fixos no trabalho, sem dar atenção para os funcionários, principalmente a ela.

\- Estou encerrando e eu queria te entregar isto. – Therese colocou o convite na mesa de sua chefe. Ellen olhou para o cartão e para a jovem, balançou a caneta entre os dedos e leu o convite da exposição com um sorriso de agradecimento a jovem.

\- Já era tempo de você vender parte do seu acervo, tenho certeza terá diversos admiradores do seu trabalho. Obrigada por me convidar.

\- Você não é apenas minha chefe, é acima de tudo uma grande fotografa que têm um grande reconhecimento no mercado, ninguém melhor do que você para julgar minha primeira exposição.

\- Estarei lá. Prometo. – Diz guardando o convite na bolsa, a jovem sorriu e coçou a cabeça demonstrando um certo desconforto para fazer a perguntar.

\- Não é da minha conta mas... Como foi com o senhor Peterson?

Ellen respondeu balançando a cabeça demonstrando desapontamento.

\- Bom... não consegui convence-lo, mesmo ele concordando que estávamos perdendo um dos nossos melhores fotógrafos. – Ellen diz enquanto mexe em sua caneta e a aperta demonstrando uma certa raiva, Therese suspira.

\- Eu sinto muito.

\- Eu também.

Therese se aproximou apertando o obro de Ellen para conforta-la em um ambiente que se demonstrou mais inseguro para ambas.

\- Obrigada por ter tentado defende-lo, não têm como não te admirar.

Ellen olha para a mão da jovem em seu ombro, em seguida a toca apertando e diz olhando para Therese.

\- Tome cuidado...  – Ela afasta a mão de Therese.

\- Vá cuidar da sua esposa. Tenho certeza que ela está ansiosa pelo final de semana – Diz voltando ao trabalho, a jovem sorri para sí mesma devido o comentário inesperado de Ellen.

\- Não trabalhe demais, aproveite a noite... Você merece. – Therese diz antes de se retirar da sala, Ellen a observa sair e encosta em sua cadeira refletindo sobre sua vida.

_________________

**Agosto 1954  - Sexta-Feira – 22:22**

O som do piano e do sax sobrepunham de forma harmoniosa o baixo e a bateria, o jazz instrumental envolvia o ambiente pouco iluminado, as pequenas mesas tinham a intenção de tornar o local mais intimista, casais, pessoas solitárias em busca de companhia ou apenas aproveitando a noite com música, distração e bebida. O cheiro de cigarro tomava conta do ambiente, ouvia-se risos e descontração, poucos casais arriscavam alguns passos de dança.

Um garçom alto com bigode discreto, cabelos perfeitamente alinhados, um terno branco já amarelado e gravata borboleta, caminhava segurando a bandeja com dois drinks com gelo que tilintavam nos copos que foram colocados em frente as duas mulheres que estavam acomodadas próximas ao palco, elas riam entre si devido a conversa descontraída em voz baixa no ouvido uma da outra, esquecendo-se de agradecer a bebida.

Os lábios de Carol sussurravam palavras sorridentes no ouvido da jovem morena que sorria com as bochechas coradas devido o álcool e os comentários impertinentes da esposa. Quando a jovem colocou a mão no rosto rindo de uma vergonha descontraída, Carol pegou sua bebida e a degustou mantendo sorriso nos lábios e em seguida acendeu um cigarro observando a banda.

**Agosto 1954  - Sexta-Feira – 22:25**

As luzes da lua cheia e o ar fresco da noite tomavam conta do grande jardim da residência da família Aird. Dentro da grande casa silenciosa a senhora Aird terminava de pentear os seus cabelos levemente brancos cuidadosamente sentada diante do espelho da penteadeira, perdida em seus pensamentos. A visita de sua neta fazia o seu dia mais leve e alegre, ela descansou a escova ao lado e observou a foto de seu filho Harge, era uma fotografia de quando ele tinha se formado no ensino médio, um jovem com sonhos e cheio de ambições. Jamais imaginou que perderia seu filho de forma tão trágica, aceitar a morte do filho continuava a ser o maior desafio desde então, o que tornava sua relação com Carol muito fria, o sentimento de que sua ex-nora foi a motivação de seu filho querer a morte era inevitável, porém mesmo com todo o abalo, ela reconhecia Carol como mãe de Rindy e sabia o quanto estar com mãe faria diferença na vida da pequena criança depois da perda do pai.

Mesmo abrindo mão da briga judicial pela neta, ela ainda não conseguia lidar com a ideia da mãe de sua neta se relacionar com outra mulher, na verdade evitava ao máximo pensar em algo que ela considera imoral, por essa razão se preocupava muito com neta, tinha medo que a criança crescesse com influências negativas do ambiente familiar. Ela pressionava Carol para não realizar demonstrações de afeto perante a criança e tentava convencer a ex nora de que a palavra Mãe e valor materno se restringisse apenas a verdadeira mãe, Therese não deveria ter direitos e muito menos intervir na educação de Rindy. Essas eram as conversas mais longas que a senhora Aird tinha com Carol e nunca deixava de lembrar a criança de quem era a sua verdadeira mãe.

Ao ir para cama sentiu-se feliz por saber que a neta estaria em sua casa na manhã de domingo, a casa era grande porém extremamente vazia, ser viúva e sem o único filho tornava sua vida triste e silenciosa, a pequena criança trazia um pouco d 0e alegria, um pedaço de seu marido e de seu filho que tornava o seu dia mais leve.

_______________________

**Agosto 1954  - Sexta-Feira – 22:55**

Ao finalizar a música, a banda iniciou uma música descontraída, as luzes do microfone no meio do palco foram acessas e uma mulher alta com um vestido longo, luvas, grandes brincos e maquiagem perfeita se aproximou com uma voz poderosa. Um grande sorrido surgiu no rosto de Therese e seu olhar de encantamento observou a mulher do palco em sua apresentação tão esperada, seus olhos se encontram e Jane jogou piscadela para a jovem que nunca tinha visto a apresentação da amiga. A jovem já tinha ouvido Jane cantar antes, mas nunca no palco e era algo realmente poderoso.

 Praticamente todos os homens e mulheres voltaram a atenção para a mulher alta ao palco e sua bela voz, Carol cruzou as mãos apoiando o queixo com um sorriso inevitável pelo poder que Jane emanava com o balançar de seu quadril e com a canção que enfatizava o poder de sua voz; Jane alcançava grandes notas com a canção Remember Me (i'm The One Who Loves you) de Dinah Washington, o repertório da noite era composto pelas canções da cantora. Ao finalizar a canção Jane foi amplamente aplaudida, Carol sorriu para Therese que não conseguia conter sua empolgação ao se levantar para prestigiar a amiga, porém, não mais que um homem que estava em uma mesa sozinho próximo ao palco que observava Jane com total interesse, Jane agradeceu ao público e retirou as luvas dando início a uma canção suave para casais Teach me tonigtht.

Durante a canção Carol segurou a mão de Therese e ambas trocam olhares, não estavam em um ambiente para pessoas como elas, mas podiam demonstrar afeto como se fossem grandes amigas, na verdade ambas sentiram que o ambiente não era julgador, não sentiam perigo por estarem juntas, parecia um local aberto para pessoas descontraídas, apreciadoras de bebidas, boa música, apresentações teatrais e ponto de encontro amantes, além de homens solitários que traziam suas acompanhantes que os esqueciam após receber o pagamento.

A mulher alta desceu a escada do pequeno palco e andou graciosamente entre as mesas encorajando os casais a se levantarem para a primeira dança da noite, alguns se levantavam animados, outros um pouco constrangidos, ao se aproximar da mesa de sua jovem amiga, Jane cantou diretamente para Therese o que a fez corar e salientar suas covinhas, Carol degustou sua bebida achando graça e em seguida Jane chamou a loira para dançar. A loira levantou totalmente segura e acompanhou o balançar da mulher que era um pouco mais alta do que ela, Therese apenas observou sorrindo até que Jane ofereceu a mão para uma dança, a morena aceitou com graça, mas Jane concedeu a mão a Carol que a recebeu olhando nos grandes olhos verdes, Jane deixou o casal e continuou a cantar e andar pelas outras mesas entre os casais.

A musica era um convite para ambas, de início elas dançaram um pouco afastadas como duas amigas, mas não demorou muito para uma das mãos de Carol descer até a cintura da jovem que sentiu um leve aperto de sua mulher e o leve puxar para que seus quadris se encontrassem. Therese começou a respirar de forma intensa ao chegar tão perto de sua mulher, era a primeira vez que elas estavam tão próximas em um lugar público, os olhos de ambas estavam fixos uma na outra enquanto seus corpos acompanhavam o ritmo da música, os olhos verdes desceram para os lábios vermelhos fazendo Therese engolir seco e sua mão que estava descansando no ombro da loira o apertou para segurar tal vontade, que só foi impedida pelas palmas com fim da canção a qual ambas tinham deixando de ouvir por terem sido absorvidas pelo momento. Carol e Therese acompanham as palmas achando graça do pequeno deslize quase inevitável cometido por ambas.

_____________________________________________

**Agosto 1954  - Sexta-Feira – 23:10**

O bar era pequeno e escuro, tinha cheiro forte de cigarro e destilados, estava com poucos clientes, a maioria homens que conversavam intimamente em suas mesas afastadas, alguns se beijavam nas áreas mais escuras do bar. Uma mulher de cabelos castanho escuro com uma saia lápis preta que acentuava suas curvas e uma camisa branca, estava em busca de preencher um vazio da solidão após um dia difícil de trabalho. Com o dedo ela tirou delicadamente a mancha de batom que marcava sua taça de vinho branco, mas seus olhos castanhos observavam com interesse a mulher sozinha de cabelos cor de mel e vestido creme na outra ponta do balcão que fumava um cigarro pela metade e seus olhos se encontraram novamente. A morena não tirou os olhos dela desde que pediu a bebida e não desviou o olhar mesmo após seus olhos se encontrarem.

A mulher de cabelos suavemente claros apagou cigarro no cinzeiro, em seguida caminhou em direção a bela morena que lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso sexy no canto dos lábios, mas a mulher apenas passou por trás dela a caminho do banheiro, Ellen a observou a fechar a porta.

A mulher retocava o batom quando Ellen entrou e se aproximou ao seu lado no lavabo.

\- Poderia me emprestar o batom? Essa cor é linda.

A mulher o entregou e observou a morena alta se olhar no espelho, mas não abriu o batom, Ellen se voltou para a mulher e o devolveu tocando com os dedos a mão da mulher que a olhou nos olhos, o que fez Ellen tocar delicadamente a pele exposta do braço que se arrepiou com o chamado.

\- Poderia me emprestar o batom?

** Agosto 1954  - Sexta-Feira – 23:45 **

Dois homens tinham se sentando a mesa de Carol e Therese após a dança, ver duas belas mulheres tendo que dançar sozinhas vez com que os homens se aproximassem, ambas ouviam as conversas com total desinteresse, mas Carol mesmo com toda educação não conseguia parar de observar o homem que incomodava sua esposa com uma conversa maçante de trabalho. Por sorte um jovem segurança chamou as duas mulheres a pedido de Jane, que as conduziu ao camarim dos artistas.

Ao entrarem, foram recebidas com beijos e abraços, Jane serviu uma bebida para ambas, Jane não podia deixar de admirar Carol e sempre dizia que se fosse para se inspirar na beleza de uma mulher, seria a dela. Therese entregou o convite de sua primeira exposição a amiga que a abraçou em agradecimento e por felicidade em ver os projetos da jovem estarem ganhando vida.

A loira ficou deslumbrada com a roupas das apresentações de Jane e de outras meninas que faziam apresentações de dança, experimentou os chapéus, tiaras de plumas, luvas e um cachecol bufante de penas, elas riram e conversaram animadamente até serem interrompidas com uma batida na porta.

O segurança abriu a porta para avisar que Jane tinha uma visita, um homem apareceu na entrada com um grande buquê de rosas vermelhas para presentear a cantora da casa que ficou lisonjeada e o agradeceu, ele se apresentou como Thomas retirando o chapéu para as mulheres. Após as apresentações, Thomas disse nervosamente com um sorriso o quanto era admirador do trabalho de Jane e que a tempos esperava a oportunidade de conhece-la, o casal se entreolhou, Carol puxou Therese para a saída agradecendo a bebida e a noite, ambas deixaram o camarim para dar espaço a Jane com seu admirador.

_________________

Agosto 1954  - sábado  – 24:31

Em Madson Avenue, no apartamento do casal diferenciado do restante do prédio, a única luz é do corredor que iluminava parcialmente o quarto do casal, onde ocorria sons de amor, através dos gemidos e o ranger da cama.

A descontração da ambas se estendeu até chegarem a cama, entre risos e insinuações, Therese foi a primeira se despir a caminho do quarto seguido por Carol, o fato de estarem sozinhas pela primeira vez desde a vinda de Rindy fez com que ambas não ficassem contidas com palavras, risos e sons. Therese subiu na cama ficando de joelhos com um sorriso e mordendo os lábios esperando a aproximação de Carol que ficou de joelhos na frente da jovem, Carol a beijou segurando os braços e os levou para trás de Therese que quebrou o beijo sorrindo, fazendo força para se soltar, o que fez Carol a segurar com mais força.

A morena se agitou demonstrando que queria tomar o controle, essa atitude fez ambas começarem um jogo de luta de amor entre sorrisos e olhares de desejos. Sempre que jovem se soltava, Carol voltava a segura-la, até o momento em que Therese emburrou Carol na cama montando sua esposa e encaixando sua vagina na coxa da esposa, a loira segurou o quadril da jovem e subiu para um beijo, mas foi empurrada por Therese de volta a cama. Carol sorriu com a atitude de domínio da morena, pois não era comum Therese tomar o controle e sempre acontecia de forma inesperada como nesta noite.

O beijo veio de repente, Therese se debruçou agarrando o rosto de sua mulher para um beijo molhado que representava o desejo que pulsava entre suas pernas, o quadril de Therese começou a se mover criando atrito entre os corpos e sua coxa se apertou no centro de fios loiros e molhados, iniciando um ritmo de desejo e amor.

Debruçada sobre Carol a jovem movia o quadril sentindo os seios macios em suas mãos, a loira a apertava contra si enquanto o seu próprio quadril também movia-se ao encontro da jovem, ambas sentiam seus corpos quentes e a tensão de uma querer a outra que não tinha fim.

__________________

Agosto 1954  - Sábado – 2:00

 

Em um quarto espaçoso para uma pessoa, com poucos móveis de um gosto sofisticado e atualizado, a luz do abajur na cabeceira iluminava a cama, onde as duas mulheres estavam descansando uma sobre a outra após prazer.

\- Amei o seu cheiro. – A mulher de cabelos cor de mel diz esfregando o nariz no pescoço de Ellen, a morena apenas a aperta um pouco mais para si com um sorriso.

\- Você foi ótima, além disso... Você é  linda. – Ellen diz para a mulher em seus braços, que sorri e se levanta sem fazer cerimonia e pegando a roupa no chão.

\- Onde você vai? – Ellen pergunta, demonstrando que não estava esperando essa reação, a mulher olha para Ellen e fecha o sutiã.

\- Preciso ir... Desculpe, por acaso eu entendi errado? – A mulher termina de vestir o vestido.

\- Não. – Ellen responde após um instante de silêncio por não estar certa, em seu íntimo ela queria que a mulher ficasse.

\- Adorei a noite. Podemos repetir um dia. – Diz ao terminar de calçar os sapatos

\- São 2:15 da manhã. – Ellen faz a observação do horário na esperança de fazer a mulher mudar de ideia e ficar devido ao horário.

\- Preciso ir. – A mulher pega a bolsa suspirando.

\- Espere um momento, não vá de táxi. Eu posso te dar uma carona. – Ellen diz ao se levantar.

\- Não! Meu marido deve estar no final do turno dele, provavelmente vai chegar em casa logo mais.

Ellen fica parada olhando para a mulher que observa o corpo de Ellen uma última vez.

\- Não se preocupe, não precisa me acompanhar até porta. Boa noite. – A mulher simplesmente se retira do quarto e Ellen ouve o som da porta quando a mulher deixa sua casa.

_________

Agosto 1954  - Sábado – 2:00

A jovem morena estava deitada exausta sobre o peito da loira, ambas estavam suadas devido a intensidade da noite, a cinta com o dildo estava ao lado da cama após ser usado de forma voluptuoso por Therese para atender os desejos lascivo de sua mulher, que necessitava de um segundo orgasmo, para o deleite da jovem.

\- Você está bem anjo? – Carol pergunta acariciando os cabelos macios e suados da morena

\- Melhor eu não poderia estar... Mas você me destruiu.

\- Foi você que quis colocar minhas pernas em seus ombros. – Carol diz sorrindo e a jovem sorri e aperta o rosto no ombro da esposa.

\- Deus... Vou ficar com essa imagem em minha mente um bom tempo... Quente.

\- Sempre me impressiono com a força que você tem nesses momentos, seus impulsos são fortes, ultrapassa essa sua delicadeza. – Carol diz acariciando a bochecha corada da jovem, que desliza o corpo ainda quente para cima de sua mulher.

\- Se você não mexesse tanto com minha mente... Falando tanta obscenidade... E me pedindo para fazer. – Therese aperta os olhos verdes acusadores em Carol.

\- Agradeço todos os dias por você ser uma garota curiosa. – Carol diz mexendo em uma das covinhas da jovem - A noite foi realmente ótima, mas sua performance fechou com chave de ouro.

\- Está inflando o meu ego. – A jovem diz sorrindo - A tempos não nos divertíamos tanto.

\- A propósito, Jane realmente tem uma voz incrível.

\- Não é mesmo? – A jovem se estica para pegar o cigarro. – Confesso que fiquei arrepiada quando ela começou a cantar. – Therese senta no colo da loira e traga o cigarro.

\- Será que sua amiga saiu com o rapaz das flores?

\- Espero que sim, Jane parecia interessada.

\- Vamos torcer. – Carol pega o cigarro dos dedos da jovem tragando-o.

_________________

Agosto 1954  - Sábado – 2:17

 

Um ford amarelo estaciona em um velho prédio.

\- Obrigada por me trazer, espero não tê-lo incomodado.

\- De maneira alguma, foi um prazer. Na verdade eu que tenho que agradecer por você ter aceitado minha companhia.

Um silêncio se instala entre ambos e Thomas toca a mão grande de Jane, a mulher trans levanta o olhar para o homem que se inclina para capturar os lábios de batom vermelho claro e Jane e levada pela vontade. O beijo é lento e se intensifica aos poucos, o que faz Jane apertar a mão do homem que se inclina ainda mais para se aproximar da grande mulher. A muito tempo Jane não se permitia levar pelos encantamentos de admiradores, mas ela tinha gostado de Thomas. A mão de Thomas se dirige as coxas de Jane a apertando e seguindo rapidamente para a virilha sobre o vestido, Jane tenta afastar a mão que insiste.

\- Espera... Rápido demais.

\- Não precisamos de cerimônia. – A mão começa a levantar o vestido.

\- Não é assim... – Antes que ela termine a frase ele a beija mais forte.

\- Eu sonho a tempos em ficar com um rapaz como você. – Thomas diz em meio aos beijos ofegantes e a mulher se afasta ao ouvir a frase e segura a mão atrevida com força.

\- Pare!!... Não vai acontecer. – Ela diz de forma séria olhando nos olhos do homem ao afastar o rosto.

\- Ah... O que isso? Não faça charme. Homens sempre querem. – Ele sorri tentando beija-la novamente mas é impedido.

\- Não!

Thomas se afasta e tira carteira do bolso pegando algumas notas.

\- Vamos! Eu esperei muito por isso.

Jane olha incrédula para o dinheiro e engole seco devido uma grande raiva e vergonha.

\- Isso... Isso é extremamente grosseiro. – Diz antes de sair do carro.

\- Espera!! É só dizer o preço. – O homem grita do carro.

Jane pega as chaves na bolsa e abre a porta do seu prédio trancando-a o quanto antes para criar uma barreira entre ela e o homem que queria compra-la como uma boneca. Ela sobe as escadas do velho prédio novamente desapontada consigo mesma por ter deixado tal canalha se aproximar, por mais que ela quisesse encontrar alguém que realmente a visse como uma verdadeira mulher e não um homem de vestido, ou como uma fantasia sexual para terceiros, nada era mais humilhante do que transformar o seu ser, sua identidade em um fetiche a ser comprado. A primeira lágrima de raiva e desapontamento rolou apenas ao colocar os pés no refúgio de seu pequeno apartamento.

____________

 

Agosto 1954  - Sábado – 2:56

 

Algumas fotos estavam espelhadas na mesa da cozinha de Ellen com marcações de experimentos de edições que ela gostaria de experimentar ao revelar novamente as fotografias de seu acervo pessoal, apesar do horário o sono estava longe de sua mente. Após se ocupar um bom tempo com suas fotografias resolveu voltar para cama com uma leitura que não a ajudava a dormir. Após o ocorrido dos motivos que levaram a demissão de Dylan, Ellen não conseguia se sentir confortável consigo mesma, imaginou ele sozinho, imaginou a quanto tempo ele escondia isso de todos, assim como ela. Ela queria ter feito algo bom para Dylan, queria ter tido a oportunidade de demonstrar que ele não estava sozinho.

Foi a imagem da solidão que mexeu com Ellen, depois de tudo ela queria ter alguém para confiar, conversar, afagar, queria ser cuidada e ter alguém para quem pudesse voltar e conforta-la depois de um dia difícil e que ela pudesse largar a máscara social da mulher forte que tinha construído. Ellen bufou colocando o marcador no livro já cansada e o colocou ao lado da cabeceira da cama, seus olho caíram no convite de Therese; ela pegou o pequeno convite olhando o endereço novamente, pensou na jovem que a atraia desde o primeiro momento e que provavelmente estaria nos braços da mulher chamada Carol. Sentiu uma pontada de inveja da mulher que ela mal conhecia, cansada de seus pensamentos de lamentações de sua vida, resolveu tentar dormir pela segunda vez.

A luz do abajur foi apagada depois de um suspiro. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpe pela imensa demora.   
> Eu travei no meio da fic, não conseguia mais me inspirar rsrs..   
> Aposto que muitas meninas devem ter abandonado a leitura, mas espero que vocês apareçam e não percam a esperança de eu conseguir finalizar esta fic hahahahaha... 
> 
> Beijos a todas!! 
> 
> Ah não deixem de comentar, reclamar e sugestões. 
> 
> Beijão e até mais. 
> 
> Obs: Desculpe pelo capitulo longo, eu resolvi juntar duas histórias em uma.   
> Espero que tenham gostado 
> 
> Até o próximo capitulo.


	39. Elucidação

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente é a noite da exposição de Therese, uma noite esperada com amigos e surpresas   
> Vejam nota

** **

**Agosto 1954  - Sábado– 11:15**

A última caixa foi descarregada por Carol, ela olha para sua antiga casa onde vivenciou momentos alegres, tristes e segredos de sua vida intima, era um lugar de muitas histórias. Ao entrar ela observou o grande espaço devido a falta de alguns móveis, o sol iluminava toda a casa devido as grandes janelas, ela encontrou a jovem de jeans e camisa em uma escada pregando um prego na parede, Carol nota que já existem várias fotografias emolduradas já expostas na parede.

\- Hey!

\- Hey. – Therese olha para Carol e sorri ao descer da escada.

\- Aqui está a caixa com as molduras que você tinha esquecido. Espero que eu não tenha que fazer outra viagem.

\- Desculpe Carol, a ansiedade me fez esquecer algumas coisas.

\- Notei... Você esqueceu parte das fotos. – Apontando para a caixa.

\- Sério? - Therese se agacha para ver o material na caixa e levanta soltando um suspiro de indignação consigo mesma.

\- Obrigada.

\- Relaxe, vai dar tudo certo. – Carol diz esfregando as costas de Therese que dá um pequeno sorriso de agradecimento.

\- Bom, vamos terminar aqui. – Therese a volta subir na escada e pintura mais uma de suas fotos.

Carol observava a jovem com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, ela gostava de ver Therese de calças e despojada em trabalhos que em sua vida privilegiada e conservadora eram feitos por homens. Carol não tinha o menor jeito para tais tarefas que ela nunca nem mesmo tinha chegado perto para não ter problemas com os seus pais, e nunca teve referencia de mulheres que se aventuravam em tais tarefas consideradas masculinas.

Ao conhecer Therese mais profundamente, descobriu que a menina realizava todas as tarefas, pequenos consertos ou manutenção simples, atividades que eram exercidas por seu ex-marido ou por um profissional contratado, como pinturas, lâmpadas, chuveiro, aquecedor, portas e problemas comuns que aparecem em qualquer casa. A loira percebeu que a jovem não seguia tais papéis de gênero por uma razão simples, a condição de vida simples e falta de recursos de Therese, ela lembrava muito da jovem ligar o forno para aquecer a casa no inverno quando a visitou. Carol descobriu que não existia papéis a serem seguidos por uma jovem que não tinha parentes, não tinha tido uma educação formal, privilégios e que passava todo tipo de dramas para sobreviver, não existia papéis para garotas como Therese, porque todos os problemas e dificuldades deveriam ser enfrentados e consertados por elas mesmas.

\- Pode me passar aquela foto?

Carol pega a foto emoldurada e entrega para Therese, que posiciona na parede alinhando a imagem, a jovem desce da escada se afastando para observar a foto exposta e gosta do que vê.

\- Querida.

\- Hmm??... O que foi?

\- Eu te amo.

\- Eu também. – Responde sorrindo.

\- Estou feliz, tenho certeza que essa noite irá te surpreender.

\- Não estou esperando muito, mas se eu tiver sorte, conseguirei vender metade do acervo.

Carol passa o braço nos ombros da morena apertando em sí observando a foto que foi pendurada.

\- Não se preocupe, essa é primeira de muitas que virão. Deixarei você organizando a exposição de suas fotos, vou organizar o espaço para o pessoal do coquetel que chegará mais tarde. Assim que terminar, tomaremos um banho juntas na banheira, prometo uma massagem que te fará relaxar para sua grande noite.

\- Obrigada Carol. – Therese encosta a cabeça no ombro da loira que beija o topo da cabeça da morena, antes de sair e deixa a jovem observando o espaço com suas fotografias, de fato Therese estava orgulhosa e um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus pequenos lábios.

___________

**Agosto 1954  - Sábado – 21:10**

A noite estava fresca, os convidados chegaram aos poucos, muitos carros estacionaram na entrada da antiga residência de Carol, mas não demorou para que os carros estacionassem na rua próxima a exposição. A jovem deu atenção a todos os convidados que para sua surpresa trouxeram outros amantes de fotografia. Carol recebeu parte dos convidados e gerenciou o coquetel da noite.

\- Esses doces estão deliciosos. – A velha amiga diz para Carol ao vê-la entrar na cozinha e se serve de mais um dos doces que estavam nas bandejas para serem levadas aos convidados. Carol sorri para Abby e indica aos dois garçons para servirem mais duas bandejas, ela pega uma das taças que estavam já preparadas para servir os convidados.

\- Se você ficar mais tempo aqui na cozinha não terei doces para os convidados. – Abby sorri e pega a taça da mão da amiga.

\- Culpa sua, quem mandou me pedir minha ajuda, além disso, você sabe que sempre amei seus doces. – Ela degusta sua bebida esticando o pescoço para a sala - Pela quantidade de pessoas, acho que não sobrará nenhuma fotografia nessa exposição.

\- Therese não se cabe em tanta felicidade, mas ainda continua tensa. – Carol observa a jovem conversando com Jane que tinha acabado de chegar chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas, inclusive de Abby.

\- Suponho que aquela seja a Jane?

\- Sim, a melhor amiga de Therese, sou imensamente grata por tudo que ela fez pela minha pequena.

Abby aperta o ombro de Carol.

\- Algumas pessoas aparecem em nossas vidas por algum propósito, o da Jane é cuidar de Therese, assim como o meu é cuidar de você. – Carol olha para a amiga e com um sorriso achando graça.

\- Acho que você já bebeu demais, está ficando sentimental. – Carol pega a bebida da amiga.

Ellen chega na exposição observando ao redor e se deparada com uma foto de destaque que chama sua atenção, ela caminha parando bem em frente a fotografia, observando os detalhes e ela estreita os olhos e sorri ao sentir alguém ao seu lado, ela fala sem tirar os olhos da imagem

\- É fácil entender porque ela se fascinou por você. – Ellen olhou para Carol ao seu lado que segurava duas taças lhe oferecendo.

\- Obrigada. Como vai senhora Belivet? – Ellen enfatizou a palavra senhora e degustou a bebida, Carol sorriu.

\- Ótima. Therese falou muito sobre você, ela te admira muito.

\- Talvez não tanto quanto eu a admiro.

Carol a olhou nos olhos ambas sorriam uma para outra como um desafio, a loira passou a entender um pouco mais sobre o que Therese estava passando no trabalho, Ellen era uma mulher bonita e que não tinha muito medo de suas atitudes.

\- Com certeza.

\- Então... Você é a pessoa que a inspira?

\- Em partes, acredito que ela seja uma mulher muito sensível para perceber a beleza e as emoções de tudo que a envolve.

\- Acredito nisso. – Ellen diz em meio sorriso.

Therese que estava conversando com Jane observa Carol e Ellen, o que a faz perder a atenção por alguns instantes do relato de Jane sobre os acontecimentos da apresentação de sua última noite.

\- Hey, está me ouvindo querida? – Jane segue os olhos da Therese e levanta ums sobrancelha.

\- Posso afirmar que você é uma mulher de sorte.

\- O que?

\- Ter duas mulheres tão belas com interesses românticos não para qualquer qualquer uma.

\- Jane! – Therese suspira balançando a cabeça em negativo e vai ao encontro das duas.

\- Ellen... Oi.

\- Olá Belivet. – A cumprimenta com um beijo no rosto. – Estava conversando com Carol sobre seu talento como fotografa, acabei de chegar e me deparei com essa bela fotografia.

\- Foi um dos meus primeiros registros.

\- Mesmo? Parece que você estava inspirada no momento em que a realizou, tem uma história por trás dessa imagem?

Therese notou que Carol a observava, aparentemente curiosa sobre o que a jovem estava sentindo na hora do registro, Carol dormia quando foi feita em Oark Room.

\- Sim.

\- Seria muito pedir para a autora contar sobre a história da fotografia ou deixará o público imaginar a história por trás da imagem?

Therese ficou em silêncio, sem saber ao certo se deveria falar ou não, ela não sabia se era uma pergunta íntima de amizade ou se Ellen estava testando sua habilidade em lhe dar com o público sobre seus trabalhos.

\- O título é bem sugestivo, “Despertar”, apesar de Carol estar dormindo na foto.

Sem perceber um rubor tomou conta de seu rosto, o que fez Carol lhe enviar um olhar de carinho, era uma das melhores fotografias de Therese e tinha um teor intimo particular, muitas pessoas poderiam refletir sobre a imagem e o título, mas não saberiam o que de fato representava para Therese a não ser Carol e talvez Ellen por ser uma mulher que dividia o mesmo tipo de sexualidade. Mas não era referente apenas a sexualidade era muito além disso, Therese olhou para Carol.

\- Explicaria se pudesse, mas existem sonhos que jamais conseguiríamos explicar e o que nos resta é apenas viver dentro dele depois de despertar. A foto é o registro de um momento que jamais irei conseguir explicar. – Os olhares de Carol brilham com a resposta da jovem, ela a beijaria se não estivesse em público, Ellen observa ambas se sentindo constrangida por ter feito a pergunta.

\- Lindo... Vou observar o restante da exposição. – Ellen se retira ao fazer um cumprimento para ambas com a taça. Carol se aproxima da orelha da jovem e sussurra um obrgado.

\- Não agradeça, é apenas a verdade. – Ambas sorriem uma para a outra e voltam a circular.

___________

**Agosto 1954  - Sábado – 23:01**

Tudo ocorreu bem, Therese conseguiu vender apenas metade do acervo, o que já foi de grande valia por ser sua primeira exposição, Dannie foi o mais empolgado com a exposição sempre fazendo comentários que valorizavam o trabalho da amiga e até mesmo exagerava em suas observações. No final da noite um comprador de uma galeria de fotografias e artes se interessou pelas fotografias urbanas de Therese querendo se firmar como um comprador regular de seus trabalhos, mas não se demonstrou apenas interessado em suas fotografias, mas em sua amiga Jane também, porém a jovem apenas se limitou em entregar o cartão para Jane devido os problemas vividos pela amiga no último encontro.

Assim que os convidados começaram a se despedir, Carol pediu para os jovens contratados recolherem as taças para serem dispensados. Therese se despediu de um dos últimos convidados lhe dando um aperto de mão e agradecendo a compra de um de seus trabalhos, ela observou que a casa estava ficando vazia e só restavam pessoas conhecidas, Carol, Dannie, Jane, Abby, a ruiva com quem Abby teve um romance curto e Ellen, finalmente ela relaxou em saber que não tinha mais que usar uma máscara.

\- Parabéns pequena!! Venha, vamos brindar ao seu sucesso. – Abby abraçou a jovem que sorriu, ela se juntou aos amigos que estavam sentandos em volta de uma pequena mesa. Abby colocou uma garrafa de vinho na mesa e notou que precisava abri-la. Ellen se levantou entregando uma folha de agenda para Therese.

\- São algumas observações sobre o evento de hoje, espero que elas possam te ajudar para a próxima exposição. Realmente gostei muito do que ví hoje, mas sempre tem como melhorar.

\- Obrigada. – Therese dá um abraço sem graça em agradecimento. – Ellen sorri e caminha até a cozinha para pegar o saca-rolhas e encontra Carol pegando algumas taças limpas para servir o vinho.

\- Posso te perguntar qual o seu interesse na minha esposa?

Ellen pega o saca-rolhas no balcão, levanta o rosto para olhar Carol nos olhos.

\- Apenas admiração, não tenho pensamentos românticos sobre Therese... Ela é apenas uma jovem muito bonita, atraente, inteligente e que é apaixonada por você.

\- Ela me disse que você a beijou?

\- Sim. – Ellen olha para Carol sem demonstrar arrependimento ou constrangimento.

\- E por que fez isso mesmo sabendo que ela era casada?

\- Por que eu quis e ela aceitou o beijo... E se arrependeu em seguida dizendo o quanto te amava. Na verdade, ela te ama e muito, não têm com o que se preocupar Carol.

Carol fica em silêncio pensando se estava sentindo raiva ou alívio pelas palavras que acabara de ouvir, Ellen se aproxima e pega duas taças das mãos de Carol.

\- Vamos beber. – Ellen caminha para sala.

Todos são servidos, Carol sentou ao lado de Therese, a noite seguiu com muitas histórias, risadas e garrafas de vinho, todas estavam um pouco alta devido o álcool, falaram sobre suas experiências na juventude em relação aos homens e mulheres, Therese descobriu que Carol teve um caso com uma garota no primeiro ano da faculdade durante o verão e que vivenciou uma paixão adolescente, mas que não tinha como seguir em frente por motivos óbvios.

Abby contou como convenceu seus pais que sua fala de interesse por garotos era pelo fato de que ela queria se dedicar a religião, diferente das demais mulheres presentes, Abby nunca tinha se relacionado com nenhum homem e que era uma garota muito mais experta e atrevida que as demais, começou a fumar e a beber muito cedo e soube aproveitar escondida suas amizades coloridas no internato e fora dele, o comentário fez Carol ficar vermelha, mas não ouve maiores detalhes sobre a relação intima entre Abby e Carol, Therese se sentiu incomodada apenas por alguns momentos, mas era a história delas e certamente deve ter sido muito importante para ambas.

Durante as conversas intimas de cada uma, descobriram que a ex de Abby na verdade era bissexual e fez propaganda de quanto Abby era boa amante, o que a deixou constrangida. Quando perguntaram para Ellen sobre sua vida amorosa, respondeu com um certo pesar, pois nunca tinha tido um relacionamento longo, nem com homens ou mulheres, mesmo sendo uma mulher atraente nunca soube administrar sua vida amorosa, mas que admirava quem conseguia realizar tal feito, principalmente casais como Carol e Therese, que eram raros e exigia muita coragem para viver um relacionamento lésbico.

Jane evitou comentar sobre sua vida amorosa, pois não se sentia a vontade de falar sobre o quanto era complicado pelo fato de ser uma mulher trans, apenas ouviu as conversas e ninguém se atreveu a perguntar. Mas os melhores relatos vieram de Dannie que inventou diversas histórias sobre as grandes aventuras de “Dannie o conquistador” salientado por Therese durante as conversas descontraídas, Therese foi apresentada como prova do quanto irresistível ele era, na empolgação da descontração e álcool Dannie colocou a garrafa vazia no centro da mesa e propôs o jogo Spin the bottle.

\- Não Dannie! – Therese falou baixo segurando o braço do amigo. – Você não está em um bar.

\- Você é bem espertinho, sendo o único homem da mesa, estou em desvantagem aqui. - Jane diz achando a proposta engraçada.

\- Eu topo. – Abby diz sorrindo para as mulheres na mesa – Vamos meninas? Já estamos bêbedas mesmo. – As garotas riem

 - Vamos! Acho que nenhuma de nós brincamos desse tipo de jogo, talvez só os mais novinhos da mesa se referindo a Dannie e Therese - A ruiva diz sorrindo.

\- Eu não vejo motivos atrativos para participar. – Jane fica de fora.

\- Bom, eu tenho motivos atrativos... Não é Dannie. – Ellen frisa o nome de Dannie, o que faz as mulheres rirem.

\- Ladys? – Dannie olha para Carol e Therese, a loira acende um cigarro.

\- Ok. – Soltando a fumaça e olhando para Ellen.

Dannie gira a garrafa e primeira a receber o beijo foi ruiva, o beijo saiu em meio a risada, a brincadeira seguiu entre risos, comentários bobos e um olhar cinza de Carol para Ellen, a jovem estava inquieta com os olhares de ambas, não conseguia ler suas expressões, mas sentia que tinha uma desafio no ar. De repente o inevitável aconteceu após Carol receber o beijo de Abby em nome do velhos tempos, ela girou a garrafa que caiu em Ellen.

A jovem olhou para ambas um pouco tensa, Carol tragou o cigarro antes de se inclinar para frente e Ellen se aproxima com um sorriso no rosto e elas se beijam, Abby mordeu o lábio com um pequeno sorriso, dando uma cotovelada chamando a atenção da sua ex para a cena, Therese engoliu seco, lembrando do sonho que tinha tido com as duas, pensou que beber tanto vinho foi um grande erro de todos. Carol se afastou sem tirar os olhos de Ellen não se moveu e girou a garrafa que caiu em Therese, Ellen deu um pequeno riso balançando a cabeça, achando graça do resultado provacador.

\- Acho que está na hora de irmos embora. – Ellen diz e volta para o seu lugar olhando para Carol que também sorriu.

\- Não... Ainda temos bebida e podemos aproveitar a noite. – Dannie diz levantando o copo.

\- Oooook! Venha bonitão, vou te dar uma carona porque você está sem condições.  – Jane se levanta pegando Dannie pelo braço e o arrasta para fora.

\- Tchau garotas.

\- Te amo Jane. – Therese grita achando engraçado Dannie sair carregado pela amiga.

Carol se levantou e apertou os ombros de Therese atrás da cadeira em demonstração de afeto a jovem se levantou sorrindo para a loira.

\- Vamos nos recolher, mas não se preocupem com o horário, a casa é grande e existem quartos disponíveis caso queiram ficar e passar a noite, apenas peço que tranquem a porta e se comportem. Boa noite meninas.

Todas agradecem o boa noite, Ellen segue o casal com o olhar e suspira.

\- Então... Sobrou só nós três. – Ellen bebe mais um pouco de vinho olhando para as duas mulheres.

________________

**Agosto 1954  - Domingo – 00:41**

Ao fechar a porta do quarto, ambas ajudam uma a outra a desabotoar o vestido, Carol massageia os ombros de Therese e dá um beijo carinhoso no ombro.

\- Tudo bem anjo? – A jovem sorri e puxa os braços de Carol fazendo ela a abraça-la por trás.

\- Cansada... E pensando por que bebemos tanto, me lembre de nunca mais deixar o Dannie nos acompanhar nas bebidas... O que você achou do beijo da Ellen?

\- Bebemos porque estávamos entre amigas e sobre a Ellen... – Ela aperta a jovem em si-  Ela beija melhor que o Dannie.

Therese ri e se vira para ficar de frente para beijar sua esposa.

\- Mas nunca beijei uma boca tão incrível quanto a sua, por isso quero ela todos os dias. – Carol diz com um beijo sorridente, elas se beijam e Carol segura o rosto da jovem delicadamente diz com o hálito quente com cheiro de vinho.

\- Se importaria em apenas dormirmos? Estou muito cansada.

\- Nunca imaginei que iria agradecer por você não querer transar. – Therese diz rindo segurando as mãos da loira – Também estou quebrada pelo dia de hoje, eu só quero ficar agarrada em você até adormecer.

Carol beija a testa da jovem e ambas deitam soltando gemidos após relaxarem o corpo cansados na cama.

__________________

**Agosto 1954  - Domingo– 7:01**

Carol suspirou após sentir o ar fresco da manhã, o sol brilhante entre as árvores faziam com que seus olhos claros se apertassem para se proteger da claridade, ela estava sentada na escada da varanda dos fundos observando o jardim que não existia mais depois que ela foi embora e a mesa de madeira gasta de ficar no tempo e que precisava de um trato, ficou olhando o pequeno balanço vermelho que estava preso em uma das árvores e que pertencia a Rindy, sorriu para si mesma ao recordar de sua filha brincando nele. Seus pensamentos foram quebrados por Therese que se aproximou com duas canecas de café sentando ao lado de Carol.

\- Agora sim é um bom dia de verdade. – Carol beija a bochecha de sua esposa e degusta o café em silêncio.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Sim, estava lembrando da nossa conversa sobre a questão do espaço de Rindy, lembro-me dela correndo pelo gramado e passar horas aqui fora. Eu tinha que brigar com ela no inverno, porque ela odiava ficar dentro de casa.

\- Talvez podemos pensar em algumas mudanças se você quiser.

Carol bebeu seu café sem responder, pensando na proposta.

\- As lembranças sempre podem ser renovadas, mudança pode significar algo bom. – Carol não respondeu, mas passou o braço no ombro da jovem apertando-a mais perto de si.

\- Estou louca por um café!! – Elas ouvem alguém falar de dentro da casa, elas se viram para a entrada e Abby aparece com um café e um cigarro. – Bom dia minhas meninas.

\- Bom dia Abby, achei que você tinha ido embora. – Therese diz quando Abby desce as escadas parando na frente do casal e traga o cigarro profundamente.

\- Fiquei por força maior. – Abby diz dando mais uma tragada em seu cigarro.

Carol apertou a sobrancelha e virou o rosto de lado, fazendo uma leitura da amiga.

\- Você transou não é mesmo? – pergunta com um sorriso se divertindo por saber que Abby não consegue esconder certas intimidades da velha amiga.

\- Carol!! – Therese cutuca a esposa.

\- Desculpe eu conheço algumas manias de Abby, ela não gosta do sabor do cigarro logo de manhã, a não ser...

\- Estou morta de dor cabeça, alguém têm aspirina?

Carol e Therese olham por cima de seus ombros para a entrada e Ellen está encostada no batente da porta esfregando as temporas.

\- Ressaca.

Carol e Therese se entreolham.

\- Você tem razão, talvez algumas mudanças podem significar algo bom.

Abby levanta a caneca de café para Ellen.

\- Café? – E pisca para Carol e Therese.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melhor eu começar me explicando rsrsr...   
> Primeiramente obrigada a tod@s que continuam a acompanhar minha fic <3   
> Quero me desculpar pela demora em atualiza-la, perdi a inspiração devido a escolha do enredo, a dificuldade de trabalha-lo me fez ficar presa, quase deletei a fic rs., mas finalmente consegui.   
> Confesso que não foi a minha melhor fic, juntei alguns momentos que iriam aparecer em outros capítulos, por isso considero o capítulo 39 corrido e sem muitos detalhes de emoções e situações dos personagens, que foram reduzidas em algumas parágrafos, o que seria estendida devido algumas situações que as nossas personagens iriam vivenciar durante a noite de exposição de Therese, mas como eu não estava conseguindo trabalha-lo como eu gostaria, fechei esse arco neste cap. 
> 
> Bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado, mesmo não sendo o meu melhor trabalho.   
> Sinto muito a demora pela atualização, mas as vezes acontece da inspiração não vir de jeito nenhum, me sinto bem mais leve por tê-la postado. 
> 
> Convido a tod@s a lerem minha outra fic "Amor e doses de Psicopatias", historia baseada na relação amorosa dos personagens Edward Nygma e Oswald Coobblepot de Gotham. Já aviso que é uma fic diferente dessa, pois além de conter romance e drama (claro), contém violência, sadismo, homossexualidade, tortura, enfim... Estou trabalhando com personagens que são criminoso Psicóticos, então não será tão fofinho rsrs.   
> Deem uma conferida por curiosidade https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564530/chapters/31128516
> 
> "Posso começar uma guerra, ou acabar com ela.   
> Posso lhe dar a força dos heróis ou deixá-los impotente.   
> Posso ser capturado com um olhar, mas nenhuma força me obriga a ficar.   
> Quem eu sou?   
> O Amor! " - Edward Nygma *-* 
> 
> Agradeço o apoio de todos <3   
> Não esqueçam de deixar seus comentários e criticas, sempre serão bem vindas. 
> 
> beijos <3


	40. Baby Boomers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dez ano se passaram e a vida de Carol e Therese mudou, mas as maiores mudanças ainda estão por vir com uma adolescente crescendo em mundo de grandes transformações. 
> 
> Vejam notas.

**Maio 1964 – Sexta-Feira 17:40**

A rua começou a ser tomada por adolescentes de uniformes escolares, suas vozes animadas pela liberdade tão esperada do dia aumentavam de volume conforme eles saiam pelos portões da escola. Jovens corriam para os carros de seus pais, enquanto outros se dirigiam ao ponto de ônibus e pequenos grupos se debandavam por todas as direções.

O som foi diminuindo com a dispersão crescente, uma jovem loira de cabelos compridos apareceu na saída ainda arrumando a mochila, Rindy parou um instante para organizar o peso de sua mochila e um jovem também uniformizado apareceu ao seu lado sorrindo, segurando uma bicicleta verde. Os meninos e meninas estudavam em salas separadas, mas nada os impediam de se esbarrarem na hora da saída.

Um Rambler American de cor creme,  encontrava-se estacionado do outro lado da rua,  Therese olhou as horas em seu relógio sem tirar as mãos do volante e voltou a procura de Rindy na saída, a encontrou conversando com um rapaz de cabelos castanhos que era da mesma estatura de sua filha. Em vez dela caminhar na direção ao ponto de espera de sempre, os jovens pararam na calçada de frente para escola.

Therese observou sua filha conversar alguns minutos com o jovem que estava agarrado a sua bicicleta, a morena conseguia perceber o constrangimento de ambos mesmo de longe, através dos gestos com os pés, as mãos apertadas nas alças de suas mochilas e o sorriso constante nos dois jovens. A morena refletiu que Rindy estava entrando em uma nova fase, ela tinha acabado de fazer 15 anos, como previsto, Rindy estava mais do que nunca se parecendo com Carol, os meninos estavam começando a procura-la. Seus pensamentos sobre Rindy foram interrompidos.

\- Mãe, estou com fome.

Therese abriu sua bolsa e retirou uma maçã que tinha levado para o trabalho, ela deu uma grande mordida antes de entregar a fruta para a criança sentada no banco de trás. A criança morena, de olhos verdes, também de uniforme escolar aparentando ter uns 7 anos de idade, pegou a fruta com as duas mãos com certa felicidade e deu uma pequena mordida. Ele se ajoelhou no banco de trás e através do vidro, observou Rindy do outro lado da rua.

\- Quem é aquele menino? É o namorado da Rindy? – Ele perguntou com a boca cheia, Therese sorriu com o comentário da criança, mas que poderia ser uma resposta provável.

\- Bom, você terá de perguntar a ela. – Observou mais alguns instantes antes de pegar um cigarro na bolsa e o acender antes de sair do carro. Therese encostou no carro olhando para Rindy, que viu sua mãe a sua espera.

Ao notar que tinha excedido o tempo com a conversa, Rindy resolveu atravessar a rua e o jovem caminhou ao seu lado até o carro, o que fez a adolescente ficar ainda mais constrangida.

\- Oi mãe. – Ela disse colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha, esse é Paul. Essa é a minha mãe.

\- Olá Paul. – Therese sorriu estendendo a mão para o jovem.

\- Oi senhora Aird... – Ele a cumprimentou um pouco acanhado.

\- Paul está me ajudando com um trabalho de matemática.

\- Humm... - Therese apenas moveu o olhar de Rindy para Paul, querendo uma melhor explicação, sabendo que meninos e meninas não estudavam na mesma sala.

\- Eu... eu a ví na biblioteca estudando matemática e notei que ela estava com certa dificuldade e me prontifiquei a ajuda-la. – O jovem respondeu engolindo seco, Therese sorriu achando graça do pânico do garoto.

\- Ok... Bom, temos que ir para não nos atrasarmos para o jantar. Foi um prazer te conhecer Paul. – Ela o cumprimentou com mais um aperto de mão e Rindy apenas fez um gesto com as mãos em despedida e entrou no carro.

Therese jogou o cigarro pela janela e engatou a marcha para sair e a criança apareceu entre os bancos.

\- Aquele era o seu namorado?

_ Não!! Claro que não! – Rindy responde, franzindo a testa com a pergunta impertinente.

\- Mas parecia. 

\- É mesmo? Como você tirou essa conclusão? – Rindy perguntou olhando para o lado de fora.

\- Eu assinto filmes e sei exatamente como começa os namoros. – Therese apenas sorriu com a resposta do filho.

\- Ah sim. Tá explicado. – Rindy suspira demonstrando irritação.

\- Mãe, não parecia que eles eram namorados?

\- Não assisto tantos filmes quanto você querido. Não posso responder. – Rindy soltou um pequeno riso com a resposta de sua mãe.

\- Você gosta dele?

\- Mãe! Pede pra ele parar. – Rindy coloca o braço para fora do carro.

\- Derek, deixa sua irmã em paz.           

O caminho para casa foi tranquilo, sem mais perguntas de Derek que se entreteve com sua maçã, Rindy explicou seus problemas com matemática, sem comentar sobre Paul. Therese iria conversar em algum momento sobre o garoto, principalmente imaginando que ele estava presente na escola durante parte do dia, além disso, sabia que precisava conversar com Carol sobre a fase que elas mais temiam, muito mais por parte de Carol do que por parte de Therese, elas tinham uma adolescente em casa em um momento em que o jovens estavam se transformando em figuras rebeldes e contestadoras.

Therese estacionou o carro na entrada da casa em que Therese tinha feito a primeira visita a Carol, o casal mudou-se para a antiga residência no inicio de 1955, para a comodidade de Rindy, e com o tempo iriam perceber que tinha sido uma ótima escolha deixar o caos do centro em Madson Avenue com vinda de Derek.

A criança correu para dentro da casa com sua mochila, Rindy e Therese caminharam uma do lado da outra até a entrada, em menos de um ano a jovem seria maior que uma de suas mães, Rindy já tinha altura de Therese, era magra, com os membros finos. Na pré-adolescência toda sua altura lhe dava uma aparência um pouco desajeitada, mas que agora seus gestos estavas tornando-se cada vez mais suaves e graciosos, sua beleza de jovem mulher estava aflorando rapidamente. A morena caminhou olhando para Rindy com um pequeno sorriso de orgulho materno, mesmo sabendo que Rindy não era filha dela diretamente.

\- O que foi? – Rindy perguntou.

\- Nada. – Therese abraçou sua filha.

Rindy entrou, disse um olá rápido para Carol que estava na cozinha terminando o jantar e foi direto para seu quarto. Therese entrou na cozinha e Derek que tinha ido guardar sua mochila voltou correndo para a cozinha agarrando a perna de Carol, curioso para saber o que iriam jantar.

\- Frango querido.

Therese pegou dois biscoitos e entregou uma para Derek.

\- Tome, isso vai te manter vivo até o jantar, vá tomar banho. – A criança pegou o biscoito e saiu, Therese mordeu o seu biscoito e Carol apenas lhe deu uma olhada de reprovação.

\- O quê foi? Ele está em fase de crescimento.

Carol pegou o biscoito da mão de Therese e mordeu um pedaço, antes de devolve-lo.

\- Talvez ele esteja, mas você não. Sempre será minha pequena. – diz sorrindo e lhe dando um beijo.

***

**Maio 1964 – Sexta-Feira 19:10**

Durante o jantar, Carol e Therese conversaram sobre o trabalho, Carol iria viajar para um leilão em algumas semanas, a loira não tinha mais um horário fixo e trabalho devido o crescimento da loja, passava mais tempo em busca de novas e peças compradores externos em leilões. Therese iria fotografar em seu estúdio retratos para uma revista de moda, a jovem chegou a tornar-se editora da sessão cultural do Times, mas preferiu continuar fotografando em vez de ficar presa no escritório e abandou o cargo para trabalhar como fotografa para diversas revistas através de contratos, além de participar de exposições e venda de seu acervo.

O pequeno Derek, comeu demonstrando sua felicidade com o seu pedaço de frango, Rindy explicou seus problemas com matemática deixando claro para ambas as mães que não teria uma nota tão boa quanto o bimestre passado. Nesse momento o irmão comentou sobre Paul.

\- Hoje conhecemos o namorada da Rindy na escola.

\- Namorado? – Carol olha para Therese.

\- Não é o meu namorado, é um amigo. Pare de falar bobagens garoto tonto.

\- Não sou tonto! – Ele diz mordendo o frango, segurando com as mãos.

\- Hey vocês dois! – Carol adverte.

\- O nome dele é Paul, estuda na mesma escola que Rindy. Ele está a ajudando com um trabalho de matemática.

\- Bom, espero que essa amizade tenha um efeito positivo nas suas notas. – Carol diz sorrindo para RIndy.

\- Sim, ele está me ajudando bastante, sempre repasso os exercícios com ele na biblioteca. – Todos voltam a comer em silêncio, Carol ainda estava pensando sobre o que o seu filho tinha dito e Therese sabia sobre os pensamentos da esposa só de olhar para ela, teriam que conversar, o silêncio foi quebrado com mais uma observação de Derek.

\- Você acha o Paul bonito? – Ele pergunta na inocência e Rindy arregala os olhos desacreditando na pergunta inconveniente.

\- Não, bem... Um pouco eu acho. Sei lá. – Afundando o rosto no prato.

\- O que você achou Therese? – Carol perguntou enquanto bebia um gole de seu suco sorrindo para a esposa.

\- Não é o meu tipo, mas é simpático.

\- Eu achei ele bonito. Quero mais suco. – Derek diz segurando seu copo vazio.

As três mulheres olham para a criança que respondeu com sua naturalidade infantil.

\- O que foi?

As três riram do pequeno garoto.

***

**Maio 1964 – Sexta-Feira 22:37**

O quarto tinha um cheiro suavemente adocicado devido o creme que Carol espalhava em suas pernas nuas, que absorviam o frescor que hidratava sua pele. Therese estava sentada na cama com um livro, vestida com pijama branco.

\- Então Rindy têm um pretendente. – Therese levanto os olhos do livro para olhar Carol.

\- Para ser sincera, acredito que Rindy deva ter vários. – Therese fecha o livro.

\- Não brinque com isso Therese. – Ela troca de perna apoiando no pequeno banco estofado da penteadeira e puxa a camisola para cima, expondo boa parte de sua perna para receber o mesmo tratamento. A jovem fica olhando para as pernas de sua mulher enquanto fala.

\- Amor, não sei se você percebeu, mas Rindy cresceu.

\- Sim, eu percebi desde que ela teve a primeira menstruação o ano passado. – Carol se afastou passando o restante do creme nos braços e sentando na cama. – Eu fico apavorada só de pensar que minha garotinha logo será uma mulher.

Therese segura a mão de Carol acariciando.

\- Rindy é uma jovem inteligente, ela vai se sair muito bem, talvez melhor que nós duas. Sabemos como é essa fase para uma garota.

\- Talvez esse seja o motivo, sei exatamente como é essa fase. Além disso, os jovens são bem diferentes hoje em dia.

\- Meu amor, não se preocupe. Lembre-se que mudanças podem ser positivas e talvez nossos filhos estejam no centro dessas mudanças.

\- Não quero que a Rindy engravide tão cedo. – Therese começou a rir alto com o comentário da esposa.

\- Rindy não vai engravidar. – Ela puxa a esposa para um beijo. – Ela só tem um colega que a ajuda em matemática.

\- Por enquanto. Tenho certeza que nenhum garoto se aproxima de uma garota sem ter em mente a conquista de um prêmio. Não quero que Rindy se magoe.

\- Nada de ruim irá acontecer com Rindy, eu prometo.

\- Talvez eu esteja exagerando.

\- Sim, está. – Therese mexe no cabelo de Carol. – Vamos parar de nos preocupar em sermos avós tão cedo e dormir.

Carol rí e beija sua mulher, ambas apagam a luzes do abajur do quarto e se aconchegam uma na outra, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, Therese faz um comentário.

\- Já imaginou como será ter um jovem adolescente em casa daqui alguns anos? Um menino é muito diferente de uma menina.

\- Deus, sim!

\- Ele vai ficar trancado no banheiro por horas e teremos uma quantidade absurda de roupas para lavar.

\- Por favor pare, ele é muito bonitinho para imagina-lo como um garoto bobo, cheio de espinhas, com revistas de garotas nuas debaixo da cama. – Carol diz rindo.

\- Você sabe que isso irá acontecer.

\- Sim, mas quero pensar em um furacão de cada vez.

\- Eu amo nossa vida Carol. – Therese beija o pescoço da loira na escuridão e Carol pega o rosto da jovem trazendo para um beijo.

\- Eu não mudaria nada. – Carol diz em meio aos beijos carinhosos, Therese se aconchega no ombro da loira.

\- Boa noite Carol.

\- Boa noite meu anjo.

***

O disco girava lentamente enquanto a agulha fazia as notas da faixa Need You Baby dos Stones, tomar o quarto mesmo com volume baixo, devido o silêncio da noite. O urso Bob mesmo estando surrado pelo tempo e com o azul desbotado, se encontrava em uma prateleira junto com duas bonecas. O quarto de Rindy começou a mudar drasticamente no ultimo ano, seus brinquedos foram guardados no sótão em um baú, seu quarto tinha sido pintado com uma cor creme e vez do azul que ela tanto gostava, sua parede tinha um pequeno pôster do Bob Dylan e dos The Rolling Stones. Uma escrivaninha com luminária, tinha uma pilha de livros e um caderno aberto com exercícios de matemática não terminados, dois portas retratos se encontravam um ao lado do outro, um com a foto de Harge e outro com Carol e Therese sentada uma do lado da outra sorrindo.

O quarto estava iluminado pela luz do abajur, Rindy estava em seu quarto deitada, olhando para um pequeno bilhete que estava guardado dentro de seu livro de matemática. “Eu gosto muito de você. Assinado Paul”, essa pequena frase em azul em letras cursivas, mexia com o coração jovem que começava a desenvolver novos sentimentos e sentidos que Rindy desconhecia, até então.

A vida entrou em um novo curso para Rindy, assim como para suas mães.

 Iniciou-se uma nova década de novidades e de grandes mudanças.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musica que Rindy estava ouvindo em seu quarto: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=knt64cPUXgk&list=PLGQvDTHLS3q_kbnG3mP5C3htt_mb2cw_p&index=4   
> Sim, eu dei um salto na história. Isso era para ter acontecido nos capitulos anteriores.   
> Temos, dois personagens novos e uma jovem Rindy nos anos 60. 
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado, muitas coisas irão acontecer nessa nova fase da vida do casal e não se preocupem sei que irão questionar Derek, de onde ele apareceu? Isso será esclarecido com durantes as próximas fics. 
> 
> Obrigada a todos que continuam a acompanhar.
> 
> Abraços


End file.
